Trinity Blood: Book 1: Divergent Path: rewrite
by Flame800900
Summary: A simple choice: to fight and to live, sends Abel, his siblings, and Lilith on a one way course straight through hell. Enemies arise and a shadow falls over Earth no one could've prevented. Abel must lead his people to safety or they'll only find ruin. This is a complete rewrite which means every chapter is being redone.
1. Prologue: Hollow Heart

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story.  
**Note to readers: **Well, I'm rewriting _Divergent Path_. Some of you have heard of the _Sands of Mars_ I was going to do. I decided instead of having that book which would recap a lot of _Divergent Path_ I'd just rewrite this one. The old version can still be read and the major points aren't going to be changed. I'm adding to the book and editing the old chapters. This story is also going to be parted like _Vehemens Veritas_ and _Dawn of the Empire_. I hope you enjoy this rewrite of _Divergent Path_.

Thank you,  
Flame

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Prologue: Hollow Heart

_Blood dripped from Abel's long, black talons. His lips parted to reveal blood strained, pointed fangs. The delicious scent, the overpowering scent of Methuselah blood swam around Abel. He groaned, eyes rolling in longing to drink long and deep. _

_A heavy fog lay over the landscape. It obscured the ground, very last detail. Abel could barely make out his hand let alone the ground. _

_The scent changed. It turned foul, rancid, and completely disgusting. A hiss escaped between Abel's teeth. His glowing red eyes narrowed. _

_The mist began to lift. It pulled away from the ground. A sickening sight was slowly unveiled as if the mist was reluctant to leave. Corpses: human and Methuselah, lay at Abel's feet. Their blood soaked white rose petals. The ground was saturated in their blood. _

_"Murder," a voice whispered on the wind. "Monster." _

_Abel stumbled back. No, he hadn't meant to. He'd never meant for this to happen. He'd never wanted to kill all of these people. Millions, well over seven million, lay at his feet in human corpses alone. The Methuselah had been killed under his command or by his hand. He'd never meant to. _

_A cry tore from Abel's lips. Turning, he raced away from the corpses. Only more appeared through the mist. No – no – NO! He hadn't meant it. He hadn't meant it. __**NO**__! _

_"You could've stopped it." _

_Abel skidded to a halt. From within the swirling mist stepped the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her long auburn hair fell around her face, a down her back. _

_"You didn't." _

_"Lilith," Abel breathed her name. Tears were in his eyes now. "I could've. I wanted to." _

_"But you didn't and your sons paid for it. _I_ paid for it. You're worse than Cain." _

_"I-I'm not Cain," Abel feel to his knees. "I would never harm you, Lilith, or my sons. I wouldn't—"_

_"But you did," another voice joined Lilith's. A figure moved from the mist as well. His well tailored suit was pure black. His black hair was pulled back from his face into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. Hard blue eyes, which had been so kind in life, glared at Abel. "It's your fault my family died. If not for you they'd still be alive. If you were just there." _

_"Aran, Lilith," Abel's entire body shook. "I know," hot tears slid down his face, "I know. I should've been there, for both of you and for your family, Aran." _

_"But you weren't," Aran snarled. Fangs flashed over Aran's lips. His eyes were narrowed in hate and anger. "Because of you all my children died, my wife died, and I died. It's your fault." _

_"I—"_

_"You should've known Cain didn't want peace," Lilith spoke in a calm voice, but her yellow eyes bored into him. "You shouldn't have lost control and killed all those people. The war was your fault. If you'd only seen through him." _

_"I—"_

_"All the deaths are your fault," Aran continued. "All the deaths to come are your fault." _

_"I—"_

_"I hate you!" both Lilith and Aran said in unison. _

xxx

Abel's eyes snapped, breathing hard. The darkness pressed down on him. His nightmare clung to him. Heart racing, he closed his eyes before opening them again. The darkness was beginning to lift as his eyes adjusted. His heart was calming.

A lump formed in Abel's throat. A choked sob rose in him, but no tears came. He wanted to cry. He couldn't, why couldn't he cry? The glass which pressed against Abel's cheek was stuck to him. His body felt stiff, numb, and unmovable. Breath, which he'd once been able to see in the cold tomb, didn't appear.

At last Abel managed to move. Cobwebs were pulled from his arms. Moving over, his back to Lilith's stasis pod, Abel pulled the webbing from him. It was odd but he couldn't feel the chill of the tomb.

Right then sleep sounded so good though. If Abel slept he'd dream. And if he dreamed, he'd dream of his failings. He moved back into position, resting his head on the stasis pod. He rubbed the dust from the glass until he could see Lilith's beautiful features.

It hadn't always been like this. Abel had once lived outside of a tomb. Through his actions and the years he'd spent above ground he'd started to sleep and spend whatever free time the pope gave him here. Here with his beloved Lilith.

In the past Abel had believed everything would be all right as long he stuck with his siblings and Lilith. As the years had passed, a rift had formed between them and his older twin brother, Cain. So much had been lost. There had been so much pain, so much loss, and so much regret.

How many years had it been? How many more had died? It was Abel's fault in the end. He couldn't protect anyone. Everyone he loved died around him. There was no stopping it. His sister might be dead now for all he knew as well. He'd killed his brother, his lover, and his sons. Who else had Abel killed now as well? Even if he hadn't killed them by hand, it was still his fault.

All of it was Abel's fault. Both of the wars, all the pain, and more, was his fault. In the end it was only his fault. No one else's, just his, all his fault.

Abel's eyes slowly closed. He drifted into a pool of memory. Into the past where once they'd been happy. Into a place where he once had a family.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **As a heads up, this book is going to be longer than the original _Divergent Path_. I wanted to really explore the wars and relations between the characters. There are going to be tones of new characters and some who you've meet. Characters you'll know in part one are: Tabitha, Kayson, Athina, Alaric, Darin, and Shane (I might have forgotten a few). There are also going to be characters you've briefly meet in the news broadcast from _Vehemens_ and those in the prologue of _Dawn of the Empire_.**) **


	2. Part 1: Sands of Mars

Trinity Blood: Book 1: Divergent Path  
Part 1: Sands of Mars

"_Mars was our last hope, but that hope has now shattered_." – Doctor Lilith Sahl

"_My mind may shatter, but a part of me will always be Cain_!" – Major Cain Nightlord

"_War wagged over such a pointless matter shouldn't be wagged at all_." – Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord

"_I trust my dearest brother Abel to lead us_!" – Lieutenant Seth Nightlord

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Okay, most of you are used to seeing a song here, but I only have two songs for this series and one was used on _Vehemens _and the other is being used on _Dawn of the Empire_. So I went with quotes that help foreshadow what happens in the part instead.**) **


	3. Chapter 1: Rat in the Maze

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 1: Rat in the Maze

"What the hell?!" Abel exclaimed. "This sucks."

Lilith sighed, tucking some of long, auburn hair behind an ear. "Complaining about it won't change the general's mind," she stated in a calm, gentle voice.

The four of them stood in a square shaped room before the short, burly figure of General Kadin Hall. Just behind Hall was the door which led into a place dubbed the "maze." It really wasn't a maze seeing as there was only one hall, but there were tones of traps.

"You're going with her, Rat, and that's final," Hall spat at Abel's feet. "This is all of your 'last' time through the maze. If you don't look good it won't be, understood?"

"Understood," Abel's twin replied beside him. "Abel," he placed a hand on Abel's shoulder, "don't worry, Seth will be fine with me."

"Whatever," Abel snapped, shrugging off his brother's hand. It was lie of course. Cain was always dead set on beating the record. He could care less if Seth got hurt or not.

"I'm not going to leave her behind," Cain stated. His light blue eyes looked almost hurtful, but his expression remained calm.

"Don't worry about me, Abel," said a thirteen-year-old girl in front of Abel. Her bright green eyes sparkled. "I'll be fine and Cain's never left me behind before."

"If you're quite done," the general growled, "you two will enter first. Rat and you will wait ten minutes before following," the general glared at Abel and Lilith.

That bastard! Abel ground his teeth. Right then he wanted nothing more than rip that smug smile off the general's face. It was really tempting to just hit the man.

"Abel," Lilith placed a hand on his arm.

Abel relaxed but only because Seth and Cain were already at the entrance. "Cain, you'd better take care of her," Abel said, glaring at his "older" brother.

Cain turned and made a "v" over his eye with his fingers. His blond hair was done neatly. Cain wore his black shirt with plan white pants and boots. None of them were in uniform right then. The UNASF would be pissed if they wrecked their uniforms a month before launch.

"Be careful, the both of you!" Lilith said to them.

"Go!" the general snapped at Cain.

Without pause Cain entered the maze. Seth was only a heartbeat behind him. The door hissed shut. It left Abel staring at the blank, metal door.

"Damn B rank," Abel grumbled, pacing before the door. "Damn general," he shot Hall a glare. Unfortunately the general was out of a normal's hearing rage. Right then Abel really could've done with beating the man to death.

"Calm down," Lilith tracked him with yellow, almost gold eyes. Her skin held of cropper tinge to it, speaking of an Indian background, if she'd parents or a family history that was. Her auburn hair was worn long and framed her face. Every man on the base had been hitting on her none stop since she'd looked like a teenager to now when she looked to be in her early twenties.

Abel had to admit Lilith was extremely beautiful. Then again she was also bossy, overbearing, always in his face, and way too motherly. The only thing she had going for her was her looks. If Abel had his way he'd place an entire station between the two of them just to get her to shut up.

"Go!" General Hall snapped Abel back from his thought.

Gah, Abel stormed passed the general into the maze. What the hell? Why'd he been thinking about Lilith?! He hated her. But she was pretty. Abel eyed her as she took the lead. Her black shirt fit snugly to her form.

Shaking his head, Abel raced passed her. He leapt over the flamethrower seconds before it spouted flames. Without pausing, Abel took off down the mining shaft. He wanted to leave Lilith behind with his confusing thoughts. Pretty or not, she was like a mother to him. There was no way he could think of her in any other way.

"Abel, you – watch out!" Lilith's warning was a second too late. Pain shot through Abel's skull as a new trap went off.

Rocks pressed against his arm. Dull throbbing filled Abel's head. Shaking his head, light popped before his eyes. Damn it, damn it all to hell!

"Abel," Lilith took hold him. Together they rolled across the floor. The ground shook. The passage behind them had been closed off by a huge wall. That must've been what'd hit him. "Don't rush ahead like that. Not on B rank." Her hands were gentle as he touched fast forming bruise on his head.

Abel jerked away from her. "That wasn't B rank," Abel snapped. "B rank I'd of made it before the damn wall hit me! Hall screwed us over. This is A rank!"

"Abel," Lilith began with a small sigh, "General Hall knows better than to put two who've never worked together on A rank."

At this Abel snorted. "Hall hates enhanced humans. He hates us even more. I wouldn't put it – ouch!" he yelped, leaping back from Lilith when she touched the bump on his head. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Hold still. I need to check you."

"Like hell you do!" Turning on his heel, Abel started down the mining shaft. "Come on," he growled.

The rock split. Several arrows burst from the split. Abel twisted. He weaved his way through them. The shirt ripped as an arrow skimmed him.

"Wait there!" Abel shouted back to Lilith. Catching an arrow, he tossed it at the far side of the trap. The point struck its mark. The splits closed. "Still think this B rank?"

"What – why would the general do this?" Lilith stared at the arrows.

Abel snorted, "As if I know. Look, let's just get moving, okay?"

Lilith nodded. "But we go together. Don't rush ahead of me, please, Abel." Her eyes were pleading as she looked up at him.

"Ah, all right, fine," Abel grumbled. He didn't want to stay with Lilith. Right then he wanted to catch up with Seth and Cain.

Abel started off with Lilith at his side. The next trap was wiring. It shot out from walls, intertwining as a spider's web. Every time Abel moved, a wire sliced him. His hands were covered in small gashes. Lilith was first to make it through the trap. She deactivated it, allowing Abel to catch up.

"Let me look at your wounds."

"No thanks," Abel stated. "Besides we're nearly to the pit. Let's just focus on getting to the end." He kicked a rock. "I hate this. It always makes feel like lab rat!"

"Abel," a gentle hand was on his arm.

"Don't," Abel snapped, yanking his arm from Lilith. "Don't you dare spout some nonsense on how we're not lab rats. We are!"

The rest of the trip to the pit passed in stony silence. Abel just didn't want to talk to Lilith. She always bossed him around or told him he was wrong. Well, he knew the UNASF was only using the four of them. It was only a matter of time before they were killed by the UN for no other reason than they'd been given life. Ha, what life?

Abel paused at the edge of the pit. The ladder which normally connected this side to the next was nowhere to be seen. Instead move pipes swung this way and that. From time to time a spike shot up between the pipes with deadly force.

"Well this looks like loads of fun," Abel scowled. Backing up until he was ten feet from the edge of the pit, Abel took a deep breath. His timing would have to be prefect.

"We should—"

Abel shot passed Lilith.

"Abel!"

His foot was on the very edge. Abel pushed off. Air whipped passed him. His boot struck the first pipe seconds before he leapt again. He twisted. A spike whistled passed him. The next pipe hit his hands. Swinging, Abel threw himself into the air. Another spike was coming at him. He flew his body over it. His back curved to just avoid striking it. He wrapped his arm around the next pipe. It slammed into him. His breath was knocked from his lungs. The pipe swung before moving away from the next one.

Abel pulled himself up. He waited for the pipe to head back. At a snails pace it moved towards the center again. Several spikes whistled passed him. Each one struck the ceiling with enough force to knock rubble loose.

Taking a deep breath, Abel leapt. He touched the pipe before leaping to the next one. The far side was only a leap away. He had to get there before—

Lilith took hold of the pipe. With a powerful swing, she thrust herself towards the far side. Her boots struck ground, sending up a spray of dust. Abel blinked, staring at her. That'd been amazing! She'd landed perfectly. Abel shook his head. Women!

Abel pushed off the rod. Striking the ground, he stumbled several paces before he gained his balance. He straightened, making a show of brushing dirt from his clothes. He stocked off.

"Don't rush ahead!" Lilith raced after him. "We don't know if they're anymore traps here."

Ignoring her, Abel broke into a run. His long legs and lanky form made it easy for him to out run Lilith. Soon he left her behind.

"Abel!" Lilith's shout echoed off the walls.

Grunting, Abel slowed to a stop only when Cain and Seth came into view. He turned. It felt as if it took an eternity for Lilith to appear.

"Brother!" Seth raced towards him. Slamming into his back, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you."

"It's only been an hour or so," Abel stated, but he smiled and turned. Ruffling Seth's black hair, he was glad to be back with her. At least his sweet sister would never try to boss him around.

Lilith slowed when she was level with them. Seeming to decided she should be with Cain, Lilith raced passed them. Abel was more than happy to see her go. He so preferred to team up with Seth over Lilith.

"Come on," Cain called to them. "We've only one part of this maze left. The last time, remember?"

Abel took Seth's hand and stocked over to his twin. "Last time? Ha, with how it's been going we're going to be stuck doing this maze until we launch."

Rubbing his eyes, Cain sighed, "What'd you do this time?"

"Me?" Abel shouted. "I don't do a damn thing! Some bastard decided Lilith and I should do A rank instead of B. It was living hell! The maze was trying to kill us… more so than it usually does."

"You're alive, just a little beat up," Cain spoke in even tones. "Look, stop complaining or we'll really be stuck repeating the maze. I'd rather just get to Mars without having more trouble caused by your temper." Cain turned and started up the winding staircase behind him.

"Temper? I'll show him a—"

Lilith's hand on his arm stopped Abel from tackling Cain. "That's quite enough," she said, "we don't need you starting a fight here. Just think we'll be going to Mars soon. All of our training, the very reason we exist will be before us."

"Yeah?" Abel snorted. Tugging his arm from her grip, he glared at her. "And then what? They kill us the second we get back. That's what!"

"Abel," Lilith chided.

Abel drew up short and stared at Lilith. Slowly he looked at Seth. Tears had appeared in his sister's jewel green eyes. "It's not true!" Seth shouted as tears flowed down her face, hands balled into fists. Before Abel could speak, Seth raced passed him. She vanished up the staircase.

"Seth, I didn't mean it like that!" Abel took off after his darling sister. He couldn't believe he'd said that in front of her. Seth was too young to fully realize… No, even if she'd been older it'd been wrong of him to say that. "Seth—" Abel cut off when he'd made it to the top of the stairs.

Seth was hugging Cain and crying. Cain looked up, his light blue eyes almost pleading. Over the years Cain had never had to deal with Seth crying. Abel and Lilith had always been the ones she went to.

"Seth, I," Abel began, crossing over to the two of them and kneeling down behind Seth. "I really didn't mean it like that," he soothed. "You know I let my temper speak for me a lot. It was just that. I was just mad at General Hall. We're not going to be killed. I wouldn't let anyone harm you." Abel placed a hand on her head.

Seth peeked at him; her eyes popping from the red her tears had made her eyes. "R-really?" she sobbed. The tears had slowed. One trickled down her cheek. She turned from Cain. "Promise," she held up her pinky.

"Really," Abel smiled at her and wrapped his longer pinky around hers. "I promise no one will harm you, _ever_." With his free hand, Abel wiped away Seth's tears with his thumb.

The sound of Lilith appearing greeted Abel's ears. Standing, he looked at her. A flicker of emotion he wasn't used to seeing passed over her face. It vanished so quickly Abel wasn't even certain he'd seen it.

"Good luck, all of you," Lilith said, giving all three of them her kind, gentle smile.

Cain and Seth raised their hands and formed a "v" over their eye. It took Abel a second before he did the same. His mind was still on the emotion he'd seen. It wasn't like Lilith. That emotion looked like jealousy. What did Lilith have to be jealous about? Seth was Abel's sister and Lilith; well, Lilith was like his older sister or his mother with the way she always acted.

"Don't worry," Cain stated. He gave Lilith a small, half hearted smile, but his eyes remained cold. Without another word he turned and strode into the room just off this white, rectangular one. There was another door just opposite the staircase and then the door to the right of the stairs that Cain had just gone through.

"We'll be fine, Lilith," Seth nodded, giving Lilith a large, warm hearted grin. "Wait up, Cain!" Seth raced into the room after Cain, leaving Abel and Lilith completely lone.

Abel grunted and turned away from Lilith. The last thing he needed was a lecture before the fight.

The next room was small and in a semi-circular shape. There was a window with looked out across the large white room beyond. Three computers lined the wall with a door to Abel's left and right.

Cain placed his hand on a glowing, blue pad before him.

A female voice floated to Abel's ears. "_Recognized: Major Cain Nightlord. Sword combat specialist: proficient in hand guns. Advanced in fencing and hand-to-hand combat. Close to mid range specialist. Colony leader: good in tactical analyses of political situation and manipulation of parties. Combat tactics next to zero._"

As the computer finished analyzing Cain, Abel moved to the position across from Seth.

"You know, that machine really does need to learn I can use military tactics as well," Cain stated.

Abel placed his hand on the glowing pad, ignoring his brother.

"_Recognized: Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord. Weapons combat specialist: proficient in swords, throwing knives and daggers. Advanced in hand guns, sniper riffles, and hand-to-hand combat. Colony head of security: proficient in tactical analyses of political situation. No ability to manipulate parties. Combat tactics recorded as high._"

Seth giggled, "Seems like Abel passed you on the last test, Cain." She placed her hand on the pad before her.

"_Recognized: Lieutenant Seth Nightlord. Dagger and knives combat specialist: proficient in hand guns and hand-to-hand combat. Advanced in daggers and throwing knives. Colony lead scientist: no tactical ability recorded._"

Seth wrinkled her nose. "Sometimes I hate machines."

The drawers before them opened at the same time. "_Training program set to one-x-eight. Difficulty rating B. Droids set to stun. Prepare for combat. Radio required for further instructions._"

"Yes!" Seth exclaimed. "I love this one!"

Abel's lips twitched in a near smile. Sometimes Seth's energy was just refreshing. Abel pulled out his gun with extra clips. He placed it on his belt after making certain it was fully loaded. A little ways back in the drawer was his sniper rifle. Abel pulled it out along with the spare bullets. He checked over the gun as well before slinging it over his arm. The last item was his radio which would clip to his ear. He put it on as well.

"Together?" Seth's question made Abel turn to see his sister holding out her hand, palm down.

"You know it," Cain said without a moments pause. He placed his hand over hers, his free hand rested on the plain hilt of his sword.

"Always, dear sister, always." Abel put his hand over Cain's. Yes, together the four of them could do anything. Well, anything but escape their deaths. That'd been written down as a 'would be' since before they'd been created.

The system continued over their radios, "_Training will commence in t-minus one minute unless line is crossed._" The doors hissed as they slid open.

"The three of you should come out if you're ready," Lilith stated. Her voice was calm and collected. Right then she would be over them, watching the screens and battle. She was the tactician and strategist as well as the medical expert out of the three of them.

Cain led them out into the arena. As Abel exited the room, his jaw tightened. Damn this place to hell. The bright room hurt his eyes. Everything about this maze made him feel trapped, useless, and the lad rat he'd been born to be.

"All right, you'll start on plan beta, remember that one?" Lilith asked.

This only made Abel scowl and glare at the blue line running across the arena. Dah, they remembered. It wasn't as forgetting was an option given to Abel or his siblings here. Gah, why did Lilith always have to treat them like they were little kids? Abel was sick of it! He'd just turned thirty for crying out loud. So what he still looked twenty?! He wasn't his damn fault.

"Stop treating us like we're kids, Lilith," Abel growled. "Cain and I are thirty and Seth's about to turn twenty. We're adults already!"

"Then you should act like it." Lilith's statement only made Abel want to hit something.

"_Five_," the system began to count down. A holographic number appeared just at eye level before Abel and his siblings. "_Four_."

Abel pulled out his hand gun.

"_Three_."

Seth adjusted the three belts which held her throwing knives.

"_Two_."

Seth unsheathed her daggers at the same time Cain pulled out his rapier.

"_One_."

Cain and Seth were at the line.

"_Begin_."

The three of them raced across the line. Walls flipped up. Each one was just high enough to hide someone of Abel's height if they squatted down. Abel slid to the nearest one. He peered around it. The sound of his gun going off rang in his ears. One of the humanoid droids hit the floor. The shot had it between the chest armor and head.

Abel sent a spray of bullets at another. The bullets dinted the armor. The droid stopped and looked around. The gun it held aimed towards Abel. Abel ducked back. Several bullets hit the wall.

Several droids had surrounded Cain. Abel's twin smiled. Without hesitation Cain spun on his heel. The rapier sliced off every droids' head with ease. He turned, pulling out his hand gun. A nearby droid lost its head as the gun went off.

Close to Cain, Seth was dancing around the droids. Her silvery blades flashed. With each flash a droid fell.

"Abel, switch to the sniper rifle. Take out as many droids as you can," Lilith ordered. "Cain, pull the droids away from Seth so she can vanish and head around to surround them."

Ducking back behind the wall, Abel placed his gun in the holster. He pulled out his rifle in the next moment. The gun was over the wall. A droid's head went flying. It was followed by another and another. Each time Abel set his sights on a droid, it fell.

It took Abel a second to realize his brother was shouting at him over the radio. "Abel! Listen, damn it."

"What?!" Abel snapped.

"Switch to your hand gun and meet Seth and I by the larger cover wall."

"What?" Abel asked. Okay, this was just confusing. What the hell did Cain think he was doing? Lilith was the one they differed to in the arena, not Cain.

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Abel snapped back.

Seth and Cain were already at the wall, but it was wrong. The huge spider like droid wasn't heading for them. Neither of them seemed to notice this. It normally went straight for them. It was just standing there. All the other droids seemed to have vanished or been destroyed.

Standing, Abel kept low to the ground. He darted from his cover. The sound of metal screeching sounded through the room. Abel glanced towards the droid. It was scuttling towards him!

Several of the humanoid droids appeared. Their gleaming metal bodies had surrounded him. Abel fired. Two of them fell.

"Abel!" Lilith shouted over the radio. "Cain, Seth, get to Abel now. The general's overriding the droids!"

Through the mass of droids, Abel saw them stand. The boss moved. Clicking filled the room. It leapt before Cain and Seth.

A rapier came within inches of Abel's neck. Shooting the droid, it collapsed. Abel took the rapier and parried a blow. The blow sent a jolt of pain through his arm.

"_Difficulty rating changed. Setting now A rank_," the system informed them. "_Droids set to kill_."

"Lilith, override it!" Cain shouted. He was leaping around the long, scythe like arms of the spider droid.

Abel shot another droid in the head.

"_Reset now_."

More droids appeared. They raced across the arena towards Abel. Twisting, Abel sliced through another droid. A blade pierced his arm. The sword clattered to the ground. His arm fell limp at his side. Growling, Abel shot at another and another.

"I'm almost there!" Lilith shouted.

Warm blood gushed from his shoulder. The room danced around Abel. He shook himself. Every second counted. He fired again. A clicking of an empty clip greeted his ears. He threw the gun. It stuck a droid. His foot greeted the same droid. The droid was sent back, slamming into another.

Gasping, Abel clutched his arm. The blood coated his fingers. At this rate Abel was more likely to bleed out than anything else. His knees buckled. Metal struck them. He glared up at the droid as it raised its rapier.

"ABEL!" Lilith's shout rang in his ears.

The droid stalled before collapsing to the ground. Others followed it. Each clattered to the floor.

Abel's eyes rolled. He fell back. Darkness swarmed over his vision, pitching him back. He was torn from reality into the comforting abyss of nothingness. 

xxx

"ABEL!" Lilith shouted, hitting the window. She could see the blood. As the droids fell so did he. "Abel!" Lilith stared at him.

Cain and Seth raced across the arena towards Abel. Blood was pooling around him. At this rate he'd die before the medics got here.

Turning from the window Lilith raced from the room. A few minutes later Cain appeared in the hall, supporting Abel. Lilith was before them in a heartbeat. She ripped strands from her shirt. Lilith bound his arm in quick movements before he could bleed out.

There was no way Lilith could lose him. She just couldn't. Even if Abel never realized it, even if he couldn't return her feelings, she still loved him. He was strong and over confident in all but himself. He acted tough but was so gentle and kind. If he died – if she lost him – she couldn't. She couldn't!

* * *

**(Author's Note: **You've no doubted noticed a major difference between this book and the original one. In the old one I wasn't really focusing on what Abel's temper could do or the relationships between the four of them as much as I could have. In the old one I was just trying to get points on Abel's past down. In this one I'm expanding on it.

I also wanted to see what A rank in the maze would be like XD.

All right, Prologue and chapter 1 are up to just get this party started. I know this makes the fifth book I've going on here, but I wanted to just start writing it so badly.**)**


	4. Chapter 2: Reaction to the UN's Plan

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 2: Reaction to the UN's Plan

The pain in Abel's shoulder had died away over the past week. The week hadn't been easy though. Doctors and damned scientists had decided that since he was stuck in the medical ward they'd run all sort of tests on him. He was only grateful this hell was almost over.

The scientists alone had been enough, but it was a visit from the General which topped them. Abel had only just awoken. Hall had been here, and he'd been telling the scientists about how he was glad all of them were going to be _slain _the second they got back from Mars.

Abel's hand balled into a fist on the bed sheet. Right after he'd promised his little sister she'd live, this had to happen. Damn it! Even if he told Cain, his brother wouldn't believe him. Cain wouldn't believe him unless he had solid evidence. It'd have to be something really, really good too. Not just a recording of Hall saying what Abel had overheard. No, it'd have to be more. It'd have to be something Cain couldn't reject.

"Look at this: you're sitting up on your own and everything."

Abel snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Cain's voice. His twin had moved to stand by the bedside chair.

At this Abel scowled. "Great, it's you. You're the last person I needed," Abel grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back until his back was pressed against the wall. "What the hell do you want?"

"I've come to spring you from this little prison," Cain stated. There was teasing glint in his eye, but Abel just ignored it. Cain held out Abel's neatly folded uniform. "Change, you've got studying to do."

"For what?" Abel snagged the uniform from Cain. A painful throb warned him he'd used the wrong hand.

"For what we're supposed to say to the media." Cain shrugged. "Though, I think, yours just says 'avoid media at all cost' on it."

"We've got three weeks," Abel snapped. He got out of bed and changed into the damn uniform. He rolled up the white sleeves passed his elbow and left the jacket partway unzipped. "What's the reason to rush?"

Cain shrugged again, running a hand over his neat uniform. The white was rimmed with the red of command. It wasn't even the complete uniform. He wasn't wearing the belt which would go over his shoulder and had golden armor on it.

"Who knows, but the General ordered it. You should just be happy you're out of this place," Cain pointed out. "Remember your needle fear."

"Shut it!" Abel snapped. He stormed passed his brother, heading for the door.

"Whatever," Cain caught up to him. "Just be sure to follow the General's instructions this time, Abel." Cain placed a hand on Abel's shoulder. "We can't afford to screw up the day we get to leave this world." Cain gave him a kind, gentle smile.

Moving his shoulder from Cain's grip, Abel snorted, "I'd never do that. I want to get as far away from the damned UN as I can possibly get!"

"If you say so," Cain shrugged. They started down the hall, Cain taking the led as usual.

"Speaking of before we launch," Abel started to change the subject, "I'd like to give Seth one last birthday party."

"What?" Cain stopped in his tracks and turned to Abel. The well polished floor and metal walls made Cain's voice echo a bit. "You can't be serious. We've given her a few already and you want to try and get another?" Cain shook his head.

"It's not everyday you turn twenty," Abel persuaded. If he couldn't convince Cain, then trying to give Seth this party would be next to impossible. "Come on, Cain, just one last party. I'll never ask you to try this again." Gah, Abel really hated begging, especially to Cain. But it was for a good cause. One last little party for Seth, one last time she might feel normal, that was the best cause there was.

"Fine," Cain sighed, rubbing his temple with one long finer, "I'll talk to General Hall and see what I can do. You'll know tomorrow if we can throw her a party or not."

"That's all I ask… well, that and world domination," Abel teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Cain started off, "See you later, mister jester."

"I'm not a jester!" Abel shouted, his hands balled into fists.

Cain flicked his wrist before he vanished around a corner.

"You jerk. I try to joke and you go and make fun of me for it. See if I joke again," Abel growled.

With Cain gone it now gave Abel the chance he'd been looking for. Abel moved through the halls. The passages took him deeper and deeper into the base. Before too long he came to the room he'd been looking for.

Abel glanced into the room. His breath released through his narrow nose as a thin stream of relief. The room was empty. Perfect! This was just the chance he needed.

On light feet, Abel entered the room a crossed it to the main computer. It wasn't just the main computer of this room but of entire European continent and some of Asia. The computer recorded footage, orders, and more from every UN base.

Once before the console, Abel scanned the screen before he started to type. His fingers were fast and agile as he moved them over the keys. It was simple enough to get into the system. It was harder to find what he was looking for.

"Abel?" it was Lilith. Damn it! Damn it all to hell! He didn't need this right now. "What are you doing? You're going to get in trouble!" Lilith stormed across the room.

Abel flinched as if her words were a whip cross his face. "Get out of here," he snapped without turning. "Whatever the hell I do is my own concern!"

"Your concern, is it?" Lilith stopped beside him. Her warm hand closed around his wrist and yanked his hand away from the keyboard. "You're hacking again! If you're caught, do you know—"

Abel placed a hand over her mouth. His winter blue eyes were locked on the glowing screen. Lettering had appeared. It was what he'd been looking for and, at the same time, it wasn't. This was – this was a million times worse.

"Lilith, look at this," Abel choked out. His throat was constricting. Heart bounding as if he'd just run several miles without rest. This was so much worse.

Lilith stiffened. Her golden eyes were wide as she stared at the screen.

The information before them told of an order set into place the year Cain and Abel had been born. The order was when the four of them returned to Earth two of them would be put to death for being what they were. There would be no more use for Seth and one of the twins. The twin of Lilith's choice would live and the experimentation would continue. The UN would see if Lilith could conceive a child from another of her kind. Then the two would only be kept alive to see how long their lifespan was and if the child would have the same lifespan. From the looks of it Lilith and whoever she chose wouldn't be able to see the child once born.

Lilith removed Abel's hand from her mouth. "Abel," she began, "I – I can't believe—"

Turning to her, Abel placed his hands on her shoulders. His grip was firm as he said, "It doesn't have to be that way. We can think of something, someway out of this so Seth and I don't die."

"Abel, I'd—"

The sound of boots in the hall made Abel place a hand on Lilith's mouth. "We need to go," he whispered. Turning to the computer, Abel erased the fact he'd accessed it and all traces he and Lilith had been there. "Come on." He took Lilith's hand and led her into the hall. The two of them slipped off, heading away from that room.

"What are – the freaks are here!" one of the soldiers shouted behind them.

Abel broke into a run. Lilith dragged behind him. Every turn in the hall he made to throw the UN off. "In here!" Abel pulled Lilith into a room. He slid the door shut behind them. "Get down and stay down," he hissed at her as he backed up into the shadows of the boxes. He crouched down

Beside Abel Lilith crouched, shivering in the cold room. "Why would they do this? I don't want to live as an experiment forever," Lilith whispered, her voice choked.

Abel stared at her. He was pretty sure his mouth was open. Never had he seen Lilith so unsure of herself or so frightened. It made him realize, for the first time in years, she really was only a few years older than him.

"Lilith," Abel began, hating himself for saying this. He looked at the floor, shifting on the balls of his feet. "If we can't think of a way out of this, you have to choose Cain."

It wasn't so much Abel expected her to choose him in the first place. In fact he figured she would've chosen Cain in a heartbeat. He was strong, confident, kind, a good leader, and perfect in very way. More importantly the UN loved Cain. He was everything Abel wasn't. He was the perfect one while Abel was the flawed one.

A soft, warm hand touched Abel's cheek. The touch made his heart flicker. It was loving, kind, and sweet, a touch which was foreign to him. The touch was chilling and filled his heart with an emotion he'd never felt before. It was as if his heart was swelling, as if at any second now his heart would explode.

The world seemed to have slowed. It took an eternity for Abel to look at Lilith. Her thumb caressed his cheek. The gold of her eyes seemed to give off a dim light in the dark, cluttered store room. Her hair was a small flame and skin copper. In this moment, in this light, she was an angel in the darkness. She radiated light, life, and beauty. If she grew wings right then, Abel wouldn't have been shocked.

Lilith's breath heated his face. Her lips were so close to his they were almost touching. "I'd choose you."

Abel wanted to protest. He wanted to tell her Cain should live and he should die. Lips touched his. His voice lodged in his throat. She was pulling back. Without fully realizing what he was doing Abel pulled her towards him. His lips pressed against hers. Another kiss followed, sweeter than the last two. His fingers ran through her hair. Each strand felt as if it were silk of the finest quality. Lilith ran her hands down his arms. Her fingers moved, unzipping his uniform.

"Lilith," Abel gave a feeble protest, "we shouldn't."

With strength Abel hadn't known Lilith possessed she pushed him onto the metal floor. "Hush." Her lips touched neck.

The protests died in his throat.

xxx

"You see, General, it's just a little celebration for getting rid of us," Cain persuaded.

Hall rubbed the stubble on his chin. His elbows rested on his desk within the large, neat office. There was a bookshelf beside Cain which held data-cubes arranged so that the General could easy figure out which was which. The holo-screen computer beside the General's right elbow was one of the newer ones in this base. The there was a table behind Cain meant for short brief meeting with other UN personal here.

"Fine, but only for a few hours and don't expect anymore favors, Major," Hall snapped.

"Of course, sir. Thank you, sir." Cain straightened and saluted the small man before him.

"You're dismissed."

Cain turned on his heel and left the room. The door hissed shut behind him. Cain started off down the hall. God, he hoped Abel would be pleased. Cain hated dealing General Kadin Hall. The man had only given his siblings hell.

All of the frustration Cain felt escaped him as only a small, calm sigh. Humans were all the same. Greedy, pompous, arrogant fools who should all burn with this accursed world. If Cain could, he'd burn them all, but he was supposed to be the perfect one. He was supposed to be the one who kept Abel in line and kept both his siblings alive. He'd never risk losing them.

When Cain entered the small room he shared with his brother he wasn't too shocked to see no one was there. The room held two twin beds. His was pressed against the left wall. The bed was made and a dresser was placed at the foot of it. To the right of his bed was his desk. The stacks of paper were organized so he could easily find which ones he'd need. The chair was tucked under the desk. There was a pair of reading glasses resting beside a pin and a laptop pushed up against the wall.

The desk beside his was messy. The papers pushed off to one side in disarray. The laptop rested atop a stack, the holo-screen open with the screensaver on. Several old, musty books were at the front of the desk with even more papers beside those. The bed beside the desk was pushed up against it. The sheets spilled onto the floor. There was a gape between the bed and the wall large enough for Abel or Cain to walk passed into the bathroom. Abel's dresser was pushed up so it rested to the right of main door. Out of all Abel's side it was the only piece which looked like Cain's did: neat.

With all the furniture the room was cramped. Cain didn't mind it. As long as Abel was close and safe, he could care less how big the room was.

Cain crossed the room to his desk. Sitting down, he looked at the papers there. Another sigh escaped him. He put on his glasses and picked up the envelope on the desk. The envelope was small but thick. This alone told him it was the data-cube he'd been waiting for.

Pulling the laptop towards him, Cain wanted to sigh again, but forced himself not to. The last thing he wanted to do was go over some speech and personal files. The computer turned on, the holo-screen popping up. He placed the smooth, black cube on the keyboard. It sank smoothly in. The next moment several files appeared before Cain's eyes.

Over the next hour, Cain started to go through the files and reading through his speech. It was annoying that the UN had every detail planned out. There was no room to breathe in all this tape they'd placed around Cain. All four them had their seconds picked out already as well as the staffs under their direct command.

Just then the door hissed open. Abel entered the room and fell back on his bed without so much as a hello.

"Where'd you get off too?" Cain asked, not looking away from his work.

"I'd stuff to do," Abel retorted in gruff voice.

Cain looked over his glasses at his brother. Abel's face was flushed and there was a distant look in his wintery eyes. His uniform was rumpled with cresses Cain knew hadn't been there before. The sleeves were smeared with dust as were his pants. His hair was messier than it should've been as well. He also winced every time he moved his left arm as if the wound had reopened. Then there was a small, almost pleased smile tugging at the corners of Abel's thin lips.

"Stuff, uh?" Cain cocked an eyebrow. "You look as if you'd just crawled through an old room; then rolled around on the floor for a bit. You didn't plant another bomb, did you?"

"No," Abel snapped. "It wasn't a bomb or anything destructive." He got to his feet. "I'm going to clean up." If the door into the bathroom could've slammed Cain was certain it would've.

What'd gotten into Abel? He was even more… on edge than he should've been. Or perhaps he was distracted and he could've sworn he'd seen a small smile on Abel's face. A smile was strange in and of itself. Abel didn't smile. He just moped around being moody and foul tempered. He was only happy when Seth was and even then he didn't smile.

Shaking his head, Cain returned to work. He could worry about his brother later. Right then he had work to do.

The shower started up. Less then fifteen minutes later Abel emerged from the bathroom with his white hair dripping. "Did you talk with Hall?" Abel asked, falling back on his bed again. He stretched out, the bed a little small for his lanky form.

"Yes, I got the pool for four hours," Cain stated. His eyes locked on screen once more. "You should think on what you're going to do for her this time."

"I'll talk to the chef. See if he'll let me use the kitchen so I can bake a cake or something."

"You know how to cook?"

"Shut up!" Abel growled. "I bet you couldn't cook to save your life."

Well that much was true. Cain had burned everything he tried to make. He knew Abel did know how to cook he just complained about it more than anything else.

"You should tell Lilith about the party," Abel said, his voice faltering at Lilith's name.

"Why me?" Cain asked in a calm voice. "This was your idea. You should be the one to tell her."

"Fine," Abel snapped. He was on his feet in the next instant.

Cain turned, wanting to say something more but the door hissed closed. He was completely alone once more.

Okay, what had seriously gotten into Abel? Normally Abel would've argued the point until Cain agreed just to shut him up. Abel had just agreed without a fight. Granted he hadn't sounded pleased, but that didn't change the fact Abel had still agreed.

It was unimportant. Cain needed to memorize this speech and look deeper into the personal files. Right then worrying about Abel's behavior was just stupid.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Rereading the old version of this book made me realize I kept thinking Abel and the others younger than what they really were.

Also a special thanks to CrusnikO2 for beta reading this. Next time I'll edit before sending it to you =D

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **


	5. Chapter 3: Day to Remember

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 3: Day to Remember

Abel stopped before the door into Lilith's and Seth's room. The soft patter of the shower trickled out to him. He couldn't hear anything else within the room and bathroom. Taking a deep breath, Abel opened the door.

"Lilith?"

"Come in!" Lilith called over the sound of the shower.

Was Lilith serious? Abel hesitated before entering the room. This was going to land him in loads of trouble if Seth came back. Okay, so trouble wasn't the right word for it. If Seth came back she'd just tease Abel to no end about being her room when Lilith was in the shower.

"I should come back later," Abel suggested. He shifted from foot to foot, ready to flee from the room.

Just then the shower cut off. "No need, I was just cleaning up a bit." A few minutes later Lilith exited wearing only a towel.

Heat rose in Abel's face. His face must've been beat red. He started to back out. "I think I'll at least wait outside until you're dressed."

Abel didn't get far when Lilith's hand closed around his wrist. Her warm hand touched his cheek. Heart flickering, the memories of what just happened took hold and he turned. His lips touched hers. Another kiss followed.

"Stay," Lilith breathed between kisses. She ran her hand down his arm. Her lips touched his neck.

Abel pulled back. "Lilith, enough," he whispered, voice pained even to his ears. "There are cameras just outside. If I'm in here too long, the UN will find out happened. You _have_ to choose Cain."

Lilith sighed. "All right," she turned and gathered her uniform up. She took it into the bathroom. "Are you here about that then?" she asked the door still open.

Shifting, Abel glanced towards the exit. If he stayed Lilith might want… but was that a bad thing? He felt another smile spreading across his face. "No, not that," he began, trying to hide the elation the memory still gave him as well as the fact she'd been kissing him again.

"You should smile more," Lilith exited the bathroom. "It suits you."

The heat returned to his face. His heart swelled at the thought she liked his smile. At the same time, it sent a wave of guilt through him. He wanted to be with her. After the events of today, he really wanted to be with her. If he was then Cain would die and Abel would live. He could never live with that.

Abel coughed, trying to return to some normality. "I'm here about Seth's birthday. I wanted to throw her a party. Cain's already gotten the pool for a few hours from General Hall and I'm going to make the cake."

A soft, beautiful laugh came from Lilith. "I figured you'd want to throw her a party. That's why I've been working on a gift for her. It should be ready in time. I just have a little more paint and a chain to find."

Gold really suited Lilith. Her eyes and the metal of her uniform complemented her skin perfectly. "Well, that's all I came for," Abel said, turning to the door. A thought struck him, making his head spin. What if what happened made her – oh, hell, that would completely wreck everything. Lilith would be forced to stay here and then how would they ever get the UN to let them go. "Lilith," he turned back to her, "what if what happened made you, umm, pregnant?"

At this Lilith laughed. "Don't worry so much." Her golden eyes were calm as she looked at him. A soft, kind smile split her beautiful face in away that made her glow. "I'm certain this wouldn't have made me pregnant, Abel."

"No matter what," Abel began, his heart sinking, "we can't ever do that again. You have to choose Cain." The door hissed open just as Abel said this.

"What's this about Cain?" Seth asked. His sister wrapped her arms around his. "You two talking about something you shouldn't be. Does Lilith like Cain or something?" There was mischievous glint in her deep, jade green eyes.

"Something like that, yeah," Abel stated. "I've got to go." He pulled free of Seth's grasp. It took a lot of restraint not to bolt from the room. The emotions in him were too much, too confusing.

Late, two days later:  
The sound of the spoon against the bowl beat in Abel's ears. Flower covered him up to his arms and dotted the apron the chef made him wear. The quickness of his stirring sent the batter from the bowl more than it did anything else.

His mind wasn't on the cake, as the seven other attempts showed. Thoughts of what happened two days ago raced through his mind. If Lilith was pregnant the UN would want her to stay. There had to be away to get her passed them without them knowing… if she was pregnant that was. If she wasn't that was good, right? Right, it was good.

Even still the thought of a child scent emotion racing through Abel. He forced the emotion back. No, no, no! Lilith couldn't have his kid! She had to end with Cain not Abel. There was such a huge difference between him and his brother. Even if they were twins, Cain was the one she had to end up with.

As Abel's thoughts raced, he stirred faster and faster. If he beat up on the batter it might to make all of this go away. Ha, yeah, and chickens could fly.

It wasn't just the fact Lilith and Abel had slept together. What would happen if Cain and Seth discovered only two of them would live and one of them was for certain Lilith. Abel didn't want to see Seth cry. He didn't want to deal with his brother's ever calm responses either. It would just be easier to say all of them would die – Wait, no, that would cause the same reactions. He should just keep it between him and Lilith. Gah, then when Cain discovered Abel knew, he'd be lectured on keeping secrets from both Cain and Lilith.

Lilith – ah, Lilith. God damn it all, Abel couldn't think of her. He liked her a lot and, at the same time, he didn't want to be near her. She was beautiful, really beautiful. The way she'd seemed to glow in the darkness. Then, there was a small part of him which scared him. The thought of being a father, of seeing a little baby which was theirs, warmed him. Babies were really cute. Wait, what the hell was he thinking? Babies weren't cute! They were disgusting and couldn't do anything at all but lay there. But then they could be cute, couldn't they? GOD DAMN IT! Babies were not cute!

Abel started to pour the batter into the pan. Right then he wanted to focus on baking the cake not… _her_.

"Abel?"

Abel jumped. The bowl stuck the pan. The pan flew into the air. Pain shot through his head. The pan had landed on him. Batter fell over his eyes, his shoulders, and covered his hair.

A soft, choked laugh came from behind him. Oh, joy, it was Lilith. "I'm sorry," Lilith said, not sounding sorry at all as she fought back laughter. "I was just wondering what you were doing up so early."

Abel turned to her, taking the pan from his head and tossing it over her head. It slammed into the wall with a loud clang. "Getting batter on me!" he snarled. "And, apparently, being the biggest laughingstock of the century. Worse, I can't bake this God damned cake." He sighed, leaning against the counter. He tried to brush the batter from his black shirt. "Seth'll hate me if I show up with nothing to give her or worse a failure of a cake."

"She won't hate you," Lilith said. She crossed to the sink and wetted a towel. "If anything she'll just be happy you came at all." She was before him in a heartbeat.

"Funny."

"Hold still."

"Wait a sec!" Abel shouted, trying to duck away from Lilith.

The wet towel greeted his face. Abel got a mouthful of water and batter. This forced him back again.

"I'm not a child," Abel mumbled through the towel.

"Not a kid? Then how come you still act like one?" Lilith teased. She wiped the towel over his face and hair. "I can't do much for your clothes or hair, but there."

The towel vanished from Abel's face. Soft lips replaced it. Abel pushed up onto the counter and slide over it to the other side.

Abel glared at her. "There's a camera here!" he shouted at her. "Are you trying to get us caught? It's bad enough we already – that you might be…"

"Pregnant?" Lilith cocked an eyebrow at him from the sink, running the towel underwater. She laughed. "I'm not. The UN ran the tests for prelaunch today. They would've picked it up if I was."

"It might—"

"Abel," Lilith gave him an even yet stern look, "I'm not pregnant."

"Well good for you," Abel retorted. Even though he snapped this, he felt a wave relief wash over him. There was only a slight twinge of regret that came with this. What the hell? It was a good thing she wasn't, why the hell did he feel regret?

A hurt look crossed over Lilith's face. "I didn't want your kid in the first place if this is how you act!" she snapped.

Abel stared at her. The floor seemed to have given out. The room was spinning around him. "Lilith, I didn't mean—"

It was too late. Lilith turned on her heel and stormed from the room.

"Lilith!" Abel called after her. Pain shot through his hip and he slammed into the counter, trying to go after her. "I didn't mean it!" He stared at the door for several long moments. Nothing happened. She didn't reappear. There was no sound at all. "AH, stupid!" Abel bashed his head into the counter. The throbbing pain echoed the hollowness and anger in his heart.

Abel looked again at the door before he started to gather the ingredients for a cake again. This time he managed to get the batter mixed without getting any on him. It poured into the pan perfectly.

None of this seemed to matter right then. The fact remained, Abel had not only said something wrong to Lilith, but had wrecked even their friendship. It hurt to know she might stay mad at him forever.

Shaking his head, Abel forced himself to focus on putting the pan into the oven. He turned to mess and started to clean it.

Seth would be happy now at least. Well, she would be if the damn cake turned out. His sister deserved the best. Nothing was too good for Seth… and for Lilith. For all three of them actually: Seth, Lilith, and even Cain. Abel would do anything for the three of them.

Now, Abel just had to make Seth's birthday great, and fix things between him and Lilith. He meant their friendship, nothing else, of course. If he couldn't do that much, how could he do anything at all?

The oven beeped. Abel threw away the last towel and walked over to it. Pulling out the cake, he smiled at the small, golden brown bun. It was a round cake. Large enough for about four slices. Seth would like it, he hoped.

Abel started to decorate the cake with what the chef had allowed him to use. It wasn't pretty or artistic. The frosting was plan white with what looked to be smears of green through it. He'd tried to get it to say "Happy Birthday" but had failed.

Lifting the cake, scared it might crumble, Abel placed it into a small, white box. He wrapped a deep green ribbon around it. The ribbon closed the box and was tied tight enough to keep it tight. Abel checked over the box to make damn sure Hall wouldn't be able to tell it hid a small cake. The chef had promised not to tell. Granted Abel had somehow gotten onto the man's good side over the years.

Abel left the kitchen. The box was tucked under his arm, a treasure for his sister to be guarded. With this cake he hoped to give his sister a wonderful gift. Hopefully it tasted good too.

By the time Abel reached the room he shared with Cain, it was three in the morning. Three hours until the rube wakeup call by the alarm in the room. Abel grumbled, trying to keep his voice down as he entered.

Placing the box on his desk, Abel glanced at his brother. Cain was facing the wall, his body curled on the too small bed and arm tucked under his head. The blanket had fallen from his brother's bare upper body to reveal stronger arms than his uniform let on. It wasn't shocking; Cain could cream Abel in fights.

Abel turned away from Cain and leapt over his bed. Once in the bathroom he started to pull the batter from his silver hair. Ducking his head into the sink, Abel scrubbed and scrubbed. Chunks of batter fell from hair into the sink. Running his hand through his hair, Abel made damn sure no batter was left in it.

At last Abel looked up. His silver hair dripped onto his shoulders and down his shirt. The bangs were the only parts which were "long" if one could it that. The bangs fell just passed his eyes. Normally the back hair was spiky but now it was pinned to the back of his head.

Can's was bit longer. From time to time his brother had been able to pull his hair back before the UN made him cut it. Whenever Abel's hair grew passed this length though he was forced to get it shaved until it was more abuzz cut than anything else. He hated it. If he could have his way, he'd grow out his hair to shoulder length. It'd make his angular, narrow face less noticeable. In his opinion his face looked as if an artist had tried to make the "perfect" human, which scientist had tried, and failed at it. His nose was narrow, eyes perfectly spaced, and lips thin. His skin was pale, creamy almost, and eyes a sharp, wintery blue.

Shaking the water from his hair, Abel's lips were pulled into a deep scowl. He turned from the mirror and slipped off his soiled clothes. He left the room and slipped under the thin sheet. Hair still wet, he drifted off into a deep, sound sleep.

"Abel, wake up," Cain's voice floated down to Abel. "Wakeup or I'll pour water on you," Cain stated.

Grumbling, Abel opened one eye and looked at the clock. "We've got another hour, Cain," Abel rolled over, "go back to sleep."

"We still have to get today's work done and with the party there's less time."

"Then leave me alone and you do your damn paperwork. I'm sure as hell not getting up."

Cain sighed. "Don't do this, Abel. If Hall discovers we didn't finish the papers in time because of this party, he'll delay launch and punish us, _all_ of us."

Abel sat up and shot a glare at Cain. "I hate you," he growled through his teeth.

"And yet we still get along somehow," Cain joked. He moved to the desk. "Now get dressed and work until wakeup. Then we can get the girls and head to the pool."

Kicking off his sheets, Abel felt as if he should punch Cain. A good black-eye would make his brother shut up about all this "duty" and "need to do" nonsense. Abel forced himself out of bed and walked over to the dresser.

"I still hate you," Abel muttered under his breath. It was five in the morning. Two damn hours of sleep wasn't enough. He wanted to keep sleeping and sleeping and sleeping. He loved to sleep. It was the only time he forgot all his troubles and that he was a lab rat for the UN. The only time he felt at peace was when he was sleeping.

xxx

Seth paced the before the doors into the locker rooms. Her bare feet slapped against the pavement, arms placed behind her back. Every now and then she glanced towards the boys' locker room.

"Where are they?" Seth demanded, stopping and glaring at the locker room. Turning, Seth looked at Lilith. "Do you know where they are?"

The older woman sat at the edge of the pool. Knees pressed against her chest, her chin rested on one knee, an arm wrapped around both legs. The other hand had one finger dipping into the pool. The pure white swimsuit she wore was rimmed in yellow. The yellow was just a symbol, stating she was a doctor.

"Lilith? You've been really quiet all day, is something wrong?" Seth tilted her head one side, looking at Lilith with concern and worry. It wasn't like Lilith to be like this. Lilith was a good person. A person Seth had looked up to for years. She was strong, confident, loving, gentle, and sweet. Why Abel hated her was beyond Seth.

There was no reply. Lilith just sat there. Her finger sent ripples across the large, empty pool. Not even the lap lanes were in the pool right then. A large window was across from Seth. The metal reinforcement gleamed in the early morning sun. Just visible beyond were more buildings. Beyond the buildings was a runway for airplanes. A launch pad for shuttles heading to Lunar Base was behind the runaway.

Before Seth could speak again, she heard two people enter behind her. Turning, a huge grin spread across her face. "Cain!" she raced over to her oldest brother and threw her arms around his waist. At once she felt him stiffen as if he were forcing himself not to leap back. "Thank you. Thank you _soooo_ much!" she shouted in glee.

Cain's hand ran through her hair. "You're not wet," he laughed, his stomach moving under her ear. "You shouldn't thank me until you've at least gotten wet."

Out of the corner of her eye Seth saw Abel set down his towel before walking over to Lilith. "Lilith, about last night, I wanted to say – I mean I didn't mean what I—" he cut off when Lilith jumped into the pool and vanished beneath the surface. That'd been strange.

Taking Cain's hand, Seth started to pull him towards the diving board. "Come on then." She forced him into a run.

"Don't run you two!" Lilith called from the middle of the pool.

Seth glanced back. Abel stood at the edge of the pool, his expression between hurt and pissed. Well, whatever was going on between Abel and Lilith didn't concern her or Cain.

"Bet I can beat you in a dive," Seth challenged Cain. She released him and started up the diving board.

"Depends, what's the contest? Biggest splash or smallest?"

"Smallest," Seth declared.

Climbing up onto the board, Seth raced towards the edge. She caught a glimpse of Abel sitting at the edge of the pool, one foot dipped into the water before she leapt. Her body went into a diver's form, arms pressed to her arms. Her fingers priced the water, moving it aside as a blade would flesh. Her body followed, entering the water smoothly with little flaws. Down into the dark depths she went, holding the form until her lungs screamed from air.

At last Seth broke the form and flew towards the surface. Her hands pushed against the thick water and feet kicked. The surface broke, sending up a spray off water. She took a deep, gasping breath and grinned.

"Beat that!" Seth shouted over her shoulder at Cain.

"I would if you moved," he teased.

Seth obeyed, starting towards the wall. As she swam, she caught Abel with his legs in the pool. This stopped her and she stared at him. Abel never put his legs into a body of water. Hell, last she checked he only took showers and never baths. He hated any body of water. It normally took Hall pushing him into the pool to get him in.

Abel looked green. If Seth had to guess she'd of beat he was about to be sick. Inch by inch he slid into the pool until his strong arms were all that were holding him out of the deep pool. He took a deep, shuddering breath and let go of the edge. His body plunged into the water. The next second he emerged, gasping and face twisted into one of deep anger which normally hide his fear of water.

Glancing up at Cain, Seth saw him standing at the edge of the board and staring at Abel. His jaw had dropped and blue eyes wide. He looked how Seth felt.

Abel was now swimming across the water; keeping his head above the surface as he did a half breaststroke. Following his path, Seth noted it led straight for Lilith. Lilith was treading water, her golden eyes locked on Abel. There was a slight look of shock on her face, but also hurt and anger.

At last Abel stopped before her and started to tread water as well. "Lilith," Abel started again, "I really didn't mean what I said four hours ago."

"Then say what you mean," Lilith snapped.

Seth stared at them. Lilith had just snapped, seriously? Lilith and a temper were never used in the same… paragraph. Well, unless it was Abel's temper.

"I was – am relieved you weren't… well, you know," Abel said, sounding highly awkward which just wasn't like him. "I'm trying to say I'm sor – sor—" He cut off, taking a deep breath. "That I'm sorr—" he scowled.

Right then Seth wanted to laugh. Her dearest brother couldn't even say "sorry." It was cute the way he was awkwardly trying to apologize to Lilith, with a small flush on his cheeks and an uneasy scowl.

Lilith placed her hands on Abel's shoulders. Before Seth could even blink, she pushed Abel under. The next second she followed. Her shadow moved towards his and it almost looked as if they were kissing. Bubbles exploded on the surface. The next moment Abel appeared gasping for air and coughing.

When Lilith resurfaced, Abel shouted, "Are you crazy?"

A smile danced on Lilith's lips. "Apology accepted."

"Yeah, you're crazy," Abel grumbled. He turned and glared up at Cain. "What the hell are you gawking at? You should dive and stop keeping Seth waiting!"

Cain turned and stepped back until the balls of his feet were on the edge of the board. Crouching down, he swung his arms. The next moment he launched into the air. He did a back flip. Twisting, he flipped and went smoothly into a diver's form. His motions were seamless and graceful. It was almost like Seth was watching an Olympic champion at work. Cain entered the water. A ripple raced across the pool. A little splash came, so small it couldn't really be called one.

"Show off," Seth grumbled.

A ripple and the distorted form her brother told Seth Cain was swimming towards her. Before she could move, Cain pulled her legs. Water exploded around her head. The next second she was greeted by his kind, brotherly grin. She scrunched up her nose and made a face at Cain.

Abel appeared behind Cain and dragged Cain down further. Seth blinked. Not only was Abel staying in the water but he was under it as well. Granted he didn't look too happy, but still—

Lungs screaming for air, bubbles exploded from Seth's lips. She pushed herself to the shimmering surface. Cool air slammed into her, a welcome feeling. Taking deep breaths, Seth watched as Cain started for the surface as well. Abel was just behind him.

Cain appeared first, gasping for air. His neat hair was pinned to head and appeared almost brown. Abel came next. His silvery hair now gray and wintery eyes were alive with annoyance and laughter.

"You're staying in the water?" Seth asked, staring at her dearest brother.

"Of course." Abel placed a hand on her head, "It's your birthday after all, silly."

"That wasn't funny," Cain growled, coughing up water. "If we'd stayed down there longer I could've drown."

"Well that's your problem."

"Abel," Lilith chided him, "you shouldn't say such things to your brother." She swam over to them and gave Abel a light tap on the back of his head.

"I should," Abel retorted. "Someone has to make sure his huge head doesn't get any bigger." Abel placed his hands near his ears then pulled them away, "He's heads huge enough already." He stopped at the end of shoulders.

"All right, that's it!" Cain looked ready to lung at Abel.

Lilith swam between them. "Abel, stop taunting your brother."

Abel smirked.

"Cain, Abel's still healing. I don't want the stitching compromised again."

A grin spread across Seth's face. Launching herself from the water, she wrapped on arm around Abel's shoulders and another around Cain's forcing them to come towards her. "I think you're both jerks, but you're my jerks." Seth grinned. She wanted another arm to include Lilith in the embrace.

"And then there's Lilith," Abel placed an arm around her and forced her join them. "Our overbearing, bossy, mother-like figure."

Lilith's coppery cheeks were stained with red. Water flew into Abel's face by her hand. "You – you're just a jerk and will always be one." To Seth she asked, "Should be play a game?"

"Yeah!" Seth shouted in excitement.

Abel winced and Cain laughed. "Your hearing getting to you, brother?" Cain teased.

"Shut it!"

"What game do you want to play?" Lilith asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Abel and Cain starting an argument.

"I get to choose." Seth's eyes grew wide.

"You beat," Abel grinned at her.

"What's the game?" Cain asked.

"First we'll play pool basketball and then monster in the pool and then—"

"One game at a time, Seth," Lilith laughed.

The time passed in a blurred haze of joy and laughter. Seth couldn't stop laughing at how her brothers were going out their way to make her day fun. Even Lilith was. It was great! Her family was the best in the entire world.

As they played and played, Seth knew in her heart that this day was all Abel's idea. Cain had been the one to make it happen, but her dear, sweet brother Abel had been the one to say it should happen.

Seth had them play pool basketball first. It was her and Abel vs. Cain and Lilith. Of course with Abel on her team they won easily. Then it was a game of pool monster. Cain was the first monster and blindfolded. He swam around trying to capture them. He got Abel first who became the next monster. Abel managed to get Lilith after spending several minutes complaining about being blindfolded. Lilith then captured Abel and Abel captured her and back between them. Finally Cain decided he should be captured again and swam in front of Abel. He then managed to capture Seth. For which she was happy. When she got Abel she suspected he'd been captured on purpose because she'd been swimming around for about an hour looking for them.

"It's time," Cain called.

Seth looked towards the clock and frowned. Either Cain didn't know how to tell time or something was up. It was ten thirty. There was still another thirty minutes before the fun was over. Why was Cain saying it was time? Time for what?

"We still have thirty minutes," Seth complained.

The cloth was still in Abel's hand. He started towards the pool's edge, shouting at Cain, "You just wanted to stop the game! We agreed twenty minutes before the end not thirty!"

Lilith was already out of the pool. A thick towel wrapped around her shoulders as she vanished into the women's locker room.

Abel pulled himself from the pool, looking shock white. The sight of this made Seth's heart swell with love for her brother. He was so scared of water and yet he still decided to swim and play just for her. She could sacrifice thirty minutes of pool time for her brother. He'd done so much more for her as it was.

Swimming to the edge the pool, Seth caught sight of Lilith reappearing. Her hands were behind her back and she wore a soft, warm smile. Seth pulled herself from the pool. Water poured from her body as a small waterfall.

"What's going on?" Seth eyed Abel as he started unwrapping his towel from a smallish object. A box, large enough to hold a small object, fell into his hand. It looked almost like what presents looked like in books or stories or on Christmas when people in the UN exchanged gifts but never with the four of them.

"Come over and see for yourself," Cain said, giving her a small smile.

Abel turned to her.

"Lilith's first," Cain instructed them. He sat down and gestured for them to gather around.

Shivering, Seth wrapped her towel around her slender shoulders. She walked over to them and sat down beside Abel. Even still she didn't get what was going on.

Lilith sat down next to Seth and held out a small box. "Happy birthday." The smile on her face was so gentle, so kind, Seth couldn't help but feel a happy bubble swelling in her chest.

"Take it," Abel urged her in a voice he used only to her. It was gentle voice, kind and sweet. To her it was his real voice.

Seth took the box. Untying the ribbon, she held her breath. What could it hold? What could it be? With slowness her joy and racing heart screamed against, she creaked open the box. Within, nestled in foam, was a beautiful, metal butterfly. The silver metal held pattern so intricate there were no words to describe it. The paint was green, blue, and purple. Such soft colors and yet it warmed her to the core. Lilith had to have spent a fortune on this or many, many months making it.

With a shaking hand, Seth carefully lifted the butterfly from the foam. A thin, delicate chain trailed from the butterfly. Seth put on the heavy necklace and grinned at how pretty it was.

"It's beautiful," Seth breathed, her hand on the necklace. "Thank you!" she hugged Lilith. "You're really amazing, Lilith!"

"That's not all." Cain pulled a frame from under his towel. "I know I'm a terrible artist, so don't laugh." He held out the picture.

Seth took it. Under the ribbon was a beautiful, hand sketched picture of the four of them. They were in full military garb. The detail was wonderful. "It's amazing, Cain!" Seth hugged her brother. "I'll keep it always."

"Last gift." Abel held out his package to her.

Excitement bubbled up in her. What could Abel have made for her? Seth took the package and opened. A messy, round cake greeted her. It looked delicious!

"Abel made it," Cain explained. "So you know it'll taste terrible." The sound of flesh striking flesh sounded through the room.

Glancing at them, Seth giggled. Abel had made to punch Cain but Cain had caught Abel's fist as if it were nothing. "It'll taste great!" Abel growled. "You're just being a damn idiot!"

"It's the truth," Cain teased in an almost dull voice. He sounded bored with Abel right then. "Well, are you going to eat it?" He smiled sweetly at her.

Abel fell back, slouching against the wall and glaring at Cain. It looked as if he was about tackle Cain and end up in the pool.

Looking back at the cake, Seth frowned. There was no way she could eat it by herself. Then there was the fact the four of them hadn't had sweets in sixteen years. Not since she'd turned four.

"Let's share it." Seth looked at them before taking a piece of the box and ripping it off. Carefully she divided the chocolate cake into four slices.

"Seth, I think Abel wanted it to be all yours," Lilith said in a patient voice.

"I want to share it." Seth made her eyes grow big as she looked at the three of them. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Please." The three of them had already done so much for her. What was wrong in sharing the cake?

"Only, if you take the first bite. It's a custom humans have with birthday girls," Cain told her.

Abel shot him a glare. He added, "And, you have to take the largest slice." He pointed to the big one she'd cut like that by mistake. "That's also a custom."

"How do you two know that?" Lilith asked.

In unison Abel and Cain replied, "Internet."

"Why am I not shocked?" Lilith shook her head.

"All right it's a deal!" Seth took the large slice before passing around the box.

Abel took one of the slices, then Cain, and finally Lilith. Seth waited until all of them had taken a slice before nibbling a bit off incase it did taste terrible. Her eyes widened as the sweet, delicious flavor melted in her mouth.

"It's delicious!" Seth took a small bite, wanting to savor the cake.

Cain was the first of the others to dare a bite. "You're right. I'm shocked it turned out with the way you were freaking this morning."

"I wasn't freaking!" Abel snapped. He took a bite of the cake and at once his eyes grew wide. He took two more big bites before licking the crumbs from his lips.

Beside Seth, Lilith was also nibbling at her piece. Out of them, Abel was the first to finish his slice. The treat was truly one of a kind. Sweets were so yummy, them and Indian food.

"Thanks for the cake." Seth smiled at her brother once the last crumb had been licked from her hands. "That was the best cake in the galaxy!"

Abel fell back onto the ground. A small smile pulled at his lips. It suited him far more than his normal scowl. "One day all of us will be able to eat sweets whenever we want," he spoke in a dreamy voice. "That'd be great. To live and eat sweets."

Cain poked Abel's stomach. "You'd be fat," he teased, poking Abel again. "I don't think fat would suit you, brother."

"You can't tell me there isn't a food you want to eat more than any other." Abel scowled, glaring at Cain.

"Hmm," Cain lay down beside Abel. His face twisted into thought. It was several long moments before he relied, "I guess I'd want Chinese food. I've only had it once and it was the best food ever. Better than sweets!"

Abel looked at Cain as if he were crazy. It was an amusing sight. A giggle rose in Seth.

Crawling to them, she wiggled between them. She joined them laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. "I think Indian food would be the best. It's spicy and delicious. I could eat it all day and never get tired of it." Seth looked behind her at Lilith. "What about you? What would want?"

Lilith smiled at them. She moved and lay down beside Abel. "The three of you to be happy and safe."

"Food wise, silly," Seth giggled.

"I'd want Indian food, Chinese food, and sweets," Lilith said in a calm voice. "That way all three of you would be happy."

"Typical." Abel scowled, not sounding pleased at this. He whispered, "That's sweet of you, Lilith." If Seth hadn't been beside him she wouldn't have heard this. The tenderness in his voice made her heart flicker with unease. It wasn't like her brother to talk that way to Lilith.

Seth sighed and closed her eyes. Thinking on it didn't matter. She just wanted to lay here between her brothers, safe, the rest of eternity, with a warm feeling in her stomach and happiness all around her. It was all she wanted. She didn't want this day to end or this moment. This was a day she'd keep in her heart for the rest of her life: a day to remember.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **I was going to work on Vehemens, but then I had the sudden urge to write this story instead.

Yep, here's the old chapter 2, it just got pushed back a bit.

And, yes, Abel does spend the first half of this chapter freaking out. Also the first part of this part is the must mushy of this book. It gets darker when they reach Mars. It gets a lot darker.

Last note: Bluewing pointed something out in one of her reviews. It was that so far this was a complete rewrite. I'm going to say this: it is a _complete_ rewrite. There are points which will stay the same as you've seen and points which will be rewritten completely. The entire series, including Vehemens will eventually be rewritten so they follow more smoothly and in this book and _Winter Rose_'s case be lengthened. Also _Winter Rose _is going to become book 3 and _Vehemens Veritas _book 4. I'm going to add _Dawn of the Empire _as book 2. Granted all of this is in the future XD and I am still going to finish the first write of _Vehemens_.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **

12


	6. Chapter 4: Launch's Celebration

**I know my updates have been lacking, but please comment. I really enjoy reading them. **

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 4: Launch's Celebration

One day. Cain let out a long breath. Leaning back in his chair, he rested his head in his hands and stared up at the ceiling. The room was quiet for the first time in days. Abel wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was nice to finish up the last minute memorization of the speech without Abel here.

"One day." A grin spread across Cain's face. In one day the four of them would head up to Lunar Base with General Hall and a few others. Hall would then leave them and allow them to make the speeches and greet the personal. It would be great to get away from the bastard. Hell, it would be great to finally go to Mars. Away from the UN, away for the constant injections and test, away from all this hell Cain had grown up with.

Perhaps after the project was over with, enhanced humans wouldn't be frowned down upon. No, the three – four of them always would be. After all, Cain and his siblings… and Lilith weren't human. All of them had been created by science. Most of the time, Cain was only treated as human when it suited the UN. It was worse for his siblings.

Cain straightened. His hand balled into a fist on the desk. Once this was over with, he'd take his siblings as far from the UN as they could get. Perhaps leave Lilith behind so her scolding wouldn't drive them insane. If she came with Cain and his siblings he knew she'd have them turn around and head back. He'd be damned if he'd let the three of them live as experiments for the rest of their lives.

For the past several years Cain had put into place a plan on getting him and his siblings to America. There they'd be able to blend in easily with the mixed populous. The west coast would be easier for them. It was far from most of the UN bases and would be easier to find a large city to vanish in.

There were just two problems. One was which base they'd land at. The other was Abel and Seth wouldn't like leaving Lilith behind. Abel might act like he hated her, but these past few weeks Cain wasn't so certain his brother still thought the same way as he did before.

Ah, yes, there was the fact Abel had started to smile. Smiling, of all things in the world, Cain couldn't believe his twin could smile. It was strange. Then there was the fact Abel had gone into a pool just to speak with Lilith and try to say sorry. He never apologized for anything.

The door slid open. "Cain," Abel grumbled.

Cain turned, looking over his reading glasses at his brother.

A deep scowl pulled at Abel's face as he stepped fully into the room. To Cain's utter shock Lilith and Seth followed him.

"What's going on?" Cain eyed the girls.

"Abel said he needed to speak with both of us," Seth said with a huge grin. She crossed over to Cain's bed and sat down there.

"I didn't say it!" Abel snapped, "Lilith did."

Lilith gave him a stern look, but it was countered by her small smile. Sitting down on Abel's bed, she started, "Abel and I discovered a matter the two of you need to be aware of before launch."

"Lilith, launch is tomorrow. If this was important you'd have brought it to me before now."

"Ha," Abel snorted. "I didn't think we should kill ourselves, thanks." Abel leaned against his dresser. The room was feeling over crowded. Surely this could've waited. At least until they were out of this room. "And knowing you, you'd want to leave."

Cain gave a small, soft laugh at this. "I find that unlikely, brother."

"Listen would you!" Abel snapped, glaring at Cain. "The UN is—"

"Abel, perhaps I should explain it," Lilith spoke in soft tones, but for the first time there was nothing really motherly about her voice.

Abel grunted, but didn't make a move to argue with her.

"The day Abel was released from the medical ward I came across him in the main control room."

"Abel!" Cain gave his brother a stern look. "Are you trying to get us—"

"I'm not finished," Lilith cut across his lecture. "There we ran across orders given the day you two were born. It stated that once we returned from Mars that – that—"

"The four of us would be killed," Abel completed.

"The UN wouldn't do that!" Seth leapt to her feet, eyes wide. "We're the best chance Earth has at achieving this project. They can't just take away our lives."

Cain leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin in thought. There was a small chance that Abel and Lilith were telling the truth. "I'd need to see this document before I admit truth in it."

"See it?" Lilith asked, blinking. "Cain, what reason would I have to lie? Abel and I really did see this document."

"And we need to think of a way to deal with this," Abel added in, a snarl curling his lips. "Not demand to see the God-be-damned order."

"It doesn't make sense!" Seth stared at them. "There's no way they'd do such a thing to us! You promised!" she shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. She glared at Abel.

"I didn't promise they wouldn't try," Abel retorted. "I said," his voice softened, "I'd keep you safe and that's what I plan on doing." He turned his wintery gaze on all of them. "I'll keep all of you safe."

It took a lot of effort not to laugh at this. Abel, keep them safe? He couldn't even keep himself out of trouble. Asking him to protect Cain and Seth was only asking for trouble. No, it was up to Cain to keep his siblings from harm. Now, more than ever, he knew they had to leave.

"Saying I do believe you," Cain started, choosing his words carefully, "then we should leave before the UN has time to act."

"This is why we held off on telling you," Abel snapped. "You want to flee from the problem rather than solve it!"

"It's not fleeing." Cain forced his voice to remain calm. "It's solving the problem in a different manner."

"And what solution is it?" Lilith asked. Her steady gaze and even voice matching his perfectly. "We'd end up running for the rest of our lives, Cain. Abel and I don't exactly look like normal humans. My eyes and Abel's hair would stand out in a crowd; any of us would."

"It's better than just waiting around for them to kill us."

"It isn't!" Abel straightened, shaking his fist at Cain. "We still wouldn't be free. Everywhere we'd turn we'd be hunted and betrayed, trapped in a never ending cycle of cat and mouse. It's worse!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Cain asked, looking his twin in the eye.

The anger drained from Abel's face. "We show them," he began, "we show them we're not useless. We go to Mars and spend our three years there doing our job and doing it well. Perhaps meet people who can help us as well."

"And you think the UN will just buy this?" Cain shook his head. "I'll follow along only because I can't force you and Seth to leave now."

"And Lilith!" Abel snapped.

"I'll do my best." Seth looked at them, seeming to have not heard Abel. "I don't want you, any of you to die. My brothers and Lilith is like – no she _is_ our older sister. We're a family."

At Seth's words Abel and Lilith exchanged looks. Lilith looked worried while Abel looked between sick and uneasy by this.

Cain withheld the temptation to glare at Lilith. "I still don't think it'll work." And Lilith wasn't part of the family! Hell, she wasn't even related to them. She was as much part of the family as that damned scientist Thomas had been.

"It will," Lilith assured them. She turned her gaze on Abel, "But for it to, you'll need to let go of your temper."

Abel opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "Great, so I've got to change completely," he grumbled. Then, to Cain's utter shock, Abel nodded. "All right, I'll give it a shot. I just don't want to lose any of you." Abel looked at each of them in turn, but his gaze stopped on Lilith last.

At the sight of the emotion in brother's eyes, Cain felt jealousy wrap around him. Abel couldn't – there was no damn way he could _love_ that whore! She didn't care for Abel. It was more than likely to use him to get to Cain. Damn her!

xxx

The compartment where Abel, Lilith, and his siblings were in on the shuttle was spacious compared to most places the four of them had been crammed. This entire space could fit the room he shared with Cain plus another bed.

Across from Abel, Cain sat, his glasses on, pouring over the speech he had to give. The sheet and his glasses were the only items his brother had on his person right then. The armor of his uniform gleamed in the bright light of the cabin.

Abel pulled at the heavy metal on his shoulder. The weight caused it to dig into his shoulder. It was uncomfortable and he hated it. More armor was strapped to his upper arm and there was a brace wrapped around his wrist. All of it was on his left arm.

Beside him Seth shifted with excitement. The armor she wore was the same, even the armor on her belt which looked too big for her thirteen year old body. She wore a white hat with golden armor on it. The tufts of black hair sticking out from under it contrasted against the white of her uniform.

Lilith wore just a strip of metal in her hair, bending it back. The medical cross was craved into it.

"I'm so excited," Seth giggled. "And just look at this cabin. It's like we're, um, normal!" A huge grin spread across her face

Grunting, Abel slouched back in his seat. He started to run his hand through his hair. Pain shot through his hand. "What the hell?" he shouted, shooting a glare a Lilith.

Lilith had leaned forward her hand still raised from the slap. "Don't you dare mess up your hair, Abel Nightlord. It took me an hour to get it like that."

"I look like Cain," Abel complained, gesturing to his brother.

"Well, yeah, we're twins."

"That's not my point," Abel bit back the urge to growl. He had to keep his temper. "I look terrible."

"I think you look nice," Seth piped up. "You just don't look like you."

"See!" Abel gestured to Seth. "She even thinks it's not… me."

"You're the one who suggested we put our best foot forward," Cain stated. He turned a page in the document he was reading through. "All of us are doing so, even you, and that means looking presentable."

"It's not forever, Abel, just for today and when the media is on Mars." Lilith gave him a kind smile. "Beside, it looks good on you."

Whatever retort Abel had, died in his throat at her flattery. He coughed and shifted in his seat.

"We should be taking off soon," Cain stated in a tight voice. His eyes flickered to Lilith and were filled with a cold, burning hatred.

Abel shivered at the sight of such an emotion in his twin's eyes. If Cain knew Abel wanted him to live with Lilith, what would happen to Lilith? It seemed Cain was starting to develop, dare he say it, a deep hatred for her.

The sound of start up pulled Abel from these dark thoughts. A wave of dizziness washed over him as the shuttle gathered speed. Ugh, Abel forced himself to keep his eyes open and locked dead ahead. He hated any type of motion and not all shuttles could stop his motion sickness. At least the spaceship would.

"Oh, wow!" Seth exclaimed. "Abel, look at the stars. They're beautiful up here."

Abel blinked. He hadn't realized they were already in space.

Seth was kneeling on her chair, her nose pressed to the glass of the shuttle window. It was a rather amusing sight and warmed Abel to the core. Whatever would he do without Seth to brighten his life? His dear, little sister meant a lot to him. All of them did. Seth, Lilith, and even Cain were the jewels which made this world worth living in.

"I would, but you're blocking the view, dear sister." And Abel sure as hell wasn't going to stand.

"What you don't have x-ray vision? What's wrong with you? All these years I thought you were Superman!" Seth shot him a teasing looking.

"Na, Abel's more like Batman than Superman. He doesn't smile enough," Cain joined in the teasing.

"Nope, he's Superman!" Seth fell back into her seat and punched the air as if she were trying to fly like Superman did.

"I sure as hell don't want to be humanities Boy Scout. Let's just say I'm Lex Luther and be done with it," Abel stated with a shrug. "I'd rather be the one trying to kill the Boy Scout anyway."

"That doesn't work for several reasons. One:" Cain help up one finger, still reading his document, "you're not rich. Two:" another finger rose, "you're not bald. Three: Lex was a normal, you're not. You're more like the Joker than Lex."

"I'm not insane!"

"That is rather mean of you, Cain," Lilith added her voice to this. "I'd say Abel's more like the Question."

"That still implies insanity."

"I know!" Seth exclaimed. She pointed at him. "You're the Martian Man Hunter!" She grinned. "Get it, because we're going to live on Mars."

"Fine," Abel took hold of his sister and pulled her into an embrace, "but that makes you Ms. Martian."

"I'm your niece, sweet!"

"Whatever," Cain let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes. "Shouldn't we be focusing on the Project and not what old comic book hero or villain Abel is?"

"But it's fun," Seth pouted.

The shuttle gave a horrible lurch as it landed. Abel bit back a groan as vile rose in his throat.

"Are you all right?" Lilith asked, looking at him with concern in her golden gaze. "You look sick."

"I'm fine." It wasn't as hard as Abel thought it would be not to snap. Though looking into Lilith's beautiful eyes might have had something to do with this. Abel stood and exited the shuttle behind Cain.

General Hall was already waiting for them at the foot of the ramp. His boot tapped against the floor of the docking bay. Cold eyes glared up at Abel as he stopped before the short general. Beside him, Seth wrapped her arms around him and hid a little behind him.

"You four are to enter the ship's docking bay without me. Don't screw this up or the lot of you will be back before you can say 'but.' Am I understood?"

"Yes, General," Cain replied for all of them. "We understand."

Abel glared at the short idiot of a man. Oh, what he wouldn't give to hit this man. But that would only land all of them in trouble. It wasn't worth it, not even to get even with Hall. Instead Abel would just have to content himself with getting even through his, Lilith's, and his siblings actions during the start of the colonization of Mars.

Cain took the lead. He led them out of this docking bay and through the halls towards a larger one. This one, Abel knew, would have a room before it. All one hundred thousand colonists, military personal, and scientist would be gathered there with the media and the families they might be leaving behind.

Looking at his precious little sister, Abel felt lucky to just be able to take her and the rest of his family with him. Then again, many of the people there had volunteered or been transferred. The four of them hadn't been. If they'd been normal Abel knew they wouldn't be here. It wasn't worth losing his siblings and Lilith to such a God forsaken project.

"Look," Cain had stopped before the large door, "whatever happens over the next three years, we'll live."

"And stay together no matter what," Abel added in, trying not to scowl at the fact Cain was only looking at Abel and Seth when he spoke. Lilith was part of this family too!

"We will!" Seth nodded, but her grip on Abel's arm tightened to a death hold. "We will," she muttered this last bit under her breath, uncertainty lacing her voice.

Cain nodded. He turned and entered the room first. It was such a pain having Cain as leader. Then again Abel sure as hell didn't want it.

Following Cain in, Abel scowled at the sight of the people lining either side of him and his family. Seth hugged to him tighter. She looked nervously at the people around them.

"Abel," Lilith's breath tickled his ear, "try to smile some. We're here to lead them after all. Having that scowl on only makes them wary of you."

Ha! As if a normal human would be wary of a bound lab rat like him. Abel's lips twitched. The smile didn't come. His cheek twitched as well. All this did was get his expression from the scowl into a dull, almost bored look instead.

"Well, I guess that's better," Lilith whispered.

A reporter stood on the stage; the camera man had the camera pointed right at Abel and his family. He couldn't hear a damn thing they were saying over the soft hum of chatter from the crowd.

Cain mounted the stage. Abel, Seth, and Lilith followed. At last Seth released Abel's arm and took up her position beside Abel. Abel stood to Cain left, looking out over the crowd. His lips twitched as if he were about to scowl again.

"People of Earth," Cain began, his eyes locked on the crowd. He stood at the podium, a little ahead of Abel. "Today marks the beginning of hope. For too long, war has threatened the world and all those who call it home. Today we begin to put an end to this threat. Today a select group of one hundred thousand civilians and military personal head for Mars, we go for the future of Earth!"

While Cain spoke, Abel looked for those among the crowd who would be serving under him. There were several in the front of the crowd. One was young with skin darker than even Lilith's. His dark hair would've been curly if it hadn't been in a buzz cut. He looked up at Cain with dark brown eyes. This was Barack, one of the officers from Africa. Despite his young age he was already heavy set and, if not for the stage, would've stood around Abel's height.

Cain paused, turning his head so as to take in everyone in the crowd. "It's true that some of us won't return. Mars isn't Earth, it's a barren wasteland. But," he held up a finger as he spoke, "if we don't try, what future is there for your children, your children's children? What kind of world will we leave for the future generations? That is why we are going. That is why you're the heroes of this world and the future generations. Compared to the risk you're taking, Superman is nothing. Hell, you might even get a smile from Batman."

Several people in the crowd laughed.

"Let's look forward to the future!" Cain spread his arms wide.

Cheers broke out through the room, echoing off the metal walls. Air hissed between Abel's lips at the painful nose. Out of the corner of his eye, Abel saw a huge grin on Cain's face. His brother was enjoying this.

Cain waited for the noise to die down before he said, "At this time will Lieutenant Shane Wilson, Second-Lieutenant Tabitha Williams, Doctor Ron Fortuna, and Doctor Kayson Williams come forward."

The seconds, or advisors in Shane's case, detached themselves from the crowd. Abel eyed the man in the lead. There was something about Shane's look which reminded Abel more of a rat than a person. With his shrewd, brown eyes and a look of distain on his narrow face, he could've passed a movie star playing the antagonist. His brown hair was done up so it was neater than even Cain's. The uniform he wore mirrored Cain's, except for the fact there were less rankings on his chest than what Cain wore.

Behind Shane was Tabitha Williams, Abel's second in command. She looked to be of mixed blood with some Native American in her as her black hair and sharp features suggested. The blue rimmed uniform was covered in just as much armor as Abel's was even though she was supposed to be wearing one more like Lilith's. It was only the fact she was part of the security force she was allowed to get away with this.

Ron Fortuna followed Tabitha. He wore a scowl which would've made any of Abel's look like a displeased child's. His dark eyes flashed with anger and his nose was wrinkled as if he'd smelled something foul. He wore an extremely expensive suit, speaking of more wealth than Abel could've ever dreamed of. In this light his neat hair appeared to be dark blue, nearly black.

The last one was Kayson Williams, Tabitha's husband if Abel remembered correctly. The man wore a suit as well, but it was more of a lower middle class suit than the upper end like Ron's had been. There was a cross around his neck, making Abel shiver. Great, a religious man was the last person Abel and his family needed. The Vatican was one of the places which really hated enhanced humans. There was no doubt in his mind that his family would be viewed as inhuman to the Vatican more so than to anyone else Abel knew.

The four of them stopped on the stage before Cain.

"The four of you were chosen because you're the best in your field, not because of your military rank or who you know," Cain said. "Lieutenant Shane Wilson, you're transferred to my command as an advisor."

"Sir." Shane straightened and saluted Cain.

"Second-Lieutenant Tabitha Williams, you've been transferred from Lunar Base security to Mars as Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord's second," Cain continued.

"Sir!" Tabitha saluted both Abel and Cain.

"Doctor Ron Fortuna, you're the best in your field. As requested by the UN, you're now to report to Lieutenant Nightlord as her second in the scientific analyses of Mars and the minerals discovered there."

Ron glared at Seth.

Seth shifted and blinked up at him.

"Doctor Kayson Williams, you're now to report to Doctor Sahl as her second." Cain turned his gaze on those gathered in the room. "We depart at o'six hundred hours. You're to report to your project heads to receive further orders."

With the end of this Abel was at last able to leave the stage. He started to wonder through the crowd, trying to avoid the reporter. Before too long Abel found himself speaking with a civilian. She'd seemed all right which was why he'd been fine to stop and chat a bit.

"This is quite an honor," she spoke with a heavy accent. It was thick and rich, but not too hard to understand. It reminded Abel of a Russian. "To be the first humans to colonize Mars." It was plain now. She was one of the scientists.

"I take it you're a scientist?" Abel asked. This was really boring. Hell, he'd have them all on the ship by now. No, that wouldn't have worked anyway. This time was being spent to get everyone to their room or bunk assignments. Soon Abel would be organizing the portals on the ship before take off.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Sonya Asran."

"Really?" Abel straightened, brightening at this. "I've read many of your theories on the colonization of Mars."

"You know Russian then? Or did you read a translated version?"

"_I know Russian_," Abel replied in Russian. "_I believe you're correct on where to colonize_," he started, "_closer to the ice caps wouldn't be wise. Some of the flat land looks best and the reports do state there are mineral deposits close to many of them._"

"_Yes, I've been going over the maps of Mars. If Major Nightlord is willing, I'd like to discuss landing sites._"

"_I'll speak with my brother, but I'm certain he would welcome the advice from one such as you, Doctor Sonya._" Abel paused before asking, "_Do you believe there is gold on Mars? None of your research went into this matter_."

"_No, I find it unlikely_," Sonya stated. "_Mars doesn't have the same soil and rocks that went into making earth. They were parts of different asteroids_."

"_Even so, it's been proven that gold came from space. It's one of the reasons there is such a small supply of it on Earth. There is a possibility that gold ended up on Mars_."

"_A small chanced which is still unlikely. Luna doesn't even have gold deposits and it's made of the same materials which went into earth_." 

"_This is true_," Abel agreed, "_but just because there's no gold here doesn't mean Mars will be devoid of it._"

"_The gold was fused with Earth during its formation and the moon was once part of Earth. If the moon doesn't have gold, why would Mars_?"

"_The moon could've broken from Earth before the gold fused with it. Earth was still being formed at that point in time. There is a chance that gold could've been attracted to the larger body and fused with only Earth_."

"_Yes, that is a possibility, but Mars is different_."

"_The possibility of gold is about the same on Mars as it was on Earth_."

"_I don't believe so_." Sonya shook her head. "_Mars and Earth are different in mass. If it'd been Venus you were talking about there might have been. But even still the pressure on Venus would make it impossible to check this theory_."

"Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord."

Abel glanced at the person who'd interrupted him. At once he stiffened. It was the reporter!

"We've a few questions from our viewers from here and on Earth."

"Not interested," Abel bit back a growl. Turning to Sonya, Abel held out his hand. "It was pleasure speaking with you, Doctor Asran."

"And you, Lieutenant-Colonel." Sonya took his hand. "I'd like to hear more of your theories on Mars and the minerals we'll find there."

Abel left Sonya at a brisk pace. The reporter followed, trying to stop him. In the end he was forced to follow through with his orders and destroy the camera.

xxx

It felt as if someone was bashing the inside of Abel's head. The largest recreation room was packed with the off duty military personal and the family which had come with them. Abel sat in a dark, secluded corner, eyeing the dance floor. The loud music ripped into his ears. It was enough to drive anyone insane. The only matter Abel was happy with was Cain didn't look too pleased to be here as well.

Cain sat across from Abel. Documents spread across the table and nose so close to pages Abel was shocked it wasn't touching them. His glasses flashed in the blinking lights of the party.

The ship had launched over an hour ago. After launch Abel had gotten his people out on their runs, but then Tabitha had dragged him off to this God forsaken party. She'd kept saying something about all the command staff having to be present at the party for good luck. This party was thrown after a successful launch of ship. According to Tabitha it was supposed to bring the crew and, in their case the colony, good fortune.

Cain had come to stop Tabitha from dragging him out of his office like she'd done with Abel. From what Abel gathered he'd left on the condition he was still able to work at the party. Cain had tons of reports to file before morning. It was a wonder he was even able to focus with all of this noise.

"You're not dancing?" the thick accented question made Abel look up to see Sonya standing over him. Her long, red hair was tried back from her face and her sharp, brown eyes glinted in the flashing lights.

"It's not really my thing," Abel lied. In all honest, he'd rather avoid making a fool of himself.

"Na, you just don't know how to dance!"

Abel cricked his neck as he looked at Seth. Where'd she come from? Glaring at her, he snapped, "Why the hell would I want to dance?"

"See, you can't," Seth grinned, nodding once. Her small hands were fists planted on her hips.

"I can."

"Then dance with me."

"No!"

"Then I'll go ask one of the teens to dance. Perhaps I can even get a date out of it." Seth's eyes gleamed at the thought.

A date? Blood drained from Abel's face at the thought of his precious sister on a date. There was no way she was going on a date with anyone!

"Have fun," Cain stated, lifting one of the papers and looking at it through his glasses. "I still have work to do. And tell whatever boy tries to date you he has to deal with me if he messes with you."

The table screeched as Abel leapt to his feet. Several of the documents floated to the floor. "No one's dating you, _ever_!" Abel declared in a low growl. His hand balled into a fist as if he were about to punch whatever boy tried to date his dear little sister.

"Then dance with me." Seth's grin widened. "That way you can make certain no boy asks me out."

Sonya chuckled. "That sounds like a grand idea. We can continue our debate later, Lieutenant-Colonel." With a bow of her head, Sonya dismissed herself.

God damn it, Abel had played right into Seth's hands. But he'd be damned if a boy would date her. "Fine, I'll dance with you." Dear god his head was killing him. The damned music was more likely to kill him than anything else or, at least, make him go deaf.

Cain muttered under his breath as he scooped up the fallen papers. It sounded as if he were cursing Abel's temper. Abel couldn't tell because Seth was pulling him towards the dance floor.

The dance passed with Abel certain he was making a huge fool of himself. He didn't have a clue what he was doing. All throughout the dance he and Seth just winged it. Seth said something about just having fun and moving with the music. It didn't matter if they could dance or not. Most people here couldn't.

It certainly didn't feel as if most people here couldn't dance, but Abel just went with it. This was better than having some random boy make a move on his little sister.

Every time Abel tried to get off the floor Seth pulled him back on. She kept using the threat of finding a boy to dance with to keep Abel here. If she wasn't his sister and if he didn't love seeing her smile he'd have left a long time ago. Hell he wouldn't even have gotten on the dance floor in the first place.

"Mind if I cut in, Seth?"

Abel jumped and turned. It was Lilith!

Seth looked from Abel to Lilith and back again. A confused look was on her young face. "Not at all. I'll go sit with Cain for a bit. I need a break." Seth tried to hide her confusion behind a huge grin. With that Seth walked off towards the table Cain still sat at.

"I'd rather take a break than continue dancing," Abel stated, trying to avoid dancing with Lilith. His heart flickered. If she saw how terrible of a dancer he was she wouldn't – well that was best not thought on. Besides Lilith had to end up with Cain no matter what Cain thought of her.

A slow song was starting up. Oh, dear god! Couples were all that were left on the dance floor. The women where in the men's arms, heads resting on the man's chest. Oh, hell! For one Abel didn't have a clue how to dance to this. For another he didn't want people to think he and Lilith were together.

"Let's just sit this one out," Abel said, trying to move towards the table.

Lilith caught his wrist. Her warm breath tickled his ear when he was pulled down low enough. "Don't worry, I'll lead."

Before Abel could even form a protest, he was pulled onto the dance floor. Lilith moved into position and took his hand. Her fingers snaking between his, her other hand was placed on his waist. Abel glanced at the others and put his hand on her shoulder like most men were doing. Then they started to move. Abel's heart flickered, emotions swelling in him.

Every step Abel made he followed Lilith, letting her guide him through it. Compared to the others here it was rather embarrassing having to have the woman lead. The UN had never taught Abel how to dance. Lilith had more than likely learned in her free time.

As the song went on, Lilith leaned into him. Her head fell to his chest. Abel stiffened and glanced around, but no one seemed to notice this.

"Lilith," Abel hissed, still trying to dance with her and not draw attention to them, "you shouldn't—"

"Lieutenant-Colonel!"

Abel broke away from Lilith. People on the dance floor were doing the same with their partners. Each of them stepped back to clear a path. Within moments a young man came into view. Barrack was hard on his heels and both were shock white.

The one in the lead had skin a shade darker than Lilith's. His brown eyes were wide with fear and hair close to a buzz cut. This was Solomon. He and Barrack had been sent to check on the cargo holds. The two of them stopped before Abel and Lilith

"You need to come at once," Solomon painted. He bent over, trying tot catch his breath.

The look on Solomon's face was more than enough to convince Abel this was best left away from a party. "All right, lead the way."

Solomon nodded and raced from the room. Abel was hard on his heels with Barrack racing after them. Whatever was going on here, it wasn't a joke.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Cain is such a nice guy, don't you think?

I've made a little headway in Vehemens, but am stuck on what to do… Yeah, sorry about the delay on that story. I know a lot of you want to see the next chapter of it.

Finally came up with Baybar's ancestor's name in this chapter, he's Barack. I'm adding a lot of new characters XD and some that you've seen in other books as well.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **


	7. Chapter 5: Bound in Metal, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 5: Bound in Metal, Part 1: In the Eye of Truth

Lilith watched Abel race off. A hollow feeling filled her chest. The only dance she'd managed to ever get with him and he had to leave. He hadn't been doing half bad either. A few lessons and he'd be able to lead and be a wonderful dancer.

Several men walked over to Lilith, each wanting to dance with her. Lilith politely backed out. With Abel gone there was no one she wanted to dance with. To her the only one worth dancing with was Abel.

Lilith headed for the table Seth and Cain were at.

"Where's Abel?" Seth piped up from where she sat next to Cain, kicking her legs.

"Several of his men appeared," Lilith explained, sitting down across from the two of them.

"You seemed to have been… _enjoying_ yourself." Cain didn't look up from his paperwork, but there was bitterness to his voice which made Lilith shiver.

For twins Cain and Abel were different to the point it was obvious to even a passersby. It was more than just appearance. Even if Abel tried to hide it there was always a warmth he gave off, a sense that he cared for those around him. Cain did care, she knew this, but if he disliked someone he wouldn't lift a finger to help them where as Abel would.

"Ah, and I wanted to dance with him again," Seth pouted.

Lilith gave Seth a small smile. "I'm certain you'll have plenty of chances to dance with him again." More than Lilith would ever have.

Looking at Cain as he worked, the sight of his glasses contrasted with his angular, handsome features. If Abel's plan didn't work and the UN still tried to kill two of them would – could Lilith choose Cain over Abel? She could always trick herself into thinking he was Abel, but the fact remained Cain wasn't. In the end she wanted the hot headed, kind hearted man she'd first fallen in love with on that snowy day all those years ago.

There was also the fact Abel was trying to protect all of them from the UN. Cain had wanted to flee which would've killed them. Abel had wanted nothing more than to keep Cain, Seth, and even Lilith safe.

It bugged Lilith that Cain hadn't included her during that conversation a day ago. Even if she wasn't blood related to them, she was still family. She'd tried to always be there for the younger three. Up until fifteen years ago she'd seen them as her younger siblings. It'd been on that snowy day she'd seen Abel for what he was. It'd been on that day she'd fallen in love with him. For fifteen years she'd loved him as more than just brother. To her Cain and Seth were still like her siblings, but not siblings in the manner of blood. They were siblings in the manner of sister and brother-in-laws.

"Lilith."

Looking at Cain, Lilith frowned. The seriousness in his voice wasn't unusual, but it still felt off for the setting they were in.

Cain looked over his glasses right into her eyes. "I'd like to speak with you outside the party."

"Can I come?" Seth asked, grinning.

"No, Seth." Cain placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just need to speak with Lilith about her department. It's all rather dull and boring."

"All right," Seth pouted. "I'll just look around for someone to dance with then. Abel's not here so he won't go and beat up the boy." Seth leapt out of her sit and walked into the crowd.

Cain gathered up the documents. The soft tap of them on the table was almost drown by the blaring music. He placed them into a case before taking off his glasses and folding them. The glasses were slipped into a pocket.

"I don't see why we should leave the party," Lilith pointed out. "If it's only a few questions about my department we should be able to stay."

"No," Cain snapped, shooting a fear filled glare at her. "I need to speak with you away from the noise," Cain explained. "It's hard to hear myself think here." His thin lips were pulled into an almost false smile.

"What's wrong?" Lilith frowned, uneasy about the way Cain was acting.

"Nothing," Cain stated. "I guess I'm just on edge because we're finally out of the bases."

"All right." Lilith smiled in return. "I see you're point about the music. We can head outside."

Cain gathered up the bag. He slung it over his shoulder before sliding out of the booth. All the while his eyes remained cold and face devoid of the emotion which had been so plain only seconds before.

Standing, Lilith asked, "Are we just stepping outside the room?" She wasn't sure what he was meaning by "outside." To her outside was this room, but it could be his office or outside the ship. Though the outside the ship was just a stupid thought there. Cain would never try to kill her. At the very least they were friends.

Instead of answering Cain led the way out of the party. He didn't stop in the hall or make for his office. Every now and then he paused to check a door before starting off again. Before too long the sounds of the party vanished and they were completely alone in the hall. Cain stopped again and glanced at the door before nodding. He entered the store room.

Lilith paused before following. "Cain, we could just speak in the hall," Lilith pointed out. The door hissed closed behind her, casting her into darkness. Silence fell over the room. "Cain?" Lilith turned.

Silhouetted against the door was Cain. He leaned against the wall, blue eyes locked on her. "Why did you lie?" his voice waver, anger edging every word. "Why?" he snarled the question.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked. She honestly didn't have a clue what he was talking about here. The only matter which could come close to it was her changed relation with Abel.

"Let me make the meaning clear then." The rustling of paper sounded in the room. "'By order of the United Nations: the test tube children will be sentenced to death on return from Mars. The only ones to live will be _Lilith_ and the twin of _her_ choice for further study.'"

It felt as if the air had turned to ice. Lilith stared at Cain. That was the order she and Abel had run across by mistake.

"Does _that _clarify it for you?" Cain snarled. "What other lies have you told Abel?!"

"You misunderstand."

"Do I?!" Cain's bellow was muffled by the mass of boxes. "The fact is you lied to us! You knew, you knew you'd live all along. You're playing with Abel now, stringing him along like he's your toy." He spat at her feet.

"Cain, listen, it's not—"

"No, you listen," Cain jabbed his finger into her chest. "You're to stay away from Abel and Seth. If I ever see you—"

"Abel knows!" Lilith shouted to make herself heard over Cain triad. "He knows," Lilith said in a softer voice. "I wanted to tell the two of you when we found out, but Abel didn't want you to over react or for Seth to cry."

"Liar! Abel's my twin. He wouldn't keep something like this from me. But you, witch, would."

"He's the one who found out first," Lilith said, trying to keep calm. Never had she seen Cain act this way. "He wants all of us to live. All four of us to stay together as a family, you must believe me."

"Shut up!"

Pain lanced through Lilith's cheek. Stumbling, her foot caught. Her shoulder slammed into a metal container. Dull pain throbbed through her shoulder. She could taste blood.

"You won't speak your poison to him." Cain's voice was choked with rage and hurt. It was as if he'd been the one betrayed, the one hurt.

Fingers closed around Lilith's neck. Nails bit into the soft flesh. Gasping, Lilith pulled at Cain's hand. "Cain," she choked.

"If you won't stay away from him," Cain growled, "I'll remove you from the picture entirely!"

Air rushed passed Lilith. Metal boxes swayed. Pain shot through her back. A cough escaped her. Blood trickled from her mouth. Her eyes locked onto the barrel of Cain's handgun. It shook. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. For some reason, Lilith felt only calm as she stared up at him. Even as her fate rested in his hands, there was only calm.

xxx

The gun shook in Cain's hand. For some reason he couldn't pull the tiger. Her eyes looked at him with no fear. It was as if she could see his doubt. No, Cain had to protect his little brother and sister. Lilith was poison to them. She'd use Abel and throw him away.

"I found him in the control room," Lilith began again. There was only a calm acceptance in her voice. "Abel was hacking into the UN systems. He wanted to prove he was right all along. To show you proof the UN wanted us dead."

"You still used him!" Cain growled. He held to his anger and pain. "You're the one who had to of told him to do so! You're the one who needed proof."

"Cain, Abel and I were only thinking on what's best for the four of us."

"Liar!" Cain shrieked. His eyes burned, finger quavering on the trigger. "You'll live no matter what." His voice was choked. Every word felt forced. "You've nothing to lose!"

"I've everything to lose!" Lilith shouted. Pain filled her ugly, golden eyes. "The three of you mean are my world."

Lilith's eyes were watering. From her lies no doubt, their bitterness and sour flavor on her tongue was making her cry. The bitch.

Jaw tense, Cain moved it, steeling himself. If he shot now, this bitch wouldn't threaten his family ever again. His little brother and sister would be safe forever and ever. With Cain there to guard them from threats like _Lilith_, nothing would harm his precious siblings.

"You're family, Cain." A tear slid down her face. "You've been like a brother to me since the day I first saw you and Abel. I love you as if we were blood."

"Liar," the word came as a pained whisper. Cain couldn't believer her no matter how sincere she sounded. "You'd choose one of us over the other. You'd have Seth die and Abel or I! I can't believe a word you say." His hand steadied.

"Cain—"

Cain squeezed the trigger. The sound of the gun was as cannon fire to him.

A gasp escaped Lilith. Her hand gripped her shoulder. Blood oozed between her thin fingers. Blood stained her white uniform, moving outwards until it covered the whole of her shoulder.

"Why?" the question came as a pained breath. She sank to the floor, hand still gripping the wound.

The look on her face made Cain freeze, his hand on the trigger for the death blow. Her eyes were wide. No fear, no regret, only the look as if he'd betrayed her. The gun slipped from his hand. The dull thump of it striking the floor did nothing to pull Cain for the numb shock which had fallen over him. He'd just – he'd just shot Lilith.

Collapsing to his knees, Cain gripped her shoulder. "I'm sorry!" He felt as a child again. Lilith had always been there and he'd just shot her! No matter what she'd done, no matter what her plans were, she didn't deserve death.

Lilith's blood was warm in his hands. Cain pressed harder, trying to stop flow. Her body was shaking. What had he done?! He might dislike her. He might never like her. She was still one of them. Not family, but one of the children. Even if the UN would keep her alive, he shouldn't have been the one to fix that.

"Keep the pressure on," Lilith gasped.

Cain stared at her. Why wasn't she mad? Any normal human would've been freaking out or scared to death at being shot. Lilith only had a pained look on her features.

"I'm going to try to bind the wound. If you're truly sorry," Lilith panted, "then keep holding the wound."

Their eyes met for the briefest second. Cain nodded, stomach churning. It felt as if he was about to be sick. That was impossible; all four of them were immune to disease. It didn't stop the room from spinning though, or to stop him from felling light headed.

"I'm sorry," Cain whispered, breaking eye contact. He didn't deserve such mercy from her. "I'll step down or something for this."

"Don't." Lilith slipped her hand from under his. The warm blood gushed from under his hands. "Just don't tell Abel who shot me." There was so much kindness in her voice, so much forgiveness it was a whip across his face.

Cain hadn't thought about how his brother would react or how Seth would. Seth loved Lilith like mother and Abel – Abel loved her. If either of them found out Cain had shot her, they'd never forgive him.

"You don't want to tell them." Cain stared at her, unable to believe his ears.

White bandaging was placed over his hand. Taking hold of it, he felt uncertain about this. Cain began to wind the bandaging around her shoulder.

"Abel wouldn't be able to handle it and Seth is too young," Lilith explained, using her good hand to help with bandaging.

It was true enough. Abel might try to beat Cain but he'd over react to this. After all Abel loved Lilith. No matter how much jealousy Cain felt, it didn't change the fact Abel would choose Lilith over Cain.

"Just tell me," Cain started, looking at her shoulder, "you're not toying with Abel."

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked, sound confused. It was a false confusion.

"I know. I know he has feelings for you and you've loved him for over fifteen years," Cain confessed. He tied off the bandaging. "Tell me you won't toy with him. If you love him and he loves you then be good to him."

It pained Cain to no end to say this. He wanted his brother to stay the same kid he protected from nightmares. The stay the little boy who would needed Cain to guard him from the UN and from the nasty reality of the world. The fact remained Abel had grown up. He was even letting go of his temper for the three – four of them to live.

"He," Lilith swallowed, "he wants me to choose you." It sounded as if she was trying to swallow a lemon.

"For when we return to Earth?"

"Yes."

"If it comes to that, all of us will run. None of us will live as experiments or die." Cain didn't want Lilith with them. At the same time he wanted his brother to smile. A smile was far more befitting of Abel than his normal scowl and only Lilith could get him to smile. "If you're the one who gets him to smile, then you should be with him."

"Cain—"

"Let's get you to the medical bay," Cain cut her off, not wanting to hear it. He wrapped her good arm around his shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

"Get your gun at least."

Cain glared at the weapon. In his hands he'd nearly killed his brother's happiness. "No. I think I'd rather do without a gun for now."

Cain started towards the door, supporting Lilith. No matter the years he knew he'd never like Lilith. It didn't matter though. If Lilith made Abel happy then Cain would rather see his brother smile than see him depressed.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **On the fact Cain wears glasses: a lot of Thores' pictures from Mars show Cain with glasses on. I played off of those pictures.

Looking back at the old book, chapter 5 was the chapter where Abel and Lilith found the _Ark_. Now they've not even arrived on Mars. There's a lot more being put into this book than even I thought there would be.

I'm trying to switch back and forth between this story and Vehemens. Once this chapter is finished I'll work on Vehemens and back between them.

Next chapter will be longer. This one ended up being made into another chapter only because it ended up taking on a life of it's own and I didn't want the chapter to be over fifteen pages or whatever it might of ended up being.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **


	8. Chapter 6: Bound in Metal, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 6: Bound in Metal, Part 2: Metal in Flame

The raw scent of decay was overpowering. It was taking all of Abel's effort to not vomit at the revolting smell. His eyes watered as he looked at the bloody scene before him.

A corpse leaned against the hall. Fresh blood oozed from deep gashes on the throat and wrists. The man wore a UNASF uniform rimmed in blue, one of Abel's men by the looks of it.

Written in the man's blood over him were these words: "Death to the UN suppressers! Freedom for Earth!"

Abel knelt down, trying to ignore the stench of death. "Asran," Abel didn't to look at the man standing between Barack and Solomon. "Take Barack with you and get a doctor, we need to know when this man died."

"Sir!" Asran straightened and saluted Abel. He and Barack raced off down the long hall.

"We're going to have to move quickly if we hope to keep this from the general public," Abel stated to Solomon.

"Orders, sir?"

"None at this moment. The second the party gets out we'll gather up the rest of the security force and inform them all at once." Abel's sharp eyes scanned the body. There was something clutched in his right hand. Careful not tamper with the scene of the crime, Abel opened the man's hand. It was a sheet of paper.

"Sir?" Solomon knelt down beside Abel. His brown eyes locked on the paper.

Abel unfolded the paper. Written in Latin of all languages was a message addressed to Abel:

_Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord, _

_The reckoning has begun. All those attached to the UN will burn in hell for their sins against God and the world. It starts with you and all those like you: creatures less than human, a blight on God's Earth; ones who weren't even meant to be. Those who get in our way will feel the wrath of God's men. Down with the UN. Down with enhanced humans! You'll all burn in Hell! _

"Umm, one: why is that hand written? And two: what language is it written in?" Solomon asked after a moment's pause.

Abel lowered the note. The words skinning in as his eyes widened. He touched his radio. "Cain, are you still at the party?" Abel demanded.

There was a short pause. No one picked up.

"Answer damn it."

"No, Lilith was hurt. I was helping her to medical bay," Cain replied in a calm voice.

"Where are you now?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, damn it!" Abel growled.

"I just left the medical bay." There was a pause. "What's going on?"

"I'm sending Solomon to you. If Barack and Asran are there, tell them they're now ordered to stay as your guard. There's been a murder. The culprit is targeting you."

At Abel's words he heard Solomon race off down the hall.

Abel switched the radio so he was speaking with his officers spread around the ship. "All officers be advised there is a murderer on the loose looking to kill the command staff and all those in the UN. Gather the civilians and escort them back to their rooms. The officers closest to Major Nightlord, Lieutenant Nightlord, and Doctor Sahl are ordered to guard them. Stay in groups of four or more, no less."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the shout came from all the officers at once.

Abel shut off his radio. With one last look at the body, he made to stand. The cool, hard metal of a gun pressed into the back of his skull.

"What no one to guard you?" sneered a voice. "You know that note was just ploy… well partly a ploy," the person laughed. "Our only targets are the UN. Not enhanced humans, but framing all of this on a religious group was genius, don't you think?"

Abel looked out of the corner of his eyes. From his position on the floor he could only tell the person was female and stood around five foot four.

"And what do you want with me?" Abel growled.

"To talk and, perhaps, get you to join us."

"At gun point?" Abel curled his lips in a snarl.

"Oh, heavens no. You'll be bound for most the talk."

Abel stiffened as a needle pressed into his neck.

"Sleep well, Nightlord."

The world blurred. Abel tottered, but forced his eyes to stay open. Like hell he was going to be someone's captive. With sheer willpower alone Abel stood. The hall spun in sickening circles. A wave of motion sickness washed over him. Ignoring it as best he could, Abel turned.

"Well, it appears you're stronger than you look." The woman wore a full face mask and more armor than Abel cared to think about right then. Two men flanked her. Abel's vision blurred, making the only details he could make out the color of the men's hair: blond and brown.

Abel knew he couldn't fight, not like this. But he'd be damned if he just rolled over and let this group take him. Drawing his gun, he fired several random bullets at the group.

At once the sound of them hitting the ground came to Abel through the haze. Somehow Abel staggered away from the group. He didn't get far however. Gun fire sounded behind him. Abel forced himself into a run. Fire shot through his cheek. The warm feeling of blood trickled down the side of this face.

"Kill him! He knows too much now," the woman shouted.

Turning, Abel saw a grenade launch towards him. It doubled as he pointed his gun towards the oncoming grenade. Another was thrown after it. His finger pulled the trigger. He leapt back. No sound came as the bullet slammed into the first grenade. Light exploded around Abel. The hall shook. Pain shot through his ears, his hand. Air rushed passed him. The ground stuck him, but there was only silence. The armor sent up sparks as he skidded across the floor. No sound.

Ringing pierced the silence. The hall seemed to sway as Abel forced himself to look up. The metal of the hall had been stripped or just hang loosely where it had once covered the walls, ceiling, and floor. The area around the rubble was blackened and a fire flickered between Abel and the rebels.

Another grenade launched through the space. Abel lifted his gun, groaning as pain coursed through his body. He fired. The blast sent Abel riling back. The far wall slammed into him. Blood spilled from is lips. Sound blanked out. Lights flickered.

The world blacked out.

xxx

"All officers be advised there is a murderer on the loose looking to kill the command staff and all those in the UN. Gather the civilians and escort them back to their rooms. The officers closest to Major Nightlord, Lieutenant Nightlord, and Doctor Sahl are ordered to guard them. Stay in groups of four or more, no less," Able's warning came over the radio.

Cain's heart skipped a beat. Seth, she was without her radio. Worse she still looked like a child. If these people were after the command staff mainly, Seth was an easy target.

Without hesitating another second Cain broke into a run, heading back towards the party. There was no way in hell Cain would lose either of his siblings: not to these cowards, not to anyone.

Several people moved into Cain's path. He skidded to a stop. The one in the middle wore what looked to be a gasmask. She wore heavy armor as did most of those around her. Every one of them wore gasmasks.

"Stand aside," Cain lowered his voice in no mood to play games with these people.

"No," stated the woman. "You see, major, my group has a proposition for you." She spread her arms. "Will you come quietly or do we have to fight you like we did that ignorant brother of yours."

Cain's eyes widened. "What have done to Abel?!" he demanded. "If you've harmed him, I swear—"

"You'll what? Fight us? You're outnumbered and outmatched no matter the enhancements you've been given. You're still human. You still bleed," she laughed at this.

Cain moved to draw his gun, but met only air. What a perfect time for him to be weaponless. Even still he wouldn't go with them. "I won't come quietly!" Cain charged at them. His shoulder rammed into the nearest man. The metal of his shoulder guard, tore through the armor as if it were paper.

"This one must be captured!" the woman shouted before leaping at him.

Whipping around, Cain's foot slammed into her stomach. "I'm not so easily captured," he snarled at her. Whatever she'd done to his brother, he had to hold to the hope Abel was all right.

Several people leapt at Cain. He jabbed his hand into one's neck and kicked another. One took hold of him from behind. Cain rammed back, hitting several more. Two more leapt at him. The three of them forced Cain to the group. His knees bit into the cold metal. Struggling against their hold, Cain tried to bit the closest man.

The woman walked up to Cain and pointed a gun at his head.

Cain stopped struggling and glared up at her. "Go ahead, do it," he growled.

"I really should. After all you're truly no god if you were this easy to capture," the woman stated. "But our leader wants the four of you, especially you." She shrugged. The hilt of the gun slammed into Cain's face.

Cain spat out blood and turned to glare at her again. "A god?" Cain sneered at this. "I'm no more a god than a cat is a dog."

"Put two on him. I don't want to underestimate this one."

Two needles pricked Cain's neck. He shivered, but forced himself to glare at the woman. The hall blurred. One of the men took hold of Cain as his strength faded. He was aware of being lifted off the group. Darkness flee over his eyes as a warm blanket.

xxx

_A starry night drifted into Abel's sight. The soft sound of wind rusting through leaves and the gentleness of its touch felt almost surreal. Abel closed his eyes. The sweet scent of rose tickled his nose. The soft petals covered the earth in a bed of silk. _

_The night was cool. The sweetness of the roses and softness of the breeze lulled Abel in. Every ach and sore was drawn from him. _

"Sir!" a muffled shout tore the dream from Abel. "Sir, answer."

The hall was nothing more than a blur as Abel forced open his eyes. Ears ringing, his body pulsed with pain. Fires leapt at the walls, blackening the once clean metal. His hand shook as he reached for his radio. He pressed the small button on it. A dim flicker of shock temporally pushed aside the pain. The radio was somehow intact.

"Yeah?" Abel asked over the radio, his voice sounded as if it were being spoken through a pillow.

"There are fights breaking out over the entire ship," Tabitha informed him. "What are your orders?"

"Where?" Abel pushed himself up, biting his lip to keep from gasping.

"Level eight has the heaviest fitting. Near-near the medical bay. Sir, the Major and Doctor Sahl are both in that medical bay."

"Solomon," Abel began, forcing himself to use the wall to stand. The hall spun. "Are the Major and Sahl there?"

"I've the doctor here. She's being treated as we speak, but the major wasn't here when we arrived. I assumed he'd gone to get the lieutenant."

"He's not in the battle, sir," Tabitha informed him.

"Is he with Seth?" Abel demanded.

"No, brother, Cain's not with me." Seth must have been borrowing one of the guard's radios because Abel remembered she hadn't been wearing hers. "Do you think he's all right?"

"Yes, it's Cain after all," Abel's voice was soft despite the lie.

"All right," Seth didn't sound convinced.

Damn it, Cain, why'd his brother have to choose now of all times to vanish?! "I'll head for level eight," Abel said. "Have any of the people been identified?"

Abel tried to put weight on one of his legs. It took all his effort not to cry out. A piece of metal was embedded in his leg. Gripping it, Abel pulled it. A gasp escaped him. Blood gushed from the deep gash.

"Are you all right, sir?" Tabitha asked.

"Fine," Abel bit back a growl of pain and annoyance. Cain was missing, there was a battle going on, and Tabitha was worried if Abel was hurt or not. "Hold down the fort. I'm on my way."

* * *

**(Author's Note: **What the…. Everyone's coming back (screams in excitement)!

Also the note in blood in the character will tie this book into _Wizard's Treachery_. The prequel goes deeper into what's going on Earth pre-Armageddon where this book just follows Abel around. Okay most of this chapter will be tying in with _Wizard's Treachery_.

Other than that: the book is starting to get darker. It's only going to get darker from this point on. If you thought the old _Divergent Path _put the characters through hell, then this one really will.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **

5


	9. Chapter 7: Bound in Metal, Part 3

**If you guys aren't reviewing, then please review. This is a very different book from the original and I would love to hear your thoughts on it. **

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 7: Bound in Metal, Part 3: Stained in Blood

The moment the radio went off, Abel gasped leaning heavily against the wall. Lilith injured, Cain missing, and Abel having been blown up didn't brighten the future much.

Using the wall for support, Abel started forward. Every step sent a jolt of pain through his leg. Blood dripped to the floor, leaving a trail behind him. Right then Abel wasn't so certain he'd be of any use in a battle let alone be able to get there without passing out again.

The elevator was in sight. Abel staggered in and collapsed on the floor. The door hissed shut behind him.

"Distention?" the computer asked.

"Level eight," Abel gasped.

The smooth sound of elevator moving pulsed through Abel's now throbbing skull. At last he turned his attention to his leg. Blood dripped to the floor. There wasn't time to fully treat the wound. Abel would have to do with quick first air. He pulled a small strand of bandaging from a pouch on the back of his belt. With quick movements he bound the wound.

"Hopefully that holds," Abel grumbled to himself. The elevator was slowing. Pulling himself from the ground, Abel's arm shook. The energy seemed to have fled his body. It didn't matter. The people needed him, Cain needed him. There was no more time.

The doors opened. Abel managed to stagger out into the hall. Pain shot through his leg. Abel forced himself to go faster and faster. Before too long he'd broken into a limping run.

Gun fire echoed down the hall to Abel. He forced himself to go faster. Drawing his gun, Abel rounded the corner. At once he ducked to avoid being struck by a stray fist. He fired on the nearest enemy. The man fell with a dull thump.

"Tabitha!" Abel called when he saw a flash of black hair.

At once the second-lieutenant appeared before him. "Form a rank around me!" Tabitha shouted. "Protect the lieutenant-colonel."

Abel scowled at this. He didn't need protecting. "We've more pressing matters, Tabitha." Link getting Cain back, Abel wanted to point this out. "We've got to—"

Before Abel could finish, he was surrounded by his men. Great, they were protecting the one person here who really didn't need it. He was an enhanced human, didn't this mean anything to these people.

"My top priority is your safety, sir," Tabitha stated over the nose of battle. "Until the major is found you're in command of the colony."

The words glanced over Abel. His mind on all the people he had to help and on getting to his brother before these people killed him or something else just as terrible happened. "My safety shouldn't be any concern," Abel bit back the urge to growl. "The people are the ones you need to protect, Tabitha. I can defend myself. All of you," Abel raised his voice so the rest of the men trying to protect him could hear, "form a barrier between the enemy and the medical bay."

A few men glanced at Abel while others just ignored him entirely.

"We're going to get you into the medical bay, then focus on guarding it." Tabitha looked up at Abel. "You seem to forget you're the commanding officer here, sir. If you fall here then we've no one to take over from there. Until Major Nightlord is back, whether or not you like it, you're the commander."

Then these people should be following Abel's orders not Tabitha's.

"And it's our duty to ensure your safety. The UN placed laws that state such."

"To hell with those laws," Abel growled. He thrust his way through the protect barrier and slammed into the nearest enemy. Abel wasn't a child and he sure as hell wasn't about to start placing value on his life just because some damned law stated the commander had to be protected at all costs. The cost here was just too high.

Whipping around, Abel fired on an enemy who leapt at him. He could hear the others behind him. Tabitha was trying to get him. Abel kicked an enemy away from, firing. Blood coated the once polished floor.

Abel slammed his gun into another enemy. He took another by the head and thrust him into the floor. The skull cracked.

Soon the others started to fire on the enemy. They seemed to notice no matter how hard they tried they weren't going to be able to protect Abel. With his people at his back, Abel and the security team pushed back the enemy. Abel stopped at the medical bay entrance.

"Several of you go in and make certain the people are all right!" Abel ordered. "The rest of you are with me. Form up here. We make damn sure no one crosses this line."

"Sir!"

Abel replaced his clip as the officers started to fire. _Thud_, a man standing beside Abel fell. Another followed. Abel cursed. He hosted his gun and fired. Each shot struck its mark.

"Take down the lieutenant-colonel!" one of the rebels shouted.

Abel fired. The man struck the floor, blood pooled around him.

"Damn it!" another shouted and charged Abel.

Abel leapt back, firing. The man raced around the bullets making it damn clear what he was. Rolling, Abel only just missed being struck by the man's fist.

"You should be helping us!" the man shouted, aiming to strike Abel in the throat.

Abel was faster. He uncoiled and sprang into the air. With a fluid motion he flipped over the man. His good leg slammed into another enemy.

"We're your kind!" the man shouted.

"You're enhanced," – for some reason Abel felt only calm – "but never say you're my kind." He fired.

The man fell.

Abel turned. There was no holding this position his team was falling around him. That was it. No more of this. Abel fired on the ceiling, aiming for the weak points.

"Move!" Abel shouted at his men as he raced towards them. The ceiling groaned. The panels began to cave. Abel leapt, throwing himself on several of his team and shoving them out of the way.

Dust filled the air as the deafening sound pulsed through Abel's throbbing skull. Coughing, Abel rolled onto his back before pushing himself up. The mess before him, proved his idea had been effective. The ceiling had caved in. It would take the rebels about twenty minutes to get around it and even longer to dig through.

Abel stood, trying not wince as he put weight on his leg. There wasn't time to worry about his injuries now. "Tabitha, get Soloman and Barrack out here," he ordered. Only silence greeted his words. Abel looked over his shoulder to see the men and women of his security team just staring at him.

After several long moments Tabitha snapped back, seeming to realize Abel had given her an order.

"You there," Abel pointed to one of the higher ranking officers, "do a head count. I need to know our numbers. Tell me the number of injured and who is still able to fight."

"Sir!" the man straightened and – and saluted Abel without pause or hesitation. He raced off into the group soldiers.

Abel looked after him. He'd been saluted before, but this time it had actually felt as if the man had meant it rather than someone saluting because Abel was his superior in rank alone.

Tabitha's approach with Solomon and Barrack drew Abel back to the task at hand. "I need the three of you to start setting up a defensive perimeter. One here in case the rebels try to dig through and one down there." Abel pointed to a fork in the hall. "Take a small group and gather whatever tables you can to create a barricade."

"Sir," the three of them straightened and saluted Abel.

Several minutes passed as Abel dealt with the men and women coming to him for orders. It was all so strange to be the one to give orders. He'd only ever taken them before. Somehow he knew what to do and was able make certain everyone was ready when and if the rebels attack again.

The man Abel and sent for a headcount returned. "We've about half out," the man stated. "They're too injured to continue fighting, there are a number of dead as well."

Abel needed. He'd gathered as much when a few people hadn't moved. "Gather the wounded and take them into the medical bay. Get someone to help you if you can."

Right then Abel really wanted to go find Cain, but he couldn't just leave. Cain had and this miss had broken out. If his brother had stayed and taken command of the group rather than left, there might not have been so many lost.

Abel shifted his weight so he stood mainly on his good leg. Activating his radio, he ordered, "Get as many people as you can evacuated to safe zones around the ship. The top priority is protection of the civilians now. Seth."

"Yeah?" his sister asked.

"Have at least two people escort you to the medical bay."

"Is Cain—"

Abel cut her off, not wanting to say more about Cain right then. "Soldiers of the UN, make certain no civilian is lost. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Abel shut off the radio just as Tabitha reappeared. "The barricades are set up, sir."

There was a pause before Abel remembered she was talking to him. "Good work," he nodded to her. "How many of you are snipers?!" Abel called to the remaining soldiers in the hall.

Only one person raised their hand.

"Find the best position you can and set up there. You're to take out as many as you can when the forces appear, understood."

"Yes, sir." The woman leapt to her feet and moved off through the crowd.

Abel's entire body ached. It would be nice when all of this was over to get some rest.

"Sir, you should join the injured in the medical bay," Tabitha said, her eyes locked on his. "You're in no condition to fight."

"I'm fine," Abel stated. "I can fight longer injured than most people here can."

"That maybe so," Tabitha began, "but even you feel pain, sir. If you push it too far you could really hurt yourself. As your second, I'm advising you to at least see a doctor before the next fight."

Abel hesitated. Pain killers would've been nice about then. Then there was the fact pain killers dulled the senses. He'd be fighting at a normal human's level. It didn't matter then, with amount of pain in his leg alone he knew he'd just slow people down at this rate.

"I'll take a pain killer, nothing more," Abel conceded a little.

"Understood."

Abel slipped into the medical bay.

"Abel!" Lilith raced towards him, one arm bound in a sling. "What's happening? Did you start another fight?"

"What? I didn't start this," Abel said huffily.

Lilith's smile told him she knew this. "You're fights only get worse." She stood on the tips of her toes and started to treat the injuries on his face.

"I'm not a child, Lilith." Abel tried to point out, but Lilith only smiled at this. It was really pointless to say anything else, she'd only ignore him. "I need to get back to the others." He wanted to ask for pain killer but Lilith would then notice his leg and he really didn't want that. He paused. "Are you all right, Lilith?" He gingerly touched her shoulder.

"I'm fine. But, Abel, once this is over with we need to talk, all right?"

"About?"

"When this is over."

"Fine," Abel let the word out with a heavy sigh. He left her then and slipped back out.

The sound of a gun going off sent a jolt through Abel. He raced to the barricade to find the rebels had reappeared, but were far fewer now. It was far more manageable.

"Ready!" Abel called.

At once the soldiers lifted their guns.

"Fire!"

A wave of bolts slammed into the enemy line.

Abel drew his gun as his soldiers started to fire at will. The enemy was falling. The enemy fire only taking down a few of the UN soldiers. This was Abel's chance to find out where they were keeping Cain.

Racing passed his men, Abel fired on one of the advancing enemy soldiers. The man cried out, gripping his leg as he tumbled to the ground. Abel leapt forward. He took hold of the man and dragged him behind the ally line.

"Sir?" Tabitha asked, racing over to him.

"We need Major Nightlord's location," Abel half explained to Tabitha, half growled at the man barely conscious rebel. "Where's the major?" Abel asked, forcing the anger from his voice.

"H-he was taken," the man gasped.

Abel placed his gun on the wound and dug in. "Not good enough. Taken, where?"

The man shrieked. "To the cargo hold!"

"Which one?!" Abel was fast losing his patients. "Tell me or you'll lose this leg." Blood dripped from the gun as he placed more pressure on the wound.

"Nine! Docking bay nine!" The man whimpered, "Please, let me go. Please."

Abel released the pressure from the man's leg. "Take him into custody," Abel ordered Tabitha. The battle was dying down. They'd won.

"Wow," Seth appeared with several guards with her. "You guys sure cleared out this part of the ship."

Abel started passed her.

"Brother?"

"I'm going after Cain." Abel glanced at Seth. "Stay here, all of you," he turned his gaze to soldiers.

"Yes, sir," Tabitha grumbled. She glanced at Abel's injured leg and folded her arms across her chest.

The adrenaline pulsing through Abel made the pain in his leg a distant memory. Abel started off before anyone could protest. There was no way in hell he was leaving his brother in enemy hands a moment longer!

xxx

A soft sound floated down to Cain. His wrists burned, a weight dragging them down. Metal rubbed against the bone and skin. His hands felt almost numb.

"The attempt to get at the others failed. There was a report: part of ceiling caved, but other than that nothing."

"Tell the men to go around. We need to get at Sahl. Where's the Nightlord brat?"

"Unknown. Her last reported location was at the party, but when our troops arrived there, she was nowhere in sight. They've not reported since."

"Damn. What about the body?"

"We're still trying to get through to the side he was on."

The woman didn't reply to this. Cain knew it was the masked woman from earlier. Her voice held the same distorted note it had before.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by his blurred legs. He blinked. Thick chains wrapped around his legs and he suspected also bound his hands. The chains were old. Rust covered them in most parts. Cain tested the strength. The chains groaned. Good, that was very good.

"Ah, our guest is awake." The woman stood over him. Her face ever hidden behind the gasmask.

"Release me," Cain growled.

"No, no, we can't have that. You see my boss wants the four of you alive. Once the ship is ours we're heading back to Earth where you'll be delivered to him in a nice little package."

Cain glared at them before he smiled and started laughing. These people were complete idiots. His brother would never allow the ship to be taken even if Cain had been captured.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Cain smirked at her. "Do you really believe capturing me would give you the ship so easily? What did you hope to accomplish anyway? It's not like I'd ever join a group like yours." He twisted his wrists in the chains. The chain loosened, but only just. A little more and he'd be able to break them without breaking his wrists.

"Are you really going to abandon your own kind?"

"My own kind? Hmm," Cain cocked and eyebrow, pretending to think on this. "My _kind _aren't enhanced humans."

"What they're normals? Ha, a normal would never accept you or any enhanced human," scoffed one of the men in the room. There well over fifty in all. Not good odds. Cain would have to wait until several left to make his escape.

"You should join us. What has the UN offered you that's great?" the woman asked. "Wealth, freedom? Well it's all a lie."

"The UN hasn't offered me anything but pain and death." Beside it wasn't Cain's own life he was interested in. He wanted his siblings to live more than anything else in this world.

"Then join us," the woman leaned forward. Her hands were on her armrests, face inches from his. He could see the breath fogging the dark mask as she breathed. Hear the rasp of her breath, the unevenness of it. He understood. She needed the gasmask to flitter the air around, to clean it so she could live. It wasn't a gasmask at all. "We can offer you so much more than the UN ever could. Companionship, freedom; life!"

Cain glanced at the others in the room. There were a few on the system as well. Each had been dealt a terrible hand by the UN as well. But how could they understand the pain and torment Cain and his siblings had gone through? How could grasp the feeling of living each day as a test subject with no value placed on their life? Ha, these people were fools to think Cain could ever care about a bunch of selfish bastards like them.

"You want me to join you and you know nothing about me," Cain stated. "What you fail to understand is that even if you've lived your life on the run, you were always free. Have you ever felt needles in you as you slept? Been monitored and tested on? Do know what is to be a rat trapped forever in a lab that can't be escaped?"

"We're offering you that escape."

"You're offering me a quick route to my grave," Cain spat. The spit slid down her mask. "Have you considered that it isn't my life I care about, ah?! Has it ever crossed your mind, in your struggle to save your own hid, that others don't think that? So no, no I won't join you or your leader."

"Don't," the woman said, straightening, "don't make the same mistake your brother did."

Cain's eyes widened. The air felt as if it'd frozen around him. "What… did you do to, Abel?" his voice stalled before becoming icy, cold, and foreign.

"He refused us. Our leader won't be pleased we were already forced to kill one of you. If you refuse as well, you'll die." She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Cain's head.

Numb shock swept through Cain. Dead? How could Abel, his precious twin, be dead? No, no, "_**NO**_!" The shriek tore from Cain's lips. The chain broke, his body uncoiling with force of his rage, of his sorrow. His hand closed on the gun forcing it up and the woman back. It fired. Several strands of blond hair floated to the ground.

Cain twisted her wrist before kicking her. She was sent flying. Cain threw the gun at the closest enemy before slamming into him. His hand wrapped around the hilt of a sword. Blinded by rage, Cain drew the blade and slashed it through its owner's throat. Blood sprayed.

"I'll kill you!" Cain shrieked. "I'll kill all of you!"

Several of the bastards raised their guns. Cain was faster. The blade sung as it slashed and danced. The silver drank deep of the blood. Cain charged. He saw the bullets coming and danced around them. The blade drank again and again. Blood soaked the floor. In his wild furry, Cain could only think of killing them, of making them fell as their heart was ripped out a shredded as it felt his heart was. The blade sank deep into a man's chest.

The door hissed open. Cain dodged expecting an attack from behind.

"Cain!" it wasn't an enemy. "Back to back." Joy blinded Cain for the briefest of seconds. It was Abel! "Now, Cain!" Abel barked.

Cain raced to his twin's side. Abel fired several shot over Cain's shoulder, covering him. Cain was with his brother. Heart light with joy and weighed with the rage he felt towards these people. They'd made Cain think his precious brother was dead. They'd tried to kill Abel.

"Plan beta c," Abel instructed.

Cain barely heard. He charged the enemy. The blade slashed through one then another. A bullet struck an enemy Cain didn't have time to react to.

"Kill them. Kill the twins now!" the woman shrieked.

Someone was trying to get into Cain's mind, shift his reality. It was the same trick the UN had used on him countless times. A telepath was in the room.

Abel seemed to have sensed it as well. The bullet struck its mark before Cain would fall to the telepaths wishes. Cain leapt at the woman. His blade sank into her chest, missing her heart. He cried in rage, driving her back into the wall.

Several bodies fell to the floor, signaling Abel had gotten the rest of them. Cain growled. This woman would die slowly, he'd make damn sure of that.

"Our," she gasped, trying to breath around the sword in one of the lungs. "Our leader was-right about y-you. You really are gods among man." Those were her last words. Idiot!

"Who is your boss?" Abel asked, stepping forward. "Who hired you?"

"Hir-hired," she gave a weak laugh. "We are freedom fighters. Ones who believe the UN is wrong."

"Then you're leader," Abel demanded, "give me your leader's name and location."

"Earth," she gasped. "You can't touch him."

"A name!" Abel screamed, pointing the gun to her head.

Cain didn't give about a name, he just wanted her dead.

"Isaak." The word came as a breath as Cain shoved the sword deeper into her.

"Die, bitch!" Cain snarled. He removed the sword. Blood whipped through the air. Her head fell to the blood stained ground with a clang. Her body toppled down beside it.

The sword shook in his hand. Cain stared at her body. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry in joy. His brother was fine. His brother was alive and she-she had died by his hand. She'd failed!

"Cain?" Abel placed his hand on Cain's shoulder.

The sword clattered to the ground. Cain threw his arms around his brother's shoulders, forcing Abel into an embrace.

"What the hell?!" Abel shoved Cain away. "What's wrong with you?"

"I thought you were dead," Cain gasped, grinning from joy. "They said they'd killed you."

"Kill me?" At this Abel scowled. "Thanks a lot. You make it sound like I'm killed easily."

Cain couldn't help it he laughed and hugged Abel again.

Abel shoved him back. "Stop that. It's creepy!" Abel staggered from the force of pushing Cain.

"All right, no more hugs," Cain said before taking in the room. Corpses were everywhere, but it didn't matter. Cain's brother was alive. That was all that matter. Abel and Seth, as long as they lived Cain was happy.

"Hmm," Abel was also looking around. "Hopefully none of the boxes held food." He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Cain glanced around again. For the first time he realized he was in the cargo hold or one of them. "Which one is this?"

"Nine."

"Nope, no food," Cain said with confidence. "Trust me, I had to read enough reports on what went where I'd know."

Abel's lips twitched. He staggered and collapsed to one knee. "Damn it!"

"Abel?" Cain knelt before his brother, worry flickering in his heart.

"I'm fine," Abel growled. "My leg was injured that's all."

Cain took his brother's arm and pulled him to his feet. It wasn't hard to see which foot it was. There was enough blood to tell Cain the wound was serious. "Have you seen someone about this?" Cain asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Abel snapped. "I had to deal with getting the medical bay safe because you went and left it then I had to find you."

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Cain stated, not feeling amused by his brother's reaction. Abel was annoyed with Cain. This was apparent, but Cain couldn't find his normal amusement at Abel's lack of care in injury. "Come on, let's get back to the med bay." Cain wrapped Abel's arm around his shoulders.

"I can walk," Abel complained.

"Hell no." Cain shot a glare at his twin. If he lost Abel, if something happened to his twin, what would Cain do? He loved Seth dearly, but Abel was his twin. It was different. Life without Abel was like life without his legs. Hell Cain would take losing his legs over losing his brother any day. Life without Abel was more like death than anything else. There was no life without his twin.

"What are you staring at?" Abel snapped Cain back to reality.

Cain hadn't realized he'd been looking at his twin. "I was just thinking, no need to bit my head off," Cain tried to joke, but the joking tone logged in his throat.

Snorting, Abel conceded, "You can help me to the elevator, but from there I'm walking."

Together they left the cargo hold. Cain tried to think back on the moment of joy at seeing Abel alive, but couldn't grasp it again. If these people wanted Abel dead, how many others would try to end Abel's life? Was there anyone out there Cain could trust? Outside of Abel and Seth there was only Lilith. Where others worth it?

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Sorry about this being so late. I used Thursday and the weekend to work on my book. Got a good three chapters outlined and started.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **

9


	10. Chapter 8: Belief and a Wish?

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 8: Belief and a Wish?

Abel scowled. This was humiliating. He should've been the one to support Cain to the medical bay, but instead Cain was supporting him. After they'd arrived at the elevator Abel had tried to stand on his own and nearly fallen. If not for Cain he'd have fallen flat on his face, adding more humiliation to this whole mess.

"I'll walk from here," Abel pressed. They were nearing the medical bay. If the men saw Abel like this what little respect he'd gained with them today would shatter.

"Right," Cain scoffed. "No, I'd rather just help you to the med bay." The tone of Cain's voice made it final.

"Whatever." This just sucked.

They rounded the corner and – cheers broke out. Abel stopped in his tracks, completely confused by this.

One of the soldiers raced over to Cain and Abel. "The enemy vanished when the news came in you'd killed their leader, major."

"And they new the lieutenant-colonel's plan was solid as hell!" shouted Tabitha to more cheers.

"You should see Lilith's plans," Abel muttered, averting his gaze from all of them.

Cain forced Abel into the crowd of people. They were completely swarmed in minutes. It was all too confusing. One moment they were talking about how great Abel was and the next they were asking Cain for details on how he and Abel had destroyed the enemy leader.

"Excuse us," Cain said with a polite bow of his head, "but I need to get my brother to the med bay."

Abel scowled at this. Couldn't Cain have used some other excuse to get away from the crowd?

The people parted allowing Cain to lead Abel towards the med bay. There was a low hum filling hall. It was then Abel noticed it wasn't just soldiers in the crowd but civilians as well. His eyes locked onto a small girl holding to her mother's hand. She had large brown eyes and curly black hair. There were other children in the crowd as well. Each seemed to leap out at Abel. They were cute. He'd make certain Mars wouldn't take these children's lives. He'd make damn certain

Abel and Cain entered the med bay and Lilith raced over to them. "Thank God you two are – what happened to Abel?" she demanded, glaring at Abel's injured leg.

"He injured sometime before coming to get me," Cain explained.

Abel could've hit his brother for that.

"How long?" Lilith ushered them over to a free seat.

Cain's support vanished from Abel. Abel stood, placing all his weight on his good leg more because his other one had started to go numb than anything else.

"Sit down, Abel, standing will only hurt more."

"I'm fine, Lilith," Abel protested. Though he had to admit he was starting to feel sick. The room was spinning round and round.

"Sit!" Cain shoved Abel into the chair.

"CAIN!" Abel snarled at his brother, but his brother just held him in the chair.

"Come on, you know Lilith only has the best intentions for you. Besides you do look paler than usual," worry laced Cain's voice.

Abel had never heard his brother sound so worried before. "You make it sound like I'm dying."

"Who's dying?" Seth chose just then to appear.

Lilith knelt down and with her good hand rolled up Abel's pant leg. With a gentle, almost loving touch, she unraveled the bloody bandaging. As it fell away it revealed the deep gash in Abel's leg.

Gasping, Seth raced over to Cain hugged him. She buried her face in his blood stained coat.

"Umm, Seth, Abel's fine." Cain didn't pull back from Seth. It was clear he was uncomfortable.

"Fine was it?" Lilith cocked an eyebrow at Abel. Her voice wavered between angry and worried. "This looks bad. How long have you been walking on it?" She turned her attention back to the gash.

"I don't see—"

Cain hit Abel upside the head.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for?!"

"Just answer her question and stop dodging," Cain stated with a shrug. "At least do so for Seth."

"Since I gave the warning the rebels were after you, Cain, and Seth."

"But,"– Seth turned and gaped at Abel –"that was _hours_ ago, when this whole mess started!"

"I'm aware, thanks," Abel grumbled.

"You've been fighting like this!" Lilith looked up, eyes wide with horror. "Abel, why didn't you say something when you came in earlier?"

"Because you'd of wanted me to stay in the med bay and someone had to get that idiot." Abel jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Cain.

"Thanks."

"Nonetheless, you should've told me," Lilith pressed. "You're going to need to stay off your leg now until it heals fully. You made it several times worse by pushing yourself like that."

"I'm not taking time off!" the anger died in his throat becoming a soft protest instead. It was impossible for Abel to snap at Lilith when looking her in the eye. "I can't take time off even to heal and you know it," he dropped his voice to whisper. "All of you know it."

"But, Abel," Lilith protested.

"Lilith," Cain interjected, also whispering, "Abel's right here. I don't like it either, but he has a point. The UN would only use it as a tool against us."

"Fine but you'll need to be on crouches." Lilith looked at Abel, her brow wrinkled in worry.

"Hell no!" Abel shouted, causing several people to look at them. "No crouches, Lilith, I'm supposed to…" he trailed off, thinking fast. "What about a cane? It'll keep weight off my leg and I can still to my job." That idea was only a bit better than the crouches, but he knew Lilith would rather lock him in the med bay than do anything else. It'd be a compromise at the very least.

Lilith didn't look pleased. Oh hell, at this rate she'd force Abel to stay here. He couldn't and she had to realize this.

"He's a point," Cain added his voice to Abel's. "Crouches would only get in the way of his work. How about he sees you everyday to make certain he's healing?"

Abel was about to protest.

"All right," Lilith agreed. "You'd best make certain you come in everyday or you'll be in bed rest until your leg heals."

"Fine," Abel grumbled.

"Cain, you should return to work after one of the doctors looks you over. The people need reassurance their leader is fine and everything is fine."

Cain nodded and clapped Abel on the shoulder. He gave Abel brotherly smile before leaving.

"Can I stay?" Seth asked.

"You should also go with Cain," Abel said. "You're one of the leaders and seeing two might help people…" Abel suggested.

"Really?" Seth's eyes widened, "Cool!" she raced after Cain.

Once Seth was out of earshot Abel looked at Lilith. She was dressing his wound, wincing as she tried to use her injured arm.

"Here, let me," Abel bent down and his hand brushed hers. He looked her in the eye. Golden eyes filled with warmth and love, looked back into his. Abel coughed, trying to suppress the heat rising in his face. He ducked his head and helped her wrap the bandaging. "Umm, you said you wanted to talk?" as he asked this he looked up and saw bruises on her neck. "Lilith," Abel touched the bruising, "what happened?"

"Nothing." Lilith smiled sweetly at Abel. "It was nothing." Her hand touched hers. "On what I wanted to tell you."

"Yes?" Abel really didn't like the fact she was avoiding what happened to her neck.

"Cain wants me to stay with you."

"Eh?" Abel stared at her in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

"What I mean is, he knows I like you and he thinks that if I can get you to smile that we should—"

Abel placed a clean finger over her lips. "No," he said. "We can't be together and you know it. If the four of us can live then maybe, but until then, no." It felt as if Abel was ripping out his own heart as he said this. He wanted to be with Lilith. More than anything he wanted her, he wanted a-a real family. Not just the four of them together… No, Abel didn't want kids. The world would only be curl to them and it was fair of him to ask such a thing of Lilith or any woman.

Sorrow clouded Lilith's eyes. "You're right." She stood, straightening as her face blanked of emotion. "Stay here, I'll be back with the cane. If you move…" she let the threat hang.

Abel watched her go. In his heart he longed to be with her, but it wasn't right to risk the UN finding out. No matter what he wanted, he couldn't risk losing Lilith.

xxx

It'd been a few days. The ship had settled back into a routine for the two week journey. This did little to help Cain. Even with the people safe and happy, he felt a hollowness deep in his chest. It ached and burned.

Cain sighed and stopped walking. His wandering had brought him to a part of the ship dedicated to different world religions. On his left was a chapel. Not knowing why, Cain stepped into the chapel. It'd been constructed to look like a church, not that Cain had ever set foot in a church before either. Two rows of benches ran down the length of the room. The only light were candles light at the end of the rows. A large cross was at the end, perfectly centered.

Stepping forward, Cain's eyes were locked on the cross. He'd never seen such detailed metalwork in his life. That cross could've been worth more money than Cain had ever known. It wasn't this which drew him forward, but the odd feeling of being at peace the cross and this room seemed to radiate.

"Are you here to pray, Major Nightlord?"

Cain jumped. His gaze torn from the cross to the man seated nearby. He was in the fourth bench back. It was Kayson.

"I've never prayed before," Cain confessed. He looked up at the cross and figure hanging from it. "Forgive my ignorance, but who's the man hanging from the cross?"

"I sometimes forget you were raised by the UN. They're not really big on religion now days." Kayson leaned back. "That's Jesus." There was a pause. "You look a little lost, Major. Why don't you join me and I'll try to answer some of your questions."

Cain hesitated. He wasn't so certain he should be here. When he was a child the UN had told him the followers of most religions would want to kill Cain, his siblings, and Lilith because of what they were.

"I might not look it, but I was priest for a time," Kayson began. "I ended up being raised by the church."

Against his better judgment, Cain took a seat beside Kayson. "I wasn't aware children could be raised by a church."

Kayson nodded, "Not shocking. It's not common now days."

"Why'd you leave the church?"

"I wanted to humanity in more ways than just being a priest. I worked through medical school and soon after meet Tabitha."

"You seem happy with your life now," Cain stated, his eyes locked on the cross and the flickering candles.

"And you seem unhappy with yours. Was it your choice or the UNs for you to go to Mars?"

For some reason Cain confessed, "The UNs. We were raised for this project, taught from our first breath on what it was to be a soldier and how best to lead the colony or serve it in the positions chosen for us."

"God works in mysterious ways. Perhaps He thought this a suitable task for you," Kayson said, also looking up at the cross. "Why don't you join me in prayer?" Kayson bowed his head clasped his hands before him, eyes closed.

Cain hesitated before copying Kayson's position. Closing his eyes, he wondered what to do next, pray to the God? All would pray for, with all his heart, was his siblings to be safe. For them to live on even Cain died, he just wanted his siblings to be safe.

There was no telling how long Cain sat like there. The thought, the hope, the _prayer_ for his siblings' safety, raced over and over his mind. All he knew was at some point he began to hope God could hear and perhaps help.

"Here."

Cain was jolted from the position by Kayson's voice. Looking up, he saw the doctor hold out a bible to Cain. There was a thin golden chain on the book.

"Take these, I've a feeling you'll need them more than I."

Cain reached out and took the bible as if it were a child to be held gently. "Thank you, for everything, Kayson." He meant every word of it.

"There's morning prayer at eight hundred hours or evening at nineteen hundred hours," Kayson said as he stood. "If you're still interested, you're more than welcome to come."

"I think I will."

Kayson bowed his head to Cain before taking his leave.

Turning his gaze on the book and chain, Cain sighed. He moved the chain and saw it was smaller version of the large cross. Carefully Cain opened the bible and started to read it.

Even if by this religion Cain would end up in hell no matter what, he needed something to believe in, someone. A god, this God seemed to just the person Cain needed.

xxx

Abel watched a small group of his men playing poker over the top of his book. They seemed to be having a good time judging by their laughter. What was it like to be one of them, laughing like that? Barack and Solomon were the first two Abel recognized. The other man was Arthur Asran, Sonja's husband.

"Hey, Lieutenant-Colonel, join us." Arthur stood and waved Abel over.

Join them? Was Arthur serious? Abel hesitated before closing his book and tucking it away. Taking the cane, Abel stood and limped over to them. He took the seat between Arthur and Barack.

"All right, deal me in," Abel said.

"You just want him here so you can take your boss's money," Solomon said, shooting a glare at Arthur. He stared to deal out the cards.

"Na, rather take your money, rich boy," Arthur faked a western accent. He drew out a cigarette and lit it.

"How many do you have?" Barack asked, staring at Arthur.

"Three packs worth," stated Arthur. "Why? You want one?"

"No, but aren't you on Mars for a few years?"

"I've a two year contract," stated Arthur, "but will be there three because of Sonya's contract."

"Three years, three packs, better make them last," Barack winked, giving Arthur and wolfish grin.

"What about you? How long's your contract, Barack?" Soloman asked, looking at his cards.

"A year," Barack grunted. "Drew the short straw," he scowled at this.

At this Arthur snorted. "Short straw, more like the lucky straw."

"Seems like a waste to spend the money to get me out here then have me turn around and head back to Earth."

"Trust me a waste is training someone for thirty years for only three years' worth of work," Abel stated, "that's a real waste."

"Yeah, I'd say," Solomon nodded his agreement.

The doors hissed open just as they were about to start. "Mind if I join in?" it was Kayson.

"The more the merrier!" Arthur exclaimed and snagged all the cards up.

Abel sighed and leaned back in his seat while Kayson sat down in the free chair between Abel and Barack.

"I just saw the major."

"Was he hurt or something?" Abel asked.

"No."

"Then whatever he was doing was between you and him," Abel shrugged. "I don't need to know everything my brother does."

The game started with clicking of chips. "So, what's everyone going to do when their contract is up?" Solomon asked. "Or what do you guys dream of doing?"

"Going to start a family," Arthur said, picking up his glass of wine. "You wouldn't believe how many kids Sonya wants."

"Starting a bit late, aren't you? You're what, thirty-two?" Barack asked.

"Shut it, Barack, you don't see me biting your head off about something!"

Abel hid his smile behind his cards. A droid walked up and placed glasses of wine before Abel and Kayson.

"I'd love to stay on Mars," Solomon interjected before a fight broke out. "I've never been found of Earth, but I doubt my father would allow me to."

Arthur leaned over to Abel and hissed in his ear, "Rich boys."

That made no sense. Abel just ignored Arthur.

"Wherever Tabitha's assigned I'll go," Kayson set down his cards. "I fold."

"I'm here to get out of the slums, mainly. I like military life for the most part: codes and an ordered life suit me just fine. But serving the UN wasn't my first choice. Too much corruption. I don't really think my futures too bright."

"Way to cheer everyone up," Arthur snorted. "You're more likely to depress all of us at this rate."

There was a pause where Barack folded as well, leaving only three of them left in the game.

"What about you?" Arthur nudged Abel in the ribs. "Got a dream, Lieutenant-Colonel?"

"Fold," Solomon sighed, setting down his cards.

"I've never thought on it," Abel stated, looking at Arthur out of the corner of his eye. "I guess I've always assumed I'd be in the military until it killed me." In all honesty he'd never thought what might happen to them after escaping the UN. It'd never occurred to Abel to think that far ahead before now.

"If you could have any future in the world, what would it be?" Kayson asked.

Well, this was just confusing. "I guess, it would be to have a family."

The group just stared at him.

"What?!" Abel demanded, glaring at them. "No one found it strange when Arthur stated thus!"

At this Arthur shrugged and folded. "You just don't seem like the fatherly type."

"Hey, what are you boys up to in here?" Tabitha asked, wrapping an arm around Kayson's shoulders. "Can I join?"

"Sure, let the Lieutenant-Colonel wipe the board with all of us," Arthur grinned and down his glass of wine.

"Careful or you'll get drunk," Solomon stated, "and we're both on the morning shift."

"Drunk smonk." Arthur called the droid over and had his glass refilled. He took a long gulp of it. "You know, having a family is a bad idea. Women are a strange lot." Arthur nodded wisely.

"I'm a woman," Tabitha pointed out.

"You're in the military, thus not really a woman."

"I beg your pardon, but even we women in the military are still women." A beautiful voice sounded from the door.

Abel nearly jumped at the sight of Lilith striding towards them.

"You're a doctor, you don't count as 'part of the military.'" Arthur nodded as if this was plainest fact on the planet.

"She has a military rank, it's lieutenant," Abel stated.

Arthur choked on his drink. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he shouted. "You're more than just a doctor. What about you?" He glared at Kayson. "Do you have a military rank?"

"Do I look like I've a military rank?" Kayson asked with a soft smile.

"I hate to interrupt your fun, but I need to take Abel." Lilith stepped forward and took Abel's arm.

Abel sighed.

"Run, sir, run and never look back," Arthur shouted as Abel stood. The man leaned so far back in his chair, lifting his glass, he nearly fell backwards. He was only saved by Solomon's foot.

Abel took his cane and limped after Lilith. "What is it?"

"You missed your last checkup."

"Shit! I knew I'd forgotten something today." And Abel really had forgotten. He'd ended up bogged down in paperwork of all things and been forced to work through lunch and had only just gotten dinner.

"Well, as long as I take a look now you should be fine." Lilith smiled, her smile as warm as the sun's first rays on the world as bright and joyous. She was the summer to the cold winter. If the day ever came, if the four of them were ever free of the UN, Lilith would make a wonderful mother.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Eventually I will get back on track with old book XD

Also an explanation about Cain: he's over protective of his siblings to the point if one did die he really would freak out and start slaughtering people.

I'm trying to add more to the characters you saw in the old book as well. If you guys hadn't noticed before this I've made Kayson religious and have started to go into his backstory.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **

8


	11. Chapter 9: Arrival at Storm's Tip

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 9: Arrival at Storm's Tip

Abel stared at holo-screen before him and his men. It was projected out from the wall and connected to the computer in Abel's office. "Solomon, your leader of team one and, Barrack, you've team two. I want the two of you to split the ship between you. The enemy somehow had knowledge of where to strike us. I want to know where their information's coming from, understood?"

"Sir!" both Solomon and Barrack straightened and saluted Abel.

"Arthur, you're to take three others with you and patrol the storage sectors of the ship."

"Sir," Arthur straightened as well.

"Tabitha—"

"I'll stay here while you get some rest," Tabitha suggested.

"No, you'll take three others and start patrolling the dinning and market areas of the ship. Move out." Abel turned his gaze on the four of them. Solomon, Barrack, and Arthur all left, but Tabitha remained. "I gave you an order, Tabitha, get going."

"Sir, you've been up for nearly seventy-two hours straight. Enhanced human or not you need to sleep, not to mention to eat. You've not even taken a break for a meal."

"Later," Abel stated, turning away from Tabitha. He picked up a data-cub holding yesterday's reports. "There's too much to be done before we arrive and little time to—"

The data-cub was snatched from his hand. "Not 'later,' it was 'later' yesterday and the day before that. I can drag Lilith into this if you want, sir."

Abel looked her in the eye. Was she serious? "Lilith is busy," Abel countered. The thought of having Lilith nag at him made the room spin around Abel. "Now give me the data-cub."

"I could easily get her involved in this, sir." Tabitha held the data-cub out away from Abel. "If you don't rest soon you'll collapse from exhaustion."

"I've only been up for forty-eight hours, not seventy-two. Stop acting out and get to work." Abel easily snagged the data-cub back. "We still have radical forces on the loose. Even if they're hiding we have to find them before we arrive on Mars."

"Yes sir," Tabitha said in a stiff voice, her jaw clenched. Straightening, she saluted him before turning and striding from the room.

Abel watched her go. Well that could've gone better. He hadn't meant to make her mad, but the last thing Abel needed was a subordinate to start treating him like he was kid. God, his job was hard enough as it was.

The door into his office swooshed open and Abel entered. He walked around the desk to the chair and collapsed in it. Perhaps Tabitha was right. Abel really could do with sleep. No, sleep could come later. Abel pulled the laptop towards him and closed the program which had been projected.

"You look almost ill."

Abel's head snapped up to see his sister standing in the door. Her bright green eyes were locked on him filled with both curiosity and laughter.

"Did I scare you?" Seth giggled. She shifted the butterfly necklace before racing over to the desk and hoping onto it. Looking over her shoulder, she leaned back, kicking her legs.

Abel shut off the computer. "Why are you here, dear sister?"

"Because I'm so booored," Seth exaggerated, "I've nothing to do and no one to talk to." She pouted, glaring at him as if this were all Abel's fault.

"You could talk with Sonya?" Abel suggested. Couldn't Seth just leave? He loved his sister dearly. Nonetheless he still had to file paperwork, read reports, prepare the next wave of patrols, and that only tipped the list.

"Nope, she's her hands full with watching stars. Watching stars is so boring." Seth wrinkled her nose. "'Specially out here. They don't change in space! It's boring!"

"And just think on all work you'll have once we land," Abel stated.

Seth just ignored him. "Plus I finished all the books I brought. There's nothing to do."

"So you talk with me?" Abel cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey, can I brow one of your books?" Seth stared at him. Her eyes were intense.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Liar," Seth sniffed. "Come on, you read those books dad gave you enough I know you wouldn't have left them behind."

"Dad?" Abel played dumb. He knew perfectly well who she was talking about. Though, Abel had never viewed him as a father.

"You know, stop playing dumb!" Seth glared at him. "The books Doctor Thomas gave you _years_ ago. You even carry one on you."

"Oooh, those books. What's wrong with _Sherlock Holmes_? I thought you loved that book," Abel inquired.

"I do. It's my favorite, but I've read it three times since starting the journey and it's the only book I've with me. I didn't think to bring others."

Abel hesitated.

Seth rolled over so her stomach and chest were on the desk, legs sticking out behind her. She clasped her hands together, begging. "Come on, please."

"Fine, just take care of it. I've only one copy," Abel said as he drew a book from his book. Every part of him was screaming at him not to let Seth have this book. It was the first one Thomas had ever let Abel read. No matter the years which passed Abel kept it with him. A treasure he never read, a treasure to be kept safe. He knew it was silly, that keeping this book didn't mean Thomas would come back. For some reason Abel kept it on him. In a vein hope, an unrealistic hope, for the memories to become a reality once more.

Abel placed the old book between. The age showed in the gold lined pages, the worn, leather cover of the book. If Abel ever solid the book he'd be rich just because of the gold lining. The UN had never discovered Abel held such a treasure. Thomas had told Abel to tell no one about the book. The only ones to know were the five of them.

Seth picked up the book and opened. At once one eyebrow lowered, her face twisting into a look of complete and utter confusion. "What language is this?"

"Latin."

"Latin?!" Seth held the book away from her, gaping. "Why read it in Latin? You could have this in any language."

Abel scowled and bit back the urge to snap at her or take the book back. It was just Seth being his dear, little sister after all. "If you don't like it, don't read it."

"Is that a challenge?" Seth asked a sly grin splitting her features. "I accept. I'll learn this language and read the book even if it takes me my entire life to do!" She raised her fist, looking so determined and confident the world seemed to stop in that instant.

Abel smiled, his voice softening, "I know you can do it in less than a year."

"You bet I can!"

Abel chuckled.

"Hey!" Seth slammed her hands down on his desk. "No, laughing, I'm serious."

"I wasn't laying at you, dear sister," Abel said, smiling at her. "You're going to need that determination. Latin's a dead language after all."

"I know," Seth puffed out a cheek. She then grinned and leaned forward until her nose was nearly touching his. "You're the best." And she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." She leapt back and practically danced to the door before racing away, giggling.

Abel just stared after her. His tired mind, trying to process what the hell just happened. By the time it clicked his sister had kissed, Seth was long.

A sigh escaped Abel. Oh well, it was just Seth being her normal hyper self. Besides, in a few years, she might not have a chance to be herself.

Abel pulled himself away from these thoughts by starting to read the reports. He'd gotten through only three when the door hissed open. Looking up, Abel noticed it wasn't Seth or one of his officers. Instead a short man Abel knew to be a representative for one of the few nations to still hold sway in the UN stormed in.

"What the hell is this?!" the snort man slammed a sheet a paper down on the desk.

Why the hell was this man here? It was Cain's job to deal with the diplomats, not Abel's. "A sheet of paper," Abel replied, "but I believe you were referring to what's on the sheet." Leaning back in his seat, Abel looked coolly up at the man.

This representative reminded Abel of General Hall. His short, stocky build and the look of complete distain on his face told Abel he wasn't someone Abel would like. Rich clothes adorned the man. The thin lining of gold on the cuffs of his sleeves was enough to make most people stare.

"Cheeky bastard," growled the man. "All you military dogs are the same. Damn UN!" he bared his teeth in a snarl.

Abel just looked up at him, not amused by this. It was now he could tell what this man was so upset about. Abel's team had found several people aboard the ship suspected to have helped the radical group aboard. This man must've been one of them or something like that. Abel had placed restrictions on them. It was to make it harder for another attack to occur. Abel did know not all of them were part of the radical group and so he was watching them for a few weeks and then would lift the restrictions.

"You think just because you're in that position it makes you one of us. Ha, when we get back to Earth you'll be a slave again. No rights, no power, nothing but the clothes on your back and your family."

Abel's jaw tightened. He could see where this was going and didn't like it one bit. His gloved hand balled into a fist. Hand trembling, Abel glared at the man. He had to hold his anger. He had to keep calm.

"Perhaps, I'll ask the UN if I could keep that little sister of yours. She'll be quite the looker when she grows up," he sneered.

Searing rage pulsed through Abel's veins. How dare he threaten Abel's dear sister.

"Unless you make this go away that is."

Abel snapped then. Growling in rage, he leapt, uncoiling from the seat as viper would to spring on its prey. His fist collided with the man's face. "No one threatens Seth!"

"Especially when the office door's open and the rest of us can hear what you're saying," stated a cool voice from the door. "Give the word, Lieutenant-Colonel, and I'll throw this trash out."

"You have it," Abel stated.

The officer smiled, his blue eyes glinting. "Well, you guys heard the lieutenant-colonel let's get this trash out."

Two more officers appeared, taking hold of the man from behind. "Damn UN dog!" he shrieked, spit flying from his thick lips. "I'll make you regret this day, _Nightlord_! You'll regret ever crossing me!" he continued spitting out threats as the two officers dragged him off.

"That was fun," stated the first officer. He turned to Abel and smiled. "I just got back from patrolling the living quarters, sir. I thought you'd want to take a look at this." He stepped forward and held out a bag. In the bag was a data-cub and a note. "The writing matched that left at the murder," he explained.

"Excellent work," Abel praised, trying to grasp this man's name.

He looked rather amused by this. "It's Officer Barvon, Alexander Barvon. And not to worry about forgetting it, I've not spoken to you yet after all." He smiled and shrugged, acting almost carefree. Even still there was a look in his eye which told Abel Alexander didn't like this situation one bit.

"Has the data-cub been tested?" Abel asked. There was something about Alexander that just made Abel like him. Perhaps it was the fact he was keeping in good humor even though he'd have to be sleep deprived as well. Most around his rank were.

"No one's inserted it yet," Alexander replied. "I thought you'd want to prepare a secure system to see what was on it."

"Yes." Abel nodded. Taking the cane in one hand, he took the bag from Alexander with the other. He didn't bother using the cane as he walked out of the office. "Find a computer. We need to know what's on this." Abel looked at the paper in the bag. There was only one word on it: _Igne_. "Fire?" Abel stared at the word in confusion.

"Sir, got one!" Alexander called Abel over.

Walking to the man, Abel tried to figure out what the word implied. It could mean a number of things. But what did it mean here?

Abel stopped before the system and pulled out the data-cub. It was warm to the touch and heavier than most data-cubs. He passes it to Alexander who stood before the computer.

Leaning over, Alexander placed the data-cub on the computer. It sunk in. A harsh smell filled the room. One word appeared on the screen "boom." Oh hell! A timer replaced the word.

"Get out now!" Abel shouted to the few people in the room. A time had appeared on the computer.

Several of the officers raced out of the room. Alexander bent over the keys and started to type.

"Move!" Abel pulled the man from the seat and threw him towards the exit. Abel then cut power to the laptop to minimize damage. "I said move," he snapped at Alexander.

The officer hesitated and took a step towards Abel. "I won't leave without you, sir."

Abel scowled. Not wasting breath on pointless words, Abel wheeled around and raced towards Alexander. Taking hold of the officer, headed for the exit. Only a few seconds remained. The ticking tapped in his ears as his heart rate rose. Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell! He threw Alexander before and leapt for the exit after the man.

An explosion rocked the ship. Abel struck the ground. Fire flew over him. His ears rang from the impact of the sound. Rolling over, Abel saw a fire licking at the doors. The next instant the sprinkler system activated. The water socked Abel and the other officers in the hall.

Abel looked at the others there. None of the officers who'd been in there were missing. A small breath escaped him, his heart lifting as if a weight had been taken from it. That hadn't been fun.

xxx

"Major."

Cain was greeted by Shane the second he was through the door into his office.

"This was came for you this morning," Shane said as he stood and held out a data-cub to him.

"Thank you, Shane." Cain gave the man a small nod of greeting. Taking the data-cub, Cain asked, "Have the reports come in from the United Nations?"

"Not yet, sir, but they should be arriving sometime today. There are a few reports on your system already from Mars and the construction crews already there."

Before the colony and even left Lunar Base another group had been on Mars. There were only a handful of humans in the group and the rest were droids. Their task was the hardest one: build the dome and the colony before the colonists arrived.

"I'll take a look at them and get them back to Mars before we arrive."

"That's a high goal," Shane pointed out, "we arrive tomorrow."

"I know." Cain nodded to Shane before walking fully into his office. He'd take a look at the data-cub then set to work on the documents which had come in from Mars. Taking his seat, Cain slipped the data-cub into the computer.

The screen went black. Several long moments passed before the screen flickered and a man appeared seated in a dark room. The shadows cast over his face made it only just possible to tell he had shoulder length hair. He was dressed in a long, torn, black, jean coat. Around his neck was a thick, but loose, dirty scarf.

"_Guten morgen_, Major Nightlord."

A chill fell over the room. The very air had turned to ice. If Cain moved, if he breathed, his skin would crack and shatter, scattering tiny fragments to the floor. The cold, the void where emotion should've been, echoed in each word this man uttered.

"It's common courtesy to reply when greeted."

His hand trembled. Cain slipped it off the desk and took a deep breath. "It's common courtesy to give ones name as well," Cain pointed out. The peace the breath brought swept through him. The chill loosened its hold. Whoever this man was, he wasn't here.

"Ah, but one of my associates has given you my name."

"Really?" Cain forced his muscles to loosen. Heartbeat by heartbeat, he relaxed until he was staring at the man as if bored. He hooked an eyebrow. "And would your associates be."

"Have you ever heard the expression: 'in fire the world will be created anew'?" The man lit what looked to be a cigarette. His voice held a certain blandness to it. The words seemed to hold no meaning to him; as if the very thought of emotion and feeling had never crossed his mind.

"What do you want?" Cain replied, matching his voice to this stranger's. A hollow feeling wormed into the pit of his stomach, a feeling which scent waves of unease coursing through his body. The emotion was the ocean's waves beating against the solid, jagged stone of a cliff face.

"You." In that word was a chilling note.

"What?" Cain wasn't certain he'd just heard that.

"I want you, all four of you. I've prepared everything for your arrival. A display the likes of which hasn't been seen." Passion leaked into his voice. The emotion dripped to ground as little drops of blood.

A name, hovered at the edge of Cain's mind, uttered on the breath of dying woman; clouded from mind by blinding rage of the moment. "Why?" was all Cain could say.

"Quite simply: the four of you are gods or soon will be gods."

"You're making as much sense as that terrorist group was. They thought—" Cain's eyes widened, mouthing forming an "o." Realization sunk in. It couldn't be— "Isaak?"

The man gave a soft, throaty chuckle. "Indeed, I'm Isaak, _Mein Herr_. Think of me as your prophet."

Or a mad man, Cain thought to himself. "We're not gods," Cain stated.

"_Nein_, not yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Cain demanded. This man was grinding Cain's nerves to the limit. Not even Abel had gotten this deep under Cain's skin before.

"Let me put it this way: a god must feel the coldness of death before ascending to godhood. They must know the pain and torment of living as a mortal. To die and return as a god, that's your destiny."

"That's a load of—"

The entire room shook. Cain leapt to his feet, looking wildly around.

"It seems your brother's found the little gift my associates left for him."

Fear swept through Cain. "What did you do?!"

Isaak laughed. The image dissolved into the black screen.

Touching his radio, Cain forced his voice to remain calm. "Abel, come in."

"What?!" his brother snapped. "Look," his voice was calmer, "I've my hands full right now, Cain. Whatever the hell you want, wait until eight hundred hours tomorrow. I'll meet you on observation deck one." The comm. shut off.

Abel was safe. Cain took in a deep, shaking breath. The chair swayed as Cain collapsed into it. His hand blocked out the bright light, the ceiling only just visible through the gaps between his fingers. Abel was safe. Cain closed his eyes. But for how long?

xxx

The sight before Abel was almost breath taking. The brown world took up most the window, a giant, a ball of sand so unlike Earth. It was Mars. It was their future. The idea of looking down on this world, to finally set eyes on it, made Abel's breath catch in his throat.

It was eight hundred hours, nearly thirty passed that actually, and Abel stood alone on observation deck two. Right then the crews were scrambling around the ship, preparing for landing, preparing for their lives to being on this world.

"Abel." The soft sound of Cain's voice sounded from the entryway.

"I thought you'd forgotten," Abel stated, blanking his expression before turning his back on the world. He leaned against the glass.

Cain walked up to stand beside Abel. His light eyes were locked on the planet below. "Such an ugly world to hold all of humanities hopes, isn't it?"

"What did you want, Cain? You're already thirty minutes late." Ugly? Mars wasn't ugly? It didn't hold Earth's silent beauty, but it was still beautiful in its own right.

"I was… warned," it sounded as if Cain was dancing around the truth, letting Abel hear only a little. "A group of people are planning on killing you."

At this Abel snorted. "Nothing new there. Sounds like the damn UN to me."

"Not the UN. These people are far more dangerous."

"Cain," Abel straightened, "I got that much when someone tried to blow up security yesterday. I'm not stupid."

"I'm not saying just that, Abel. They really want you dead." Panic laced Cain's voice. His brother turned and took hold of him. Fingers bit into Abel's unarmored arm. "They're going to try again and again until you're killed." The panic hand taken over Cain's eyes, his voice trembled, each word entwined so deeply with the emotion there was no escaping it.

"Get ahold of yourself." Abel stuck his brother in the gut.

Cain gasped, releasing Abel and stumbling back a few paces.

"You're reading too much into what's happened. It's just a coincidence, nothing more or less. Stop acting as if the entire world's out to get us. I'm not dead and I've no plans to die."

"You have to listen!" Cain shouted, eyes wide. "They're—"

"Go see Lilith," Abel stated, starting towards the door. "You need something to help you sleep and take your mind off of what happened. That group doesn't have enough members left to do much damage." With those words, Abel left his brother. That'd been a hug waste of time!

* * *

**(Author's Note: **We finally reached Mars (cheers)

And the last important character has entered for this part… I guess I should say last two have entered: Isaak and Alexander.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **

8


	12. Chapter 10: Death Trap!

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 10: Death Trap!

Six months. Six months since arriving on Mars, six month since Abel's conversation with Cain, six months out of three years. The time had flown by and the colony had settled into a routine. Today was one of the rest days. Most people were in the apartments asleep or out trying to enjoy their time off.

Abel was one of the few people working today. As a "leader" of the colony, it was next to impossible to take time off. Not that Abel really wanted the time off anyway. He didn't have time for that. Even if he did, he didn't have a clue what'd he do with his free time. Read? He guessed he could do that…

Pausing, Abel looked around the quiet hall before down at the room number. Tabitha's apartment should be somewhere around here. There was a report she'd filed yesterday he needed more information on and it couldn't wait for tomorrow. That was the only reason Abel was looking for her apartment.

It was one matter for this to a prank. It was another if someone had actually stolen a piece of history the colony had brought with them.

At last Abel from the apartment and stepped up to the door. He knocked. Several long moments before he heard movement on the other side and someone shout, "Hold on."

The door was opened by Tabatha. Her clothes looked rumbled as if she'd thrown them on in a great rush and her hair was frizzy as if she'd just woken up.

"Lieutenant-Colonel," she gaped at him. "What are you doing here, sir?" Tabitha's eyes had grown wide from her shock.

"I just needed a follow up on the report you gave yesterday," Abel stated. "You didn't reply to any of the messages I sent and I need it by tonight." He paused, "I know it's a lot ask, especially since it's your day off."

"Not at all, sir," Tabitha began before she frowned. "Though, shouldn't you try and take a day off? I've not seen you take one since we arrived on Mars."

"I'm not here to—" Abel cut off at the sight of Tabitha's smile. "Look, I just need the follow up report, all right?"

"I understand, sir, but an hour off won't harm you." Tabitha hesitated, glancing over shoulder. She took hold of his wrist. "Why don't you have a cup to tea with me? Kayson's working today and it'd help relax you a bit."

"I really should be working," Abel protested, slipping hand from hers.

"If you keep up like this you're going to work yourself to death. One cup of tea won't hurt," persuaded Tabitha.

Abel hesitated. "All right," he agreed, "but only one cup." He'd never had tea before. Even if it was disgusting he'd try to be polite about it… try to. Abel wasn't certain if he'd secede or not.

Tabitha led the way into the apartment. It was larger than Abel's two room apartment. The man room was a kitchen and dining area, but there was a door leading into a bedroom and another into the bathroom. Abel only had a large main room with currents around the bed and a bathroom. Granted, just by looking at this cramped place, he knew his apartment was about the same size if not a little bigger. Though Abel had only been in his apartment a few times to sleep and then return to duty.

"Sit down, don't just stand there looking awkward." Tabitha gestured to the table but didn't turn from the counter and what she was doing.

Abel took a seat at the table.

"Have you read any of what's going on back home?" Tabitha asked.

"Only the few reports I've seen," Abel replied. There was little going on back Earth Abel cared about. Now if one of those reports was titled "the Death of General Hall" he might be more interested in reading it. "It sounds like there's another splinter group forming."

Tabitha nodded. "Yeah, I saw that bit of news. It's troubling to think there are people who want to overthrow the UN. If it gets too out of hand war might end up breaking out again."

"It won't come to that," Abel stated. "The reports state they're close to finding the splinter groups leader. I think his name was Nihilum." At least it wasn't Isaak's group. That group seemed more focused on Mars and getting at Abel and his family.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure what that means and why someone would want that name." Tabitha turned and walked over to the table. She held two steaming mugs of tea. "Here," she set one down before Abel before taking the seat across from him.

"Nihilum is Latin for nothing," Abel stated before taking a sip of the tea. It was delicious, a bit bitter, but delicious all the same.

"And who'd want to be called 'nothing?' Seems a little strange to me." Leaning back in her seat, Tabitha blew on her hot drink.

"It's not his real name. Who knows there might be a hidden message in the name neither of us can guess at." Thought Abel did have an idea why this person would want to be called nothing. If they were an enhanced human it would be a hidden message to the UN stating, "You called us nothing, I'm proving you wrong." Abel didn't say this, thinking it best to just enjoy the tea.

"Do you agree with the way the major's been running the colony?" Tabitha changed the subject.

Abel choked on the tea. This was the last topic he wanted to discuss. "Ah, yeah," he lied between his teeth.

The way Cain was running the colony was poor in Abel's opinion. Cain was loose with the people, too loose. He ran the colony as if he was trying to be everyone's friend and at the same time he wasn't really running the colony at all. Cain seemed more worried in hunting down the remainder of the group who'd attacked the ship. Abel didn't care to admit it but it was as if Cain was starting to lose hold on reality. In fact Abel had taken on some of Cain's paperwork to keep the façade up that his brother was fine and on task to the UN. It was the only way the UN wouldn't kill Cain.

"I spoke with him the other day on a report I'd filled with his office. He couldn't remember seeing it. I guess he's a lot of reports go across his desk, but most of the time he's not in his office or is wandering around the colony."

"Drop it," Abel stated, "it's not our concern what Major Nightlord does or how he runs the colony. We're security, all we should worry about is our department." Damn it, why did Cain had to act this way? Didn't his brother get it? If he didn't do his job soon Abel would be forced to take on more duties on top of his other duties and the ones he'd already taken on from Cain's lack of interest in the colony. Perhaps telling Cain what the UN had planned for them had been a huge mistake.

"But if the—"

Abel's radio going off interrupted whatever Tabitha was about to say. It wasn't a voice message but a text one. Abel looked at it and frowned.

_Abel,_

_I need you to head into the wilderness. The last group I sent discovered something they believe to be important. You're the only one of the command staff free. _

_~Cain_

Well this was odd; Cain never sent messages to Abel. What was odder was that his overprotective brother was ordering him out into the wilderness of all places. Cain hadn't seemed willing to let Abel out there the last time Abel had gone and now Cain was just ordering Abel out there.

"Thank you for the tea, Tabitha," Abel said as he stood. "Have a good rest of the day." Abel walked off out. It was better this way, even if the message was strange. The way Tabitha had been talking about Cain made a pit form in Abel's stomach. His brother should've been more focused than he was. It was just ridiculous.

Before too long Abel was at an airlock. He slipped off his long coat and placed it in a locker along with his boots. Taking a suit, Abel struggled into it and put on the helmet. Air hissed, sealing the helmet. Abel walked over to a motorcycle and got on. The airlock opened, the roar of the engine faint compared to the sound of the airlock. Abel zoomed out of the bay and out into the sands of Mars.

Dust flew up behind him. The tracker in the other group's vehicle blinked on Abel's screen. They were ways out, several miles from the declared safe zone. If Abel had walked his oxygen tank would've been depleted just over halfway there. Why the hell would Cain order a group to go this far out? It was plan suicide.

Over an hour passed before the group came into view. They were clustered around a small cliff. Abel turned the motorcycle towards them and veered. It seceded, kicking up dust before coming to a stop beside the truck this group had brought.

Abel frowned. He couldn't remember any orders going for these people to even take a truck. Then again Cain didn't share what he was planning with Abel most of the time.

"What is it?" Abel dismounted from the bike.

"Over here!" one of the men called, excitement lacing his young voice.

Abel walked over to them, each step sending up a spray of red-brown dust. The group parted to let him through. There, more than half buried into the dust, was what looked to be an old Earth rover.

Abel sighed. "It's just an old rover." This was complete waste of time.

"But there're strange markings on it." The more Abel listened to the voice more it sounded like someone too young to be in the military. There was something wrong here.

Abel knelt down and brushed off some of the dirt. A symbol appeared. "Wait a second this is—"

The click of a gun sounded behind Abel. Abel moved, preparing to draw his gun. A brief flash reminded him he'd taken the gun off and left in the locker as protocol dictated. Shit!

A foot slammed into Abel's back. "I'm going to enjoy this," sneered a vaguely familiar voice.

Abel rolled. A boot slammed into his stomach faster than he could react. Abel was sent back into the rover. Gasping for air, his eyes watered. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He rolled onto his back. Through watering eyes, he could just see the muzzle of the gun pointed at his heart.

"Say goodbye, _Lieutenant-Colonel_."

A loud bang split the air. Abel shifted – pain shot through his body.

"Get his motor bike. We've gotta move!" shouted the man.

The hissing of air pulsed through Abel's ears. He could just see the leak from somewhere around his chest. The leak sealed, but the pain remained. He could feel a warmth spreading out from his shoulder. Coughing, blood hit the glass of the helmet. His blood. It began to sink in. The group had shot him.

Abel didn't know how long he lay there, his limps going cold before warning sounded from his wrist. He struggled to move. The warning blurred before coming into focus. A dust storm was moving this way, he had to move, but move where? Even if he started off, he would suffocate long before he bleed out and it would still put him several miles from the colony.

No, Abel still had reason to live: his dear sister Seth, his annoying brother Cain, and he beloved Lilith. Abel pushed himself up with his good arm. The world swayed under him. He planted his feet and moved forward. There was no way in hell he was going to die here.

Each step brought Abel closer to the colony. Each step felt as a mile to him. Each step beat in his pulsing head. Air started to come to him in short, pain bursts. The world spun faster and faster. His knees met the ground. Dust rose around him as his body followed. No, he couldn't die here. Abel reached out with his good hand. His fingers sank into the soft sand. He moved an inch. He couldn't die here!

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Writer's block on _Wizard's Treachery_ that's why you're seeing this updated instead.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **

4


	13. Chapter 11: The Ark, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 11: The _Ark_, Part 1: Discovery at Death's Gate

It was all wrong. Lilith tapped her finger against the plastic desk. It was wrong. Never before had Abel been this late to meeting. Sure he'd been late before, but not to the point she'd been waiting for almost an hour. He could be forgetful at times. It wasn't like him to be like this.

There was also the matter Lilith and Abel were going to discuss. Abel had told her he'd be there on time so as to avoid drawing Cain's notice. It was to discuss Cain after all and his failing mental state.

Abel had been the one to approach her about Cain's failing mental state. Lilith had noticed it as well and was worried for Cain. Even since the incident on the ship Cain was becoming more and more paranoid. If Abel hadn't taken on some of Cain's workload she was certain the UN would've recalled him by now.

The two of them were supposed to be discussing how to best handle Cain and this entire situation. Abel couldn't continue on with both his work and take on more of Cain's. Then there was the fact that if Abel didn't do both his job and Cain's Cain would be killed by the UN without hesitation.

Even still Abel shouldn't have been this late to the meeting. He knew how important it was to discuss keeping up the façade everything was fine with Cain.

"Abel?" Lilith asked over her radio to his. "Come in, Abel."

There was no response. Worry flickered in her heart. What if all of the rebels hadn't been captured or defeated? Abel might very well be hurt or – or – she swallowed, pushing aside that image.

Standing, Lilith needed to discover where Abel had vanished off too. She started out of the room, heading through the metal halls towards the security office. On entering she noted the fact Solomon was the highest ranked there.

"Solomon," Lilith addressed the younger man informally, "have you see Abel?"

"Not since he left an hour ago, ma'am," Solomon replied without looking up from his work.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No, I assumed it was follow up on a few reports filed yesterday."

"Do you mind if I take a look at them?"

Solomon looked up at her, a frown pulling at the corns of his thin lips. "I don't see any harm in it. May I ask: why?"

"He was supposed to meet with me thirty minutes ago."

Nodding, Solomon rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll open his office for you, if that'll help?"

"It would."

Solomon stood and swiped his card through the security lock. Abel's office door opened.

"Thank you, Solomon." Lilith bowed her head to the young man before she entered the dark office. The lights burst into life as they sensed her presents. Lilith slipped around Abel's desk and took the seat. The laptop was on. A new message blinked on the screen. Opening the message, Lilith noted the fact Abel had received it while out as well.

_Abel,_

_I need you to head into the wilderness. The last group I sent discovered something they believe to be important. You're the only one of the command staff free. _

_~Cain_

Just by the first sentence Lilith knew this wasn't from Cain. Cain wouldn't have sent Abel into the wilderness at even, let alone right before a dust storm was about to hit. It seemed Abel had believed it was from Cain. Perhaps he'd just wanted to because he still wanted his brother to be the leader, to be the one who got them through this.

Lilith checked the data on how many people had gone out and who had come back. There was still one person out there. She looked for their tracker on the screen. Her heart stopped dead. Abel was close to the leading edge of the storm, the small dot moved too slowly for him to be on a vehicle. He would never make it back!

Lilith leapt to her feet and raced from the office. She had to get to him. If Abel died – if she lost him, then what was the point all of this? He was the world to her. She couldn't lose him!

xxx

Abel dragged himself another inch. It felt as he were floating. Air wasn't getting to his lungs. He gasped, pawing at the ground. Pawing at the ground, he tried to move further. Sand rose around him. The dust storm was almost upon him.

In the end this was Abel's fate. He closed his eyes. Perhaps it was better if he just died here. No one was coming for him. In the end he was alone. It was the end.

A roaring filled his ears. It was followed by a shout, "Abel!" the voice was filled with a light Abel had never known was possible. It filled him with warmth and hope. "Abel," the voice repeated. A hand touched his back. "Stay with me."

Abel felt the ground move him as the woman dragged him across the sand. He was aware of the ground turning to stone under him. The ground gave out under them. The light, dizzying sensation of falling flew through him, making vile burn his throat. Metal slammed into him, a dull pain against the throbbing, searing agony near his heart. He heard an overhead door hiss shut and a grinding nose as fans filled the space with some unknown gas.

"Please be oxygen." There was a pause before, "Yes!" echoed through the room.

The next moment Abel felt his helmet release. Air slammed into his lungs. Gasping before he started to cough, Abel's body convulsed at the unexpected air.

"Thank God." A gloved hand touched his face. "I thought I'd lost you."

Abel blinked and looked up to see his head rested in Lilith's lap. Reaching up, his gloved hand touched her face. "Lilith," his voice cracked with pain and fatigue. Joy and relief made his head spin. She'd come. In this moment he all he saw was a beautiful goddess over him in the near darkness of the room.

Forcing him up, Abel preached himself on his elbow. His lips greets hers in a soft kiss. The lack of oxygen had driven all common sense from his mind. Right then, in this cold dark space, all he wanted was her.

Lilith's warm breath heated the frigid air around Abel's face. "Abel," she gave a soft protest.

Abel cut off the rest of the protest with another kiss. He then pushed himself into a sitting position as his mind began to work again. "Sorry," he rasped.

"Don't be."

"Where are we?" Abel asked. He knew they were still in the wilds, there had been no possible way the two of them could've gotten back to the colony before the storm hit.

"I don't know. The ground gave way and we were suddenly here." Lilith pulled out her flash light. The next instant the room was light in the bright, artificial light. The light passed over worn, grimy metal walls. As it passed over a wall, it split, opening to a dark hall beyond.

Abel took hold of the wall and pulled himself to his feet. It was strange but he felt as if he had to enter the hall. He staggered forward.

"Abel," Lilith hissed behind him; the soft sound of her following echoed off the metal ground. "I don't like the feeling of this place," she whispered.

A shiver raced through Abel caused by more than just the freezing air. His breath rose in a misty cloud visible only by the quavering light Lilith held. A voice felt as it were whispering to them.

"I think we should turn back, just stay in that room." Lilith stopped in her tracks.

Abel gasped and slammed into the wall, shaking from blood loss.

"Abel!" Lilith raced over him.

"I'm fine," Abel panted, "just a little out of breath."

"You should rest," worry was thick in her voice. "Please, Abel, the colony can't afford to lose you, Cain can't afford it."

Abel felt his heart sink at her words. What he really wanted her to say was she couldn't lose him. Could she lose him? Would she care if he died? Of course she would. This was Lilith he was thinking about.

"I'll be fine." Abel pushed himself off the wall and forced his protesting body to remain stiff backed and straight. He wouldn't show any signs of injury. The sight of her worry pained him far more than any physical pain.

The light fell over a dead end. Abel blinked. He could've sworn he'd heard something over here.

"Let's head back," Abel stated. The wall was starting to dance before his eyes. His legs felt as thin sticks under him.

Lilith nodded. Before either of them could utter another word or even turn – a rumbling sounded. Oh hell.

"Run!" Abel shouted at Lilith. It was already too late. A rumbling sounded overhead. A wall closed behind them. The ground began to lower. Wall surrounded them on all sides. The next moment a soft red light ran over them. It repeated several times.

"Analysis complete," stated a voice. "Two advanced humans, genetic state recognized as combatable. Welcome, humans, to our resting place."

The walls gave way to reveal a huge room. Abel stared at the walls lined with tanks. Below them was a platform holding four of the tanks and lower down he could just make out more of the tanks. There had to be well over one hundred thousand here.

"My god," Lilith breathed.

The elevator stopped on the platform. Abel and Lilith just stood there, back to back. His mouth was open as he stared at the faint glow given off by the tanks. Not even the UN had attempted something like this. So many tanks filled with so many lives; all of them frozen in time.

"What is this place?" Abel whispered in awe.

"It's as we said 'our resting place,'" stated the voice. It echoed around them.

"Who are you?" Lilith looked around as did Abel.

"We are _Ark_, the watcher built by great gods to watch over them and their subjects until arrival on Earth. Error, unknown. Delayed in reaching the promising land."

"Earth? What did you want with Earth?" Abel demanded.

"Unknown, builders only stated Earth as the course, nothing more. We are the ship, the _Ark_. It's not our place to ask the gods why they want to go somewhere."

Abel moved off the elevator and towards one of the tanks.

"Abel," Lilith hissed a warning.

Abel's fingers touched the tank. He wiped away the frost. Alien features greeted him. Yelping, Abel leapt back in shock. The thick gray skin, slits on the face and rounded holes instead of ears were all Abel ended to know these people hadn't been going to earth for anything but to conquer.

Lilith stepped passed him to the monitor on the alien's tank. "If this reads anything like our instruments, then it's dead." She moved to the next. "As is this one."

"Yes, our creators are all dead. The tanks failed after the first century of hibernation. The solar energy didn't get to the ship after the first century of dust storms."

"If the power failed, how is it we're breathing or that elevator or you work?" Abel asked. This just didn't add up. If there was a massive power failure then the entire ship shouldn't be working.

"There's an infinite genitor tied into those systems. It wasn't enough to power any of the tanks."

"That seems like a very flawed design," Lilith said, with a shake of her head. "How long could these keep them alive with solar power?"

"Forever."

"Without?"

"Three weeks."

"Well, I we're way passed the three week mark," stated Abel with a shrug and shudder from the pain. The room spun. He shook his head, trying to stop the sickening swaying of the room.

"Abel, come look at this!"

Abel moved to Lilith's side. The information on the screen was written in Latin of all languages.

"Can you read it?"

"Yes, it's in Latin."

"The builders thought Latin the best language for communicating with your people," _Ark_ informed them.

"I take it they landed here when Rome was the world power then?" Abel asked, glancing up as if expecting to see _Ark_ over him.

"There was a massive empire which spoke the language at the time the builders were heading for earth."

"Yeah, that would've been the Roman empire then," Abel stated. Dumb machine didn't know the first thing about human history even though it'd been on Mars since the Roman empire.

"Human history isn't my primary programing."

"Obviously," Abel muttered under his breath. He turned his gaze to the information. It blurred before coming back into focus. "All this is, is medical information. There's really nothing I can see we need to know right now."

"Is there anything else?"

Abel didn't reply. The room spun around him. His legs buckled under him. The room darkened.

"Abel

The next thing Abel knew he was staring up at the metal ceiling. A space blanket covered his bare chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd been shot?" Lilith's voice tickled his ear.

Abel shivered, it was so cold here despire Lilith's body heat against his bare skin.

"You've lost too much blood." It was in her voice. Lilith shook with fear. "Abel…"

Abel turned to her, kissing her on the cheek. "Even if I'd told you," he tried to speak, "too much time had passed. I don't think there's anything either of us can do."

"You're going to live," Lilith looked at him with wide, golden eyes. "You just have to hold out until the storm passes. Then we'll—"

Abel cut her off by kissing her. "Stop worrying," he whispered, shivering again. He drew Lilith into an embrace, trying to give her what little body heat he had left. "You came for me," he told her, "that's all I care about, is that it was you."

"Abel," Lilith protested.

"Promise me you'll keep Seth safe and make certain Cain starts working so the UN doesn't kill him."

"You're not going to die!" Lilith shouted at him.

Abel just looked at her, not certain if he believed her or not. "If I don't then please just promise me you'll keep them safe."

"Abel—"

"Please, Lilith, I want the three of you to be safe and live. I want you three to be happy."

"How can we without you?!" Lilith shouted, not sounding like herself at all. She buried her face in the uninjured side of his chest. "You're the one who's made certain the three of us had made it this far. What would we do without you?"

"Live," Abel replied simply. What he was asking might be next to impossible. He was sure if he could live without Lilith or not. "Lilith," he started, not giving her time to reply, "I'm," – he took a deep breath – "sorry." The word felt strange and at the same time right.

"Don't," Lilith hit his chest. "Don't you dare apologize for nothing."

"It's not for nothing," Abel said as he caught her hand. "Remember Seth's birthday, I couldn't say… sorry then and for everything I've put you through. It's for that too."

"You idiot," Lilith drew him into an embrace. "You're not going to die."

"I've lost too much blood and you know it."

"You haven't yet," Lilith told him. "We can still wade out the dust storm. You just have to stay warm and awake. Just stay with me, okay? You can do that much."

Abel nodded, but he wasn't too sure she was right about this. The world as edged with black and it wasn't the flashlight causing it. The thought of death made his heart race and the fear he'd felt every time his siblings or Lilith had been in danger cross through him. But, wasn't it better this way? Hadn't Abel been the source of so much turmoil in the lives of his loved ones?

Closing his eyes, Abel felt himself drift off.

"Abel!" Lilith's shouts grew distant as he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait. I had two tests last week and spent most of my free time studying for it. Here's an update at long last.

The cliffhanger is because that's how the last episode of _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood _left me .

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **

6


	14. Chapter 12: Hell's Edge, Driving Fear!

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 12: Hell's Edge, Driving Fear!

The warmth pressed down on Abel from all sides. Was he dying? A throbbing pain filled his chest.

"Come on, Abel, wake up," a warm voice repeated this over and over. It faded in and out, a soft ray of light to him. He knew it had to be Lilith.

Abel drifted back into the darkness. Sleep was all he really wanted. Even if Lilith was there, he just wanted to sleep. Sleep and more sleep, he always felt better when he was sleeping. Asleep there was no pain, no fear, just a blissful dreams and the promise those dreams offered him.

The dreams danced through Abel's mind, happy compared to everything else he'd lived through. Seth was so happy and so was Lilith and even Cain had a smile. It was a future he'd wanted, or was it? There was something missing from it. Something he wished for even more than to just them smiling. But what? What was this future missing?

A soft noise floated down to Abel. Crying? Why was someone crying? It didn't add up. Opening his eyes, Abel was greeted by a blurred ceiling. He blinked. The ceiling of the hospital came into view. He shifted before turning his head towards the soft crying.

Lilith sat at the bedside, her face buried in her hand hands and not looking at him. The sound was coming from her.

Abel lifted his hand, the tubes of fluid connected to his arm and making his hand feel heavy. He reached for her and touched the smooth, warm skin of her arm.

At once Lilith looked up. The crying stopped as her bloodshot eyes locked on him. "Abel!" Lilith stared at him for several long moments.

Abel gingerly wiped away her tears. "You shouldn't be crying," he said in a weak, fiddle voice. "What would Seth think if she saw you crying?"

A small, pained laugh escaped Lilith. She took his hand and pressed it to her warm face. "That they were tears of joy at you waking up," Lilith whispered, kissing his head.

The gesture registered in his drug blurred mind as joy. "How long have I been out?" Abel asked.

"Hush." Lilith placed a finger over his lips. "You needn't worry about that. I've been doing Cain's paperwork in your place so no one knows what's going on with him."

Abel nodded; disappointed Lilith had changed the subject. "That's good." He lowered his head. "But you didn't answer the question."

"You need to rest," Lilith said, dodging the question once more. She kissed his hand. "Just rest."

Abel wanted to protest and ask again, but he was already drifting back into sleep. He felt Lilith take his hand and her thumb brush across his forehead before he drifted off.

xxx

Cain wanted to find whoever had done this to his twin. Instead he was stuck in bed, his blood being drawn to be placed into Abel. His brother had nearly been _killed_ thanks to that insane man, Isaak! Grr, he wanted to get back to Earth and hunt that man down and kill him. Instead – instead he was here while the rest of the colony cooed over some damn ancient ship Lilith and Abel had found.

"This is so stupid," Abel muttered. "I don't need any more blood."

"And you shouldn't be working!" Lilith growled at Abel. "You work when you're not supposed to and sleep when you're supposed to be working. Work when you're supposed to and you won't be such a sleepy head."

A smile, the first smile in ages, appeared on Cain's face. At least he knew he'd made the right choice in letting Lilith love his brother and make Abel happy. She was keeping him on his toes too. At least Abel had that much, perhaps more.

"At least I do my work," Abel retorted, shooting a glare at Cain.

Cain winced. It was true he'd been slacking some, but it was all to find those trying to kill his family. Why couldn't Abel just see the rebels were still a threat? Cain turned his gaze to the needle in his arm. He'd make sure Abel would never again need to be poked by a needle. He'd make certain his siblings and-and even Lilith would live through this mess no matter what. Isaak wouldn't have his way. The UN wouldn't have their way either.

"Speaking of which, there are a few documents you need to look over about what people are now dubbing the _Ark_," Abel informed Cain.

Cain frowned. In all honestly he'd rather have nothing to do with that alien ship. It was interfering with his plans on finding all of the rebels. "I don't see what's so exciting about this alien ship."

"Well, for one the nano-machines Seth's team has found. The crusnik and bacillus, is what they're called I think."

"And what do I need to do about it?" Cain ground his teeth in annoyance. "What do they matter anyway? You should be more concerned with trying to find the people who did this to you, not with some damned machines."

"You're one to talk," Abel snapped. "You've done nothing but hunt down the 'rebels' since arriving on Mars! What about our plan, ah? What are you planning on doing when we return to Earth? Rollover for them?!"

"No." Cain leapt to his feet, the needle pulled at his arm. "I'm not rolling over for anyone. You're the one not acting against those trying to kill you!"

"Calm down, Cain," Lilith stepped between Cain and Abel's bed. "You can't start a fight with Abel. He wouldn't survive it."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Abel growled. "I would survive it!" Abel made to stand but ended up doubling over and gasping, his hand over the wound.

"You're not moving. And, Cain, I need to speak with you." Lilith walked over to him and removed the needle. She stopped the bleeding before leading the way into another room.

"What?" Cain asked, following her.

"It's the way you've been acting." Lilith leaned against the small closet wall and folded her arms across her chest. "Cain, this has to stop. If you don't start working then the UN will start to notice Abel's taken on your paperwork."

Cain stared at her. So that was what was going on. "Can't you see it?!" Cain shouted. "We're the targets. The rebels aren't gone. They want—"

"That's no excuse!" Lilith cut him off.

"It isn't an excuse! They want him dead, Seth dead, you dead, it's not an excuse, Lilith."

"And in your mad drive against these unknown forces you've forgotten your promise back on Earth."

"That doesn't matter anymore. Isaak is far more dangerous than the UN!"

"You don't know that!" Lilith stated her yellow eyes concerned. "Cain, you have to drop this hunt, for your sake. You have to work towards the future."

"And what about you?" Cain growled. "You're still not with him. He could die here and you – you're the one who doesn't care!" Cain jabbed his finger at her in his anger.

Lilith's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed.

"I care and I'm not standing back and watching them kill my brother! You're the one who nearly let him die!" With those words Cain stormed from room. He shot a glare at Lilith before leaving the room.

Why couldn't they see the true threat here? _Why_?!

xxx

Was Cain right? Lilith stared out the window in her apartment at the distant stars. Did she not care for Abel as much as she thought she did? The fact was, she loved him more than anyone else on this world or on Earth. Abel meant so much to her. If she lost him, she didn't know what she would do.

Sighing, Lilith turned her gaze to a picture of the four of them that had been taken right after the arrival on Mars. Abel stood to the right of image and Cain on the left, wearing his reading glasses. Seth was beside him, waving at the person taking the picture and Lilith just behind her with her hand Seth's shoulder. Abel stood a little back from Lilith, his expression rather annoyed. He looked as if he would rather not be there. His eyes weren't on the person taking the picture but Lilith, even though his face was more towards the camera man.

Lilith touched the photograph, running her finger over his sharp, handsome features. Cain couldn't be right. She cared for Abel and seeing him so close to death still sent a jolt of fear coursing through her.

None of them were immortal, Lilith knew this. One day she would have to face the reality of losing Abel. Even if she lost him, she wanted a piece of him to hold to, something to remind her he had been alive and none of this had been a dream. Having photos of him or just an item he held wasn't enough. What she wanted was – was a true piece of him that would live on even after she had grown old and died. She wanted his child.

The realization made Lilith hesitate. Wanting his child was dangerous, just wanting a kid was dangerous for her and the child. Besides, she didn't even know if she could have a child. But wasn't it worth it in the end? To just have piece of him living on even if she did lose him, was it worth it?

Lilith stood, placing the framed picture on her nightstand. She walked across the empty room. She just needed to speak with Abel. It'd been a few days since he's release from the hospital and he'd been ordered by both her and Cain to stay in his rooms until he'd fully recovered.

Abel's quarters weren't too far from Lilith's, just down the hall. She stopped before his door, her fist raised ready to knock. Biting her lip, she wondered if she should just leave. If she left she might never get up the nerve to speak with him and confess her fears. They were already in their thirties. Despite the fact they aged slower than a normal human didn't mean a thing.

Before Lilith could make up her mind, the door opened. Abel stood before her a look of shock on his face. Quickly Lilith lowered her fist.

"Lilith? I know I heard someone approach, but I didn't think it was you."

"I just want to talk."

Abel looked down at her, his lips thinner than usual as he no doubt weighed the ups and downs. At last he stepped aside to allow her to enter. "Come in," he offered.

Lilith crossed into the room and was more than little shocked by it. All her life Abel's side of the rooms he'd shared with Cain had been messy, but the quarters looked uninhabited. The bed was made and the only signs someone lived there was a cup of tea on table.

"Tabitha gave me a few bags to try," Abel explained, crossing the room to the small kitchen. Without asking he placed a cup into the microwave. "Black or green or original?" he asked.

"What?"

"It's types of tea," Abel explained. "The way Tabitha explained it was black was more caffeinated and bitter than original or green."

"I'll try green." Lilith took a seat at the small table. "Why did the second-lieutenant give you tea?"

"Something about my leaving before finishing the glass and then getting shot. She said tea would help with the healing process." Abel shrugged and gave a slight wince she wouldn't have caught if she hadn't been tracking his every move.

"How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed that you and Kayson ask me nothing else but that," Abel retorted, but there was no sign of annoyance or even anger in his voice. In fact he sounded more tired than anything else.

"You know tea won't help you sleep," Lilith pointed out as he crossed over to her, holding a cup. "Thank you," she took the cup from him.

"And you're having a cup why then?" Abel cocked an eyebrow at her. He took the seat opposite her.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I wanted to," Lilith confessed. She took a sip of the warm liquid. The soft flavor of sweetened leaves tingled her taste buds. "I've been kept up thinking."

"About?" Abel took a sip of his tea as well and shuddered.

"You could add sugar to it," Lilith suggested.

"I have, about eight spoonfuls. It's done nothing and you're avoiding the question."

Eight spoonfuls? Lilith just stared at him.

"What?"

"Isn't that a little much?"

"No, not if it's still not sweet enough," Abel retorted. "And, once more, you're avoiding the question."

Lilith sighed and stared into the light liquid of her cup. "It's stupid really," Lilith started.

"Tell me, I promise not to laugh."

Well that was reassuring… not really. "I keep dreaming of you dying and there being nothing left to hold to of you."

Lilith expected to hear Abel snort at the very least, but only silence greeted her words. The soft sound of his cup against the table sounded through the room as a booming thunder.

"Honestly, I've been up thinking about something similar."

Lilith stared at Abel not sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Not about me dying, but about Cain, Seth, and especially you." Abel clasped his hands, leaning forward until his head rested on his fists. "If this group is only after us, they're going to target you sooner or later. And I can't stand the – the thought you might die."

Lilith wanted to say something, but her voice had logged in her throat. This was the last response she'd expected from Abel. She'd come in expecting him to tell her she was being ridicules, but not this.

"What hurts the most though, is knowing no matter what we can't be together," Abel whispered, his voice cracking. "That the UN would find out and take you away before we could do anything about it. I don't want you to die, I don't want you to be an experiment, but I don't want to—"

"—live without you," Lilith cut him off. "I feel the same way," she confessed.

Abel smiled. It was a sad smile which didn't suit him one bit. The smile softened his features into a look more akin to someone who gave up far too easily. This wasn't Abel.

Lilith set down her tea before she stood and moved around the table. Placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder, she leaned in until her lips met his. "Don't smile like that," she whispered before kissing him again.

"Lilith," Abel started.

Pulling back, Lilith felt a tug to her heart. If he still didn't want to be together she should honor that wish.

"To hell with the UN," Abel muttered before pulling her in and kissing her. The kiss was unlike any before, full life and energy. It was full of his love for her.

Lilith stood, not breaking the stream of kisses. His hands were warm against her the bare skin of her arms. They moved back towards the bed.

As the two of them fell onto the bed, Abel muttered, "Lights," before kissing her again. The lights went out.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **sorry about the absence again. I had a lot to do last week and only got part of this written. Just a heads up: next month is national novel writing month. I won't be updating much because my focus will be a different story.

Just a fun side note: the original chapter to this and the next chapter (Chapter 6: Fearful Heart, Shattered Mind) started on page 42 of the old book, this chapter starts on page 84 (including a title page). The book has doubled in length so far.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **

6


	15. Chapter 13: Hell's Edge, the Shattered!

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 13: Hell's Edge, the Shattered!

Meanwhile:  
It was aggravating to think there was someone out there ready to kill Abel at any second. Cain glowered at his computer screen. It'd only been a month ago that Abel had been close to death. One month since his brother had been shot. One month his would be killer had been left to roam free.

There had to be a link between Darin and the rebels. Cain knew there had to be. The man had threatened Seth in front of the entire security force. Then there was the fact the man had kept on trying to get Abel removed as head of security. The man just hated Abel there was no denying this fact.

Cain shifted through the data on his system. Most of it was trash or connected to only the running of the colony. Despite this he felt there was a link within his system, the final clue he needed to whoever tried to kill his brother. He had to find this link; then everything would be made clear.

A message appeared on Cain's computer. A message to Abel, one he knew he'd never scent. Frowning, Cain stared at the message. It told Abel to go out into the wilderness. Cain moved the curser and typed in his identification. New information appeared on the screen.

This couldn't be. Shane, a member of these rebel forces, but why? Since the start of the colony Shane had never shown any signs of hating Cain or Cain's family. The man had done nothing but aid Cain. _Shane_, Cain could've spat in disgust. Oh, he knew where the man was bound to be at this time. Well, Cain would make him pay for nearly killing his brother. Revenge would be bitter, sweet.

Cain opened a drawer and pulled out his gun. Raw emotions ripped through his heart and mind. He'd make Shane pay. Every moment Cain had felt pain and fear he'd pour into his anger and make Shane fell every inch of Cain's emotions.

Striding across the room, Cain's mind and heart were set. The swooshed open and Cain started down the hall. It took every inch of his willpower not to break into a run. He wanted to torment Shane, to make all of the fear vanish. Cain rounded the corner and stopped at the sound of voices coming out from Shane's open door.

"Do you have it in place?"

That was Alaric's voice. But what was Alaric doing here? Alaric was one of the more level headed out of the representatives. He was also one of the few who hadn't asked for the nano-machines to be given to his country. From what Cain knew of the man, he wasn't greedy or petty. All he wanted was what was best for Earth. So why would he be here?

Edging closer, Cain's heart hammered in his throat and he moved his hand towards his gun.

"It is."

Cain froze. Sure enough, that was Shane's voice.

"I've made certain Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord and that brat sister of his will be there as well," sneered Shane.

"Good, Isaak will be pleased we killed two at once. All that leaves are the major and the doctor," Alaric sighed, "both of which are proving to be quite the problem."

"We the need the major alive for the next stage of the plan," Darin said, not sounding pleased with this. "Even if he did kill Isaak's chosen for this mission, we still can't just kill him first."

"I know," Alaric stated. "But there's the fact he's not really the leader type. You've noticed it too, Shane, that he's been ignoring many of his duties since we arrived?"

"Yes, he's never in, but the people seem to love him. They don't know it's no Cain running things anymore, but that doctor and his annoying twin."

"Well, getting rid of the Lieutenant-Colonel is still needed," Darin stated. The soft chink of glass on metal floated out to Cain.

"I'm aware," Alaric replied. "We'll take Cain to our leader as planned still, even if he's not really the type of person we need. The rest will die here."

Cain's hand shook on his gun. This people wanted to kill all of his family and spare him for a time. How dare they threaten any of Cain's family. _How dare they_!

"We'll take the nano-machines from the UN and create a new world as our leader envisions. To the future!" Alaric toasted.

"To the future," Shane and Darin said in unison. Their classes chinked together.

Cain edged back behind the corner. He couldn't take all of them at once especially if they were all enhanced humans.

A few minutes later Darin and Alaric stepped from the room. "By dawn tomorrow, Cain will have no other choice but to follow us."

The two of them turned and left down a side hall. Cain waited until their footsteps were distant before raced from his hiding spot and into Shane's room before the door could close.

Cain drew his gun and pointed it at Shane's hand. "Don't move," he growled.

Shane froze and started to turn his head.

"I said, 'don't move.'" Cain struck the man with his gun.

Gasping, Shane staggered several paces. "Major Nightlord, what are you doing?"

"Don't give me that crap, I heard every word of what you're planning."

"It wasn't supposed to be you who found me," Shane stated. "Your brother was supposed to come and so was your sister." Shane sighed and looked towards the ceiling. "I guess not every plan is foolproof." He raised his arms. "It's such a shame the bacillus won't fuse to you."

"What—"

"You've caught me and killed yourself in doing so, Major. With the bacillus I'll survive this, but what about you?"

Blinding light filled the room. Cain was thrown back, slamming into the wall. Sheer agony coursed through his veins. Skin ripped from him. Metal tore at Cain.

xxx

The soft beeping filled the room. Lilith ignored it and snuggled deeper into Abel's embraced. Her head rested on one of his arms and his other arm was wrapped around her waist. The beeping persisted. Abel muttered in his sleep beside her.

Opening her eyes, Lilith caught sight of a blurred flashing coming from her radio. Blurry with sleep, Lilith reached over and grabbed her radio. She hooked it on her ear and activated it. "Yes?" she asked, still half asleep.

"There's been an explosion in lower quarters," Kayson told her over the radio. "Two people are severely injured and there are a few from the nearby quarters in need of medical attention."

There was a long pause. Lilith was trying to think on what to do.

"Ma'am, one of the people severely injured is Major Nightlord and the other is his second, Lieutenant Shane. I can't get ahold of Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord, I think his radio is off."

"Cain?" Lilith breathed in question. Her heart froze. She shifted, rolling over.

Abel's wintery eyes greeted her. He was frowning, a questioning look on his handsome face.

"I'm on my way and passing you over to the lieutenant-colonel." Lilith passed the radio to Abel before she sat up and started to pull on her discarded clothes.

"What's going on Doctor Williams?" Abel asked, sitting up in bed and wincing as he moved his injured side.

Lilith pulled on her black shirt before slipping into her shoes.

"The major was what?" Abel asked, sounding between groggery and shocked. "I'm coming on duty."

Lilith froze; ready to clasp some of the metal guards on. Abel was still injured, he shouldn't return to work for another several weeks if not longer.

Abel slipped off the bed and started to dress. "How many people know about this and who was injured?" he was asking as he dressed at hyper speed. "Wait, I'm putting you on speaker so Lilith can hear you." He pressed a button on the radio and set it on the nightstand.

"Only the response team and those near the explosion when it went off know right now, sir."

Abel took out his gun from a drawer. "Who's quarters was it?"

"Shane's."

Strapping on his gun, Abel said, "I'm on my way."

"As am I," Lilith said, standing as she finished putting on her uniform.

"Understood." The radio went silent.

Lilith picked it up. "Abel." She caught his sleeve before he could start for the door.

"We need to get going, Lilith."

Kissing him on the cheek, Lilith felt fear course through her body. "Promise me you won't over exert yourself." She ran her hand down his uniform, soothing the creases. "You're still healing."

"Don't worry so much," Abel said. He kissed her on the cheek. "It's Cain we should be worrying about, not me." With that he left the room.

Lilith followed him. "You know I'll worry no matter what, especially about you." Despite her words she really was worried. Cain was injured and she didn't know how badly yet. "Abel, when we get there, focus on your team. I don't—"

"It'll be fine," Abel cut her off. "But I will do as you ask."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. When they arrived Lilith was ushered over to Kayson. "I'm scared to move either of them," Kayson explained to Lilith as he led her over to the room. "We got them this far before they started to go into the critical." Kayson stopped before the door and looked her in the eye. "I don't think Cain's going to pull through this. Shane might because of the nano-machines, but it's unlikely at this point."

Lilith took a deep breath.

"In all honesty I called you in to just be with him. I don't think it wise you get too deeply involved in this. Tabitha's telling the Lieutenant-Colonel the same thing."

Lilith nodded. Even if she wanted to do everything in her power to help, she knew she would only get in the way. Entering the room, Lilith saw two clean rooms set up around Cain and Shane. Seth sat in front of the one which held Cain. The only reason Lilith knew it was Cain was because of his height. His entire body was wrapped in bandaging. One of the doctors was changing the dressing on his arm revealed third degree burns.

The soft sound of choked sobs came from where Seth sat, hugging a case to her chest.

"Seth," Lilith walked over to the younger woman and placed her hand on Seth's shoulder.

"They wouldn't let me in," Seth murmured. "The doctors said the crusnik was too risky to use."

The crusnik? Seth couldn't be serious. "It is," Lilith tried to sooth Seth. She stroked Seth's short hair. "It is and Cain wouldn't want you to use it on him."

"Use what on him?" Abel asked, entering the room.

"The crusnik," Seth mumbled, fresh tears flowed down her face. "H-he's not going to make it, is he?"

"Hey, now, don't cry." Abel knelt down before Seth and wiped away her tears. "You know Cain wouldn't want you to cry, so don't."

More tears slid down her face.

"He's going to be fine, Seth," Lilith felt complied to speak. "Cain's the strongest one out of all of us. You've seen his test results. He's the strongest mind out of all of us."

Abel shifted beside them. Lilith looked at him and frowned at the troubled look on his face.

Hours slipped by and soon Seth fell asleep in her seat. Lilith couldn't take her eyes off Cain.

"Lilith," Abel started, "I need to confess something."

Lilith tore her gaze from Cain to see Abel staring him with an almost tormented look on his face. "I didn't just switch my logic and reasoning tests with Cain but the mentality tests as well," he whispered. "The UN wanted him to be leader and he wanted it. I didn't think it'd do any harm, but…" he trailed off, his hand balled into a fist on his lap.

Lilith stared at him. While she'd known Abel wasn't as bad as the mentality tests stated, she couldn't of imagined his were actually Cain's. Standing, she took his arm. "We need to talk, now," she hissed in a low voice so as not wake Seth.

Abel nodded and stood, letting him pull her from the room. Lilith pulled him into a deserted room.

"Do you have any idea what Cain's tests stated then?"

"No, I just knew that switching ours would up his chances as becoming leader of the colony. I'd heard the UN say something about it when we were kids."

"Abel, the tests you took showed someone with an unstable mind, who revolved around the four of us and would destroy the world if he could," Lilith said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I didn't think twice about it being you because – because—"

"I'm the one with the bad temper," Abel finished for her. "And that was why I thought Cain would be prefect—"

"You don't get it, but," Lilith sighed, "it does explain why Cain wasn't doing most of his work and you took it on. Your tests would've been the ones which were good for a leader then."

Abel snorted at this. "I not a leader, Lilith, and you know it. Cain's always been the one to take charge, not me."

"That's not the point, Abel. I—"

A scream sounded from the room they'd just left. Abel and Lilith exchanged looks before they raced from the room. Abel was the first into the makeshift hospital and Lilith only a step behind. The first thing she saw made her stop dead. Her stomach churned as she stared in horror at Shane's writhing form. Holes appeared on his body, a black liquid moved devouring him from the inside out. It looked as if a bunch of little mouths were ripping at his flesh.

"Seth, don't!" Abel shouted. He raced towards Cain's bedside.

Lilith tore her gaze from Shane to see Seth standing over Cain. It was too late – the needle pieced Cain's heart. The nano-machines left the container. Cain's eyes flew open, his mouth opened in a silent scream. His fingers twisted and he writhed.

Covering her mouth, Lilith half expected to see the crusnik devouring Cain as well, but nothing happened. After several long moments Cain fell back onto the bed, his eyes rolled. He flat lined.

xxx

The room, painted black, spun around Cain. To his left he could just make out a mirror reaching to the ceiling. What was this place? Where was he?

"_It's about time you woke up_," a cheery voice greeted Cain's ears. "_We were wondering if we'd be alone again_," the voice pouted. "_We didn't much like that fact, nope, nope. We don't like that thought one bit_."

Cain turned his head. His eyes met his reflection and, at the same time, it wasn't his reflection. The reflections eyes glowed red, the pupils looking as a cat's. Yelping, Cain leapt to his feet and stumbled away from his reflection. Each movement was copied by the reflection, but the expression was one of disappointment not fear.

"What the hell are you?" Cain demanded.

"_We're 01_," stated the reflection with a board, almost boyish grin. "_We've a deal for you, Cain. You see we're now part of you so it's only fitting we give you what you want the most in the galaxy and you give us what we want._"

"You'll help protect my family?" Cain shook his head. "I don't buy it."

"_Come now, don't be like that_," pouted 01. "_We know you're failing at the task and can offer you the power you need to protect your siblings._"

"Really?" Cain breathed. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. It sounded too good to be true, but where else could he turn. His siblings and Lilith didn't believe him.

Six white wings unfurled from 01's back. "_Really. All we ask for in return is to complete the fusion. We wish to be one completely and fully_," there was a chill to the cheery voice of 01.

"And you can keep my siblings safe?" Cain asked, straightening.

White skin replacing the tan on Cain's reflection, strange red designs appeared on his skin. Long fangs poked over his lips. "_Of course_."

Cain stepped towards 01. "Promise to protect them."

"_We promise_."

Cain reached for the mirror. His fingers touched 01's. Pain shot through his skull. Another, older mind pressed down on him. Cain fell through the glass into darkness. When next he opened his eyes there was only darkness.

"Where—"

"You humans are so gullible, so much easier to trick than last race we had control over." 01's voice sounded from all around Cain. "We thank you for your body, Cain Nightlord."

"What? You said we'd share control!" Cain leapt to his feet, trying to see through the darkness. "01!" Cain shrieked.

"Struggle all you want, we're in complete control from the moment you touched the mirror. We'll take your body and live forever in it. It's a prefect body after all."

"What about my family?!"

"Our family will have them soon enough."

"That wasn't the deal, 01," Cain shouted. "Let me out!"

"No."

"01!" Cain turned on his heel. "01! Get back here! 01!" Cain shouted until his voice was hoarse but there was no response. There was nothing but this darkness. He sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs. What had he done? All he wanted was his family to be safe. "01, get back here," he muttered, his voice barely more than a whisper.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **I think updates will be weekly for a time.

Thank you Bluewing for commenting on the last chapter.

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **

6


	16. Chapter 14: Fear in Joy

**Surprise!**

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 14: Fear in Joy

One month. One month since the accident that landed Cain loony town. One month since Abel had taken over the colony. One month since his lie to the UN that Cain was only severely injured. One month of pure and utter hell.

Abel clinched his jaw, glaring up at Alaric as he continued on and on about how the nano-machines should go to his nation and his nation alone. It was getting annoying, really. This was the fourth time since Cain's accident Alaric had been here. He'd come at least once a week, demanding to have both the crusnik and bacillus under his nation's control. Abel had pointed out every time that individual nation's had no say in this matter. It was up to the UN as a whole how to best use the nano-machines. But, did he listen? No!

"That's enough," Abel bit back a growl. "I've heard the same argument all month, Alaric. At least come back with something a bit more creative next time."

The door opened and Lilith slipped in right on time for the appointment she had to set with Tabitha. God, his own girlfriend had to make an appointment to see him. This was just screwed up.

"Now, I've another meeting to see to, if you would kindly leave," Abel placed a sweet note into his voice, making it clear there was no room for argument without resorting to fists. He would so prefer the fists right now.

Alaric glared at him, opened his mouth, closed it, and repeated before he could form words. "You've not heard the last of this, Lieutenant-Colonel."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Doesn't mean I'll change my mind," Abel said, clasping his hands before him. "Now, leave."

Alaric turned on his heel and strode towards the door. He shot a glare at Lilith as he passed. The door hissed shut behind Alaric.

Sighing, Abel leaned back in the seat and placed his hand over his eyes. The lights of well lit, rather large office for the confined space on Mars easily leaked through his hand. "You've wonderful timing," Abel murmured. "Please tell me this is good news about Cain suddenly getting out of loony town." Abel heard her cross the room.

"No, he's still just as… off as before," Lilith informed. Her warm hands touched his hand. "You need to take a break."

"Can't," Abel shook his head. "If it's not catching up Cain's paperwork it's dealing with representatives who think they've a god given right to the nano-machines. One even used God as an excuse."

"That doesn't mean starving yourself to death or working when you're supposed to be sleeping."

"I've not worked through the night yet, Lilith," Abel pointed out. Straightening, he took her hand in his. "What is it you're really here for?" Abel released her hand and stood. He crossed over to the shelves holding the data-cubs on the colony's progress.

"What would you do if you became a father?" Lilith asked.

Abel frowned. "I don't know, that's years ahead of us." He picked up a data-cub and looked at it. It was the wrong one, which wasn't really shocking. He'd tried to get the office so he could find things, but Cain had only let them stack up in order at all. "I guess I'd be happy because it'd mean we were free of the UN. Why are you asking? You know this already."

"What if you became a father before we were back on Earth and free from the UN? What would you do then?"

Abel paused. "Freak," he said, trying to be as honest as he could. "Look, I really don't know how I'd react until actually put into that situation." He looked at several other data-cubs. "Where is it?" he growled under his breath, frustrated he couldn't find the data-cub with the last few months reports on crop growth.

"Abel." Lilith took a deep breath, shuddering breath. "I'm pregnant, you're the father."

The data-cub clattered back onto the shelf as Abel's mouth fell open. His heart raced. What'd she just say? His heart swelled with joy at the news.

"I'd understand—"

Abel whipped around and pulled Lilith into an embrace. His lips pressed into her cheek. A grin spread across his features. He kissed her again. In his arms she was a priceless jewel, he didn't want to huge her tightly for fear the jewel would shatter, but he didn't want to release for the same fear. A child! They were going to have a child!

"You want to keep it?" Lilith asked, her voice shaking with joy and – and fear.

"Yes," Abel breathed in her ear before kissing her again. "We'll protect the child. I'll make certain the UN doesn't find out, I promise." He moved his hand to her still flat stomach to include their child in the embrace. Never before had Lilith looked so beautiful then in this moment.

Lilith's warm hand wrapped over his. "I'd feared you wouldn't want a child after the way you reacted on Earth."

"I don't want the UN to take the child," Abel whispered, holding to the joy in this moment. He kissed her again. "Our child will have both of us. We'll ensure the UN never finds out together."

Lilith leaned into him, a soft smile on her face. "Together," she confirmed.

A moment passed where Abel just held her to him, content in this moment.

"Our child will have a friend at least," Lilith whispered. "Sonya is three months pregnant."

Abel chuckled. "You know, I'm not really that shocked. I've noticed Arthur grinning as if the sun was brighter for the past several months."

"Let's have lunch together, at least for today." Lilith broke from the embrace and brushed her thumb over his cheek. There were shadows under his eyes from his lack of sleep. "You need a break."

"Very well, but then I need to get back to work."

"I do as well," Lilith said, taking his hand. "But until then let's try to relax a little."

"Err, right." Abel let her lead him from Cain's office, through the offices beyond and into the hall. It was like this all the way to the mess hall. Lilith didn't release his hand until they stood in line to get their food.

"Most people are cooking for themselves now," Lilith mused, looking around the nearly empty room as she got her food.

Abel grunted, but didn't follow her gaze.

"Except for the Asrans by the looks of it." Lilith started towards Sonya and Arthur.

Sighing, Abel followed her. So much for getting lunch with just her, there was no point in asking to just sit together now. Besides it was still too risky to make it clear he loved Lilith.

"May we join you?" Lilith asked Sonya and Arthur.

"Of course," Sonya replied, gesturing to the empty seats at the table.

Abel sat down beside Lilith.

"No offence meant, sir, but you look like something the cat dragged in," Arthur put in before taking a big bite of his food. "I take it politics isn't settling too well with you."

Abel groaned. "I'd take just about any job over this one," he stated. "How's security been since Tabitha and I were transferred?"

"Not as well run," Arthur stated with a shrug, "but Barrack is doing an okay job at it."

There was a pause in which Abel registered the fact Lilith and Sonya were talking about the next generation and the struggles they were going to face.

"You know, everyone's been thinking you're doing a better job than the major was," Arthur continued before spooning more food into his mouth.

"I doubt that." Abel shrugged. "I think I made a better security officer than this." Granted, it might just be because Abel had been good at detective work and had enjoyed running security. Then there was this job. It felt as if his head was being continually bashed against a stone.

"Well then we'd best hope the major recovers quickly so you're back as head of security," Arthur grinned.

Abel just grunted at this. The last time he'd seen his brother there'd been no signs of change. Cain was still stuck in loony town and Abel had a feeling his brother would never be the same. Something about the crusnik injection or the explosion had changed Cain.

xxx

Well, this just sucked. Here 01 had finally gotten a new host after centuries upon centuries of waiting and he was stuck in this room. 01 sighed, falling back onto the bed before he laughed. Oh, it'd been easier than he'd ever imagined to get a new host. From the moment the colonists had appeared on this miserable little world he'd known this body would be his.

"_Laugh it up while you can,_" Cain growled from the darkness 01 had trapped him in. "_I swear I'll find a way to warn my family about you_!"

01 laughed at this. Cain sure hadn't given up since being trapped in the darkness, but he could feel Cain's grip on the body loosening. By the time 01 was released from these rooms by his prey Cain would have no way to even speak with those outside.

"_I won't give up_," Cain snarled. "_You lied to me and this is my body_."

"_Want us to give it back_? _Too bad, little human, it's ours now and you gave it up willingly_." The deal only allowed 01 to speak like a human outside of his mind. He could say "I," "me," and so on to those around him but not to Cain.

01 flexed his fingers as if to prove this point even if Cain couldn't see him. A grin spread over 01's face. Oh, the sweet taste of freedom, made even sweeter by the fact his host had given him this body so easily.

"_Shut up_!" Cain shouted. "_I'm not done fighting yet_."

"_You'll do what to us_?" 01 asked Cain. "_As far as your families concerned we're you only insane_." He laughed, but it was a wonderful insanity. With this group he'd be able to get to Earth and, with 02, destroy that world. Perhaps he'd leave 04 locked up in that container of hers. It was only fitting after all the trouble she and her host had caused. "_You're weak, worthless, no one ever paid attention to you and no one ever even liked you. Now shut up and curl away where we can't hear you._"

This did the trick. Cain retreated into the darkness like a wounded puppy. Ha, ha, what fun it was to hurt him. He was the prefect host, so gullible and it was so funny to see him put on a brave face then run back whimpering into his little hole.

Now, how to get 01's plans to work? 02 would be pleased with this host's twin, yes, 02 would be very pleased with twin. Though, that twin seemed somehow stronger than this one. 02 would leap on the opportunity to break such a strong host.

Now 03 and 04 were just pains. They'd have to do with this one's sister and that annoying chick who liked 02's soon-to-be host. Both of them wouldn't like it but there were only four options. Now having 03 angry at him wasn't really a good idea but 04 was always mad at him for wanting 02. 02 was his!

"_Okay that just sounded wrong_!" Cain shouted. "_You want 02 to be Abel, he's my brother_!"

"_You want to protect him and you want him, we see it._"

"_I want him to be safe and protected,_" Cain snapped. "_Not some slave to machines one can't even see with the naked eye_! _And it's still wrong_."

01 laughed before shoving Cain back into the darkness.

xxx

Abel stretched before leaning back in the seat. Peering out the wide, wall sized window behind him, he frowned. It looked to be such a nice day. No dust storms, no sign of dust even in the sky above the dome. Yet, here he was stuck in the capital building, working.

The lunch earlier that day with Lilith, Arthur, and Sonya had been a great break from work. Abel had found he didn't want it to end, but it had. All too soon he and Lilith had to return to work. They'd not even had a chance to talk about what they were going to do about their child. Not that people would start noticing Lilith was pregnant for another several months.

A father? Abel grinned, joy bubbling in him and swelling in his heart as a large balloon. Nine months, well eight, until his and Lilith's child was born. Just eight more months and he'd be able to meet their child for the first. He couldn't wait.

A flash of light appeared on the ground, followed by another and another. Abel blinked. Those looked an awful like the flashes guns made as they went off. Abel stood and crossed to the window. Below he could just make the retreating white figures of the UN. They were firing over their shoulder at another group of darker figures.

Another light caught Abel's eye. A missile raced towards the office. Oh hell! Abel raced towards his desk before sliding over and ducking down. The missile slammed into the window. Glass sprayed across the floor and desk. A blinding light filled the room followed by a pure and utter silence. Abel was thrown back by the force of the explosion.

The air was knocked from Abel. He slid to the floor, dazed. Okay, seriously what the hell was up with people and trying to blow him up?!

Abel staggered to his feet. The room spun around him. Rubble filled the once neat, organized room. "God, that hurt," he muttered, using the wall for support. He felt waves of nausea wash over him. "Ugh," he groaned.

The door was blasted open. "Sir!" Tabitha raced into the room, followed by Barrack and Arthur. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine." Abel straightened, ignoring the searing pain in his side. "Get a team down to Sonya and my sister, Barrack."

"Sir," Barrack began, "the lieutenant is currently in an isolation lab with Sonya working on crusnik 02."

"No, we're not fusing anyone else with crusnik," Abel growled. Not after what had happened to his brother. No one would suffer the same fate which Cain was now forced to suffer. Once fused it was permanent.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll go," Arthur offered. "I'm not losing my wife."

Abel nodded. "Take a few others with you. Barrack, Tabitha, head for the entrance into the capital building, recall all forces here and to the hospital."

"What about you, sir?"

"It would appear at least one third of colony if not more are part of Isaak's group. I need to put a call in to the UN. We don't have enough forces here to protect all of the civilians," Abel admitted with a small scowl. "Move out."

"Understood, sir!" All three of them straightened and saluted Abel before they turned and raced from the room.

Abel followed at a slower pace. Once clear of the wreckage and when he was certain no one was in sight. He let out a shuddering breath as his shoulder hit the wall. Slowly he removed his hand from just under the armor on his side. Blood seeped through the cloth, staining his uniform. Just below he knew the explosion had damaged more than just his side. It felt as if several ribs were broken as well.

"Damn it."

Abel started off down the hall. This felt worse than the last time he'd been blown up. Granted last time it'd only been grenades not a missile. He forced himself to continue down the hall at a normal pace.

It didn't take long to reach the communications room. There was no one inside showing all of the UN forces were at the entrances trying to stop the capital building from being taken. He crossed to the comm. normally used to contact Earth.

Pressing the button, Abel said, "Mars to Earth."

There was no response.

"Mars to Earth," Abel repeated. "Is anyone there?" Or had the line been cut?

Only silence greeted him.

"Pick up damn it!" Abel restrained the urge to break the comm. that would get them nowhere. He prepared to repeat the message when the screen's static cleared to reveal General Kadin Hall. Just great, the general was the last person Abel wanted to speak with.

"We read you, Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord." The screen flickered, but Abel could still make out the general's flushed face and fearful gaze. His uniform was rumbled which was strange in and of itself.

"The entire colony in under attack, sir," Abel reported.

"So they're striking there as well."

"What do you mean, sir?" Abel asked. This was just too strange. All of this was just completely strange. If the "rebels" were attack Earth it was impossible for the colony to get backup from the UN. Which meant Abel knew Hall's response. It was the only one Hall could make in this situation and Abel hated it!

"A group appeared from the wastes," the screen flickered again, static cutting in and out. "They're being led by an extremely powerful enhanced human: Isaak. I take the group attacking Mars is also under his command?"

"Yes, sir, they are." Abel felt sick from more than just dread.

"I'm sorry, but Earth can't send Mars backup. You're on your own."

"What?" Abel growled. "Earth and Mars should be working together to stop them. What did they do? Get ahold of the UN's nucs?!"

The general looked at Abel with an almost said expression.

"There are civilians here! I understand you leaving my family here to die, but the civilians? What've they done to you?"

"This isn't personal, Abel," the general dropped formality. "From here on out Mars is separate from Earth. You and the rest of the forces stationed there are no longer part of the UN."

Abel glowered at Hall.

"The Mars military is free to act as you and Cain command." The screen shuttered and blacked out.

Abel stared at the screen, using the controls as support. This couldn't be happening. The United Nations was leaving Mars to die, all the civilians and more, why? It didn't make sense. There were some of best minds here, why would the UN just leave them? Sonya was top in her field as was Kayson and Ron. The UN was just leaving them here to die.

Coughing, Abel doubled over in pain. He pulled his hand away from his mouth. Blood, a small amount, was in his hand and he could taste more in his mouth. It didn't matter. He had to get to the hospital and evacuate them here. And to his beloved Lilith before rebels killed both her and their child. He couldn't lose them!

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Hurray, we're now to chapter 7 of the old story!

You will see where I am going with Lilith's pregnancy later on in the story, so don't ask about it because I'm not going to give it away. It has a lot to do with how Abel is later in the series as well.

Also I am calling 01 a 'he' because if you remember what I said (and if your read it) in Vehemens 01 preferred male hosts over female ones which would make them want to be a 'he.'

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Comments really do help me with the next chapter and more.**) **


	17. Chapter 15: A Leader Rises

**Sorry it took so long  
A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 15: A Leader Rises

Every inch of Abel's body protested as he raced through the halls. The metallic flavor of blood still filled his mouth. There was no time to worry about his injuries. Everything the colony had built, every life in the colony hung in the balance now. Abel couldn't stop and worry about himself when the colony and its people needed him to be there.

Abel descended the stairs and was greeted by Tabitha immediately. "Sir!" Tabitha saluted him. "How'd it go? Is the UN sending reinforcements?"

Telling Tabitha the truth could do more harm than good right now, it wasn't worth it. "Later, I'll make the announcement later."

Tabitha nodded, a frown creasing her lips.

"Where's Seth?" Abel asked, looking around.

"Safe, on the upper floors with Asran's group," Tabitha explained. "I started to gather a group to head to the hospital, but we're pinned in here."

"I'm going to punch a hole through the enemy line." Abel started passed Tabitha. "Prepare the others to move out once there's an opening."

"You're going to do what?!"

"We don't have much of a choice," Abel bit back a growl. "Our enemies are all enhanced humans with the bacillus in them. Out of everyone here I've the highest chances of making this work." He looked Tabitha in the eye.

"All right, but I sure as hell don't like this plan." Tabitha folded her arms across her chest and met his gaze with a steely one of her own. "Barack, Alexander, Solomon, the three of you are with me!" Tabitha barked the orders to the three men.

At once the three of them broke away from what they were doing and moved to join Abel and Tabitha.

"Orders?" Barack asked, saluting them.

"We're going to follow the Lieutenant-Colonel as he punches a hole through the enemy line."

The three of them all looked at Abel and Abel looked back at them. He stood well over Solomon's and Alexander's average height, but Barack was taller than Abel was.

Before they could argue, Abel moved towards the exit. He pulled out his gun and checked it to make certain it was fully loaded. Spare clips were placed onto his belt. Taking a deep breath, Abel looked out the doors across the ruined landscape. Here went everything. He charged.

Bullets whizzed passed Abel. He dodged around them, moving faster than he had in practice runs of the maze. This was for real. His life and the lives of all those he loved were at stake here. His mind cleared as he closed the space between him and the enemy.

A bullet bounced off the armor of Abel's shoulder. He twisted with the impact only slowing a bit before racing forward again. Leaping over the rubble, Abel fired.

"What the hell?!" rang in Abel's ears before glass and blood sprayed. The mask the man had worn was shredded by the bullet. Abel landed and rolled before cover, firing as he went. Three more shouts filled the air. Abel listened as the three fell.

The sound of more coming filled the air. Abel took a deep breath. Blood roared in his ears. He closed his eyes. The boots beat against stone pulsing ever closer.

Now! Abel leapt from his hiding place and fired. Several of the rebels hit the ground. He twisted around another and slammed his gun into the person's skull. Racing towards a wall as he fired, curses filled the air. Abel raced up the wall. Air rushed passed him as he fired down on the enemy.

Abel landed in a crouched position and looked around. Bodies surrounded him; none of them wore the uniform of the UN. All of them had been in a civilian field or had forsaken their uniforms before launching the attack on the colony. His stomach churned. This had been a lot easier back on the ship. Doubling over, blood spilled from Abel's mouth as vomit. He coughed, clutching his side. Damn it all!

Shaking, Abel stood. He signaled the group with several shots fired at the sky. It took more strength than he cared to admit to stay standing as he waited. Soon the others raced into view.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, sir," Tabitha stated as she looked around.

"I'm just glad he's on our side," Alexander muttered, eying the corpses. "You really did a number on them."

"What's our next step? Follow behind you again, sir," Solomon asked.

"We should focus on getting to the hospital," Abel stated, not really hearing what the others were saying. "Stay close. I don't fancy facing what's ahead solo." Abel turned from them and clambered over some of the rubble before sliding down the other side. Somehow he managed to do so gracefully. At least the others hadn't noticed he was injured yet.

Shots echoed around them. Abel rolled, ducking behind several pieces of a fallen building. Barrack was beside him.

"Damn it, moving with a gun is more a hindrance now," Barrack growled under his breath.

Abel just glanced at the young man. More fire thundered overhead. Before Abel could act, Barrack leapt from his hiding place.

"Solomon, use the ring to cover him!" Abel shouted over the nose. He moved at the same moment Solomon did. Every bullet struck it's mark. Abel leapt from his hiding place and raced after Barrack.

Pain lanced through his leg. Gasping, Abel stumbled and rolled into another makeshift cover. Abel gripped his leg. The pain was a dull fire compared to how his insides felt right then.

"Sir!" Solomon shouted and raced out of his cover. A wide beam sliced through the air. Solomon slid into the cover.

"I'm fine. It was just a glancing blow. Keep covering Barrack."

Solomon hesitated, his eyes locking onto the blood coating Abel's side.

"That's an order!" Abel snapped in too much pain to keep his temper in check. "The civilians come first." He managed to recover some of his senses.

"Yes, sir." Solomon slipped from the cover and raced towards another. He fired another beam towards the enemy.

Abel closed his eyes. He was starting to feel really tired. No! He couldn't rest then. Lilith, his precious Lilith and their unborn child were trapped behind enemy lines. He had to get to them and make damn certain they made it back alive.

Eyes opening, Abel felt new energy surge through him. He raced out of his cover once more. Every bullet felt as it moved in slow motion. His mind was locked on seeing his child's first breath. To see Lilith's smile as she held their new born for the first time, and to know the joy of being a parent, the sweet joy of it.

A scream of pure defiance tore from Abel's lips as he slammed into the nearest enemy. He whipped around, firing on another and another.

Abel would see it! He would! The child would look like its mother: have her beautiful eyes of gold and hair of fire. The child would have her smile as well.

Fist slamming into a rebel, Abel threw his entire weight behind the blow. The sound of nose breaking sounded. Abel leapt on them, taking hold of the rebel's neck and twisting.

The thought of his beloved's smile and their child was all Abel could see. He was blinded to the battle. At the same time, it was all so clear to him.

"Freak!" one of the rebel's cries ripped Abel from his pain filled haze. The group was retreating. The one who'd spoken had tears in his eyes as followed his companions.

Abel moved towards the hospital. His goal was in sight. He could just make out several of the UN standing at the entrance.

"Get as many as you can to the capital," Abel instructed those around him.

Tabitha nodded and raced into the building. All but Solomon followed her.

The young man moved into Abel's path, stopping him from entering the hospital. Solomon's normally warm eyes were filled with a hard determination. "Sir, I know it's not my place, but you're not fine."

Abel looked Solomon in the eye. "My health isn't a priority right now, Solomon. We need to get the civilians to safety, then worry about ourselves." He walked around Solomon, trying to hold to a blank face. The main lobby was already crowded when Abel entered. "UN personal!" Abel called, making his voice heard over the clamor. "You're to start escorting groups of the injured and sick to the capital building. We're pulling back."

"Sir!" several shouts of recognition sounded from within the crowd. The noise level increased as people divided into groups.

Abel moved through the crowd. Lilith, where was his beloved Lilith? "Kayson," Abel moved to where Kayson was helping a small group, "have you seen Doctor Sahl?"

"She went back to get the major. She's with several other personal."

"Thanks." Abel turned, ready to go after her himself.

"Sir, if I may, it might be wise for you to stay here." Kayson's hand on Abel's arm stopped Abel from charging off.

Before Abel could say a word, Kayson pulled him into a quiet corner.

"I know you're the father," Kayson started. "I was the one to confirm Lilith's pregnancy. If I was in you're place I'd want to charge off after my wife, but you're the leader of the colony. The people need you here."

Abel hesitated. His heart screamed at him to go after Lilith, but what Kayson was saying was true. "All right, but I—"

"—Just want to make certain Lilith and the child are fine and they will be. Lilith's anything but careless."

"I know," Abel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'll stay here and make certain the people are evacuated to the capital building." All Abel really wanted though was to go find Lilith.

Moving away from Kayson, Abel started to help form groups to escort civilians and the others here to the capital building. He listened to the radio and made damn certain all of them reported they'd made it. All the while Abel kept an eye out for his brother and especially for Lilith.

Soon Lilith appeared through the doors which led in the rest of the hospital. Abel walked over to her, his joy at seeing her making the pain deaden. "Lilith," he breathed when he was close to her, "were you injured." He checked over her, brushing his hand down one of her arms.

"I'm fine, Abel," Lilith smiled at him before frowning. "But you're not." Her warm golden eyes locked onto the blood coating his side. "Abel," she touched his side.

Abel sucked in his breath, trying not to cry out at her gentle touch. "I'll live," he said, managing a weak smile.

"I'll be the judge of that myself," Lilith stated. Worry laced her voice.

Abel brushed his thumbed over her cheek.

"Abel," Lilith moved back from him.

"It doesn't matter if people know now. The UNs abandoned Mars." Abel stopped and listened to the radio to hear the next few reports. "We need to get going. The enemy is closing on the path from here to the capital building."

"Abel." Lilith took his hand.

Abel turned to the few who remained there. "Listen up, all of us are heading out together. Military personal out the outside of the group, doctors, civilians, injured, and sick on the inside. No one is to be left behind, am I understood?"

"Sir!"

Abel turned to Lilith.

"Abel," Lilith started again.

"I want you on the side of the group." Abel touched her stomach and looked her in the eye.

"I can still fight," Lilith protested. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"I'm aware, but—"

"Abel, I know you're worried and I know you only want what's best for me and the child, but we need to think on what's best for the colony."

"And you need to think on what's best for our child," Abel countered. "Lilith, I know I'm bleeding internally. There's a high chance I won't make it back to the capital building. So please."

"No, don't you dare!"

"Lilith, we can't argue here. We need to go, now." What Abel meant to say was 'I love you,' but the urgency of the situation made him want to get her out of here as quickly as possible.

"I'm staying by you."

Abel grimaced. What she was telling him was if he stayed in the certain, she would. There wasn't time to argue. Instead Abel joined the group and moved to the certain with Lilith. As the group started off, Abel felt himself slowing. It was getting hard to keep up the façade he was fine.

Lilith moved to his side.

"Stay with the group," Abel half panted, half growled at her. He looked at her, pleading with her silently for her to do as he said.

"Abel."

"Please."

Lilith moved back to the certain.

Abel slowed more until he was with the UN in the back of the group. He told them he was going to cover the rear and make certain the group wasn't being followed. He watched the group until they vanished through the smoke and rubble. Gasping, Abel collapsed, holding to a piece of rubble and clutching his side. Sweat dripped down his face. It was so hard to breath.

"Look at this, the Lieutenant-Colonel," someone sneered over him. The sound of a gun clicking sounded.

Abel closed his eyes. He held to a picture of Lilith and of his dear, sweet little sister.

"Away from him!"

Abel's eyes snapped open at the sound of Solomon's voice. He forced himself to look up to see Solomon, Barrack, and Arthur racing towards him. Barrack swung a pipe at the man while Arthur fired on the others. Solomon knelt by Abel.

"Come on, sir, we're getting you out of here." Solomon slung Abel's arm around his shoulder and stood. "Barrack, help me. Arthur, cover us!"

Abel was aware of Barrack slinging his other arm over Barrack's shoulders. "Leave me," Abel pushed out the words.

"Like hell," Solomon growled.

Barrack and Solomon started to half drag, half carry Abel towards the capital building. Arthur was behind them, firing on the enemy.

Darkness was starting to take Abel.

"Stay awake," Solomon growled. He shook Abel, jerking Abel back for a time. "Damn it, sir, you're not dying on us."

All Abel wanted to do was give into the sleep. He was dimly aware of them racing into the capital building.

"Doctor!" Solomon shouted. "Get here now!"

Kayson appeared. "Get him to a room."

"Abel," Lilith was there as well. All of it seemed so unreal. He felt a mask being placed over his mouth and nose. It eased his breathing. Lights rushed over him. Lilith, but his eyes were locked on Lilith. The lights framed her face into that of an angel's. She looked so beautiful. She'd always looked beautiful. If only he'd been able to admit it sooner. If only.

xxx

Lilith held Abel's hand. His pulse was beat as soft reminder he was still alive. He'd slipped off into a coma before they'd reached the room and managed to hook him up to life support. Several bags of fluid and what remained of Cain's blood from before he'd been fused with the crusnik were going into Abel now.

Tears slid down Lilith's face. Even with all of this, there was nothing they could do. Abel was dying this time. There was no coming back from this. No way to save him.

Seth sat across from Lilith, staring at her lap. "Why'd it have to be Abel?" Seth murmured.

There was no response for this. Lilith wanted her place to be switched with his. In her heart she knew Abel would never forgive himself if she was here. Not after she'd told him she was pregnant. Now all she had to hope for was that she'd keep the child and that piece of him alive.

"What about the crusnik?"

Lilith could just hear some of the security force discussing what to do in the other room.

"Are you daft?!" Tabitha growled at Arthur. "He'd never want to be fused with the crusnik and he wouldn't be himself if we did it anyways."

"That doesn't change the fact the colony needs him," Solomon put in a far calmer voice than the other two.

"Tabitha and Solomon are both right," Alexander put in. "We can't fuse him with the crusnik, but we also can't afford to lose him."

"Damn it! This is all my fault. We wouldn't be in this situation if I was a better head of security." That was Barrack. The sound of a fist striking the wall followed.

"Well, no one's arguing with you there."

"Arthur!" Tabitha snapped.

"If Barrack was half the man the lieutenant-colonel was that missile wouldn't have hit his office!"

"Enough, Arthur!" Tabitha shouted. "The people you should be blaming are the rebels not Barrack!"

"That's enough," Solomon stated. "We shouldn't be fighting over this right now anyway. The lieutenant-colonel would rather we do something constructive than argue with one another."

There was a pause.

"For now, Tabitha, try to calm the people. Barrack, get the military organized and guard this building and the surrounding ones. Arthur, just go be with your wife. And, Alex, help Barrack and Tabitha as much as you can."

"Who died and made you leader?" Arthur growled.

"That's enough." Another even calmer voice than Solomon's sounded as the door into that room hissed closed. "All of you should be thinking about the colony and what it needs not bickering like a bunch of birds over some seed." This man's voice held a British accent.

"Representative Walsh," Tabitha greeted this newcomer, "what are you doing here?"

"Seeing what the command staff wanted us to do. Though it seems, I've stumbled in on a bickering match instead." Walsh paused, though his tone was soft it also held a note to it that silenced those in the other room. "I received a message for my government before coming here. Earth is under attack as well. Given this information, I've a filling the UN has broken ties with the colony."

"Your 'government'? It's your government the UN?!" Arthur growled.

"No. I've always been and always will be British. Even if the UN controls my nation we've maintained our royal family and some of the nobility."

"Oh, so you're a noble now as well!"

"Enough, Arthur. Stop lashing out at the man. Walsh is correct, we need to get to work." Solomon moved. "Come on." The sound of the group leaving soon followed.

Lilith heard a pare of footsteps head towards the door. The next moment the door hissed open to reveal Walsh. "Walsh," Lilith's voice cracked.

"It's just Wilson," he stated. Wilson Walsh had long, blond hair he wore pulled back in a low hanging pony tail. His eyes were crisp and seemed to pierce through Lilith and Seth. He wore a suit with an old pocket watch tucked into the chest pocket. "You should get some rest, Lilith, Seth."

Seth shook her head. "I don't want to leave my brother."

"Nor do I." Lilith gripped Abel's hand, scared if she released it his pulse would vanish.

"I've had my people set up a room right next to his. You'll be notified the second something changes. You've my word."

Lilith hesitated as she heard Seth stand. She couldn't just leave him. Then she released his hand. His vitals didn't change. Lilith let Walsh usher and Seth out of the room. Even if she couldn't sleep, not trying was worse for her than trying.

xxx

01 waited in the shadows of the room. Walsh seemed not to notice him, which really helped. Soon the three of them vanished and the door hissed closed behind them. 01 listened to the sound of their feet against the ground and waited. Soon he knew Lilith and Seth were in the same room asleep or trying to at the very least. Humans were strange lot. They cared too much about one another.

"_That doesn't make us strange_," Cain growled. "_Don't you dare go near my brother_."

"_Don't you want him to live_? _We're going to save him_." 01 stepped towards Abel, pulling out 02's container. "Now, 02, it's your turn." 01 lifted the container. He thrust the needle into Abel's heart.

Abel's eyes flew open. He started to writhe in the bed. His vitals lowered.

01 watched the vitals. Closer, he had to die, come on.

The vitals stabilized as Abel collapsed in the bed.

01 stared at the vitals. What just happened? He looked from the vitals to Abel and back. The container was empty showing no signs of rejection, but nothing had happened.

01 reached out for their partner, "_02_?"

There was no response.

"_02, this isn't funny, reply_."

Still nothing.

01 stared at Abel. The man couldn't have beaten 02 when he was on his death bed. There was no possible way. 02 might not have been one hundred percent, but he was still strong enough to defeat this pathetic host. But this human hadn't died when 02 had fused with him. 01 knew the fusion was complete, he could sense 02 in the human healing him, but nothing else. There was nothing else. No feeling of the familiar mind, nothing.

"No," 01 breathed before letting out a stream of curses. He tossed the container to the floor and stormed from the room, seething.

xxx

A mind pressed down on Abel. He struggled against it even as the pain in his body lessened. A voice hissed at him, but he shoved it aside. The only thought he had was of waking and seeing his family, of living and knowing his child. It was all Abel wanted. The voice vanished, but Abel still couldn't open his eyes.

Abel didn't know how long he lay there only that soon voices sounded around him. Familiar voices, not the one he'd heard earlier. Lilith and Seth, they were with him. He had to see them. To know they were both all right. Abel forced open his eyes to the ceiling of his quarters.

"Abel?"

Abel turned to see Lilith over him, but instead of the look of relief or love there was only worry and – and fear. His heart felt as if it'd stopped at the sight of her fear. He stared at her, trying to find words. He tried to move only to find he was strapped to the bed.

"What—" Abel stared at the straps. "Why the hell am I strapped to the bed?"

"Cain fused you with 02," Seth whispered. She was standing back from the bed.

"Cain did what?!" Abel shouted. He struggled against the bindings before gasping in pain. Whatever Cain had done it didn't seem 02 was having the same effect on Abel as 01 had on Cain. His wounds weren't healed. Abel turned his gaze on Lilith. "At least tell me you're all right, the both of you?" his eyes were locked only Lilith. He was meaning her and the child. He wanted to know about Seth as well.

"We're fine, both Seth, myself, and the child."

"Child?" Seth echoed. "What child?"

Abel let out a low breath and closed his eyes. Right then he didn't care he was strapped to his bed or had been fused with the crusnik as long as all three of them were fine.

"It's defiantly my old brother and not him being insane," Seth piped up. The straps loosened on Abel before vanishing completely. "Now would you two tell me what you mean by 'child'?"

Abel sat up, rubbing his wrists. "How long was I out?"

"Only a day," Lilith replied.

"Fine, ignore me!" Seth huffed, puffing out her cheeks as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Umm," Abel glanced at Lilith, not sure what to say.

"Abel and I are together," Lilith started, "we've been since before we left for Mars."

"Together? You mean dating together or together as in you're planning on marrying one another together?"

"The second one," Abel stated, making look at him with hope in her gold eyes.

"What?!" Seth stared at them. "Oh, wow, are you going to propose to her?! Are you, brother?"

Abel felt heat rise in his face. "I-I don't have money to buy a ring," he confessed.

"Pfft," Seth flicked her wrist, "you don't need no ring. Now, am I going to be an aunty? Am I?" Excitement lit up Seth's eyes.

"Yes," Lilith's face was the light in the darkened room.

"Wow! I can't wait! How far long?" Seth took hold of Lilith's hands. "Please tell me you're three months along, please!"

Lilith laughed. "No, only month."

"Oh," Seth pouted. "Well, my niece had better live," Seth declared.

"Niece? What makes you so certain it'll be a girl?" Lilith asked

Abel coughed, not certain he should point out he was also hoping for a girl.

"Because I want a niece!"

Abel started to laugh. He doubled over, groaning and laughing at once.

"Careful, Abel, you're not fully healed. It'll be a good few weeks before you're back to being topnotch." Lilith touched his back. "Seth, go tell the others Abel's back and awake, but not ready to be disturbed just yet."

"Ah, but I want to talk some more."

"Please, Seth."

"All right, but you two better tell me when you're going to get married." Seth skipped from the room.

"You do realize the whole colony's going to know you're pregnant now, right?" Abel asked, cocking an eyebrow at Lilith.

"I know."

Abel smiled and pulled her onto the bed with him, aware at how light she now felt. He was careful not to hurt her as he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"You should get ready," her breath tickled his cheek before she kissed his nose. "The colony is waiting for you. You're needed as a leader."

Abel pulled away from Lilith. "Leader? I don't think so. There has to be someone more suited for the position than I."

"Abel," Lilith brushed her finger over his cheek, "you're the one the people need right now. Now, stand up." Lilith slid off his lap and moved over to the couch. She picked up a strange uniform.

Wincing, Abel stood and stumbled. He took hold of the bed, only just managing to stay standing.

"Here." Lilith was at his side in an instant. With her support, Abel managed to get to the couch. "Put this on," she passed him a tan pare of pants.

"What is this?"

"The new Mars uniform. I had them designed and made after you were fused with the crusnik," Lilith explained. She shifted.

Abel didn't reply to this. Instead he put on the nice pants, trying not gasp in pain at the movement.

"Hold still." Lilith's warm hands brushed around his bare arms. "Here," she slid his arm through the sleeve of button up, white shirt that didn't look it'd be out of place as a suit shirt. She moved around him so she stood before him and started to button up the shirt.

"I can dress myself, Lilith." Abel tried to button the shirt but couldn't get a good grip. His entire body felt as if it was on fire.

"Can you now?" Lilith teased, eyes shining before she kissed him. "It looks like a rather painful task. Now, hold still." She picked up an over coat. The red-brown of the coat reminded Abel of the sand outside the dome. Lilith slipped him into the coat. There was armor on the same shoulder as he last uniform only there as an extra piece added to guard more of his shoulder. Lilith zipped up the uniform before buckling on the thinner, less armored belt than his old one. She placed her hand on the rankings on his chest. "My admiral."

"Admiral?" both of Abel's eyebrows rose.

"We're now separate from the UN. It only makes sense that you're an admiral." Lilith shrugged. "Come, my love, the colony's waiting."

Abel let her lead him from the room. The second they crossed into the hall, they were greeted by a small group who cheered at seeing him. Among them were Tabitha and Kayson, Arthur and Sonya, Alexander, Solomon, Barrack, and even Wilson for some odd reason.

"Welcome back from the near dead, sir!" Arthur greeted. "I'd say we should drink to your resurrection, but Lilith's already threatened me."

"I need to speak with the colony, to make an announcement," Abel said.

"They're ready for it," Wilson informed Abel. "Tabitha and I made all the arrangements so when you're ready, you can speak with the colony."

"Thank you, Wilson, and you, Tabitha." Abel bowed his head to both of them.

Abel started off, walking arm in arm with Lilith more out of need for support than anything else. When they arrived in the room, Abel released Lilith and moved to where the microphone had been setup.

Taking a deep breath, Abel prepared himself to make a speech. Abel waited for the nod from Solomon to show he should start speaking. At last the nod came. "People of Mars, the day before yesterday we were attacked by an unknown group. Many of you lost someone close to you and many more of are injured. It falls to me to bring even worse news. The United Nations has cut all ties with Mars. There's no hope of receiving reinforcements from Earth."

Abel paused before he continued, "All of you were chosen because you were the best in your field, because you were stronger, because held to the dream the future could be brighter for all of humanity and for the generations to come. That hope hasn't yet been lost. You're strong and together I know we can make it through this war.

"The UN may have left us to die here. They may believe Mars is lost, but we will prove them wrong. Together we can survive even the worst storm. From this day on, we're no longer a part of the United Nations, we're no longer from separate nations under the UN's control, we're Mars! And we will live!"

Abel paused again to take a breath. When he next spoke his voice was lower, calmer than before, "I know many of you have family back on Earth. I'll try everything possible to get our ship refueled and ready to head back home.

"While war rages here, I will stay in command of the colony and those who wish to stay on the side of humanity. But when this war is over, I give my word I will step down as leader of the colony and allow another, more capable person, to take my place.

"Until that day comes, I will protect the civilians and those under my command in the Mars military. We are a nation, we are mars, and we will stay together no matter what. You have my word."

Abel stepped away from the microphone and he saw the light change to red. Leaving the room, Abel said, "I should be with the people."

"Abel," Lilith stepped up to him, "if you must go, at least have me with you. I don't want you to push yourself too far while you're still healing."

Abel nodded and took her arm. He didn't want to be away from her right then. The only good thing about this war was that it meant he and Lilith no longer had to hid from the world. Yes, this was the only good thing about it.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Chapter 15 out of 22 of the first part. I finished outlining the first part around the middle of chapter 14. It should stay 22 chapters.

While the floor giving out in the last version of this was cool, I decided I wanted to go with Abel being so badly injured that he was dying before he got to the hospital. Besides there was no way to make the old hospital scene work with how injured I'd made him out to be in the last chapter.

Also I wanted to introduce another character before the second part because it seemed like he should be play a larger roll during the war than what I thought he should play originally. This would be Wilson Walsh, and yes, he is Lord Virgil Walsh's ancestor.**) **

11


	18. Chapter 16: Enter 03

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 16: Enter 03

The sound of water dripping to metal echoed through the tunnels. 01 stood in the cold underground works of the colony waiting. Since the failure of getting 02 to awaken, he'd been forced to dealing with these so called rebels. It was down right ridiculous.

01 heard three people approaching long before he saw them. The three men who stopped before 01 he recognized from Cain's memories. They were Alaric, Darin, and Ron Futuna.

"Do you have it?" Ron asked, glaring into 01's face. Not that this little piece of prey could make out the features of Cain. 01 had wore a mask and a hood, making it impossible

"Of course I have it," 01 huffed; offended this prey didn't believe him. He pulled out a vial and holding it up between two fingers.

Ron made a grab for it, but 01 tossed it into the air before catching the vial.

"Now, now, not so fast, I want my part of the deal."

"_And I want mine_," Cain snarled. There was a pause before Cain asked, "_What are you doing anyway_?"

"_No need to ruin the fun now, little pet_," 01 stated to Cain. He said aloud, "Come now, it's not like I asked for the colony on a silver platter."

"No, only the crusnik we managed to get our hands on," growled Alaric. "Why should we give it up for just one vial of chemicals?"

"One? One, you say? Oh, I've way more than just one."

"_Chemicals? Crusnik? What the hell are you doing?! Are you giving them chemical weapons? You can't do that_!"

01 ignored Cain. "Aren't chemical weapons far more useful than a machine which kills all but the Nightlord family? It doesn't seem like a hard choice to me." 01 tilted his head to one side, grinning at them. "Kill one person at a time or hundreds. Which works better, I wonder?"

"Fine, we'll take the damned chemicals," growled Darin. He nodded to Alaric and Alaric pulled out 03's container.

01 drew a pouch from his pocket and showed them the inside filled with the vials. "That should be all of them," 01 grinned. "Now give me the crusnik," it took a lot not to call her 03 or her.

Alaric held out the container and 01 held out the pouch. He took the container at the same time Alaric took the pouch.

"Much thanks," 01 stated before he slipped the container out of sight.

"Not so fast," Darin pulled a gun on 01.

01 tilted his head to one side. "Now, now, there's no need for that," he laughed, scratching his mask.

"Right, Major Nightlord, like there's no need for you to act like you are."

01 pouted, "No fun, you're not supposed to guess my name. Mean!" He pointed at them.

Cain laughed at this. "_You're really an idiot, 01_."

"Silence!" 01 shouted aloud. Oh, crap. "_You're really asking for it, little pet_." Aloud he said, "Eh, was talking to myself there, sorry about that." He laughed.

Only silence greeted these words.

"Well, if we're done here." 01 started to back away, still smiling nervously.

The sound of the gun going off rang in his ears. 01 cried out before he fell backwards from the force of the bullet striking his heart. In his head Cain cried out in agony. 03 flew into the air. The container clattered to the ground. He heard Darin pick up the container.

"_What the hell are you doing_?!"

01 struck the ground, dazed. "_Whoa, those really packed a punch, don't they, pet_?"

More rebels were appearing. They moved in surrounding 01. Oh, this was just too much fun. 01 remained still, listening to his prey move.

"Collect him. We'll take the major as our hostage." Darin started off down the passage, Ron and Alaric no doubt flanking him. "They'll want his body back."

"With pleasure, sir."

01 snapped out his shock. Rolling onto his feet, the hood and mask fell from him. His hair crackled around his face and fangs grew over his lips. It was time to feast! He lunged at the nearest of his prey. His teeth sunk in deep. The warm, delicious blood gushed into 01's mouth.

Power and energy surged through 01's body. Oh, the glorious power. It was so much more than he'd ever felt before. He liked this body more and more. The prey fell to the ground, the dull weight of his body striking metal was music to 01's ears. He licked his lips. Six white wings unfurled from his back. He needed more blood to take his true form. No, he just wanted more blood. It'd been so long since he'd feasted and it was long overdue.

01 turned his glowing red eyes on his next victim. He grinned, revealing his sharp teeth to the victim. The rebels screamed and raced away.

"_Oh, a chase, we'll enjoy this,_" 01 projected his voice into the minds of his prey.

Several of them froze. Others glanced at him, and still more continued to race away.

Hmm, how to get all of them? That was a real problem wasn't it. 01 spread out his arms. The sound popping flesh filled the air as his wrists spilt open. Black liquid flowed over his skin forming a long, jet-black lance.

Twisting the lance so it pointed down the tunnel, 01's grin widened. Red energy crackled at the tip of the lance. The energy was unleashed in a powerful wave. Screams filled the hall. 01 raced down the hall and stopped in the mists of the bodies. Blood gathered around him. 01's wings wilted. The lower wings dipped into the pools of blood gathering at his feet. The blood flowed into him, his body tingled with pleasure and surged with energy. So good, so delicious.

01 raced down the hall. Skidding, his lance slammed into the wall for a quick turn. There just ahead of him the three were laughing about how they'd bested him. 01 overtook them.

"Now, now, it's no fun when you leave the party early," 01 laughed and grinned, revealing his pointed teeth.

"What the—" Darin stumbled back while Alaric and Ron just stared at him.

"Give me the crusnik and you might just live." The grin widened on 01's face.

"F-fine take it," Darin held out 03 to 01, "just let us go."

01 took 03's container. "Good, good, leave now."

"_What do you think you're doing_?!" Cain shouted. "_You can't just sacrifice the colonist to get that damned crusnik back_!"

"_Watch me_," 01 replied. He turned away from the group and started down the hall. His wings vanished and hair fell around his face.

As 01 rounded the bend he heard a shout, "Ron, what are you doing down here?!" It was Seth. There was no one else it could be. Her question was followed by a gun shot and a small gas.

01 tilted his head to one side. Well, it seemed everything was going according to his plan after all. 01 waited for the group to pass before he started down the hall to where Seth lay bleeding out. She gasped, blood pooling around her.

"Now, it's 03's turn," 01 whispered before thrusting the needle into Seth's heart. He checked her pulse it was weak but still there. What the hell?! Why weren't the crusniks doing what they were supposed to? First 02 had been beaten by his host now 03.

xxx

Cain shivered in the darkness, hands clapped over his ears. "Just go away," he moaned.

"Go away? Do you really hate me so?" Seth's small voice sounded behind him. "Well, I knew you didn't love me as much as Abel, but now you hate me?" A small chocked sob came from Seth.

"I-I didn't it like that," Cain stammered. "I love you. I love you."

"Then why did you never go out of your way to help me? You hate me, that's why."

"I don't!" Cain leapt to his feet and turned to Seth.

Seth just stood there grinning. Sharp fangs were over her lips and her eyes were glowing red. "Then why? Why did you abandon us? Don't you care what happens?"

"Of course!"

"Then you should've tried harder."

"You shouldn't have made me do _your_ work." Abel appeared through the darkness. His winter blue eyes flashing with anger as red began to appear in them. "If you cared so much you wouldn't have left your duty."

"They were going to kill you! They'd already tried once," Cain shouted, staring at his siblings. "I don't want you two to die. Is that so bad?"

"You're greedy, Cain," Abel stated, pacing around Cain with Seth. "You only think about what you want. What about what we want?"

"What's wrong with wanting you to live?" Cain cried.

"Everything."

"Please," Cain turned to his brother, pleading, "just help me out of this, Abel. I won't want anything again. Just help me."

"Why should I?"

"You're here only because you were greedy. If you'd left well enough alone, this wouldn't have happened," Seth said from behind Cain.

"I hate you and you know I've always hated you."

"No, you didn't!" Cain shouted, racing over to brother. "I know you didn't. You wanted all of us to live, _all_ four of us. You care."

"About you?" Abel snorted at this. "I only said all of us to make you feel better. I could careless if you made it out of this alive. You tried to kill Lilith."

"But I didn't!"

"You still tried!" Seth shouted. "It was wrong and greedy of you."

"Shut up!" Cain screeched. He raced off, hands clapped over his ears. They weren't his siblings. They weren't!

Cain had to get out of here. He had to get back to his real family. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair!

"_No_ _matter how far you run, little pet, you'll never escape_," 01 laughed. "_You're ours_."

Hot tears burned Cain's eyes. "Just leave me alone! Just let me go!"

"_Can't_," 01 jeered.

Cain forced himself to run faster. He wanted out of this hell! He wanted **out**!

xxx

Seth blinked. She didn't remember the room being black before.

"_You're up_," a soft voice stated beside Seth. "_Good, we didn't want you to die so we kept your heart beating. 01 won't be too happy about it, but we really don't care anymore._"

Seth rolled onto her side and came face to face with her mirror image. "Who's talking?" The mirror didn't fully mimic her movements. The image's mouth didn't move. Stranger still the image had glowing red eyes.

"_We did_," stated her image. "_We're called 03_."

"You're the nano-machines?" Seth asked.

"_Yes, we are_." 03 smiled at her. "_We want to tell you something before you wake_."

"What?" Seth asked, tilting her head to one side.

"_That we're tired of running after 01 so we're not going to even try tricking you into giving us control. We just don't care anymore_."

"What do you mean?"

"_We're only interested in asking a favor_."

"Seriously, what do you mean?!" Seth exclaimed, glaring at her image.

"_Those fused with the bacillus, please take care of them. They're not just food as 01 thinks they are. They're our people, our children. We don't want them to be harmed anymore because of 01's and 02's beliefs._"

"Children?" Seth asked.

"_Yes, we created the bacillus as our food source or so 01 believes. I don't know if they really were created by us or not. All I am asking is that you watch them and make certain 01 doesn't try anything._"

"Umm… alright!" Seth really didn't understand any of this, but she couldn't turn down 03's plea.

"_Thank you, young one. Thank you_."

The room dissolved around Seth. When Seth next opened her eyes she was in her room. A warm hand was wrapped around her wrist. Blinking, Lilith came into view. "Lilith?" Seth's voice cracked.

"Thank God," Lilith breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd never wake."

"What happened?" Seth looked around her small chambers, but this didn't help her remember any of what happened.

"Cain found you. He said some of the rebels decided to try and kill you by fusing you with the crusnik."

Really? But Seth didn't remember that. All she could remember was seeing Ron going into the underground and then – nothing. It was all one blank until she'd spoken with 03.

"Where's Cain now?" Seth asked.

"Giving a report of what happened to Abel." Lilith sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Or annoying Abel would be more accurate to say."

"Oh." Seth looked at Lilith. The past month hadn't been easy on any of them, but Lilith looked pale and a little ill. "Are you all right?"

Lilith laughed. "I've enough with Abel worrying over my health without you adding to it. But, yes, I'm fine."

"Good!" Seth nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or my niece!"

"We still don't know if it's a girl or not."

"It's a girl and that's that."

Lilith laughed again and gave Seth one of her warm smiles. It was a smile that always made Seth feel safe and loved. The smile a mother would give to her daughter, but that was just Lilith.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Hurray, Seth finally gets some face time.**) **


	19. Chapter 17: Names

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 17: Names

The early morning was quiet. Abel sat at the small table in his quarters. His wintery gaze was locked on the sleeping form of Lilith. The room was lit only by the small light on the table. Papers were spread out over the table, but all of Abel's attention was on Lilith.

Abel sighed. He should really be asleep beside her. His mind kept going back to the fact now three of them were fused with the crusnik. All but his beloved Lilith was now. Heart flickering, Abel watched her. What would happen if she became fused with the crusnik? Would she lose the child? The thought made the room dance around Abel. If it did, how would he live? How would she? Lilith wanted a child and so did he. If one of them died it would be all they had of one another.

Standing, Abel kept his gaze locked on her. He crossed the room and crawled back into bed. Wrapping an arm around her, Abel pulled her towards him. Her warmth seeped into him. Her scent wrapped around him. All that matter was her and the child. Right then that was all Abel cared about. When he left to work he'd only be able to think about the colony and not Lilith or the child.

Abel ran his hand down her smooth arm. He brushed several strands of her beautiful hair from her face. A jewel, that was what she was. And she'd chosen him. Abel kissed her cheek.

"Abel?" Lilith shifted, turning her head so she was looking at him.

"Sorry," Abel whispered, pushing several more strands of hair from her face, "I didn't mean to wake you, my love."

A soft smile appeared on Lilith's face. She reached up until her warm hand was on his face. "It's fine." She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "It gives me time to give you the news I should've given you last night."

"Hmm," Abel sat up as well and pulled her into an embrace. He leaned against the wall, holding her to him. "What news would this be?"

Lilith paused, winding her fingers around his before she moved his hand to rest on her stomach. "We're going to have twin girls," Lilith whispered.

The small rise of her stomach made Abel's heart swell. He could only just feel one or both of their daughters moving. "Twin girls?" A smile pulled at his lips. Abel kissed her cheek then her neck. Twins and girls, what more could he ask for? They were going to be parents twice over. "What should we call them?"

A soft laugh came from Lilith. "Abel, I'm still six months from when I'm due. Don't you think that's rushing it a bit? We've all the time we need to come up with their names."

"It never hurts to just think of two now," Abel stated. He stroked her soft hair. "Besides I don't know when we'll be able to have another moment like this."

Lilith sighed and gripped his hand. "All right, we can name our daughters."

At this Abel's smile widened. Names? They were going to name them. It sent waves a joy through him at the thought of naming their daughters.

Silence fell between them. Abel mulled over names while he stroked Lilith's arm. He really wanted to name one of them after Lilith. The problem was getting around the fact Lilith won't want a kid named after her. So he would have to think up a name close to hers.

Abel really hoped both the girls looked like Lilith and not like him. He didn't want them growing up with strange silvery hair.

"Abel," Lilith whispered. "I really hope our daughters have your eyes." She leaned into him, her eyes half closed.

A chuckle escaped Abel, "And have your hair. That way they'll look normal." He kissed her again. "Any thoughts on a name?"

"Hmm, what about Elizabeth?"

"Why Elizabeth?"

"After Queen Elizabeth the first, you know, the virgin queen?" Lilith rubbed his hand.

"Why do you want one of our daughters to be named after an old queen? And, you know Elizabeth wasn't actually a virgin, right?"

Lilith laughed. "I know, but no one's going to mess with our daughters. And Elizabeth was a strong leader. I want one of our daughters to take after you. I want her to be strong and good at leading."

"All right," Abel laughed, "all right, we'll name one Elizabeth."

"The first born?"

Abel sighed. "The first born," he agreed. He thought for a moment before saying, "But the other should be called Lilly."

"Lilly?"

"I think it's a perfect name for a little girl."

Lilith smiled at him. "Is that really the only reason why you want to name one of our daughters Lilly?"

Abel grunted before kissing Lilith. "Do you not like the name?" he asked, his nose nearly touching hers.

"It's a beautiful name," Lilith whispered before kissing him. "I just was wondering if there was another reason to wanting her named Lilly."

"The other reason is because a lily is a beautiful flower."

At this Lilith snorted and snuggled against him. "I don't believe you." Her eyes closed. "But I'm not going to argue. Lilly is a beautiful name."

"Elizabeth and Lilly." Abel stroked Lilith's hair. Their daughters, his heart was about to burst with joy and warmth. Their daughters, he placed his hand on Lilith's stomach wanting their daughters included in this moment.

"Abel," Lilith started more than half asleep in his arms, "promise you'll always be there for our daughters."

Syrians cut off Abel's words. He straightened and shifted. Perhaps he could just stay here with Lilith and, for once, hold to a moment of happiness, keep it going forever and ever. His radio went off.

"You should get it," Lilith said, moving away from him.

A sigh escaped Abel and he picked up the radio. "Yes?"

"Sir, the rebels are breaking through our defenses. We're being slaughtered out here!" the officer shouted, causing Abel to wince.

"Hold out just a little longer. I'm on my way."

"Sir!" the radio went silent.

Before Abel could so much as move his radio went off again.

"Sir, they've broken through our lines and are heading towards civilian populated areas."

Abel cursed and leapt to his feet. He finished getting dressed. "Alert the others and get our defenses up." He switched to Tabitha's radio. The seconded he heard it turn on, he said, "Tabitha, I need you, Barrack, Arthur, Solomon, and Alexander to meet me at the entrance to the capital building. The enemy has broken our lines."

"Sir!" The sound of her scrambling followed.

Turning to Lilith, worry swelled in Abel's hearted. He leaned in and touched her beautiful face. "Promise me you will stay here," he kissed her. "I want you and Seth to keep the people together while I'm gone." And he wanted her safe.

"I understand," Lilith whispered, leaning into his hand. "I'll remain here." Her soft fingers touched his face. "But you have to come back, Abel. Promise me, you'll come back."

"I promise, I'll always come back." Abel kissed her hand. "I'll always come back to you, Lilith." Abel backed away from her before turning. He glanced one last time at his beloved before leaving the room. He raced off down the hall, mind leaving his beloved and children behind. His mind turned to the colony and how the people needed him right then. It was more important to think on the colony than his beloved Lilith and unborn daughters.

Abel exited the capital building and was greeted by his team.

"You don't look like you slept much," Solomon commented.

"Arthur actually looks worse than I do."

Arthur snorted. "You wish, sir."

"Where did the rebels break through our line?" Barrack asked, shifting pipe on his back before he started to check over his gun.

"This way and stay alert." Abel led the group off across the ruined colony. As they passed buildings, civilians looked up from what they were doing. Several children raced up to Abel and others, laughing and wishing them luck. The adults bowed their heads to them, no smiles on their faces but a soft, almost hopeful glint in their eyes at the sight of Abel's team.

Abel picked up the pace, his team followed suit. Soon they were racing towards the battle. Abel drew his gun as the sounds of gun fire and screams echoed through the street towards him. Smoke clogged the air. Abel ignored and rushed into the battle.

A bullet whizzed passed Abel. Barrack was beside him. The pipe slammed into several enemies. He twisted and shot one. Abel fired, each shot a killing blow on the enemy. Solomon appeared before the smoke. His ring sliced through the smoke with ease. Abel slid into cover.

Tabitha raced up to kneel beside him. "Sir, there are way too many here. Where are the officers who were posted here?"

"Dead," Barrack grunted as he pushed several more of the enemy back with his pipe.

"We can't take all of them on our own," Arthur growled, firing beside Tabitha.

"Tell me about it," Solomon scowled. "And I don't have a gun anymore." Solomon shook his head, strands of curly hair falling into his eyes. "What do we do, sir? Call for back up?"

"We can't loosen the defenses around the main parts of city." Abel glanced at Solomon. "We're not losing the hospital again or the more populated parts of the city."

"So calling for back is a no go?" Arthur grunted. "Great. So we die here."

"That's also a 'no go,' Arthur." Abel glanced around while his team continued to fight the near invisible enemy. "We need to get out of this smoke. We should head into one of the buildings."

"You've a plan?" asked Tabitha, both of her eyebrows rose.

"For once, yes." Abel stood and raced from the cover. "This way!"

They followed Abel without a word. Abel skidded to a stop into the entryway of the building. The others raced passed him, but there was no sign of the enemy following them.

"Odd." A frown creased Abel's lips. He stared into the smoke. The shifting forms beyond the doors told him the enemy was still out there. None of them moved towards the building or further into Mars territory.

A loud crack split the air.

"Sir!" Arthur raced forward. His arm wrapped around Abel. The two of them hit the ground as Abel watched the ceiling start to cave.

"Move!" Abel took hold Arthur and the two of them rolled away from the collapsing ceiling.

Dust settled around them as Abel straightened. He looked at the fallen ceiling then at Arthur who was panting beside him. "Thank you," Abel said, giving Arthur a small smile. "I'd of been crushed if you hadn't grabbed me."

"What are friends for?" Arthur clapped Abel on the shoulder.

Friends? Abel couldn't wrap his mind around what Arthur had just said. It couldn't be. Who in their right mind wanted to be friends with Abel or any of his family?

"Are you two all right?" Tabitha demanded, racing over to them. "Admiral, are you injured?"

"No, thanks to Arthur's quick actions." Abel regained himself. Friends? He could live with that. Did it mean this group was his friend as well? Or was that pushing it? "Barrack, see if you can find any other way out of this building."

"Sir!" Barrack saluted Abel before racing off into the rest of the building. He returned several seconds later, shaking his head. "There's no other way out. The other room saved in long ago."

Abel activated his radio and only static reached him. "The radios are down," he informed the rest of the group.

"Well, that's just great. What next the rest of the ceiling's going to cave in on us as well?" Arthur demanded, standing. "We can't just stay here. I'm sure as hell not going to miss my child being born."

"We'll get out of this," Abel assured them. "It just might take some time."

"We could try digging out," Tabitha suggested.

"Yeah, if you really do want that ceiling to cave in on us." Solomon pointed to the cracks in the ceiling. "I think rubble's the only think holding the ceiling up."

"What if the enemy intended for us to come in here and, I don't know, starve to death?"

"We're not going to die, Arthur," Abel stated as he inspected the fallen ceiling. "We're going to get out of this, no matter what. It just might take a few days."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't go anywhere without my music."

"Oh, please no." Abel shot her a look. "I could do without the headache."

At this she laughed. "I've headphones, sir." Tabitha pulled out a device.

"Headwhat?" Solomon asked. "And what the hell sort of technology is that?"

"It's my ipod. They were really popular in the early twenty-first century. I've newer devices as well, but there's just something about an ipod I like."

"Like the fact you're old fashioned?" Arthur sounded as if he was trying not to laugh.

Abel was only half listening as he continued to inspect rubble.

"Just because I like old tech, doesn't make me 'old fashioned,' Arthur," Tabitha huffed. "You're the one's who 'old fashioned.' I mean, seriously, you're wanting, what? Several hundred children."

Arthur growled.

"There's a stubble enough section here we could dig out," Abel interrupted them before they could start fighting. "It should only take a few days if we work at it…" he trailed off and knelt down.

"Yeah," Solomon started as he moved to join Abel, "but there's a problem, that section is also extremely small. Only one of us can work at once, perhaps two if we're really careful."

"I'm aware." Abel started to shift some of the rubble. "I'll take the first shift. Then Tabitha and Barrack will replace me. Solomon and Arthur will follow them; then we'll repeat."

"I don't like it." Tabitha shook her head. "That puts more work on you, if you're planning on trying to do as much work as two people."

"We've an odd number. I'd rather put the load on myself than one of you."

"Typical, that just sounds like you." Tabitha shrugged. "I think I'll agree, if you agree none of us work through the night. It gets too damn cold even in the dome to freeze our asses off working."

"Agreed."

xxx

Abel's breath rose as mist through the darkness. The sounds of the others shifting was the only sound in the dark night. His jacket was over him, back pressed against the wall. No matter how tired he was, Abel just couldn't sleep. It was the first time in months Lilith wasn't beside him. His mood wasn't helped much by how little progress they'd made through the rubble today.

A sigh escaped Abel. He really should sleep. He had the first shift in the morning. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position on the hard metal. A soft sound came to Abel over the sounds of his – his friends' movements.

"This is just stupid!" Arthur suddenly shouted. "I know you guys are awake too."

"Well, if we were, we sure as hell are now," Tabitha snapped.

"God damn it!" Barrack growled. "Can't the two of you just shut up? I was actually starting to fall asleep too."

"Just drop it, Barrack. Let them fight it out then we can all get some rest," Solomon mumbled.

"All of you be quiet!" Abel hissed. He straightened, replacing his jacket on his shoulders and slipping his arms through. He sniffed the air. A new scent greeted him.

"What is it?" Tabitha whispered.

Abel gestured at her to be silent. The fowl scent increased as the hissing sound grew. "Gas!" Abel shouted just as Solomon started coughing. Tabitha was only seconds behind him. The air grew thinner around Abel. His lungs began to close. He coughed. "Damn it." He staggered over to the wall of rubble and started to dig.

"Sir," Tabitha said between coughs.

A small amount of fresher air was coming from the other side. Abel leapt to his feet and took hold of Arthur who had gone limp. Barrack was doing the same for Tabitha while Solomon continued to cough.

"Quickly!" Abel called to them, coughing harder. He ran over to the wall threw all of his way against it. The rubble shifted. They weren't going to die here! To hell with that! Abel threw himself at the wall again. The wall shifted again.

Barrack hit the ground, coughing.

Abel slammed into the wall. His heart skipped a beat as it caved. He stumbled out into the life giving air of the colony. He gasped, lungs screaming.

Barrack stumbled out, carrying Tabitha and was closely followed by Solomon. They collapsed on the ground, coughing harder than Abel was. Barrack fell fully to the ground, his eyes rolling.

"Damn," Solomon coughed.

"Get Tabitha if you can," Abel wheezed. He pulled himself and Arthur up before staggering over to Barrack and pulling the taller man off the ground. "We need to head for safety." And he sure as hell wasn't going to leave any of them behind.

Solomon nodded and took hold of Tabitha.

Abel shifted the weight of Arthur and Barrack before he started off at a slow pace. Every step pulled at Abel and knew Solomon was also struggling. The two them retraced their steps through the colony. Abel was only aware they were nearing the capital building by the shinning lights in the street.

"Sir!" A voice shouted. Several soldiers raced over them. Before Abel could speak, they had taken Barrack and Arthur from Abel to waiting medical team. "We knew something was wrong when we couldn't reach you."

Abel could barely hear the soldier. He started coughing.

"Get the admiral some oxygen!" the soldier shouted.

One of the medical group raced over to Abel and forced a mask onto Abel's face. His airways started to clear while the medic gestured for Abel to sit down. The medic kept saying for Abel to take deep breaths, but Abel's attention was on the doors into the capital building and the woman who raced out of those doors.

"Abel!"

Abel stood and took off the mask even as the medic protested. "Lilith," his voice cracked. Abel drew her into an embrace and felt her trembling in his arms. "I told you I would always return," he whispered, soothing her hair. "I promised you, I would."

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Marry Christmas and sorry for the delay, I've been working on a very different since I last updated this (and finals for school then the holidays). I'm hoping to start writing this more.

Kura-kun: You're not weird; Cain is one of my favorite characters. I was actually crying writing that part.

Chaos, where are you? I miss you!**) **


	20. Chapter 18: Behind the Line, Part 1

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 18: Behind the Line, Part 1: Edge of Life

"It would improve their life here, right?" Lilith asked. She stood before Kayson, her heart fluttering with hope and a light fear.

"It would," Kayson agreed, "but I would run this by the admiral before going through with it. He's a right to the diction."

"I'll speak with him when he's out of his meeting. Thank you, Kayson." Lilith nodded to the man before leaving the small room she'd been talking with him in. She moved through the halls, pausing to speak with a few people she passed. Many people were sullen these days but were happier with the resent victory a few weeks ago over the rebels. Not many knew Abel and his team had nearly been killed the night before last.

If Lilith had her way she'd have Abel stay in hospital for a few days. But Abel was fine compared to Tabitha, Alexander, Barrack, and Arthur who had been hit hardest by the gas. Even Solomon was going in and out of the hospital. For some odd reason the gas hadn't had as strong of an effect on Abel. All Lilith really knew, was she was happy her love was fine. Though he did look as if he could've done with a break last night, besides this his health was great.

Lilith exited the hospital and headed back towards the capital. The ruins of the city were hard to see in this part. There was little rubble remaining in the streets and it was far easier to get to the capital building than it had been the day the first attack had come. She entered the building and headed straight for where the meeting was taking place. She had a feeling that Abel would need her support. The rebels had done more than nearly kill her love and his team.

"It's your fault the rebels got away with our supplies!" one of the higher ranked personal shout carried through the door to Lilith.

Lilith glanced at soldier sitting at the security desk. He shrugged in response. "I'd head in just to cool their heads a little, Lilith."

Lilith nodded and entered the room. The fact he'd called her by name served as a sharp reminder Lilith had lost her military rank and position when she'd become pregnant. Abel had wanted her as far from the fighting as she could get without leaving Mars.

"You shouldn't be blaming the admiral," Solomon snapped, leaping to his feet from where he sat to Abel left.

Abel was at the end of the table, an empty seat to his right where Lilith normally sat. "Even if my team had been here when the rebels hit the supplies, do you think any of us would have noticed in time to stop them?" Abel asked in a tight voice. He showed little of the strain she'd seen last night.

"Besides, general," Lilith started as she took her seat, "Admiral Nightlord was on his day off when the call came in for him to head to the barricade. You, meanwhile, stayed in rooms asleep. This situation could've been a lot worse if Admiral Nightlord hadn't headed out when he had."

The general snorted. "Yeah, because falling headlong into a trap is very helpful. Half of us are missing today because of that little 'heroic' stunt."

"I'm aware of this," Abel stated, he gave Lilith a soft smile before returning to his gaze to the general. "But what you must remember is that none of us, including yourself, expected the rebels to be able to get this far passed our defenses." Abel shifted his gaze from the general to Solomon.

Solomon was leaning back in his chair, his hand on his chin in thought. Over the past several months his hair had grown out so it was now brushing his jaw line. He wasn't the only one either, Abel's hair had grown out to a point Lilith really needed to start trying to get it cut. Not that longer hair didn't look good on him, his hair, nearly to his shoulders, softened his hard features. It made his wintery eyes stand out more.

Abel leaned forward his hair falling around his face. He continued, "With how much the rebels have taken, we should ration some of our food supply. Not much, just some."

"We should also tighten our forces around the few farms we have," Lilith put in.

Abel nodded. "That would be wise." His expression was grim and he looked as if he'd aged years in the past few hours. "General, since you're so concerned about this. I'll have your forces move from the capital building to the farms. That way you can make damn certain the rebels don't take any more of our food supplies."

"I—"

"You were the complaining about how we lost the supplies," Solomon reminded the man. "You should be the one to guard the farms then."

"All right, I won't let you down, Admiral Nightlord," there was almost a bitter note to the man's voice.

"I'm sure you won't. Dismissed," Abel drew the meeting to a close.

The few people in the room stood and filed out. Solomon muttered a few curses under his breath as he gathered up his laptop before he followed the group from the room.

Once all of them left, Abel let out a heavy breath and leaned back in his sit. The façade he'd been wearing fell away to reveal his fatigue. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he murmured, "and thankful you arrived when you did."

Lilith pushed herself to her feet and moved so she was behind Abel. She worked of his coat before rubbing his tense his shoulders. "You need to take a day off and I don't mean a day to just do paperwork either."

A gentle hand touched hers. Abel's touch, as it had been since he'd been fused was light as if he scared she'd break. His lips touched her wrist. "I can't afford a day off," he whispered, stroking her hand.

"Even if it's for your health."

Abel choked on a laugh. "Even then." His wintery gaze locked onto her eyes. "I'm saving the day I take off for the first day of our daughters' lives." He turned in his seat and touched her stomach. "What was it you went to see Kayson for?" he asked, expression so soft Lilith felt her heart swelling with warmth. Abel was going to a marvelous father.

"It can wait."

Abel frowned. "I'd like to hear it."

A sigh escaped Lilith as she leaned against the table. "I was thinking of fusing our daughters with the bacillus before they're born. I want them to have a fighting chance in this world."

"Hmm," Abel pulled back on his jacket. "I don't see why not. I'd rather them live than be killed because we held off on this matter."

Lilith kissed him. "I knew you'd understand. I'll see Kayson again and get it all arranged."

Abel smiled at her. "Becareful, will you?"

"I always am, my love." Lilith kissed him again before heading out of the room.

xxx

Several months had passed since Abel and his team had nearly been killed. The war had continued to ware on Abel. He felt more drained than ever. Even still, he knew the second he dropped his guard again someone close to him would end up injured or killed. He wasn't about to let what had happened those months ago to happen again. His friends had nearly been killed because of him. He wouldn't let something like that happen again.

Abel paused at the edge of a farm. The workers had gone in awhile back and he could just make out the guards at the far end of the farm. The night was crisp, but not as cold in this part of the colony. The air here was carefully regulated for the perfect growing climate.

Sighing, Abel knew he should be back with Lilith. It was extremely late. For some odd reason he'd been unable to sleep. He kept dreaming of Lilith being attacked and their children dying before being born.

As Abel turned, he noticed the lights were on in one of the old labs. A frown creased his lips. No one should be out this late or this close to the front. If it was the rebels, then he needed to call for backup. But if it wasn't the rebels then he would've wasted his men's time. Abel walked over to the lab. It was the best he investigated on his own then.

Abel entered the lab and moved down the worn, metal halls towards the main source of light. His hand rested on his gun. The closer he drew to the door emitting the light, the tenser Abel grew. His heart raced. His senses become hyperaware.

At the door, Abel peered and sighed. "Doctor Asran," Abel started into the room, "what are you doing out here alone?"

Sonya turned and let out a breath. "Dear Lord, admiral, you spooked me." She gave him a nervous smile before saying, "I'm not the only one who shouldn't be out here alone." She nodded and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Yeah, but I can defend myself. And aren't you due any day now?" Abel asked, crossing over to her. He leaned against the table and cocked a questioning eyebrow at her.

A slight flicker of pain crossed Sonya's face. She snorted, the pain vanishing so quickly Abel wasn't sure he'd seen it. "You sound like Arthur. You certain you weren't an American like him?"

"No, I was born in England," Abel stated. "What does that have to do with you being out here?"

"England? Wasn't your sister born in Canada and brother in Germany? I feel sorry for your mother."

"Yeah, umm…" Abel trailed off, not wanting to answer why he and his siblings weren't born in the same nation. "Why are you out here anyway?" he changed the subject instead.

"Ah, that," Sonya winced again. She turned back to the table and laptop. "I was looking at the last mineral samples that were collected before the war broke out." She gave him a pain smile. "It seems you were right."

"About?"

"Take a look for yourself, admiral." Sonya gestured to the microscope.

Abel sighed. "Honestly, Sonya, you can just call me Abel." He leaned in and peered at the sample. The microscope adjusted to his vision and – and, "Gold!" Abel exclaimed at the sight of the precious metal mixed with rock of mars.

"Yes," Sonya confirmed. "Enough to make an extremely rich nation by the readings the probe droid returned." She laughed. "I can't believe I lost an argument with a military man."

A grin split his features and Abel laughed. He couldn't help it. "This is amazing, Sonya. Just imagine the shock the UN will be in when the colony gets back to earth." He straightened. "We'll toast to this after your child's born."

"I look forward to it… Abel." Sonya grinned, her face flushed. "It's a wonderful find that's for certain."

A gun went off. Sonya gasped. Abel whipped around to see several rebels entering the room.

Taking hold of Sonya, Abel pulled her to her feet and raced off. Gun fire echoed around them. Sonya staggered. "You have to keep going," Abel shouted at her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod, one hand over her chest.

Abel led them from the room and raced off down hall. A loud crack split the air, followed by a shout from Ron, "Hope you stay buried this time, _admiral_."

Abel pushed Sonya into a room and dived in after. Rubble fell in behind them, sealing them in. Panting, Abel turned to the wall of rubble and listened.

"Head back out. We need to secure the farm before the general takes back his offer." Ron's voice was followed by them moving away.

"I think we're in the clear," Abel whispered. "I'll dig us out and we can get back to—"

Gasping interrupted Abel.

Whipping around, his eyes widened to see Sonya lying on the ground, her back to a wall and bleeding. "Sonya!" he raced over to her. "Come on, hold on." Abel touched his radio, but a bloodied hand reached up and touched his.

"I-I'm not going to make it," Sonya gave him a pained smile, her breathing was uneven as she pulled her other hand away from her chest to reveal a where some of the blood was coming from. "P-please, take my child from me. It's coming anyway." Sweet trickled down her face.

"You're not going to die!" Abel put pressure on the wound, heart hammering. "I'll get you back to the capital or behind our forces. You can deliver there."

Pain filled her eyes but she smiled, tears sliding down her face. "I-I know I w-won't make it."

"Damn it, Sonya, you're a Russian. You're strong!" Abel pleaded with her.

Ripple raced down her stomach. She gasped. "Please," she placed her hand over his. "Please," her voice cracked with pain.

Abel nodded, his throat tight. "All right." He slipped off his jacket and took off his lower shirt. He lifted Sonya little. She gasped. "It's all right. I'm bending the wound so-so you can old out a little longer. Just enough for you child to be born," he tried harder than he had ever tried before to keep his voice even.

Carefully he took off her two coats and wrapped his shirt around her shoulder. He then bundled up the lab coat and placed it behind her. The softer coat he-he'd wrap the child in. He pulled back on his jacket.

Abel didn't know how long he was there with her. The time passed in a blur of her pained screams and him trying to help her as much as he could. He didn't know what to do other than the little Kayson had shown him incase Lilith went into labor and the doctors couldn't reach them in time. Soon the fresh cries of a newborn filled the air. Abel wrapped her in the sweater and showed the baby girl to Sonya.

"It's a girl," he whispered. His heart sank at how pale and sickly Sonya looked. She was still loosing blood.

"My little angel," Sonya's voice came as far less then a whisper. Her hand trembled as she reached up and touched her daughter. "Abel?"

"Yeah?"

"W-will you stay with me; then get her to Arthur," she panted.

"I'll stay." Abel held the girl and somehow managed to take Sonya's hand. "We'll both stay."

"Do you know any Russian lobbies?"

Abel nodded, his throat tightening again. "A few, but only in passing on the internet."

"Then listen." Sonya began to weakly sing a song in Russian. Her words were weak and still spoke of so much hope. A tear trickled down Abel's face. Sonya's hand slipped from his, her voice fading midsentence.

"Sonya?" Abel shook her.

Sonya didn't respond.

"Sonya!" he shouted, tears slid down his face, but she still didn't respond. "Please, Sonya." The tears slid to sweater. The little girl was still fast asleep, lying as she had since her mother had started to sing. "I'll come back for you," he whispered to Sonya. "I promise, I will." He brushed his fingers over her eyes, closing the lids. Never again would her eyes shine with joy. Never again would anyone see her smile or hear her laughter.

Shaking, Abel stood. He held the unnamed child to him protectively.

"I'll get you home," he whispered to the child. "I promise you, I'll get you home."

Abel moved to the blocked door. With one hand he shifted the rubble to find it was only a thin layer between them and hall. He pushed the rubble away and slipped into the hall.

"Look there!" someone shouted.

Abel bolted. Gun fire echoed off the walls. Pain lanced through his back. Abel didn't slow. His heart raced, mind locked on getting the girl to her father. The pain increased. Blood filled his mouth. He could feel something sharp growing as it pushed aside his teeth. He growled. Faster, he had to go faster.

Legs searing, Abel ran through the night. He didn't know where he was going or how far he'd run only that he had to keep going. He couldn't stop. The warmth of the child he held kept his eyes wide and feet sure on the uneven ground.

"Sir!" a familiar shout made Abel slow. He'd come upon a barricade. Tabitha was the first he saw racing towards him. Soon Arthur, Barrack, Solomon, and Alexander came into view. "Sir, what happened? I heard the farm in this direction had fallen. What are you—"

"Where's Sonya?!" Arthur demanded. "I know she went to that research lab. Where is she? You couldn't have left my wife behind."

"I—" Abel's voice cracked. He swayed. "I couldn't…"

"Where is she?!" Arthur's voice went high with fear. "Where's my wife? And our child?!"

"Sonya's… she-she's dead." Abel slowly revealed the small child he held. "She wanted me to get your daughter to safety."

Arthur stared at the baby before shakily taking her from Abel. Once the girl was out of his arms, the ground swayed under Abel.

"Sir!" arms wrapped him, catching him as the world buckled and gave way to darkness.

xxx

A fuzzy ceiling greeted Abel. He blinked. It came further into focus. Soft breathing sounded from beside him. His ear pressed against his pillow as he looked next to him. Lilith had fallen asleep at the bedside of their room. How'd he even gotten here?

The memory of what had happened came crashing down on Abel. He started to sit up. Pain lanced through his body. Gasping, Abel managed to get into a sitting position.

"Abel?" Lilith opened her eyes a slit. At once she sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to lie back down."

"No," Abel started, trying not to pant. It was taking so much strength just to sit up. "I need to speak with Arthur. I need to-to apologize."

"There's nothing you could've done." Lilith's beautiful eyes glittered with worry. "You need rest and not to move. You were shot several times trying to escape with-with…" she swallowed.

"Please, Lilith," Abel whispered. "Let me do this, then I'll rest."

"The last time you said something like this, you didn't rest for twenty hours afterwards," Lilith stated. She sighed. "I'm going to drag you back here if I have to."

"Understood, my love," Abel smiled and touched her beautiful face. The pain Arthur must've been in right now was unimaginable to Abel. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Lilith.

Abel stood and dressed. With Lilith's help he made it to Arthur's room.

"Lilith, I need to speak with him alone."

There was a pause before Lilith nodded and stepped back. "I'll be waiting out here."

Abel hesitated before knocking.

"Coming!" Arthur's voice sounded from the other side of the door. A few moments later the door was opened by Arthur. It was the first time Abel had ever seen the man in civilian clothes. "Sir? What are you doing here? You should be recovering."

"I needed to speak with you. May I?" Abel gestured into the apartment.

"Of course, just be quiet so you don't wake Athina."

Abel bowed his head and entered the small apartment behind Arthur. When the door had hissed closed Abel spoke, "I need to apologize. I should've been able to get Sonya bac—"

"Don't," Arthur said, shaking his head. "While you were out a group retrieved her body. Kayson told me that both she and Athina would've died there if not for you. The bullet had hit too close to her heart for her to survive making it back here. You at least brought me my little girl."

An awkward silence fell between them. Abel wanted to confess all the guilt and shame which still weigh on his mind. He couldn't. Not after what Arthur had said, Abel just couldn't.

"I've decided to make you Athina's god-father," Arthur said after several long moments. "If I die, I'll know she'll be in good hands."

"Arthur, I don't…" Abel trailed off and took a deep breath. "I'm honored, thank you. I promise you this, you won't die here." He be damned if he was going to lose another friend on mars. To hell with that! Abel never lose another friend to this war or to any war. He'd ensure it.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **I cried while writing this chapter. It's just really sad. This chapter and the next are some of saddest in this part.

And I know this is a terrible chapter to release on Christmas.

We passed chapter 8 of the old book a few chapters ago, but we're still no where near the old chapter 9.**) **


	21. Chapter 19: Reason for Despair

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 19: Reason for Despair

Abel let Lilith help him back to their apartment. Despair pressed down on him. How was he supposed to keep that promise? He didn't want to lose any of those he cared about, but how? Lilith, their children, and all of those in the colony depended on him. What was he to do? Abel no longer had the answers he'd once thought were so clear, so plain.

"Come on," Lilith's voice was soft and sweet, "you need to sleep." Her hand was warm in his as she led him over to the bed.

Abel didn't make a move to sit down on the bed; he just stood there, looking at the floor. It was his fault. He knew it was his fault, no matter what Arthur had said.

"Abel?" Lilith ran her fingers over his hand.

"It's my fault," his voice cracked. "I know it's my fault." His eyes burned. He didn't want to cry. If he showed this side of himself Lilith might never want to see him again. But he had no one else he could turn to. No one else he could break down before.

Lilith sat down and patted the spot on the bed beside her. "It's not your fault, Abel."

"There has to have been something I could've done to save her!" Abel exclaimed, frustrated in himself. Frustrated that he couldn't have saved Sonya and then there was another emotion he wanted to ignore, to push away. The deep, creeping sorrow sank into his heart and burned at his eyes. The emotion spread through him and began to sink its claws into him. A single hot tear trickled down his cheek.

"It's all right," Lilith whispered. She pulled him onto the bed. Her fingers wound around his.

The tears came more freely at Lilith's words. Lilith pulled him into an embrace. He sank down, feeling as the sorrow pulled at him. He felt Lilith's smooth, warm fingers stroke his hand, pushing back his hair.

"It's all right," Lilith choked on the words. Her own tears hit Abel's ear and cheek.

It wasn't "all right." Abel knew none of it would be all right. Sonya's death was a mark to him that only more pain was to come. How many more would they lose? This war was pointless. The death it was bringing unneeded. Sonya was gone now because of the rebels damned geared, because the UN had refused to help mars in its time of greatest need. No, nothing was "all right." Not in this moment.

Abel wept. Lilith's arms were wrapped around him in a comforting blanket. She took his sorrow and pain, returning hers. In this moment, they shared their grief. And Abel felt more useless than he ever had before in his life.

What was the point of being so enhanced? What was the point of any of this? The discovery of the crusnik and bacillus had been a symbol of hope to the colony. Now, what was the point to it? Sonya had the bacillus in her and it had done nothing. She was dead now because of him. She was gone. What had been the point of coming to mars? What had been the point of trying to a better future when everyone was going to die here as it was? What was the point to any of it anymore?

xxx

Cain shivered, pulling his legs closer to his chest. Time seemed to have frozen. The days had blurred together until he was no longer sure how long he'd been in this darkness. All he knew was there was no possible way out of it.

"Giving up," Abel snorted, "just like you to do so. You're weak. You were always weak."

Cain clapped his hands over his ears. "Just go away," he moaned.

"Go away? I thought you wanted this," Abel stated.

Cain grabbed the cross Kayson had given him and curled up on the ground. He started to whisper words from the bible. He just wanted light, wanted to feel something other than cold, and wanted to see his real family again. He began to speak the words faster and faster, stumbling over a few. It was working. He couldn't hear the illusion 01 had conjured.

"_Shut up_!" 01 hissed. "_That noise annoys us_."

Cain didn't listen. He just huddled there, praying to a god he hoped would one day answer him.

"_Silence_!"

Pain shot through Cain. Crying out, the cross clutched in his hands, Cain rolled. Every inch of him felt as if it had caught fire. Shrieking, Cain writhed. The skin seemed to melt from muscle.

"_Much better. Your cries, little pet, we much prefer_."

The pain began to lessen. Cain stared at his hand. The skin was there once more, but it felt raw and burned every time he tried to move.

"_Now, we wanted to tell you, we're going to destroy 02's host's happiness_."

"W-what?" Cain gasped.

"_He refuses to give 02 control. He must be taught a lesson._"

"What are you…" Cain swallowed, "going to do to him?"

01 laughed, a cold; yet cheery laugh which haunted Cain. "_We'll destroy his precious daughters_."

"Daughters? No!" Cain shouted, struggling to sit up. "I beg of you, don't harm them. Please!"

"_Go back to being a silent little pet. We've work to do_!" The cold of 01's voice faded into the darkness.

"01, please, leave them alone. Leave them alone!" Cain stood on shaking legs. "Do whatever you want to me. Burn me if you want just leave my family alone! **01**!" Cain shrieked the name until the words ripped at his throat. "Please," he whispered, collapsing on the floor. "Please don't."

Cain clutched the cross to him. His body shook with pain, fear, and despair. He would've been an uncle if not for this deal. If he'd been stronger, then-then Lilith's and Abel's little girls wouldn't now be in danger.

"Leave them alone," Cain whispered. "Leave them alone!" he shrieked the words to the darkness.

"_We won't_," 01 jeered. "_We'll kill Elizabeth and Lilly before they're born. We can now thanks to your brother and that stupid woman of his_."

"01, please," Cain pleaded with the darkness. "Leave my nieces alone. I'll do anything. I'm begging you."

01 didn't reply.

"Please, 01!"

Pain shot through Cain. Crying out, he watched as gashes appeared on his arms from nowhere.

"_Enjoy your torment, little pet_."

xxx

Lilith watched Abel standing near they pyre. His shoulders were hunched and eyes down cast. He wasn't crying. In fact his face was blank betraying nothing of the emotions he'd shown last night.

From where Lilith stood she could still see the red of tears in the whites of his eyes. Neither of them had slept that night. She'd held to him as if he'd been a child again and tried to comfort him. No matter what she'd said or did, he still blamed himself for Sonya's death.

Even if Lilith had known all his life, she hadn't ever expected to see Abel cry. In that moment last night the world seemed to have stopped. Abel had broken down and cried as if he were a child. She had cried as well. Now he just stood there, watching as the embers of the pyre died and holding a weeping Seth.

Lilith loved him more because he had been able to show her his emotions. At the same time she feared for him. He was taking this hard, placing all the blame of Sonya's death on himself. What was she to do? He was strong, but if he started to blame himself for every death of those around, then what?

"Abel," Lilith whispered, placing a hand on his arm, "we should head in. You two have work to do."

"You're right," his voice betrayed nothing to her. A careful façade hid everything from her and those around them.

"What about Arthur?" Seth asked in a soft voice. "Shouldn't someone stay with him and little Athina?"

Abel shook his head. "Arthur wants time with his daughter. I'm giving him leave to stay with her. I don't want him returning to duty for awhile yet." Abel's voice didn't waver. There was a blandness to his tones which sent a chill of fear straight with Lilith. She knew he was just hiding his emotions. But for how long could he keep up this act? It could very well break him.

"I'll leave the two of you here," Lilith said near the stairs. She kissed Abel and smiled at Seth, patting the girl's head. "I'll be in our apartment for awhile, Abel. If you're in any pain come to me or see Kayson. I don't want you pushing yourself today."

"I'm fine, Lilith." Abel gave her a small smile. "Besides I'm not going to be doing any physical fighting for a few weeks." He turned and waved before heading off down the hall.

"Is he all right?" Seth asked, holding Lilith's hand.

"He's strong. Just seeing Sonya die has affected. He'll be back to his normal self a few days, you'll see," Lilith tried to reassure Seth.

"All right. I should go as well." Seth walked off, heading away from Lilith and towards her work.

Lilith stood completely alone in the hall. She rested her hand on her stomach. Her mind clouded by worry and fear for her dearest love and for Seth. Both of them seemed so far off. She wanted to help them more, but couldn't.

"Hey, hey!" a shout sounded from the top of the stairs.

Lilith looked up to see Cain waving at her excitedly.

"Hey, Lilith." He stumbled nearly falling down the stairs.

A small laugh logged in Lilith's throat. "Wait there, Cain, I don't think you tripping down the stairs is a good idea."

"Right!" he nodded like an overly excited child.

Lilith mounted the stairs and stopped before Cain. "What was it you wanted, Cain?" she asked, shifting on her sore feet.

"To talk. Come, come," Cain turned and started off down the hall.

Frowning, Lilith followed Cain down the hall. He paused and a room before entering. Lilith sighed. She knew Cain wasn't going to pull something on her, but still this would be the first she was alone with him since he'd gone insane. Lilith stepped into the room.

The second the door hissed closed behind her. Pain shot through her arm. Cain threw her across the room before pouncing on her.

"Cain, what are you—" her eyes widened at the sight of 04's container in his hand. "It was you who fused Seth," she breathed in shock. "Why, Cain? Why?!"

An insane grin spread across Cain's once serious face. "Now, it's time," he began.

The needle slammed into Lilith's chest. Sheer, blinding pain spread through her from her heart. A twinge came before her abdomen. Crying out, pain filled her body, turning her veins to molten lava.

Lilith was dimly aware of Cain standing and laughing. Through the haze of pain she heard him say, "This is only possible because you wanted them to have a brighter future.

Shrieking, Lilith writhed. Her fingers clawed at the floor. The pain increased. She could feel as the crusnik devoured her precious daughters. Hot tears slid down her face. The door hissed closed in the distance. The pain began to ease. Lilith gasped, lying there on the cold floor.

The door opened as darkness began to pull at Lilith. "Lilith!" a familiar voice shouted.

Lilith gave into the darkness. When next she opened her eyes she was staring into a mirror. Her reflection was off. Instead of gold eyes the reflection had red, silted eyes and fangs protruding over her lips.

"_We're deeply sorry_," her reflections whispered. "_We couldn't stop ourselves. Hunger drove us to kill them. We're sorry_," the reflection repeated.

"Who?" Lilith's voice cracked. She forced herself to sit up and the reflection copied her.

"_We'__re called 04, the youngest of the four crusniks. We know you keep 02 from taking over his host. We know you're his strength. We're sorry for taking your daughters. W-we couldn't stop ourselves_."

"What do you…" Lilith trailed off remembering the pain she'd felt. "What happened?"

"_Our kind need the bacillus to live_," 04 whispered. "_We use them as a food source, but they're so much more than our food. They're our friends. You're kind are the only ones who could hold us. The four us needed you and your family to be free again._"

"What—" Lilith couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But Abel's still Abel and Seth is still herself. What do you mean?"

"_We mean what we say. 02 can't gain a foothold on his host. The one you call Abel is too strong for even 02 right now. 03 decided long ago she didn't want to be in control as long as her host swore to watch over those with the bacillus._"

"And you?"

"_We've no wish for control. We've no wish to take more from you._"

"What about 01?"

"_01 is a power hungry tyrant. Just as 02 is a blood thirsty. The one you call Cain is trapped here within the darkness which confines us now._"

"What? But then who's…" Lilith's eyes grew wide. "You mean to stay the crazy person running around now isn't Cain!" she exclaimed.

"_We can't say_," 04 whispered. "_01 will have to say_."

"What do you want of me?"

"_To stop 01from getting 02 to fully take over his new host. We want your world to be the one our kind gets trapped on for as long as Earth lasts. We want to live in the darkness now and never again cause you pain._"

"Wha—?"

"_If you need our power, it's yours now. You are a crusnik, you are us. The words you must speak are 'Nano-machine crusnik 04, release of restrictions forty-percent, activate' or eight-percent. We'll be here when you are ready to speak, Lilith Sahl._"

xxx

Abel turned to see Lilith had vanished. Frowning, he looked around the halls. He needed to ask her something. He wanted to know if-if what had happened last night would hurt them any. Abel started back the way he came. The only ways Lilith could've gone were up the stairs or back outside. He stood there for several long moments thinking on which way she could've gone.

After a while Abel decided to try upstairs. She had said something about heading back to their apartment after all. He headed up the stairs and caught sight of Cain walking away at a quick pace. Abel started after his brother.

A scream sounded from a nearby room. Abel paused. The screaming continued. It-it sounded like Lilith. Fear tore through Abel. He raced to the room and opened the door. His heart stopped at the sight of his beloved on the ground.

"Lilith!" Abel raced over to her and fell to the ground. His fingers pressed to her neck. Her pulse was weak. Her eyes closed. "Lilith?" Abel looked around the room. His eyes locked onto 04's container laying empty beside Lilith.

Shaking, Abel activated his radio. "I need a doctor now!" he shouted over it. "I'm on the second floor of the capital building first door on the left."

"On our way," Kayson's voice came to Abel.

"Lilith, open your eyes, love," Abel whispered. He touched Lilith's face, but she didn't react. "Please, my love. Please."

Soon Abel heard Kayson and the others arrive. "Move aside, sir."

Numbly Abel stood and stepped aside to let to let Kayson and the doctors take Lilith. Abel followed. He didn't – he couldn't be away from her. She was everything to him. He could stand the thought of losing her now, her or their daughters.

When they arrived at the hospital Kayson told Abel to wait outside in the hall. Abel paced, unable to bring himself to sit down to wait. He didn't know how long he paced before her door, only that every second that trickled by was pure torture. He wanted to be with her, to make certain she and their daughters were okay.

"Sir."

Abel jumped and looked at the door to see Kayson had immerged. "What's the news? How are they?" Abel asked, fear clawing at him.

"You might want to sit down."

Abel didn't move. His heart hammering and feeling as if he sat down it would all of this too real.

Sighing, Kayson rubbed his eyes. "She was fused with crusnik but will make a full recovery."

Relief folded through Abel. She was all right.

"However, the injection caused her to miscarry."

Abel stared at Kayson, not certain he'd heard the doctor correctly.

"I'm sorry, admiral, but Lilith can't have children anymore."

"Tha-that, how can that be?" Abel demanded. "She was healthy. You said it so yourself. The bacillus injection didn't do anything to her or them."

"I'm sorry," Kayson shook his head, "but there's nothing more we can do. You can be with her now. She's sleeping off the shock."

Abel stood there as Kayson walked off down the hall. Gone? No chances at ever having children again? No, that – it just… Abel swallowed and took a deep breath. He needed to be strong for when Lilith woke. She was bound to take the news worse than he was.

Entering the room, Abel saw his beloved sleeping in the only occupied bed. He crossed over to her and took the seat at her bedside. Taking her hand in his, he watched the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders. She still showed signs of being pregnant, but the hollowness of his heart reminded him she wasn't.

As the hours slipped by, Abel drifted off. He dreamed of blood and war. The dream shifted to a happiness lost and how he would tell Lilith everything would be all right. The dream turned to a nightmare. Lilith was shouting at him, blaming him for the loss of their daughters. He pleaded with her, trying to tell he wasn't responsible for it. She wouldn't listen.

A hand jerked from Abel's. His eyes shot open. Lilith was slipping off the far side of the bed. She let out a gasp of pain.

"Lilith!" Abel leapt to his feet. "Stop it, please."

"Get away from me!" her voice cracked, a deep fear etched into her words. She stumbled away from him until her back was against the wall. "Get away."

"It's me, Lilith. It's Abel." Abel move around the bed, but stopped at the sight of the fear in her eyes. "It's me," he whispered to her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lilith just shook her head. Her long hair falling around her beautiful face and into her fear filled eyes. The sight sent a jolt through Abel.

Abel took a step back; then another. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? "It's me," he repeated. "Lilith, please," he pleaded with her. "Please calm down." He stepped towards her and she shrank away.

The door opened. "What's going on?" Kayson asked. He looked from Abel to Lilith and back again. "Abel, leave the room."

"But—"

"Leave the room, doctor's orders," Kayson's voice was calm but held a note that made Abel shiver.

Turning, Abel glanced at Lilith. "Will she be all right?" he asked Kayson.

"I'll tell you in a bit. Now, don't make me ask you again, admiral."

Abel nodded before he left the room. He sank into a seat just outside of the room and stared at the floor. Their daughters were gone. Abel wrapped his hands around one another. He stared and stared at the floor. And-and now it seemed Lilith really did blame him for it. She feared him, hated him. It was his fault. It was his fault. He should never have left her after the funeral.

"Abel!"

Abel didn't look up at the sound Seth's voice and the racing footsteps.

"How's Lilith?"

Abel couldn't bring himself to respond.

"Brother?"

"Sh-she's going to be fine," Abel forced out the words.

"It doesn't sound like it." Seth sat down beside him. He felt her small arm wrap around his arm. "What happened?"

"You're not going to be an aunt," Abel whispered.

"She miscarried?" Seth asked. "But-but I thought. Oh, Abel, I'm really, really sorry." Seth leaned her against his arm.

Abel shook his head. "Lilith doesn't want me around," he told his sister. "I should—"

"Well, that's just stupid!" Seth sniffed. "I seriously doubt Lilith blames you for the miscarriage."

Abel just shook his head.

The door opened and Kayson reappeared. "I think it would be wise if you gave Lilith some space for a time. You can take her home, but don't try sleeping beside her for awhile."

Abel nodded and stood. He would take Lilith home. "Seth, would you stay with her?" Abel asked his little sister.

"Yeah, I'm not going to leave her alone," Seth nodded. "You can count on me."

Abel couldn't bring himself to smile. When he entered the room Lilith was fully dressed. He took a step towards and she glanced at him before looking away.

"Lilith?" Abel made to touch and she backed away from him. Abel lowered his hand. "Kayson said you can go back to the apartment. Seth will take you." Abel turned and left the room, forcing himself not to look back at her.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Sad chapter, again… I actually don't think there are many happy chapters in this book from this point on… Even the old _Divergent Path_ wasn't really a happy book.

Gah, I want to write book 2 now. The music I am listening to just fits book 2 far more than book 1.

Chaos! *hugs***) **


	22. Chapter 20: Behind the Line, Part 2

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 20: Behind the Line, Part 2: There's No Normal

Lilith shivered. Over a month had passed since Cain had fused her with the crusnik. She'd seen very little of Abel since then. He came by the apartment every now and again to see how she was doing, but he seemed to know she was uncomfortable around him. She'd tried every time not to see Cain when Abel approached her, but it was so hard. Abel wasn't Cain, she knew this. Even still…

The next time Lilith saw Abel she would put the past behind her. Abel wasn't Cain. Abel was kind and sweet, he loved or had. Now – now she had to set things right between herself and him.

The door swooshed open. Lilith looked towards it to see Abel enter the apartment. He held a plate of food like he did when he came by. As usual he crossed to the kitchen and set the plate down. Turning, Abel didn't even look at her as he headed towards the door once more.

"Abel?" Lilith stood and took a step towards him.

Abel paused before the door, his long fingers inches from the controls. "I brought your favorite. You should eat it before it gets cold," he said, not turning to him.

"Abel, I'm sorry," Lilith said. Lilith took a step towards. She wouldn't see Cain, she wouldn't. Only her kind, sweet Abel. "Please, don't go." Lilith moved until she was right behind him. She slowly placed her hand into his.

Abel turned to her. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

Lilith looked up into his face. Dark circles were under his eyes she knew hadn't been there before. He looked strained and his hand felt almost weak in hers.

"You didn't deserve the treatment I was giving you." Her hand shaking, Lilith reached up and touched his face. She brushed several strands of his hair from his eyes. "When did you last sleep?"

Abel didn't reply. His eyes locked on a point over her shoulder. She glanced behind herself, but no one was there.

"Abel?" Lilith touched him, gently moving his face so she was looking Abel in the eye. "I still love you," she whispered. It took more than she cared to admit to say that. Standing on the tips of her toes, she hesitated before kissing him.

Abel leaned into the kiss. The emotion which seemed to come from his was almost overpowering. Fear crawled into Lilith. The desire Abel had was-was more than she'd ever felt from him before. Not even the first night they're really slept together had she felt this much longing from him. His hand shook on her cheek.

Lilith kissed him again and again as she pulled him away from the door towards the bed. Not knowing why only that some unknown need was washing over her, she kissed his neck. Something was pushing aside her other teeth. She bit down on his neck. Warm blood flooded her mouth. A sharp pain in her neck jolted her from what she was doing.

Leaping away from Abel, Lilith wiped her mouth. She stumbled back into the couch and stared at the blood on her hand. Slowly she looked at Abel, he'd touched neck before looking at her. His eyes were turning red. The pupils were silted.

Abel took a step towards her then another. Lilith didn't move. For some reason the pain hadn't felt wrong. A haze fell over Lilith as she and Abel fell back onto the bed. She bit into his neck again; then licked the bland blood. She was dimly aware of pain in her back and then black wings wrapped around her.

xxx

A deep warmth was around Abel as he slept. He didn't want to wake. If he woke all that had happened would've been a dream. The feeling of Lilith beside would be a dream as well.

Lilith moved beside him. Abel felt her move out of his hold and opened his eye. She was standing away from him, staring at him with wide eyes. One hand was over a point on her neck. The sheet that covered her didn't hide the blood coating her neck.

"Liilth," Abel sat up and made to stand, but Lilith moved around the couch so it was between her and him. Abel sighed. He'd known it had been too good to last. Dressing, he started, "I—"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "it's just… Abel, you don't have to leave."

"I have to return to work as it is." Abel pulled on his jacket. "I'll be back this evening." He hesitated, "And will sleep on the couch." Abel headed towards the door.

Lilith didn't protest. She didn't say a word. Sleeping with her had been a mistake. He shouldn't have. She was going to withdraw from Abel again. She blamed him for all of it, he knew it.

x – Seven years later – x

Abel turned on the couch. His eyes locked on the dark ceiling. Soft breathing sounded from where Lilith slept on the bed. Abel sighed. Seven years of war made it hard to sleep, or perhaps it was just the fact he'd worked through dinner last night. Or maybe the fact that after seven years Lilith still stiffened when he touched her. Or the fact he knew she kept lying to him every time he asked who had fused her with the crusnik.

Rolling off the couch, Abel decided it was time he got back to work. At least doing paperwork was better than stony silence between him and Lilith. Abel slipped into his boots before grabbing his coat. It was all so pointless. He didn't know why he kept returning here if Lilith would only speak with him if he started the conversation. She'd even stopped looking at him. After that night seven years ago she'd only withdrawn further from him. Not that Abel had helped maters much.

With a shake of his head, Abel pulled on his jacket and left the room. He'd sleep in the office instead. At least then he'd be able to work right when Tabitha came in yelling at him.

Entering the office, Abel looked around. As usual there was only a desk and the window faced out towards mars instead of over the city. He crossed to the desk and opened one of the drawers. Inside were only several candles and a lighter. Taking out fourteen candles, Abel looked at their bottoms to see what letter was engraved into them. Seven with "E" and seven with "L" were placed onto his desk. He set them up to be in two little circles. Then one by one, he lit the candles before he sat down at the desk and watched them burn.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth, Lilly," Abel whispered. Seven years ago to the day the two of them had died and all of Abel's hopes seemed to have died with them.

The candles burned and burned.

Abel sighed and rested his chin on his elbow. "I don't even know why your mother stays with me," he whispered to the candles. "Sort of silly of me to keep hoping life will be normal again. But what's normal to one who's never known it?"

Wax dripped down the candles to the metal tray under them.

Taking out a piece of paper, Abel took a pen he'd managed to find in some of the supplies years ago and started to draw. At least in the past seven years he'd started to get better so it didn't look like he was just scribbling on paper anymore. Two little girls began to take form on the paper.

It was silly of Abel, but every year he'd imagined what his little girls would like for that year. He shouldn't have been holding to them. He should've let go long ago, but there was just so much that could've been and he couldn't help think what life would've been like if he had just stayed with Lilith that day and stopped whatever had happened to get her fused with crusnik from happening. Or if he had said no to fusing his daughters with the bacillus. He didn't know why, but it felt like just saying no then would've meant they'd be alive and well today.

Once the picture was done, Abel stared at it for several long moments. He placed the picture over one of Elizabeth's candles until a corner caught fire. He moved to Lilly's candles and waited for another corner to catch flame. Setting the picture down between the two circles, Abel just stared at the faces that never really existed. The fire crept in on the picture until the two girls were completely surrounded.

"Really silly of me," Abel whispered. He watched the candles until they burned out. The lights flickering for a second as little life before vanishing with only a small trail of smoke to show there had once been a light there.

Abel sighed and straightened. He'd give the wax away to be made into more candles or something useful to the war effort. He wiped the ashes of paper from the metal tray before sliding the tray into a drawer.

Pushing several strands of his hair from his eyes, Abel scowled at the dark. It was sort of annoying. He'd grown out his hair in the hopes Lilith might nag him to cut it, but he didn't even get that from her anymore. The first two years after Lilith had been fused with the crusnik she would nag him and now she didn't even notice it. His hair was shoulder length again and she hadn't nagged him to get it cut or anything. What the hell did he have to do to get her to even nag him again?

"Can't believe I even miss nagging," Abel grumbled and turned to the laptop. He turned it on and looked over the supplies his people had. They were up thanks to the fact the military had retaken a farm yesterday.

Abel began to go through the day's work on the laptop. There were a few supplies they were still low on. The mining of water had been severely cut over the past seven years and it was starting to show. It couldn't really be helped though seeing as four of the six mines were in rebel control.

The door into the office hissed open. "You're up early," Tabitha stated as she crossed the room and set a plate down on the desk. "I figured you hadn't eaten yet and would be here. You really need to take a break, sir."

Abel grunted in response. "Thanks, Tabitha," he said, meaning the fact she brought food and nothing else.

"Sir," Tabitha started with a sigh, "I know the past seven years haven't been easy on the colony or for you, but working yourself to death isn't the answer."

"Give this to Solomon." Abel held out a data-cub to Tabitha. "I need him to lead a team on one of the water mines," he explained at Tabitha's look.

"You're not listening, are you?"

"No, I heard. When the war's over I'll take a break."

"Well duh, you won't be leader anymore!"

"Preciously my point." Abel turned back to the laptop. "I need to have a word with Barrack as well on the defense of the civilian population."

"I'll see to it," Tabitha said before she turned and started towards the door. She stopped. "Sir, how's Lilith?"

"You'd have to ask her that," Abel stated, not looking away from current set up of defenses around their part of the colony.

The door hissed closed. Abel looked up. He hadn't noticed Tabitha leaving. Sighing, Abel returned to the information before him. A message popped up on the screen. What was someone doing sending him a message so early in the morning? It wasn't over his radio either.

Curious Abel clicked on it. A video appeared on his screen. There were two people Abel vaguely recognized as being Darin and Alaric. They'd changed over the past seven-years but very little. Like everyone else in the colony they looked to be exactly the same age as they had been since they were fused with nano-machines.

"Ah, _Admiral _Nightlord, good you're awake," Darin started. "There's something we need to discuss in person."

"If it's terms for our surrender you can forget it, Darin," Abel said, managing to keep a temper from his voice.

"No, nothing like that. It's just," – Darin stepped to one side, revealing a thirteen-year-old girl bound and gagged behind him – "your sister misses you."

"Seth." Abel's eyes widened. "Release her!" he growled, leaping to his feet and slamming his hands down on the table.

"You'll have to come to these coordinates to get her back." A map appeared on the screen, showing a point deep in rebel territory. It zoomed in to show the sewer system beneath the colony. "Come alone."

"If you harm her," Abel started, glaring at the Darin and Alaric, "I swear you'll regret being born."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that, Admiral Nightlord. You've hour to get here. We'll know if you're alone or not." Darin gave a fake bow as the video started to dissolve.

Abel growled. How dare they capture Seth. She was still just a child! Okay, not really a "child," but to Abel she would always be his innocent, little sister. He'd be damned if he'd lose another part of his family.

Taking out his gun and sniper rifle, Abel was dead set on getting his sister back even if it killed. Seth was – she was really the only part of his family who was there. Cain had gone insane, Abel's daughters were dead, and Lilith ignored him. Abel slipped from his jacket and left it on the table. He swung the sniper rifle over his shoulder put the gun on his belt.

Somehow Abel managed to get out of the capital building without notice, though that was more do to most people still being asleep. Abel crossed into the underground without much trouble and headed towards the point he was supposed to meet with the rebels.

Abel's hour was almost up when he reached the meeting point. He looked around. His eyes cut through the darkness with little trouble, but he couldn't see anyone there. A noise alerted Abel to danger.

Grabbing the rifle, Abel pointed it above and fired. The person overhead was shredded in seconds. Drawing his other gun, Abel fired on someone who moved in the shadows.

Within moments Abel was completely surrounded. The rifle was ripped from him. A hand brushed his. The world buckled, distorting around him. Instinctively, Abel threw up a barrier between him and his worst memory.

"Wake up."

A hand tapped Abel's cheek.

"Wake up," a voice snarled.

Pain lanced through Abel. His eyes flew up, the pain escaping him in a gasp. The pain ebbed away. Blinking, Abel couldn't see much. A cloth had been placed over his eyes. Only shifting shadows of the people in the room greeted him.

"Tell me the codes to get through the block on the underground near the capital," a familiar voice ordered.

"Go to hell," Abel said in a light voice.

Pain shot through Abel. He writhed. The chains binding him to the ceiling, kept him close to one place. Gasping, Abel's body went limp. Damn electricity.

"The codes, you damned loyalist!"

"It's chicken. Chickens the code," Abel stated, leading them in a circle.

"Really? Try it?" the voice must've been talking to someone of a radio. There was a short pause before the man snarled, "What sort of fool do you take us for?!"

"A foolish fool, seeing as you bought it."

The sound of a dagger being unsheathed filled the air. Fire coursed through Abel as the dagger sank into his stomach. He gasped, forcing himself not to scream.

"The code and the pain will stop." The dagger left his stomach and sank into his chest. "Just give me the codes.

"Forty-two-three-twelve," Abel panted.

"Try that one."

Alarms sounded from the other side of the radio followed by curses. A small laugh escaped Abel. Pain shot through him. The dagger was slowly drawn across his body.

"The real codes."

"One-two-three," Abel lied again. Sweet trickled down his face. His mind clouded with fire as the dagger was slammed into his leg.

"I said 'the real codes'!"

"I heard," Abel snarled in pain. "Doesn't mean your getting them."

"Then scream!"

Shear agony blinded Abel. He gagged on his scream, forcing it back. The dagger left and returned and left again before returning. Over and over again this happened. The sheer pain was over whelming, but he would not give them the satisfaction of his scream.

The cloth gave way to a sheer darkness.

"_Wake up_," a cold voice echoed around Abel. "_We say 'wake up' so you wake up meat_!"

Abel's eyes shot open to a dark room. Breathing hard, he stared up into the darkness.

"_Look at us_," the voice hissed.

Abel turned his head in the direction of the voice and – leapt to his feet. He stumbled away from the mirror as the image copied his movement. "What the hell sort of joke is this?!" Abel growled.

His reflection grinned, revealing rows of pointed teeth. "_We're 02, we're you. This isn't a joke._"

Abel stared at the creepy reflection. The reflections hair crackled around his face. "Right? You're stating you're the nano-machines inside me. I seriously doubt that."

"_Do you? Well then we'll just have to show you now won't we. You see we can offer you want your heart yearns for the most_."

At this Abel snorted. "Okay so instead of machines you're now a genie, that it?"

02 looked at Abel, red eyes glittering. "_No, but we can give you back your daughters_." As 02 spoke two little girls appeared in the mirror on either side of them. They were – they were both… Both had hair the same color as Lilith. One had Abel's eyes and the other Lilith's. They were exactly as Abel imagined them being. Except this time Abel was actually see his girls instead of drawing them.

"Elizabeth? Lilly?" Abel breathed the names as he took a step towards the mirror.

"'_Nano-machine, crusnik 02, release of restriction forty-percent, activate' say these words and you can speak with your daughters_," 02 hissed his offer.

There was something about 02 that sent a chill through Abel, but-but he wanted to be with Elizabeth and Lilly more than anything else in this world. "You promise I can speak with them?" Abel asked, not looking away from the two girls.

"_Yes, every time you say the worlds you can_," 02 stated.

"Nano-machine," Abel started to say the words. He gasped and felt himself continuing with the words even though he knew he wasn't the one moving his mouth, "crusnik 02, release of restrictions forty-percent, activate." As the word died away black mist appeared from the mirror and swirled around Abel.

The two girls stepped from the mirror, shouting, "Daddy!"

Abel knelt down and drew them into an embrace. Tears slid down his face as he stroked their hair. "Elizabeth, Lilly," he whispered, hugging his daughters.

"Daddy, we wanted to speak with you forever and ever," Lilly pouted, pulling away from Abel and glaring at him with her golden eyes.

"What took you so long?" Elizabetha asked, her blue eyes wide.

"I," Abel started and smiled, touching Elizabetha's small face. They were perfect in everyway. "I won't keep you waiting again," Abel whispered.

Abel looked at the mirror and stared at it. The mirror no longer showed 02 copying Abel's every move. Instead it showed the room Abel must've been locked in. A red scythe flashed, slamming into a rebel. Abel watched in horror as h-he tore another rebel apart.

"Daddy," – Lilly tugged on his sleeve – "play with us, please."

"I—" Abel looked at his daughters to what was going on in reality and back. "I—" he swallowed. His heart longed to stay here with his daughters forever, but what would happen if-if that creature Abel had let himself become went into the area occupied by those who depended on Abel. He wanted to stay, but he had to return and stop whatever was going on.

Moving towards the mirror, horror swept through Abel. The desire to kill washed over him. The world blurred, turning to the sewers around. They shrieked as bullets slammed into them, snarling their rage at the prey that had dared to try harm them. Whipping the scythe around, they turned on the prey.

No, this was – this was wrong. They – he – Abel couldn't. He struggled to make to stop. 02 hissed in protest.

"_Go back to your daughters. This is our body now_!"

"_Shut up_!" Abel shouted back. "_I won't let you harm the colonist. Not while they need me, not ever_!"

The scythe stopped an inch from the rebel's head.

"_We are the ones in control_." The scythe moved down. "_Leave us to our killing_."

"_No_!" Abel growled. The scythe stopped again. "_You've no control over me. Go back to darkness you came from_."

"_Why? Do you really believe they care about us_?" 02's question made Abel waver. The scythe touched the rebel's forehead. "_Those you call friends will only betray you in the end. You can only trust us. We are you and you are us_."

"_You're lying_!" Abel shouted. "_I don't want to kill. I want – I want—_"

"_Them to pay for killing Sonya and your daughters. For taking Lilith away from you. For stealing the life you dreamed to have_," 02 stated.

"_Y-yes_," Abel stammered. "_Wait – no!_"

"_We can make them pay. Let us, we'll kill them, every last one. You'll feel your sweet revenge and get your daughters back. What's wrong with that_?"

"_Everything_," Abel whispered. "_I want my daughters, but…_" he trailed off, imagines of those in the colony, of his friends flashed before his eyes. "_I know how I have to protect and who needs me. Go back to your darkness_!"

The scythe shook before slipping from Abel's hand. A massive drain of energy made him shake. Abel collapsed on the ground. He couldn't move.

"_This isn't over_," 02 hissed in Abel's mind.

It was a dream! Abel shoved it away. His eyes rolled and a far more comforting darkness wrapped around him.

xxx

Lilith heard Abel leave and turned over in the bed. After seven years she'd noticed Abel giving up as well. It was better this way. It was better if he blamed her for what had happened. Abel should never know it had been Cain who had fused her. If he did… the knowledge would tear him apart.

Drifting back off, Lilith was pulled into dreams of the happiness she'd felt with Abel. The brief joy that was never be again. The way he'd looked when he'd learned he'd be a father. The idea of the fact they might be married. The happiness and joy she'd felt in not having to hide from the UN.

A knock broke through Lilith's dream. She groaned and rolled over, wanting to sleep some more. The knock came again. Lilith opened her eyes to the room. Sighing, she got up and pulled on a robe.

Lilith crossed to the door and opened it to see Tabitha before. "Abel's not here," Lilith stated. It was the only reason Tabitha would've come.

"I know where the admiral is," Tabitha stated. "It's you I need to speak with."

Lilith looked at the younger woman in question.

"Have you looked at Abel recently, Lilith? Asked him how he is?"

"No," Lilith confessed. "I don't see him that often."

"Like hell," Tabitha growled. "He's here almost every night!"

"Abel's an adult, he can—"

"Kill himself? Because that's what he's basically been doing these past seven years. The only time he eats is when I take him food. He barely sleeps. He's started to burry himself in his work. Lilith, the man I knew seven years ago might have over done it, but not to this point."

Lilith was about to say something.

Tabitha continued, "If you blame him for what happened then stop. At this rate—" Her radio going off stopped her. "What?" she snapped.

There was silence.

"What?" Tabitha demanded her voice wavering. "No, he's not at his apartments. I'm here now."

Another pause followed as Tabitha turned away from Lilith. Lilith frowned.

"Send out a search party. Try looking here first then move out. I'm certain the admiral's not done something—"

Silence again.

"Wait, what? Repeat that, Barrack. There was a video on his laptop… Seth's been what?! I'm on my way down." Tabitha lowered her hand, but didn't turn to Lilith.

"What's happened?" Lilith asked.

"You shouldn't care," Tabitha stated, shooting Lilith a look of anger and fear.

"Seth is still my family," Lilith interjected. "And I don't blame Abel."

"Tell him that, not me." Tabitha started down the hall but paused. "If you really must know, Seth's been captured and it seems the admiral's gone after her… alone." With that she started off once more.

Lilith stared after the woman.

"_We need to speak with you_," a voice whispered to Lilith, snapping her out of her shock.

"Who?"

"_It's us, 04. We need to speak with you_."

Lilith backed into the room and sat back down on the bed. She closed her eyes. When next she opened them she was face to face with 04. "Is this about Abel again?"

"_In a sense_," 04 stated and pointed to a wall on Lilith's left.

Turning to it, Lilith saw the wall shift and form into a crystal like structure. "What is this?" she asked.

Abel appeared in the structure.

"_We can show you the others when they are in the darkness_," 04 explained. "_What they see, but not what they hear, not what they feel. Only what is in the darkness. You see what 02 will play on the one you call Abel._"

Two small girls raced from nowhere towards Abel. He knelt down, tears in his eyes and embraced them. A black mist leaked around him, swirling.

"_02's managed to weaken him_," 04 stated.

"Can you show me Cain?" Lilith asked, looking away from Abel. Abel would make it out of it. She knew he would. Even if she didn't know him anymore, she just knew he'd be fine.

There was a long, stony silence. "_We can_," 04 said at last.

Lilith looked back at the crystal to see it'd changed. It took her awhile to realize what she was seeing. Cain was still dressed in the UN uniform. The dark mist was so strong around him, he was so hard to see. He lay on the floor, eyes squeezed shut and hand clasped over something until it bleed.

"Cain," Lilith breathed. "What's wrong with him? Why can I barely see him and could see Abel and those girls just fine?"

04 didn't reply.

"04, please tell me."

"_You're still not ready to learn the reason_," 04 stated. "_We'll speak again, Lilith Sahl_."

The room vanished. Lilith opened her eyes to the apartment.

xxx

Seth shivered. The cold, dark room the rebels had dumped her in smelled strongly of mold and death. She wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to keep warm. The soft sound of water dripping echoed through the room.

The door hissed and groaned as it opened. Light flooded into the room. Seth threw her hand over her eyes. The sound of someone being tossed in thudded against the metal ground. The door groaned before closing.

Blinking, a lanky figure wearing a white shirt and tan pants came into a view. "Abel?" Seth breathed, not believing her eyes as her eyes locked onto the silvery-white hair of her dearest brother. "Abel!" Seth crawled over to him and shook his shoulder. "Wake up, brother."

Abel groaned and blinked open his eyes. The winter blue seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. "Seth?" Abel asked, pushing himself off the ground. "You're alive!" He hugged her.

Seth grinned. "Of course, brother. The rebels weren't so dumb as to kill me." She pulled back and gasped at the sight of blood covering Abel's tattered shirt. "Brother, what happened?" Seth asked. She touched one of the rips, but she saw no wound.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here, Seth."

"I know," Seth agreed, "but how?"

Abel looked around before his eyes came to rest on the door. "I've an idea." Abel stood, nearly falling.

Seth leapt to her feet, ready to catch her brother, but he didn't fall again.

Crossing to the door, Abel looked at the warn metal. "When I say go, slip out, all right?" He turned his glowing eyes on her.

"All right, but I'm not going to leave you behind, brother."

"Wasn't asking you to." Abel gave her a small smile. He turned to the door and started to pull at it. The door groaned before the metal screeched against metal. Slowly the door opened.

Seth moved and watched as it opened just enough for her to get through. Seth crawled out and took hold of the door. She helped pry it open for Abel. It was easier than she'd thought it'd be.

Abel slipped out and Seth leapt back before the door slammed into the wall.

"That was close," Seth whispered.

"Come on." Abel took her wrist and started down the hall. The two of them moved until Abel pushed her back and down behind a few metal containers. "Someone's coming our way," Abel whispered.

"We'll ambush them then," Seth whispered back. "We need a weapon."

Abel hesitated before nodding.

The sound drew closer and closer. Beside Seth, Abel tensed before he leapt out of the hiding spot and rammed into the rebel. Snarling, Abel began to beat the man. Seth watched as the man went limp under her brother. A shiver raced through her.

"Here," Abel held out a gun to her. "I know it's not what your used to, but it will have to do."

Seth took the gun and watched her brother take another and several grenades from the rebel's corpse. "I hope those are to be used 'just in case.'"

"I'm not going to blow us up, if that's what you're saying," Abel stated as he stood. "Come on," he led her through the halls. They paused at several points before reaching what looked to have been made into a garage. "There's a motorcycle close to us," Abel nodded to the bike setting close by.

"But there are rebels all over the place," Seth whispered to her brother. "We'd have a better chance trying to get through the sewers on—"

"By now the body would've been found, Seth." Abel looked at her. "We can't stay down here much longer."

Seth hesitated before she nodded. "All right, I trust your lead, brother."

"Take this." Abel passed her the other gun and a grenade. He slipped from their hiding spot and Seth followed. Abel got to the motorcycle and Seth leapt onto it just behind her brother. The bike started with a roar.

The bike roared before it shot forward. Abel steered it through the garage. Several rebels shouted in shock before getting into a car. Wind whipped at Seth as the two of them exploded out into the rebel controlled part of the colony. She could just make out the roaring of the cars over the wind and motorcycle.

Seth turned, her back pressed against her brother's. She fired on the enemy. Several shouts sounded. One of the cars swerved and slammed into another. The cars struck one of the buildings.

"Seth, use a grenade. There's a building about to collapse ahead!" Abel shouted over the wind.

Gun fire slammed into the ground. Abel turned the motorcycle, only just avoiding the bullets. He let out a few curses as he was forced to moved into an alley. So much for collapsing a building.

"I'm going in!"

"What?!" Seth turned and took hold of her brother just as he swerved into a building. They raced up a ramp, heading up and up. "What are you doing?!"

"Losing them." They were racing towards a door. "Fire on it!"

Seth moved so she could get at the door's controls. She fired. The door opened with whoosh and they exploded out into the bright day.

Several people had leapt up the building and were waiting on the roof for them. "Brother!"

"I see it!" Abel twisted the motorcycle around. They shot towards the edge.

"Abel!"

Her brother laughed. Abel struck a loose piece of metal it fell before them, forming a ramp. Seth squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart flew into her mouth as she felt the motorcycle launch into the air.

"Throw the grenade!"

Seth's eyes flew open. She took the grenade and nearly dropped it. Twisting, she chucked the grenade at the building. It struck the roof of the building just as they landed on the parking garage's roof.

"Hold on," Abel called to her. The building behind them began to collapse. It stuck this one.

Holding to Abel, Seth watched as the ground started to cave under the bike. They shot into the garage. Abel floored it. The motorcycle was pushed into the hundreds. Wind whipped at Seth. Her eyes watered, heart hammering. The ground collapsed behind them. Abel barely slowed for the turns. She knew her brother was pushing it to keep them alive. The exit was in sight. Rubble began to close around them. The bike shot out onto the street.

Seth let out a laugh and threw her arms into the air. Laughing, the relief and joy bobbled up in her. They were free and on their way back home. They were free!

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Hurray finally on chapter 9 of the old book! The old book's chapter 9 started on page 62 of that book and this chapter starts on page 130. The old book was only 190 pages. Unless chapters are only page long from here on out (and the number of planned chapters gets cut) it's safe to say this story will go well passed 190 pages.

On the seven year time skip, that's because I am making the war last for ten years instead of three. So it goes from late 2118 to October of 2128. The next chapter will have a time skip as well. Also most of what happens in that time skip was really dull boring stuff outside of battles.

Happy New Year's Eve!**) **


	23. Chapter 21: At Wars End, Civil War Close

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 21: At Wars End, Civil War Closes

x – three years later – x

2128. Abel sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the office. "Ten years, ah?" he closed his eyes. "Ten years," he repeated under his breath. Ten years of war, of little to no signs of it stopping. Ten long years of torment and hell. The only good news was it seemed the colonist had finally turned the tide of war in their favor.

It wasn't just the war, but the fact nothing seemed to change. The only signs Abel had of the passage of time was when he saw the children. They grew and aged while everyone else stayed the same, unaffected by the years that passed.

Abel's eyes slowly closed. He was tired. Tired of this war, tired of work, just tired and there was no end to it. Only once this war was over would he be able sleep. He started to drift off:

_A soft alien feeling pulled at Abel. Air pushed at his hair, causing the soft strands to tickle his face. Opening his eyes, stars were spread out overhead. The smooth, soft feeling of flowers touched his cheek; then the soft, painful prick of a thorn. The scent was sweet and fresh. His memory groped for a name. Roses?_

_Abel pushed himself up. A bed of white roses was spread out around him, stretching as far as the eye could see. Standing, Abel felt his mouth open. This sight – this place was breathtaking. _

_The breeze picked up. Another scent was carried to Abel, the scent of snow. A soft flake flickered down towards Abel. He reached out. The flake landed on his gloved hand and melted. _

"_Earth?" Abel breathed. His breath appeared in the air as thin cloud. He spread his arms wide and laughed. The feeling of the cold air, of the soft breeze, and swirling snow was a welcome one. The scents of fresh air, snow, and roses wrapped around Abel as he spun around, laughing. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Lilith's voice was soft and sounded from atop the hill. _

_Abel froze and turned to see her just standing there. A form-fitting, white dress was pulled in the wind. _

"_Lilith? I thought you weren't talking to me anymore." Even if this was a dream, Abel knew she'd just do what she did in all his other dreams. Happiness was a matter of the past now. He couldn't have her in the waking world or even in dreams anymore. _

_Lilith moved down to Abel and placed a warm hand on his face. "I still love you," she whispered. "There's a reason I'm distant. Deep in your heart, you know what that reason is and why I keep silent." _

"_Lilith?" Abel reached to touch her. His fingers were greeted only by the fridge air. _

"_You know who fused me." _

_Abel turned but Lilith wasn't there. "I-you told me, you fused yourself. That you'd slipped and the needle struck you."_

"_And you believed it?" _

"_Of course not!" Abel growled. He turned 'round and 'round, searching for Lilith through the thickening snow. "But I don't know who else could've done it! There are a lot of people who hate us, who hate me." _

"_If you don't learn who did this, then soon we won't be anymore." _

"_What does that mean? You're not dying and I know I'm not." _

"_You'll see." Lilith's voice was fading. _

"_Lilith, wait!" Abel shouted. He started to run. Snow whipped passed him as he searched for her. "Please, just tell me what you mean."_

"Sir?"

Abel's eyes shot open to see Tabitha standing before him. Forcing his breathing to be even, he asked, "Yeah?"

"You could always sleep in your quarters, sir," Tabitha said, her brow furled in concern.

"What's the real reason you're here?" Abel asked as he straightened and looked at her. He pushed aside the odd dream, not wanting to dwell on it.

"The lookouts spotted a group of rebels moving towards the capital building. I'm sending a group to investigate."

Abel made to grab his gun, but Tabitha put her hand on his.

"Sir, the colony can't afford to lose you. You're going to sit this one out."

"Like hell," Abel growled.

Before he could grab his gun, Tabitha snagged it. "It's Athina's tenth birthday today. I know she'd love to see you there. Why not spend the day with her and Arthur?"

Abel glared at her before he leaned back and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "All right, but radio me if your group needs backup or the rebels break through," Abel ordered, giving her a stern look.

"Of course, sir." Tabitha straightened and saluted before she turned. Pausing in the door, she looked at Abel and said, "Sir, you really do need to better sleep. You look like hell."

Abel shrugged. "When the war's over," was his only response to her concern. He watched her leave before he turned and opened one of the drawers. Pulling out a small gift, his eyes burned and throat started to close. Athina was turning ten. And – and Abel's little girls would've been – Abel shook his head. He couldn't think about that. He needed to focus on what the colony needed and be happy for Athina today.

Standing, Abel glanced around the office. His eyes fell over the bookshelf at one side and the framed pictures of Mars landscape on the other. The room was more a prison for him these days, but he had no where else to go.

Abel left the room and set off through the familiar halls. The morning was quite with only a few people about, trying to finish up tasks or looking for their department heads. Life had gone on here. People were just as they always were. Nothing changed, nothing happened. There was only the war and Abel's people.

Stopping at the door into Arthur's apartments, Abel knocked. There was a long pause. Abel watched those in the hall. A few people glanced at him, looking nervous or excited to see him. Though, why, Abel couldn't figure. He didn't avoid his people. In fact he tried to make walk among them as often as he could.

The door opened. "Admiral," Arthur greeted Abel with a small smile and a clap on the shoulder. "How've you been?"

"Fine," Abel stated. "I'm a little late," he gave Arthur a small, tired smile.

"Yeah, Athina worried you wouldn't show."

A blur shot out from behind Arthur and tackled Abel. A small, red-headed girl hugged Abel's legs. "Uncle Abel! You came, you're here!"

"Of course I came," Abel laughed and rubbed the girl's hair. "You've grown since I last saw you, Athy."

Athy giggled and grinned. "Have not, you big liar."

"All right, Athina, let him come in or you won't get your gifts."

Athy pouted before she took Abel's hand and started to pull him into the apartment. "Come on, come on!" Athy didn't release Abel until they were in the apartment. "Can you show me to dance, Uncle Abel, please," Athy clapped her hands together, eyes wide and lower lip trembling.

"Dance?" Abel asked, tilting his head to one side. He looked at Arthur, eyebrows raised.

Shrugging, Arthur stated, "She wants to learn formal dance."

Abel knelt down before Athy. "The best person to ask about that is Lilith. Why not ask her?"

Athy placed a finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "'Kay," she said at last, smiling to reveal a missing tooth.

"Happy birthday," Abel said with a smile as he held out the wrapped gift to Athy.

Athy squealed and took the gift. "Thank you, thank you, Uncle Abel!" she shouted. She blipped down in the middle of the hall and stared at the package. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes wide. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Arthur urged.

The sound of ripping paper filled the air. The paper fell away to reveal a wooden doll. The smooth wood had been polished and painted so it looked almost life-like. The doll wore mars military gear. There was another set of clothes for the doll which were a lab coat and clothes. It was exactly what Athy had asked for.

"She's perfect!" Athy hugged the doll to her. "Thank you, Uncle Abel." Leap to her feet, Athy grinned and hugged Abel. "I love it!" She raced off, taking the present with her.

Arthur laughed. "How'd you manage to get her a doll?"

"Connections?" Abel shrugged.

"Keep your secrets then." Arthur led the way to the small table and sat down. "Have you spoken with Lilith as of late?"

"No," Abel confessed with a sigh as he sat down across from Arthur. "Every time I see her she doesn't seem to notice me. I honestly don't know what to do."

"You still love her, right? Then do something to show her you love her."

Abel sighed. Why did women have to be so complicated? "Perhaps you're right," Abel stated.

"You've gotten some of the gold from the mine, right?"

"Yeah…" Abel paused then smiled. "I can give it a try. Thanks, Arthur."

"That's what I'm here for." Leaning back in his seat, Arthur looked over to where Athy had vanished. "You're going to get a game, Athina?" Arthur asked his daughter.

"Daddy?" Athy's voice came from the one window in the apartment.

Abel stood and crossed to the window. His eyes widened. Below a battle raged. The sheer amount of bloodshed was almost overwhelming.

"Arthur, get yourself and Athy out of here. See who else you can find and get them to safety as well." Abel turned from the window and placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Go quickly."

Arthur hesitated.

"You're daughter's safety is your top priority. Let me worry about the civilians and rebels."

"All right." Arthur started towards the door, holding Athy's hand. "Sir, just come out alive."

Abel nodded to Arthur. "I will," he vowed both with words and in his heart. As long as his people needed him, Abel would make damn certain he lived.

All the civilians needed to get out of the building. If Abel knew the rebels, they were planning on blowing the building. Abel bolted down the hall, shouting at people to get out as he went.

"Solomon, Barrack," Abel started over the radio, "evacuate as many people as you can from the capital building and get them as far from the building as you can. Tell them to head for the hospital and one of you take them around the fighting."

"Sir," the two men replied in unison.

"Alexander, see to the people around the building and those still on the ship."

"Sir!"

Whipping around the corner, Abel heard the syrians start to blare and Barrack's voice coming over the intercom. Abel only half listened to the message as he raced towards where Seth would be.

"Abel!" Seth appeared from a lab, carrying two bags. "I'll get my people. You should see to others."

"Just be careful." Abel slowed as he neared her.

"Always, brother, always." Seth raced off, several scientists following her close.

Abel let out a breath before he headed towards the upper levels and the people who might be there. The building shook. Several people raced passed Abel. He leapt to one side, letting the scared civilians pass. Their eyes were wild. Several glanced behind them.

Once they had passed, Abel started off again. He checked every room before moving to the next level. On every level he checked for people and when he found them would directed them to the exit.

Abel rounded a bend and froze. The harsh sent of decay struck Abel. Scattered remains of rebels and civilians alike covered the floor, walls and ceiling alike in a thick, dripping coat.

"What the hell are you?!" a shout ripped Abel from his shock. A rebel, hair dripping with blood and eyes wild, fired on a tall figure.

"Look out!" Abel shouted, leaping towards his brother. He staggered, sliding on the slickened floor.

A smile pulled at Cain's lips as he tilted his head one side. The bullets froze in mid-air. Blood sprayed. The gun clattered to bloodied ground. A shriek filled the air as the rebel collapsed to his knees. He clutched his arm. Blood gushed from between his fingers, dripping to the gun.

"Y-you can't be human, enhanced or otherwise," he gasped. Tears ran down his face. "What the hell are you?" the question came as a whisper.

"That's rather rude of you," Cain pouted. "Calling me in-human. Do I not look human?" He snarled suddenly, "Shut up! Um, I wasn't meaning you, he-he," he laughed, scratching his cheek.

"Cain," Abel said, coming to a stop beside his brother. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Cain blinked at Abel, eyes wide.

Abel glared at his brother.

"Eh? Scary eyes!" Cain ducked behind Abel before laughing. "You need to be less scary. It'd make it easier for people to talk with you. Yep, yep, way easier."

"Just answer the question and stop acting like a kid," Abel sighed, not in the mood for this.

"Hmm," – Cain placed one finger on his chin – "honestly don't know. It just happened." He shrugged. "What do you want to do with that?" Cain pointed at the rebel.

The rebel flinched and scooted back several feet.

"Hey, where you going?!" Cain took hold of the rebel and shook the poor fool. "Is he eat-able?"

"No!" Abel snapped at his brother. How could Cain even suggest such a thing? It was disgusting.

"Ah, but he looks eat-able," Cain pouted. "Just one bit."

"Cain, that is disgusting. And completely immoral." Not to mention wrong on so many levels. "I've a few questions for him anyway."

"I ain't answering nothing!" The rebel growled.

"If you don't, I'll like my brother eat you," Abel threatened. He shuddered inwardly at the thought.

The rebel turned shock white. "All right, I'll talk, just don't eat me!" he shouted.

Okay, wow, this guy was a complete idiot. Cain might be insane, but Abel doubted his brother would actually eat someone. That was just… well, it was far more insane than even Cain was.

"There are bombs set around the building. And they're set to go off on Darin's signal… within ten minutes of hitting the button."

"Do you mean this thingy?" Cain held out a detonator. "It slipped from Darin when he headed for the ship," Cain grinned.

"Give me that." Abel snagged the detonator from Cain and nearly dropped it. The detonator was already counting down. "Run!" Abel grabbed Cain's wrist and blotted down the hall, sliding several times on the blood soaked floor.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Cain's shout echoed off the halls.

Ignoring his brother, Abel forced himself to go faster. There was no time! "This is Admiral Nightlord," Abel started to say over the radio, "get out of the capital building. Get out now! Two minutes until the entire place is blown to hell!"

Abel tore down the hall, dragging Cain with him. Every step beat in his ears. Faster, they had to go faster. A voice hissed in Abel's mind. He shoved it back. The building shook. Cracks cascaded along the ceiling, walls and floor.

"This way!" Cain pulled Abel with strength Abel had never felt before.

Pain lanced through Abel's hand. A cry tore from his lips. They raced towards a window. "Cain!" Abel half gasped, half shouted.

Air slammed into Abel as Cain flicked his wrist at the window. Glass flew in every direction. Before Abel could speak let alone react, Cain leapt from the wind. Air rushed passed Abel. His heart felt as if it'd stopped. This was it – it was the end. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Nails bit into Abel's wrist. The air whipped around him from all directions. Slowly, Abel opened his eyes a slit. His eyes shot open. The ground was no longer coming up at them.

"What—?" Abel looked at Cain and – and his jaw dropped.

Six, white wings beat against the air, keeping the two of them level. Cain's hair swirled up around the crown of his head and fangs – fangs of all things, protruded from his now dark lips. His skin had paled and long talon like nails had ripped through his gloves. Cain's glowing red eyes weren't on Abel but locked instead on the collapsing building.

Abel followed his brother's gaze. His heart sank as the building crumbled, dust rising around them, obscuring the ground. It wasn't this which drained all relief from Abel through. In the distance, just visible through the smoke, the ship was collapsing as well.

"Cain, can you put us down?" Abel shouted over the wind.

Cain looked at him with eyes like a demon's. A shiver raced through Abel at the sight. Just when he thought his brother couldn't get any creeper or… weirder, this happened.

"Yep!" Cain's cheery shout only just made it over the noise of the collapsing building.

The ground moved towards them at a slow pace. Cain was heading a little ways from the crowd which had gathered, staring at the collapsing building and ship. For this Abel was more than thankful. The people didn't need to see the – the thing his brother had become.

Abel's feet touched ground first.

Cain landed beside him, wings vanishing and hair falling around his face as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry," Cain pouted, looking like his old self again.

Abel's went off before he could ask his brother what had just happened. Touching the radio, Abel asked, "Yeah?"

"Thank god!" Tabitha's voice came over the radio as a breath of relief. "Where are you at, sir? Alaric is asking to speak with you."

"Alaric, as in the rebel leader Alaric?" Abel inquired.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll head to you," Abel stated. He lowered his hand and looked at Cain. Cain was no longer standing there. His brother had vanished. A sigh escaped Abel's thin lips. He'd worry about this brother later then.

Abel headed to where he'd seen people gathering. As he stepped into the crowd, he was amazed to see both rebels, civilians, and Abel's military all sitting or standing or lying injured. There was no fighting, no sound of battle or argument. Through the smoke and blood, all Abel saw was pain, sorrow, and hopelessness.

"Sir!" Tabitha's shout drew Abel away from the sight. He saw her standing with Alexander, Barrack, and Solomon. Barrack held Alaric back by a thick hand on Alaric's shoulder.

Abel moved to where his friends stood with the enemy leader. "You wanted to talk, Alaric," Abel said in a cool voice, looking down on the shorter man.

"Yes… Admiral." Alaric's voice held a deep bitterness. He tore his shoulder from Barrack's hold and straightened. "Without a ship to return to Earth, there's no point to this war anymore." He held up a white cloth. "Take this as my people's surrender."

"Surrender?" Both of Abel's eyebrows rose. "Why now?" Abel demanded. "Other than the ship being gone, why now?"

"Darin was on the ship when it below, as well as most of our forces. There are only a hundred of us left at max. If the war continued, my people would be slaughtered by yours."

Abel looked at the man. He was being honest, this much as clear. "All right, we'll discuss the terms of the surround then," Abel stated. "Tabitha, find Arthur. Also find these people." Abel passed her a list. The paper had five names on it. Each name was a person Abel and the rest of the high ranked military knew would serve the people well as the next leader of the colony. "Alexander, help her."

"Sir!" both of them straightened and saluted Abel before vanishing into the crowd.

xxx

Abel sighed and looking out the window of the makeshift office. Soon it wouldn't be his office anymore. The war was now over. After ten long years, the war was over. There were still matters to see to before Abel stepped down. Mainly finishing up the terms of the surrender and meeting the five who would replace him.

Turning back to the small gift bag on the desk, Abel ran his fingers over the gold necklace he held. He slipped the necklace into the bag, careful not to tangle it with the earrings already in the bag. On the desk next to the bag was a sealed letter with Lilith's name written on it. On top of the letter was a small box. Abel smiled and opened the box. A golden ring was nestled in the paper.

The letter contained Abel's feelings for her and how, even though things hadn't gone their way the past ten years, they could mend their relationship now. He wasn't going to be distracted by leading the colony and could focus on her. This time, he would make damn sure everything was perfect. He would never lose her again.

"Sir," Tabitha started as she entered the office.

Abel snapped the box closed and tucked into this pocket before placing the letter into the bag. "Is it time?" he asked.

"Nearly," Tabitha informed him. "You don't need to step down, sir," she told him. "The people would love it if you stayed in command."

"I promised I'd step down when the war was over and I plan on keeping to that plan." Abel glanced at the window and the people would could just make out moving around outside. "Besides, I'm ready to pass this position onto another." And finally rest.

Tabitha sighed. "The others are ready and then the people will be ready for your speech, sir."

"Good." And after the speech, Abel would give Lilith the bag and propose to her. This was long overdue after all.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **We are now to chapter 10 of the old book XD This is going very, very slowly for which I am sorry. I keep getting side tracked with school and my book and TOR… okay not so much with TOR in the past few weeks.

Chaos, you vanished again :( Actually a lot of you guys have vanished or just stopped commenting. Is it because these are rewrites, you lost interest, or I am taking forever to update?**) **


	24. Chapter 22: The Ark, Part 2

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 22: The _Ark_, Part 2: Idea at Heart's Break

"I don't like it!" Seth stated once her brother had left the meeting. She folded her arms across her small chest and glared at the door. "He shouldn't have to step down."

The five candidates looked at one another. It was Wilson who spoke first, "I agree with you, Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord, but we can't exactly get him voted into office."

"We could try," stated another of the candidates. "I sure as hell don't want to be president. Being a representative was bad enough."

The other three nodded. "But the question is how," stated another.

"We could always spread the word for people to vote for him," Arthur suggested. "I know I would."

"I would as well, if I was able to vote that was," Seth put in. Everyone had agreed that the old command staff: Abel, Lilith, Cain and Seth, shouldn't be allowed to vote on the next leader. This made sense, but, at the same time, she'd really wanted to vote. It wasn't like she'd been doing much for the colony over the past ten years unlike Abel and Lilith.

"He's a good leader, but why keep him in power if it's not what he wants?" Lilith asked from where she sat. All throughout the meeting she'd been glancing at Abel. Seth knew Lilith still loved her brother. Over the past ten years Lilith had wanted to mend the relationship between her and Abel, but, from what Seth had gathered, Lilith thought Abel blamed her. And then Abel thought Lilith blamed him. It was really stupid.

"Because the people trust him and if one of us tried to take his place we'd end up less trusted than he is," Wilson stated. "It'd be easier on the colony if Abel become the president rather than one of us."

Lilith nodded. "Yes, that's true. But if we keep him in office until we get back to earth, then isn't that just like making Abel a king?"

"It is," Seth said, "but as a president the people could always kick from office if he's doing something wrong." Not that Seth could see that ever happening.

"He won't be happy about it," Lilith pointed out.

"Yeah, but he'll still go with along with it, if most of the colony is behind this." Seth grinned. "Even you know how much he hates to disappoint people."

Lilith stiffened at Seth's words. "You've a point," Lilith stated, looking away from them. "That doesn't mean he'll be happy about it."

"What else does he have?" Tabitha asked. "You've all but ignored him the past ten years. And you don't look as if you want to get back together with him. He's all but lived for the colony these past ten years."

Lilith looked away from them, her eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

"We need to talk, all right, Lilith?" Tabitha stood and walked over to Lilith. The two women left the room.

"I guess that's that, we'll spread the word to elect my brother," Seth stated with a false grin. That had been strange.

The men in the room nodded before standing and gathering their papers. One by one they left. Seth watched them go, her heart weighing a thousand pounds. Why did Lilith have to act as if she didn't care?

Standing, Seth sighed. She exited the room and started down the hall.

"What happened?" Tabitha's voice came from a nearby room. "I know you still love him, but you push him away. Do you blame him, after all these years, do you blame him?"

"Havens no!" Lilith sighed, "It's just…"

"Just what? If you feel so strongly about him not being elected then get back together with him. He needs something to live for and the colony isn't the answer. I know he'd kill himself if it meant our people getting back to earth. But, Lilith…"

"Let him," Lilith stated, but there was hesitation and even a hint of fear in her voice. "The colony needs him. I don't."

"There you are."

Seth jumped at the sound of the voice behind her.

"You know, you shouldn't be eavesdropping, especially after you promised we'd have lunch together."

Seth turned and let out a sigh of relief as her eyes locked onto Solomon. She puffed out her cheeks. "You're not supposed to sneak up on me, Solomon." Taking his hand, she smiled before wrapping her arm around his. "And I wasn't eavesdropping."

"Right," Solomon said, giving her one of his winning smiles.

Heat crept into Seth's face. "Let's just go eat." She stocked off down the long hall, pulling Solomon with her.

By the time they reached the mess hall, it was packed. Solomon sighed and glanced around. Seth followed his gaze and her eyes locked on where her dearest brother sat in a dark corner away from most of the crowd. There were no other tables with two seats free.

"Do you mind if we eat with my brother?" Seth asked Solomon.

Solomon hesitated before nodding. "We can." A worried look clouded his eyes.

"Hey, I don't think he'd throw you out of a tallest building like he did with my last boyfriend."

Solomon paled.

"Come on, you're nothing like that cheat." Seth grinned at him and she felt him relax a little.

"Just to be safe, can we hold off on telling the admiral?"

Sighing, Seth rolled her eyes but conceded, "Fine. Just know, he might be an idiot when it comes to noticing this kind of thing, but he will eventually catch on."

The two them got their food and moved to where Abel sat. "Hey, brother, mind if we join you?" Seth asked.

"Ah?" Abel looked up from the documents he'd been reading and glanced at Seth and Solomon. "Sure." He turned back to the documents.

Seth sat down and Solomon followed her.

"Shouldn't you be taking a break, sir?" Solomon asked. He looked at the documents.

"I'm only in a command for another month at max. Would rather get some of the work out of the way for the next leader."

"Na, you just like torturing yourself don't you, brother?" Seth asked before taking a bite of her food. "By the way, do you have any idea on what to do to get the people back to earth?"

"Some," Abel confessed, "but none of them are really plausible without building engines from scratch and Mars just doesn't have materials we require for that." Abel sighed and rested his head on his fist. "Off of that, have you looked further into the bacillus?"

"Yep, been working on it for the past ten years whenever I've a second to spare. I've at least learned why most people stopped aging or aged for a time then stopped suddenly." Seth leaned back, folded her arms across her chest, and puffed out her cheeks, "It's rather annoying really."

"Really?" Both of Abel's rose. "I thought it would just pass."

"Nope. No one is going to age passed the age when the bacillus becomes fully active. It really sucks, the crusnik's even worse."

"How so? We'll age backwards?" Abel asked, sounding more bored than anything else as he looked at the documents.

"No! And stop reading those. I'm saying that I can't tell much about the crusnik," Seth huffed.

"Ah."

"And there's more," Seth softened her voice. "I learned why birthrates dropped."

"Hmm?" Abel looked at her, question in his wintery eyes.

"The bacillus increases one's lifespan to around three hundred years."

Solomon choked on his food. He started to cough.

Abel just stared at her. "Three… hundred—what about the crusnik?" he demanded. "Please don't tell me we're going to have that long to live as well."

"I honestly don't know. With the bacillus it's easy to see what's happening and how long people will live, but the crusnik is a complete mystery."

"So we might have less time than others?" Abel asked, a flicker of relief passed over his face.

"I don't know, but it's possible." Seth sat back in her chair and started to eat once more.

Seth's brother leaned back in his seat, resting his hand on his chin. Abel's wintery gaze was clouded with his thought. "How long do you think it would take to repair and or fashion a new ship based off the _Ark_?" he asked after several long moments.

"About a hundred years, give or take," Seth replied, frowning. "You can't seriously be thinking…" Seth trailed off, eyes widening and mouth opened in an "o." "You want to build a new ship but using the parts, such as the engine, from the _Ark_."

"Not necessarily a ship like the one we came here in. Depending on how long it takes, we'll have to move all of the people at once not in trips like when we arrived. It would require a ship the size of the _Ark _for the month journey back to Earth."

"Also, population growth, no matter how small, would be a problem, right, sir?" Solomon asked, also catching onto what Abel was getting at.

"Yes." Abel nodded. "Take a ship the size of the _Ark_ and it would be only a matter of getting it to work; then the civilians to travel to Earth again. We've still around a hundred thousand people here."

"Twenty-five thousand of which are military personal," stated Wilson as he joined them at the table. "What are you talking about, Admiral? Wondering if there are enough forces to take over the UN?"

"Ha, I'd love to see that!" Barrack joined. His bulk would make it so whoever sat down on either side of him would feel squashed. "It'd only serve the UN right for ditching us here."

Wilson frowned. His light skin, blond hair, and smaller, lighter build were in sharp contrast to Barrack. "I'd rather not get into another war the second we got back to Earth."

"No matter how much I'd love to crush the UN, it's not what the people need," Abel agreed, scowling at this. "And war isn't something we should pass to the next generation." He tilted his head in the direction Athina and Arthur were in.

Seth looked at the little girl. She sat playing with the wooden doll Seth's brother had taken so much time to make for her. If only the girl knew how lucky she was to have a toy at all.

"Besides that's not what we were discussing, Walsh." Abel leaned forward. His eyes were now locked on Wilson's. "We were talking about making a ship based off of the _Ark_ and using some of the pieces of the _Ark_. We don't have the resources to build engines from scratch but…"

Wilson nodded. "Yes, I see what you're saying and it's an excellent idea. We then only have the problem of payment to the people."

"And food," Barrack added in. He tapped his metal plate. "With the rebels now back 'with' us the old rations won't last too long."

"We could pay the people with their ration?" Solomon suggested. "Or something like that?"

Seth sighed. Here she'd just wanted to sit and have a normal conversation with her brother and boyfriend. Now it was turning into a meeting the colony leaders just with lunch added in. Great, just great.

"That's an idea," Abel agreed. "Then there's still the issue of food lowering and with so much seed having been destroyed…" He paused, "We'll have to cut food down to what is needed to keeping healthy. Pass out three tabs for a day: one for breakfast, one for lunch, and one for dinner."

"If someone losses their tab they don't get their meal," Wilson put in.

"Agreed." Abel didn't smile at this or look remotely excited they'd actually gotten some work done over lunch. "We'll bring it up at the next meeting as well as the idea about the _Ark_. And see if the others agree and want to use the ideas if they're elected."

"You two sure worked that out fast," Barrack gave a deep laugh at this. "Perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to give up your position, Admiral."

Abel looked at Barrack and sighed. "I'd rather not stay at the leader." He stood and left them with that.

"Getting him to stay's going to be a pain," Barrack said.

Seth watched her brother go. Documents were held in one of his hands and a gift bag in the other. She frowned. Who could the bag be for?

"Hey, Seth?"

Seth turned to see Barrack looking at her. "Yeah, Barrack?"

"The admiral's been trained in the sword right."

Seth nodded, frowning.

"Do you think he'd be willing to train me to use a sword?"

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Just incase we do end up in another war."

"You could just ask him," Seth pointed out.

"I will do so then," Barrack said before returning to his meal.

xxx

Where had Lilith gotten off to? Abel paused and looked around the hall he was in. He'd thought he'd see during lunch, but she hadn't been there. This was just his luck.

A door hissed as it opened. Tabitha walked out, looking quite ready to hit someone. She stocked passed Abel without noticing him. The next person out of the room was none other than Lilith. Her long hair fell around her face and her beautiful eyes were downcast, clouded with someone unknown thought.

"Lilith," Abel called her and moved so he was in her path. "I would like to talk."

"I don't want to talk right now, Admiral Nightlord," Lilith stated in the normal detached tones she used with him.

"It's about the past ten years," Abel pressed. "I've wanted to apologize for what happened ten years ago." It took every ounce of his being not to pause or stagger as he thought about the life which had been stolen from them. "I was hoping we could work things out and try to mend what happened between us."

"Then you're hopes will be crushed." Lilith didn't look at him. "Excuse me," she started passed Abel.

"Lilith, wait." Abel put his hand on her shoulder. "At least hear—"

_Whack_, pain shot through Abel's cheek. He released Lilith's shoulder and stared at her. The documents slipped from under his arm. They scattered as they floated to the floor. What just – he touched his burning cheek. She'd just – but why?

"Leave me alone!" Lilith shouted, she shouted of all things. She never yelled, not even when she was upset. "I don't want anything to do with you _ever _again!"

"Lilith—" Abel reached for her, trying to grasp what was happening.

"Don't touch me." Lilith moved away from him. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at him. "I hate you!" She whipped around and raced off down the hall.

Abel stared after her, mouth open and eyes wide. She – she hated him. He hadn't expected her to leap at the chance to with him again, but he never thought she hated him. His heart numb, Abel turned and stared off through the building. Before too long he found himself on the roof. He sat down on the ledge and placed the bag behind him. He pulled out the box containing the ring.

Lilith hated Abel. He sighed, bouncing the box on the palm of his hand. In the end, he should've known she hated him. After all it was his fault their girls had died all those years ago. There was nothing left for him now. In a month he wouldn't be the leader of the people he'd worked so hard to protect. He'd decided not to take up a position of power in the military or security forces. The only plans he had were trying to fix his relationship with Lilith and that – that had been a foolish plan in the end. It'd been an unrealistic dream.

Abel stood. He caught the box. The smooth container held nothing but a broken heart now. With ever last ounce of strength, Abel threw the box out over the colony. He watched it until the box vanished from sight.

"I hope you're not planning on jumping, sir." Tabitha sounded a bit worried behind him. "You're still needed after all."

"By the colony until the next leader is elected," Abel stated. He sat back down. "I wasn't going to jump, Tabitha."

"Should've known." Tabitha leaned forward, resting her hands on the ledge. "You know, you don't have to step down or try to live without doing what you're best at."

"Which is?" Abel cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Leading your people," Tabitha said with a small smile. "I'm certain the people would love it if you stayed leader."

"That would make this a monarchy," Abel stated, turning his gaze on the colony. "If one person stays in power, what makes us any different from a monarchy? I don't want to be a king, I just want the people to be happy and get back to Earth safely." Now, this was his only wish.

Tabitha laughed. "I see your point, but you wouldn't make a good king… an emperor perhaps."

Abel scowled. "An empire is larger than a kingdom. I'd rather just be a guard to an emperor. Or, rather, to the next president, but Barrack is going to lead the security and I don't think he'd like giving me orders."

"No, he wouldn't." There was a pause before Tabitha asked, "What are your plans then?"

A sigh escaped Abel. He closed his eyes. "I don't have any now. Perhaps I could just help wherever I'm needed."

"What if that was as the leader?"

"You know as well as I do, I'm not going to be the leader. Even if the people wanted me to be the leader, I don't want it." Abel looked out of the dome. The wind was picking up beyond the protective barrier. "A dust storm's coming," he mussed.

"Sir," Tabitha started.

"Sir!" Barrack's shout sounded from the door. The larger man raced over to where Abel sat. "I've been looking for you," he said.

"Why? Don't tell me someone's been killed."

"Dear god, no." Barrack shook his head. "I was looking for you to ask if you would be willing to teach me swordplay."

Abel frowned. "Why?" he asked. "The war's over. You could go back to using a gun while guarding the president."

"Guns are too slow now," Barrack explained. "I'd like to use the strength and speed given to us by the bacillus to the fullest. A sword, a great sword, seemed like a good answer."

"Cain's the real sword expert." Abel looked back out over the colony. "But he's not really an option now." He sighed. "All right, I'll teach you sword play." At least teaching Barrack would give Abel something to do.

"Thank you, sir!" Barrack straightened and saluted Abel.

"We'll start in a few weeks. That should give me enough time to finish getting matters ready for the next leader," Abel said.

Abel turned his gaze skyward and watched as thin swirls of dust traveled over the dome. Soon not even the sky would be visible through the dust. This was the only storm Abel now knew. He could barely remember rain, hail, or snow. The soft touch of wind was nothing more than a distant memory. All he had were memories of what Earth had looked like. He could see flowerbeds, forests, oceans, and more when he closed his eyes. How long until even those memories started to fade?

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Last chapter in the first part!

Yes, I am having Seth and Solomon dating. I thought they'd make a great couple from the first time he entered.

Just something funny: Part 1 of the rewrite came up just under twenty pages short of the length of the original book excluding the character list and timeline.**) **


	25. Character list for part 1

**Part 1  
****Protagonist: **

Name: Abel Nightlord  
Nickname: Lieutenant-Colonel, Admiral  
Age: 30 – 40 (looks 20 for the entire story)  
Rank: Lieutenant-Colonel – Admiral, head of security, Leader of the Colony  
Profession: Security officer, Leader of the Colony  
Hair Color: Silvery white  
Eye Color: Wintery Blue  
Weapon(s): A hand gun and a sniper rifle

**Main Secondary: **

Name: Cain Nightlord  
Nickname: 01  
Age: 30 – 40 (looks 20 for the entire story)  
Rank: Major – civilian  
Profession: Leader of the Red Mars Program  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Light blue (red)  
Weapon(s): Sword, hand gun, and lance

Name: Seth Nightlord  
Nickname: Lieutenant – Lieutenant-Colonel  
Age: 20 – 30 (looks 13 for the entire story)  
Rank: Lieutenant, Crusnik 03, Lady, Empress  
Profession: Scientist, Leader of the Vampires  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Weapon(s): Two Daggers and throwing knives

Name: Lilith Sahl  
Nickname: Lieutenant, Doctor  
Age: 33 – 42 (looks 22 for the entire story)  
Rank: Unknown  
Profession: Doctor  
Hair Color: Auburn  
Eye Color: Yellowish gold  
Weapon(s): A hand gun

**Main Antagonist:**

Name: Alaric  
Nickname:  
Age: 35 – 45 (looks 35)  
Rank: Leader of Martian Rebel forces  
Profession: Representative – Martian Rebel Forces  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Light, pale green  
Weapon(s): hand gun

**Major Antagonists:**

Name: Darin  
Nickname:  
Age: 30 – 40 (looks 30)  
Rank: Second in command of Martian Rebel forces  
Profession: Representative – Martian Rebel forces  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weapon(s):

**Minor Secondary: **

Name: Sonya Asran  
Nickname:  
Age: 32 – 33  
Rank: Third in Command of the Science Team  
Profession: Scientist  
Hair Color: Auburn  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weapon(s): Her voice

Name: Tabitha Williams  
Nickname:  
Age: 27 – 37 (looks 27)  
Rank: Second Lieutenant  
Profession: Security Force  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Light Brown  
Weapon(s): Two hand guns and rifles

Name: Kayson Williams  
Nickname:  
Age: 28 – 38 (looks 28)  
Rank: Lilith's second  
Profession: Doctor  
Hair Color: Dark brown  
Eye Color: Dark brown  
Weapon(s): None (he's a doctor)

Name: Solomon  
Nickname:  
Age: 20 – 30 (looks 20)  
Rank: Security officer – second of security and military affairs  
Profession: UNASF – Mars Military Force  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weapon(s): Ring of Solomon

Name: Barrack  
Nickname:  
Age: 19 – 29 (looks 22)  
Rank: Security officer – head of security  
Profession: UNASF – Mars Military Force  
Hair Color: Brown almost black  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
Weapon(s): Hand gun and pipe

Name: Arthur Asran  
Nickname:  
Age: 32 – 43 (looks 32)  
Rank: security officer – high ranked military officer  
Profession: UNASF – Mars Military Force  
Hair Color: black  
Eye Color: brown  
Weapon(s): Hand gun

Name: Alexander Barvon  
Nickname:  
Age: 26 – 36 (looks 26)  
Rank:  
Profession: UNASF – Mars Military Force  
Hair Color: Bluish-black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weapon(s): Two hand guns

**Military Forces **

Name: Unnamed General

**Rebel Forces**

Name: Shane Wilson  
Nickname:  
Age: 35  
Rank: Lieutenant – Rebel commander  
Profession: UNASF – Rebel  
Hair Color: Light Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weapon(s): Hand Gun

Name: Ron Fortuna  
Nickname:  
Age: 31 – 41 (looks 31)  
Rank: Second in Command of Scientist – Rebel on Mars/ in Empire  
Profession: Scientist  
Hair Color: Bluish Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weapon(s): Hand Gun, poison gasses, chemicals

**Other Characters**

Name: Kadin Hall  
Nickname: General  
Age: 45  
Rank: General  
Profession: United Nations Aero-space  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weapon(s):Gun and his men

Name: Wilson Walsh  
Nickname:  
Age: 36 – 46 (Looks 36)  
Rank: Representative – advisor  
Profession:  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weapon(s): None/ his voice

Name: Athina Asran  
Nickname: Athy  
Age: New Born – 10  
Rank:  
Profession:  
Hair Color: Auburn  
Eye Color: Brown  
Weapon(s):

Name: Elizabeth Nightlord  
Nickname:  
Age: Unborn  
Rank: Lilith's and Abel's unborn daughter

Name: Lilly Nightlord  
Nickname:  
Age: Unborn  
Rank: Lilith's and Abel's unborn daughter

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Okay, what I did here was break up the character list into three parts I'm posting each part at the end of the part because there are just too many characters in this book**) **


	26. Part 2: The Returners

Trinity Blood: Book 1: Divergent Path  
Part 2: The Returners

"_No matter my personal feelings, it's for the best he thinks I hate him_." – Lilith Sahl

"_In this darkness, all I know is a biting cold and the never ending chill of fear_." – Cain Nightlord

"_I never wanted power. I only wanted to see my people happy and safe_." – Abel Nightlord

"_The way back, is through the _Ark_ and the hope my dearest brother gives so freely_." – Seth Nightlord

* * *

**(Author's Note: **This is actually a really calm part compared to the last one and the one that will follow.**) **


	27. Chapter 23: President?

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 23: President?

The smacking of wood hitting wood resounded through the large room. "Better," Abel said, eyeing both Barrack and Alexander. "But you're still hesitating too much when you're aiming. Also your eyes are betraying where you plan on striking, Barrack."

Arthur laughed from where he sat, watching, on one of the metal benches. "Perhaps another century and you'll actually be able to best the admiral."

"I don't see you trying, Arthur, so keep your trap shut!" Alexander snapped, shooting Arthur a venomous glare.

"I don't need a sword. What about you, Solomon? Think you need a sword?" Arthur asked the taller figure of Solomon.

Solomon was leaning against one of the few bare spots of wall on that side of the gym. He snapped his book closed and pinched his nose, sighing. "I've my ring. I don't need another weapon."

"Try again, Barrack, and, this time, try to faint your attack. Say, aim for my leg but make it look like you're aiming for my neck or something like that." Abel moved back several paces from Barrack, giving the man more space to work with. "After Barrack tries, you're up again Alexander."

"Thank god," Alexander heaved a sigh and fell back onto one of the benches, his wooden, practice sword clattered to the floor. "I need the breather."

"All right, admiral." Barrack grinned. "It wouldn't do for the head of security to be shown up by the current leader of the colony." Barrack charged, swinging the blade low for a leg strike.

Abel danced back. The blade switched direction mid strike and aimed straight for his waist. Wood smacked against wood. Abel staggered several paces. The blow had been stronger than he'd anticipated.

A grin appeared on Barrack's face. He leapt forward. The wooden blade aimed straight for Abel's head.

Abel danced to one side. The blade stuck ground. Wood splintered and cracked. Chips flew in every direction.

"Are you trying to kill the admiral?!" Solomon demanded. He straightened, glaring at Barrack.

Abel nudged one of the splinters with his boot. "That was great improvement, Barrack," Abel stated. It really was, especially since this was only the third time Barrack had lessons. "Just be careful next time and you won't over shoot and end up breaking you weapon or lodging it into the ground."

"Yes, sir," Barrack said with a slight scowl. He moved back, rubbing his reddened hands. "You're up, Alex."

Alexander grumbled. "Joy of joys. Next time I vote we team up on the admiral, we might actually stand a chance against him then."

"You'd have better luck teaming up against his sister." Arthur laughed, doubling over in his mirth. _Whack_, "Ouch!" Arthur rubbed his head and glared at Solomon. "What the hell was that for?"

Solomon held a practice blade in his hand. The blade was just over Arthur's head. "What do you think?" Solomon demanded. "Seth is a great fighter. Not even you could defeat her in hand-to-hand combat."

"A little defensive, aren't you, Solomon?" Arthur grumbled, rubbing his head. "I thought I'd get hit by the admiral, not you."

"I'm full of surprises." Solomon's eyes narrowed as he glared at Arthur.

Abel sighed. There wasn't much time remaining. In fact, there was next to none. The announcement about the next leader was in a couple of minutes… or, at least, he knew his people would be heading for the announcement soon.

"We should call it for today," Abel interrupted the two men's glaring match. "The announcement is in a couple and Barrack needs to be there to guard the candidates." Abel placed the practice sword he'd been using on the small rack. "We'll continue this on the next off day."

"Thank god," Alexander breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't fancy going home with even more bruises today."

"You're the one who wanted to learn swordsmanship from the admiral," Arthur pointed out as he stood and started for the door. The others were only a few steps behind.

Abel followed as well.

"Yeah, well, it still seems like a good idea. You're the only one here who doesn't want to fight the admiral."

"Only because I've a gun and it works just fine, thanks," Arthur retorted, glaring at Alexander. "What about Solomon? You're not complaining he doesn't want to learn the sword."

"Well, his weapon's better than a sword or a gun. I doubt he really needs to replace it." Alexander shrugged.

Abel stopped in the hall as the group continued on.

"Ah? Hey, admiral, aren't you coming to see the appointment of the next leader?" Arthur asked, stopping and looking at Abel.

"You guys go on. I'm just going to read. Whoever wins knows I already approve." With that Abel started down the hall away from the courtyard where the announcement was going to be made.

"Really, sir, you're just going to read?" Solomon asked and was forced to shout by the distance Abel had already covered.

Abel waved to show he'd heard, but didn't turn or stop. In the end, he really didn't want to go to the announcement. What was he supposed to do there? Just watch on the sidelines while another took up the post of leader. He wanted to read and start catching up on the past ten years' worth of sleep.

Abel entered the room he shared with Barrack, Alexander, and Solomon. At least the room would be empty with the other three going to watch. Abel sighed and lied down on his bunk. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Ten years, ah?" Abel smiled. At last, there were no more worries, no more trying to hold people together, and no more stress. His smile melted from his face. At the same time there was nothing for him to do or really work towards. A hallow feeling threatened to shatter his heart and bone. It swelled inside of him.

What was Abel to do now? The past ten years he'd managed to get by through living for the colony. Now the people didn't need Abel anymore. Worse, Lilith hated him. He guessed he could try dating another woman. Abel shoved aside that thought. He still loved Lilith. The mere thought of going out with another felt as a betrayal to that love. He'd rather be alone and miserable then love another the way he loved Lilith.

Abel rolled over onto his side and grabbed his book. He didn't want to think on this. Reading about the past wars might make Abel feel a little better, but he doubted it. Here, in this small room, with only four beds and one small table. Abel decided to stay, closed off from the rest of the colony and their excitement at seeing which of the five had won the election.

xxx

Lilith scanned the crowd from where she sat on the stage. The five candidates were seated to the right of her on the side of the podium. They were looking at the crowd as well. One among them was missing. Wilson. Lilith glanced around. She didn't see the man anywhere. Granted, the area was so crowded she'd only been able to pick out Barrack from them.

The tall man was thrusting his way through the crowd towards the stage with Alexander and Arthur in toe. Three of the security team out of only a handful who had decided to join it from the military forces, were some of the best Lilith knew of. Solomon was still in the military, serving under Tabitha who would be the new admiral now that Abel was stepping down from that position.

Out of the old command staff, only Lilith and Seth were staying on in their departments. Lilith was to remain head of the hospital and Seth was to stay as the head researcher. Abel, though he didn't know it, would also be staying on if all went as Seth and Tabitha had planned, but only as a civilian. Cain… well no one in the right mind trusted Cain anymore.

Speaking of which, Lilith didn't see Cain in the crowd at all.

"Looks like Abel's not coming," Seth pouted beside Lilith. "How's he going to know he's president if he doesn't even come?"

Lilith glanced at Seth before looking at the chair closest to the podium on their side. It was vacant. Not that many people had really expected Abel to appear for the announcement. He'd already made the formal announcement of him stepping down this morning. He'd congratulated each of the five candidates then vanished with Solomon, Arthur, Alexander, and Barrack in toe.

"I'm certain one of his lackeys will get him," Lilith stated and glanced down to her left. Arthur was snapping something at Alexander while Alexander looked ready to kill and Barrack looked annoyed as he stood between the two men.

Yes, Lilith was certain one of them would go to tell Abel the _good_ news. She let out a low breath. In the end, she wasn't happy with this. If she'd – if she'd just told Abel what had really happened ten years ago then he wouldn't be forced to stay on as the leader. They would be together again. Lilith couldn't think that. Abel needed to there for his people not for her. She was just being selfish in wanting things to go back to the way they'd been. The entire colony needed him. Who was she to take him away from the people who admired him so?

"You all right, Lilith?" Seth asked. "You look a little ill."

"I'm fine, Seth," Lilith lied and gave Seth one of her normal smiles.

Seth frowned. After ten years it seemed the girl was starting to see through Lilith's façade. "You're getting really terrible at lying," Seth huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Like when you lied to my brother, saying you hated him. That was just mean of you. You don't hate him."

"Seth, it doesn't matter what my personal feelings towards the former admiral are. All that matters is he's where he's needed the most."

"Right… couldn't he be where he's needed most and happy too?" Seth asked. "I mean, you still like him and I know he still loves you. Why not be happy and still have him be the leader?"

"It – it won't ever happen," Lilith didn't look at Seth.

Seth sighed. "Well, I guess he still might not be where he's 'needed.'" She leaned back.

Lilith couldn't read the girl like she used to. The past ten years had changed all of them. What would life have been like if Elizabeth and Lilly had been born? For one Lilith knew Abel would actually smile more and they would never have broken up even if Cain had fused Lilith with the crusnik.

"All right everyone settle down!" Tabitha's voice cut through Lilith's train of thought.

Glancing around, Lilith spotted Wilson appear and take his seat without drawing too much attention to himself. If Abel wasn't elected as president, Lilith knew Wilson would be. He'd been there for the colony during the war and was still there for them. Next to Abel, the man was most charismatic. He'd be able to convince someone to follow him to the ends of the earth and back if he really wanted to. Granted it wasn't as impressive as what Abel had been able to do. Abel had convinced his people, even when defeat seemed to be on them, to follow straight through hell's fire and back through it to just a small ledge of salivation. And he did that with fewer words than Wilson used, less elegantly as well. Though, that was just Abel, blunt and to the point.

The courtyard quieted.

"We stand here, before the new capital building, to announce who the next leader of the colony will be," Tabitha started. "Over the past ten years, all of us have come to see one man as our leader. As you well know, Admiral Nightlord has opted to step down as leader of both the military and of the colony."

Murmuring filled the space as people shifted, looking for one person to the next. Most of them no doubt had voted for Abel even though his name wasn't on the ballet. The word to vote for him had spread like wildfire over the past month. There were very few people who hated him.

"Most of you will be pleased to know that, after tallying the votes, he'll only be stepping down from one of those positions."

Cheers erupted throughout the crowd. People were jumping up and down, shouting in joy and hugging one another.

Tabitha had to shout to make herself heard over the nose. "Abel Nightlord is no longer the leader of the military. He is now President Nightlord of the Mars Colony!"

The cheering became deafening. Tabitha didn't even try to make herself heard this time. She just stood there, smiling. Even Lilith was wearing a small, almost proud smile. Her dearest Abel was loved by all in the colony. In the end, all she could do was sit back and watch him. She could be proud of him but would hide it. All that she cared about was his people loved him. Perhaps, one day, when they returned to Earth, Abel might very well be forced to be their king. The thought only made her happier she'd turned him down and told him she hated him.

"Hey, Arthur." Seth had moved from Lilith's side to the edge of the stage.

Arthur moved to better hear her. "Yeah, Seth?" he asked, frowning.

"Can you fetch my brother? He needs to make a speech or something and someone has to tell him. Also, act surprised he's president, would you?" A mischievous smile curled Seth's lips. "It'll be all the more fun to see his face."

"All right." Arthur grinned as well before he vanished through the crowd.

The nose died down when people spotted Arthur racing towards the nearby quarters. People must've figured he was getting Abel.

"The vice-president wasn't as easily guessed as President Nightlord. I know there are a few among the military and security who will be sour over losing a bet," Tabitha continued.

A few people laughed at this and others looked nervous.

"Wilson Walsh will be serving as the vice-president."

More cheers erupted from the crowd.

xxx

Abel turned a page in his book. He wasn't really paying attention to the content on the page. Through the open window, he could just make out the distant cheers. Whoever had been elected sure as hell seemed to be popular. He sighed. It wasn't his job to wonder about it.

A part of Abel, a part he wished would just leave him alone, ached at the thought someone else would be leading from now on. No matter how stressful the job had been, he'd loved seeing his people happy. It'd warmed to him to know he could help make them so, even if it was only a little.

Enough – Abel shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking on that. He wasn't leader and he didn't want to be… Though, he did admit, that sounded like a weak argument even if it was only an argument in his head.

The door opened. "How'd you do it?" Arthur raced into the room, grinning like a drunken fool. "You're name wasn't even on the ballet!"

What the hell was Arthur babbling about? "If you start making sense in the next few minutes, then you can interrupt my reading," Abel stated. "Until then, leave the room and take a few deep breaths."

Arthur took a deep breath. "You somehow got the entire colony to vote for you."

Wait – what? "I did no such thing!" Abel snapped.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He pulled Abel from the bed.

Abel was saved from falling to the floor only because Arthur pulled him to feet before he could.

"Come on. They're waiting for you, Mr. President." Arthur forced one of Abel's arms into the simple white coat he'd gotten after retiring from the military. It was longer than his uniform's coat and fell to his ankles. The coat was nothing special. The only marks on it where a rimming of blue and that was just because the person who had made it had wanted people to remember who Abel was or, more over, who he'd been.

"Say what?" Abel tried to pull off the jacket. "Arthur, I sure as hell am not the president." This was so payback wishing he was still in command a second ago. "One of the five candidates should be by now."

"Most of the colony voted for you," Arthur shot back. He kept Abel's arm in the coat.

"Tell them to vote for someone else then!" Abel snapped. Why was he shouting? The thought of keeping at least a small piece of what he'd lived for over the years was heartening. At the same time the thought sent a jolt of fear through him.

"I won't." Arthur held his ground, his eyes locking onto Abel's. "Why is because I was one of the people who voted for you. You don't get what people see you, do you?"

Abel looked away from the man. What people saw in him? That made no sense. "I'm not staying as leader. I don't want this to become a monarchy, Arthur." Especially with Abel stuck as the leader.

"Then tell the colony that." Arthur pointed in the direction of the gathering. "They might be a little mad at first, but would understand in the long run. You've already given ten years of your life to the colony. None of them expect you to give every last year you have in you for the sake of the colony."

"I will then," Abel stated, still not meeting Arthur's eye. Abel finished putting on the coat as he started from the room. He placed the belt holding his gun around his waist. Every step he took seemed to be echoed by some unknown future. It chilled Abel to the bone and, at the same time, made his head spin with confusion and – and a sense that perhaps these people really did want him to stay as well. That, maybe, Abel could still be of some good to someone.

Abel exited the building and – a loud, thunderous cheer erupted around him. Abel's ears rang. His eyes were locked on the large crowd gathered before him. The cheering didn't die. There was clapping and he could only just hear a few people actually crying… which was just plain weird.

O-o-okay. Abel turned, ready to head back into the building. There was no way in hell he was going to say anything right then. Words had logged in his throat.

"No you don't," Arthur hissed. He forced Abel back around.

"Move aside!" Barrack's voice thundered over the ruckus of the crowd. He shouldered his way through the crowd, Alexander keeping close behind so as not be swallowed by the mass of people around them. He stopped before Abel and turned, barking to the crowd, "Clear a path!"

At once the people started to part. Not once did they quiet or stop in their overwhelming cheers.

As Abel was ushered through the crowd by the three security officers, he tried to regain his wits. The welcome was more than what Abel had expected. Though, in all honesty, he didn't have a clue what he'd been expecting.

They reached the stage. Abel walked up the steps to join the others. His eyes traveled over a grinning Seth and then rested on Lilith. Her expression was unreadable. He removed his gaze from her as if he'd been slapped again. Before him Tabitha and Wilson stood. He guessed Wilson had been elected as the vice-president since Abel hadn't chosen one.

Abel moved to the podium and lifted his hand for silence. It fell at once. Abel took a deep breath before stating, "You're all insane."

The people glanced at one another in confusion. Some looked rather worried.

"But, if you really want me to stay as your leader, who am I to argue."

A cheer rose from the crowd, stopping the rest of what Abel was going to say. Not that he'd much to say as it was. He hated speeches. Instead he just contented himself with listening to the crowd.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Well, another update =D

(If you want to know why this is here read the below reply and the comment posted. I am not mad at anyone for anything. It was a very valid point and one that I should've explained from the start.) I ask all readers to please keep in mind; we are only one third of the way through this book if that. At this moment there are around 50-60 planned chapters (depending on how much is added to what is planned or what is taken out). What has been read and has happened is only about a third (once more might be less than a third or a little more) of the planned whole. Not everything is supposed to be blatant to why it's happening or fully explained in the chapter that it happens. Most of the time, it will be explained in later chapters when that moment becomes more relevant.

**Reply to Jed's review**: I get where you're coming from and have explained some of what Lilith's attitude was about in this chapter. There is next to nothing on Lilith's cannon personality. I am trying as hard as I can to stay close to what is known. As for Abel, a part of him does want the job because he wouldn't have said yes in this chapter if he really, really didn't want it. Abel is the type of person who is reluctant to be in command. As for Cain, he's being "useful" but in a more behind the scenes manner. There will be way more on him in this part than there was in the other. 01 (not Cain) just didn't care about the civil war. If you look at him in the manga he's more the type of person to pull the strings behind the scene than make a huge fuse in the open. He sort of took a back seat in the last part because he wasn't really doing much. 01 will start to be a point of view character from this part on. Also Cain (the real one) is trapped in the darkness. Reread the story if you don't remember that. It is my own fault there for not updating quickly like I used to. It doesn't help that people can't read the entire book or skim it if they get confused… sadly you guys are stuck waiting for me to update chapters for the book to make sense.**) **


	28. Chapter 24: For the Future

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment. Please =D I love reading comments.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 24: For the Future

01 tapped his fingers against the long, warn table which filled the dissolute room. Rubble covered the floor and had been kicked off to the side by the few people who normally came here. 01 looked at the ceiling, grinning to himself.

With the pesky little war over 01 had a better chance at going unnoticed by the others in the colony. If the election had gone the way 01 thought it had, then 02 would now be president which would make 01's work all the easier. 02 had a blind spot when it came down to his brother. It was rather amusing actually. All these years and 02 still hadn't guessed it'd been 01 who had killed his precious little girls… though that just galled 01. The entire point of fusing 04 in the first place had been to get 02 to take control of his host. 02 still didn't have control!

The sound of footsteps tore 01 from his thoughts. He looked towards the door and, the smile widened. Around seven people had filed into the room and were glaring across the dark space at 01.

"_Cain_," Alaric growled, glaring across the table with a look of pure and utter hatred. "What the hell are you doing here?" Alaric jabbed his finger towards Cain.

"I'm in the market for lackeys," 01 told them and smiled at them. "Since you're groups now debunked, you guys will have to do."

"Ha, like we'd follow some freak over Alaric or Isaak."

That name again. Gah, just hearing it was starting to annoy 01 to no ends. Though, he did admit, there was something oddly familiar about the man he'd seen in Cain's memories. Not that it mattered much. By the time the colony actually got their new _Ark_ up and working, eighty years would've passed on Earth.

"Freak?" 01 pouted. "That's rather rude of you, calling me a freak." 01 was behind the man before the man could blink. "I don't like it. Nope, don't like it one bit."

01's hair swirled up around the crown of his head. His nails hardened, turning black as fangs grew over his darkened lips. Leaning forward so his head was level with the man's, 01 held the man in place.

"Have you ever wondered," 01 began, tracing the man's jaw with one talon, "what it feels like to be drained of blood?"

The man was shaking. 01 wouldn't be shocked if he wet himself in the next few minutes.

01's fangs skimmed the soft skin of the man's neck.

"Don't!" the man shouted.

01 bit down. The wonderful flavor of blood washed over his tongue. New energy flowed through 01.

His cries turned to a continuous shriek before fading into an imaginary echo.

01 released the man and his limp form fell to the ground with a dull _thud_. The sound of the others backing towards the door came to 01, oh no they didn't. 01 appeared in the door, blocking their path.

"Where are you going?" 01 asked in a cheery voice. He bared his bloodied fangs in a happy grin. "I don't want to have to eat you guys too. It really gets me nowhere, you see. And I really do need lackeys."

Alaric took several paces back. "All right," the man said. His voice was tight with fear. "All right," he repeated, "we'll work for you."

"Come, sit!" 01 moved back to his seat, his hair falling back down. He placed his boots on the table.

The others glanced at one another before moving to the table. Alaric was the first to sit down. The other five followed his example.

"What is you want, Cain?" Alaric asked.

"Simple, I want to make it to Earth. My brother will be forced to slowly build the new _Ark _and I don't like it one bit."

"New _Ark_?" one of the two women in the group asked.

"Oh, right, right, you wouldn't know. Well… Abel plans on building a new _Ark_ based off the old one. It's the only option for getting back to Earth, you see?"

Alaric nodded. "That makes sense, but where do we come into this? The former admiral isn't going to be leading the colony anymore, right? Even still I doubt we'll be allowed to do much."

"Wrong!" Cain exclaimed; then paused. "Well, wrong on both accounts. Abel's being voted in as president today. Yep, Seth and Tabitha got the colony to vote him in."

"Great," muttered the woman. "Just what we needed, that man staying as leader."

"It's a good thing," 01 stated. "With my brother as leader, we'll be able to move without much notice." 01 grinned.

"_What are you planning this time_?" Cain asked. Over the past ten years Cain's voice had become timid. He spoke to 01 less and less.

01 ignored Cain. "My brother will be setting people to work on the stripping the old _Ark_. Most of you will be in the group doing so."

"How do you know this?" asked another of the formal rebels.

"Because we were the rebels," Alaric said with a deep scowl. "I take it you want us to do something with the old or new ship?"

"Yep, yep!"

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Well, there are certain weapons we might be needing from the old _Ark_. I'd like it if you got them."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah, also I'd like it you guys helped recruiting more people to work under me." 01 grinned at them. "I'd not try betraying me if I were you." 01 looked from one to the next. "I'll know if you do, after all."

xxx

The cheers still rang in Abel's ears even as he walked through the halls of the capital building. Footsteps echoed behind him. Barrack, Arthur, and Alexander were following close behind Abel. Wilson had gone to speak with Tabitha on matters relating to military affairs and defense of the colonists.

A sigh escaped Abel as he entered the new office. He really should've said no to this. But, he had to admit, he was looking forward to continuing on as the leader. The colony was something he could live for. Just, this time, he wasn't going to work himself to death. It did help that he and Lilith weren't sharing a room anymore.

"You know," – Abel turned to Barrack – "you don't need to follow me around, right?" He was capable of defending himself. The idea of the security team had just been for people like Wilson who didn't have combat training. If pushed into battle Abel would be more than capable of defending himself. Hell, he could defeat all three of his friends even when they teamed up on him. It was rather stupid to have them worrying about Abel's safety.

"We do, Sir," Barrack stated. "I know you're stronger than all of us, but didn't see the president of the United States wondering around with the secret service, did you?"

Abel sighed and shook his head. "That doesn't really make me feel better about it," he muttered.

Abel moved to the desk and sat down. He started up the laptop. Everything was just as he'd left it. There were even the notes he'd left for the next leader… though he was still leader. He held back another sigh. In the long run he guessed it was for the best. Though the people were still insane for electing him as the leader, he still didn't get their reasoning behind doing so. Sure Abel had been their leader for the past ten years, but, still…

The door into the office opened.

Abel looked up to see Wilson had entered. "Good, you're here," Abel said as he stood. He pressed several keys and projected what needed to be addressed first onto the wall.

Wilson looked at the information. "So you still plan on going through with the ration tabs?" his question was more directed to himself than to Abel. "I think it's a good idea. We'll need to work fast to get them into place."

Abel nodded and moved so he was standing beside Wilson. "There's still the problem that even this won't be enough to get the colony through to when the new ship's completed."

"Agreed." Wilson frowned and moved the images onto the holo-screens set up near the desk.

Over the next hour Wilson and Abel discussed the best ways to go about keeping the rations at good levels. By the end of the hour there were only a few precautions in place. It wasn't much, only a reward and punishment system. If someone committed a crime their rations would be cut for a certain number of days, weeks, months, or even years depending on how sever the crime committed was.

Abel looked at the numbers this had come up to. "Fifty years still isn't a long enough stretch," he stated. Even still, it was impressive at how close that had gotten them to the mark. Granted this was predicting people would commit crimes. "Since rations are pay, we should treat it like the old concept of paper money."

"Paper money?" Both of Wilson's eyebrows rose at this. "You mean how when the paper money was ripped in two it became worthless."

"Not that steep." Abel shivered at the thought of it being that steep for just getting the tab ripped by mistake. "Stay if it is the half without the identification number, it becomes worthless and the person's unable to get that meal. Also if it's only half a tab then they only get half their meal."

Wilson was nodding, eyes clouded in thought.

Abel put in this new information and lowered the crime rate to what it'd been during the war. It didn't help much, especially since he'd lowered the crime rate. Most of the crime they'd predicted would've been coming from the former rebels. Even that amount of crime from them was ridiculous.

"Just over seventy years." Wilson sighed. "The crews working on the _Ark_ are going to be pushing it, especially if we keep with increased ration for loaning vehicles to aid in the moving of materials."

"I know." Abel sighed. "Is it agreeable for now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"The sooner we get the first waves of tabs printed and into use, the better," Abel stated.

Wilson only nodded. The man looked more than a little worried. "You know the people aren't going to be too pleased about this."

"I know." Even still the colony would have little choice in the matter. "I'll speak with Seth and see what her predictions are on the timeline of construction."

Wilson gave Abel a small, tired smile. "Just don't forget to eat dinner tonight." Wilson placed his hand on Abel's arm before starting towards the door. "I'll be in early tomorrow," he stated before leaving the room with two guards.

"You have a really boring job," Arthur said from he stood by the door. He stifled a yawn.

"Well, your job's for more dull, Arthur. Just standing around and listening to Wilson and me as we work on laws and so forth."

Arthur grunted. "Hey, I still get to shoot things."

That was true. Abel let out a low breath and rubbed the fatigue from his eyes. He wasn't going to miss dinner, but he needed to send out the order for the tabs to be made and the new laws regarding them to be sent out.

Abel started the documents to be sent out. By the time he finished them and got them sent out, it was well into the time dinner was scheduled. Abel stood and started towards the door.

"You three could've gone and eaten," Abel pointed out to the three as they followed him through the halls.

"Yeah, and get fired for doing so," Arthur said as he stifled a yawn. "It's our job to make damn certain no one assassinates you."

"And people call me depressing," Abel stated, giving Arthur a small, half-hearted smile. "Barrack, Alexander, we're still going to continue with practice on the off days."

"Great!" Barrack boomed, a huge grin on his face. "I'd hoped you wouldn't stop the training just because you were leader again."

"Ah, that should teach you guys not to vote for me next time." It was meant to be a joke, but Abel's tones were far too serious for it come off as one. "It's a joke," he stated after several moments of getting glares from his friends.

"It sure as hell wasn't funny," Arthur grumbled. "Next time, don't try to joke. You should just leave that to your brother and sister."

Abel grunted. Perhaps the years of war had made it so he couldn't change the tone of his voice from serious. Somehow he doubted it was just the war which had changed him so greatly. He'd never been really good at joking, but he used to be able to get Seth and Lilith to laugh at the very least. Even Thomas had laughed from time to time. Though, Abel wasn't really certain if the old scientist had really found Abel funny or not.

"I guess you're right, Arthur," Abel stated.

"Hey, cheer up," Arthur grinned, clapping Abel on the back. "You can't get people to laugh, but you still have a secure job!"

Alexander sighed. "I don't think that's going to cheer the president up, Arthur."

"No one asked you, Alex," Arthur retorted, shooting Alexander a glare.

Alexander bristled. "No one calls me Alex!" he growled. He pulled Arthur towards him and shook the taller man. "Do you understand me, Asran? No one, not even my wife, calls me that name!"

Abel and Barrack stopped. Abel was certain his eyes were wild even if his mouth was closed. Beside him, Barrack's jaw had dropped.

"Are you seeing this too?" Barrack whispered behind his hand to Abel.

"You're married?" Arthur gasped through the strangle hold Alexander had on him. "Can't see any girl loving an ugly mug like you?"

"Why you little—"

"That's enough!" Abel called them to order. He stepped forward and pulled the two men apart. "You two can kill each other after dinner."

Barrack let out a booming laughing. "Way to stop a fight, Mr. President. I'd hate to see what you tell two kids if they got into one."

"Whatever." Arthur straightened his uniform. It was a slightly different one from the military uniform. There was more armor on it than what the military wore and the armor was red instead of gold. Also the uniform itself was redder than the military uniforms. The pants all three men wore were also red, blending in with the armored coat.

"Right," Alexander nodded, brushing a few specs of pretend dust from his arm.

Abel just looked at them. A realization began to grow into his mind: a military separate from the government, a security team who only guarded the colony leaders, and a leader who was a civilian. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. He wasn't really sure he wanted to get used to it. What future was going to come from this? There was no way of telling how good or bad the future was going to be. There wasn't even a way to know if they were going to get back to Earth or not. Abel would give every last breath in his body to make damn certain his people made it home, but still…

* * *

**(Author's Note: **This part will also have 22 chapters in it. As with the last part I will update (in my author's notes) what chapter we are in or equal to in the old version. The next update for that is a ways off. There is a lot I want the characters to do on Mars still.

Last note: there is a now a picture (line art) up on my DeviantArt page of Abel in his emperor wear for this book. If you want to see it there is a link on my home page here to my DA if you are interested.**) **


	29. Chapter 25: The First Christmas

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 25: The First Christmas

"Morale's dropped."

The statement was a whip across Abel's back. He rubbed his eyes. The past few months had been trying. Despite the fact he'd kept up with his sleep this time, it did little for him. He'd worked through most of the days off since being reinstated as leader.

"Thanks for that, Kayson," Barrack muttered. "I think most of us have noticed that much."

"Enough, Barrack," Abel gestured for the man to back off before he could start a fight with the doctor. "Kayson's right. The predicted time it will take to complete the _Ark_ does have moral running low. I don't think anyone expected we'd been here for another sixty years minimum." Though, Abel had to admit, he'd thought it would be a hell of a lot worse.

"Plus the rationing isn't going over well with a lot of people," Tabitha pointed out. "I've lost count how many times Barrack's team's had to waylay people from getting to you or Wilson, sir."

Abel grunted. "There's not much we can do about that. Right now we're resting on about seventy-three years worth of food with only a slight margin for population growth. It's not like we can tell people to stop having kids."

"But the fact the Bacillus makes it harder helps, right?" Seth asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it does help," Abel stated, leaning back a little. "Even with that, it's still seventy-three years worth of food. It's not much of a buffer zone. And if the _Ark_ does run into complications you said it could be anywhere between another ten to thirty years."

"Yeah, but the ten's more likely," Seth shrugged. "People will get it done in at most seventy years. I doubt they want to be stuck here anymore than we do."

"What about morale?" Kayson asked. "People will eventually give up if morale drops too low."

Abel rubbed his chin. There was that. In all honesty he only had one idea right then. "We could lessen rations for a night," Abel said. "I'd rather have the people happy than end up staying here because no one but us is still working on the _Ark_."

"Why not have a Christmas celebration?" Tabitha suggested. "It's getting close to that time of year back on Earth. It could just be the thing the people need to feel closer to home as well as brighten their mood."

"True," Abel agreed. "We should hold a Christmas celebration then. There's just one problem, not everyone here is religious or shares the same religion as others."

"Yeah, that's true." Tabitha looked more than a little crestfallen.

"It just means we make the celebration so it's non-religious," Abel stated. "Kayson, if you want to hold a religious ceremony, you're more than welcome to take the religious among us and do so."

Kayson nodded. "I think it'd for the best. We don't want to offend either group."

"I rather like that idea," Barrack put in. "It really would help calm the people especially if your there, President Nightlord."

Abel scowled. "I really hate it when people call me that. It's just Abel." He hadn't minded so much being called "Admiral," but that might have just been because of the stress he'd been under. The new title of president just made his skin crawl.

"Right, I'll be sure to tell people that," Barrack grinned, a teasing note in his voice and sparking in his dark eyes.

A sigh escaped Abel. He rubbed his eyes. "We should allow a double ration per-person for a dinner feast," he continued on the topic at hand. "If rations start to wane too quickly we can always pull it back to one and half ration instead."

Tabitha nodded. "That sounds more than agreeable. Now," – she looked at Abel – "you look as if you really could use your day off, sir."

At this Abel gave her a small smile. "I can continue working for as long need be." Though, in all honesty, sleep sounded good. Even if he did get the rest of the day off, he'd be training Barrack and Alexander in the sword. "We'll hold the celebration on Christmas."

The others nodded in agreement.

Abel stood. "It's agreed then. I'll send out the announcement in the morning." Abel turned and left the room, Barrack at his side. "We'll continue yours and Alexander's training today," Abel told the taller man.

"Of course, sir," Barrack said with a bow of his head. "I was just wondering, how much longer do you think it will be before we're ready to use real swords?"

"You've mastered the basics at this point," Abel stated. "We could find some of the metal on Mars and have swords made."

"I'd rather use the scrap from old ship that's not being used for the _Ark_," Alexander said as he joined them. "The metal here is just so different from Earth's. I'd rather have a piece of home and not a reminder we're stuck here."

"I don't care what metal makes my blade as long as I have one," Barrack stated. A broad grin spread across his face. He'd grown a thin beard, but it suited him over all. When he'd been asked why he'd grown a beard he'd only said it was easier than having to worry about shaving every morning, especially with how early Abel rose.

"I'm certain we can work something out with Seth's teams to get you some of that metal, Alexander." Abel led the way into the gym. As usual, this gym was completely empty save for Arthur and little Athy.

Athy was holding a small, wood sword and swinging it at a dummy. "Take that rebel scum!" she shouted every time she hit the dummy.

A smile appeared on Abel's face and his heart swelled with warmth at the sight of the little girl playing. He could just imagine what his daughters would've been doing now as well. Abel shoved the thought away. They were gone! They'd never been born all thanks to – to Cain.

"Looks like little Athina's beaten us to it," Barrack gave a deep, rumbling laugh. He walked over to the little girl and kneeled beside her. "You're daddy teaching you to be a soldier?" He ruffled Athy's hair.

"Ah?" Athy blinked up at Barrack. "Nope!" She grinned, revealing several missing teeth. "Daddy says I should be like mommy, not like daddy and Uncle Abel."

Alexander choked on a laugh. "'Uncle' Abel?" He coughed.

Abel elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shit!" Alexander cursed, rubbing his side. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Virgin ears here!" Arthur snapped at Alexander. "Shut up or I'll cut out your tongue, Barvon!"

Alexander stiffened; then relaxed and snorted at this. "I'm more scared of a piece of falling metal than you, Asran. You're too much of a tame dog to do anything."

Abel crossed over to rack of swords, ignoring his friends as best as he could.

"Where's Solomon?" Barrack asked, looking away from Athy.

"At his post," Arthur stated, shooting a glare at Alexander.

"Hey daddy, daddy!" Athy raced over the Arthur, dragging the sword behind her. "Can I get a sword for dolly? Can I?" She lifted up the doll that been by Arthur. "Please, daddy?!" She stuck out her lower lip and made her already large brown eyes grow larger.

"Perhaps if you're a good girl Santa will come and visit you," Alexander teased.

"Catch!" Abel tossed a sword at Alexander. He hoped it'd strike the man on the head and stop his taunting of Arthur and poor, little Athy. Unfortunately Alexander caught the wooden sword.

"Who's Santa?" Athy asked, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

Alexander just gaped at the girl.

A chuckle from Barrack broke the silence. "You might soon learn who he is, Athina."

Abel passed Barrack his practice sword. "Speaking of which, Arthur, we've decided to throw a Christmas celebration this year," Abel informed both Arthur and Alexander.

"Really?" Both of Arthur's eyebrows rose. "What's the reasoning behind suddenly deciding to hold Christmas?"

"Morale," Barrack stated as he took his position. "Doctor Williams was kind enough to remind us it's been dropping. Admiral Williams suggested a Christmas celebration. And President Nightlord agreed to it."

Abel scowled. He took his position between the two men and slid into his stance. He watched the two of them. "For the last time, it's just Abel. I hate that dam—" he glanced at Athy – "that title," he corrected himself.

"Good luck with getting people to stop calling you president, sir," Arthur smirked. "They'd be more likely to stop calling your brother insane."

Abel flinched at this and shot Arthur a glare. It was just a harsh reminder of what Abel had found a month ago. He'd finally managed to get the camera recordings from that room cleared up. Lilith had made it difficult when she'd damaged to the recordings. What Abel had seen had both shocked him and made him understand a little more why Lilith had been so distant after she'd been fused with the crusnik.

At the same time, Abel knew a part of him had always known it'd been Cain who'd fused Lilith with the crusnik. Not even having this information helped much. There was no changing the reality that Lilith hated him and no going back to fix it all. Also, he couldn't bring himself to really hate Cain. Sure he didn't like the fact Cain had done what he'd done, but it was still Abel's fault his daughter's had died that day and this relationship with Lilith had shattered. He couldn't blame Cain.

xxx

The sounds of hammers and chisels rang of a long overdue freedom from this world. 01 stood near the work crews, watching them through the helmet of his suit. They couldn't work fast enough for him. If 01 had been in 02's host's place he'd have this sorry bunch wiped for working so slowly.

01 glanced at where Lilith stood. She was speaking with several of workers. Her attention locked them instead of 01. It'd sure as hell taken her long enough to get distracted from the fact 01 was here.

"Alaric," 01 said, moving to where the man stood. "I need you to gather these items." 01 held out a list. "The locations of where each piece is found, is included." 01 looked at Alaric as the man looked over the list. Entrusting this ship to this idiot was stretching it. It wasn't like 01 had much of a choice. Alaric's old group was the main workforce this far from the colony. The others here were just here to make certain the old rebels didn't try anything. Even being watched they'd a higher chance at getting the items than 01 did.

"How do you know so much about the _Ark_?" Alaric asked, giving a 01 a questioning look.

01 laughed and scratched the side of his helmet. "Well, I got really bored ten years ago and so started to study it," he said before laughing again. "Can you or can you not get those items?"

"My people can get them." There was a tightness to Alaric's voice 01 didn't much like. "Just be certain you can protect my people."

"Yep, will do." And if any were dumb enough to get caught, 01 would just kill them. "Bye!" 01 turned and waved to Alaric before he headed into the _Ark_ itself. There wasn't time to waste on that foolish creature who called himself a man. In the end he'd die, but not yet and not by 01's hand. There was still much that man could do for him.

By now several matters would've happened. Abel would've discovered it had been his older brother who fused his lover with 04 and would either act on it or leave well enough alone. People would've started to become discouraged, but that was problem 01 left to the leaders of the colony. And then that kid 01 had helped centuries ago would have set the earth to the starting stage 01 required. If it wasn't set by now then 01 had misjudged that kid's view of him and the other crusniks as gods.

01 moved through the _Ark_. The once bright halls were now lit by nothing more than the light on the helmet of his suit. It didn't help matters that most of the vital systems had already been removed and moved to the site of the new _Ark_. 01 wished he didn't have to move through the halls with this damned suit on.

By the time 01 arrived at the room he was looking for, he only had a few hours left of oxygen. Granted he'd gotten a little lost on his way here so that didn't help matters much. He'd thought he'd remembered the way. Though, in the past he'd not paid much attention to where the other three where storing what they'd dubbed as the incomplete 05.

01 entered the dark room and moved to the far wall. When his light washed over the wall, he stopped dead in his tracks. The three drawers were open. All three of the small containers which had been there weren't. Someone had stolen than last twenty percent of 02! His hand balled into a fist. Blood filled his mouth as his fangs began to grow. Damn them!

"Cain?"

01 whipped around and came face to face with 04's host. "Aaaah!" He leapt back, heart racing as his back slammed into the wall. He fell to the ground, followed by a drawer.

Lilith sighed. "What are you doing here, Cain?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" 01 leapt to his feet and raced from the room. He didn't stop or look back until he'd gotten all the way back to the colony. A shiver raced through him. "What? Why are you following me, Lilith?!" He pouted and glared at the woman.

The two of them were in a disserted part of the colony. It was a place that only saw the two and from traffic of the old _Ark_. Right then they were completely alone.

"Drop the act, 01," Lilith stated, moving so she stood in his path. "Tell me what you've done with the real Cain."

01 stared at her. "_04, that you_?" he asked through the mental link all crusniks shared.

"No, 04 gave me complete control," Lilith told him. "But you did just confirm my suspicions. You're not Cain at all, you're 01 using his body. Now, tell me where Cain is!" Lilith's eyes flashed. While she didn't yell there was a coolness to her voice which sent a chill through even 01.

"Eh?" 01 titled his head and looked at her. "I'm not acting."

"_He isn't_."

01 heard 04 speaking with Lilith.

"_That's really how 01 acts, but don't be fooled. He's far stronger than the childish out demeanor lets on_."

"Ah! No far, no far! 04 stop talking to her, it's no fair!" 01 leapt back, pointing at Lilith as he shouted. He then laughed and smiled, "I can't let you live now. I was just because it was fun to see 02's host suffer so. But now…" his fangs grew, hair crackling up around the crown of his head. Six white wings unfurled from his back, ripping through the fabric of his shift.

"Nano-machine, crusnik 04, release of restriction eighty percent, activate." Lilith's four blue wings spread from her back, sending pieces of cloth floating to the ground. Her gold eyes silted as they turned a glowing, blood red. Her hair remained framing her face by the metal in it.

"_**DIE**_!" 01 shrieked as he charged across the space towards Lilith. His wrists split. Black liquid gushed forth. It molded into his black lance.

Faster than 01 had thought possible Lilith held up 04's twin swords. He slammed into them at full pelt. Air whipped around them. Lilith's feet sank into the ground as 01 pushed her back several inches, leaving behind deep ruts.

"_**Eh**_?"

Wind picked up around 01. Oh, hell! 01 broke off and shot towards the nearest building. He flew around it. Metal sliced in two, sending a spray of glass in every direction. The building's top slid to one side falling towards the ground below. 01 didn't stop to watch. He whipped around and sent a bolt of energy back the way he'd come. A blur dodged it.

Lilith shot towards him, her blue wings spread wide and face set with determination. "_You've not even realized what we are, 01_," Lilith said through the mental link. "_You think the body you have now has limits to it, but you're wrong. You don't know the full potential of being the kind of human the four us are: Abel, Cain, Seth, and I_!"

"_What_?" 01 paused, not certain he'd heard her correctly. "_I've not miscalculated_," he pouted. "_Not, not, not_!"

"_You have_!" Lilith swung the blades as if they were one.

01 lifted his lance. The air slammed into it and flung him into the next building. 01 cried out. He heard Cain's screams mirroring his from the darkness. Glass went through him. A long piece of metal pierced his heart. 01 hung there, legs twitching as he tried to heal over and over again.

Lilith appeared before 01. She hovered there, holding her two swords. "Even if you can't release my brother, I won't stop until I find your container and remove twenty-percent of you from Cain."

01 opened his mouth, meaning to speak. Blood clogged his throat and spilled from his mouth.

"This is far from over, 01." Lilith slashed down the swords. The metal piercing his heart shattered.

01fell towards the ground. Darkness clouded his vision. It was the darkness they hated the most; the feeling of being trapped in it until they could once again see light and destroy it. It was darkness they loved the most as well; the knowledge that an entire race would be swallowed by it forever and ever. The thought alone could make him smile and laugh all day.

x – A week later – x

Gah, Abel wanted nothing more than to bash his head into the table. The music shook the room and pierced through his eardrums. The sound pulsed through the air and his mind, sending jolts of pain through his body.

Nearby Abel saw Cain, grinning and smiling like his usual foolish self and speaking with a young woman. She blushed and laughed, moving a little closer to him. It made Abel's throat burn with vile.

"You should be dancing," Tabitha said, joining him at the table, "or flirting like your brother is." She nodded in Cain's direction.

"I think I'd rather vomit," Abel muttered.

Tabitha sighed. "You're being grumpy over here isn't helping the people much, sir. Dance, have fun, relax a little!"

"My idea of relaxing is reading a good book," Abel stated. He watched as Cain led the young woman from the room. He noted as Cain winced every now and then as if he was injured.

"Fine, pretend to be having fun. Look at your sister, she's having fun."

Abel glanced in Seth's direction as he had for the past few hours. She was now dancing again with Solomon. "I have been watching her, closely."

Tabitha hit her head then rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "That's so not what I meant and you know it. You don't need to be watching her and her boyfriend. Solomon's a good kid and you know it."

"I'm still going to watch and make damn certain he doesn't try anything."

"She's thirty."

"Your point?"

"She's an adult."

"Your point?"

Sighing, Tabitha shook her head before gesturing for one of the younger women to come over. "Mind dancing with the president?" she asked.

The girl flushed. She was one of the many girls who had been watching Abel since the party had started. He didn't have a clue why anyone would just hang around watch someone… well, unless that someone was said persons little sister.

"W-would you like to dance, Mr. President?" she fiddled with her thumbs, her face redder than any of the lights in the room.

"I'm away too old for you," Abel stated point blank. "There are a few younger men around who look like they'd love a dance."

She nodded, looking crestfallen. She back up to rejoin the others.

"That was rather cruel of you," Tabitha huffed. "She's a good woman and you need one of them. It's high time you just settled down with a good woman and not turn down everyone you see."

"I had the only one I wanted," Abel muttered so low he hoped Tabitha hadn't heard. "I'm not interested in marriage, Tabitha," he said in a louder voice. "The only thing I want is—"

"—for the people to be happy and get home safely," Tabitha cut him off and finished what he normally said with a roll of her eyes. "You can't neglect your own needs, sir."

Abel snorted.

"And you can't keep holding to Lilith," Tabitha's voice was now stern.

"I'm not!" Abel snapped. "Just drop it Tabitha. I'm not interested in dating. I don't have time for it." Abel stood.

"Are you going to dance at the very least?" Tabitha pressed.

"No. Just walk around the room a bit." Abel moved off into the crowd.

"You can't just toy with him, Lilith."

Abel stopped at the sound of Tabitha's voice. He glanced through the crowd to see Lilith had taken his place at the table.

"Abel is needed by the colony. He's a good leader but is at his best when not in a relationship. I'd rather him hate me and be the best leader he can be; then the both of us be happy and together."

There was a short pause.

"The people trust Abel. No matter my personal feelings, and no matter his, he can't have the distraction of me being in his life again. I still love him, is that what you wanted me to say? I admitted it."

Tabitha sighed. "You're just making it more painful on yourself and on him."

"I know, but it's for the best. We'll never be together again, but at least I know he's still has the colony."

"How is the colony supposed to make him happy?" Tabitha demanded. "He rarely smiles, Lilith. Doesn't that say anything to you?"

"It does. I love seeing him smile, but both he and I should know the colony comes first!"

Abel moved away. He couldn't leave the party without people noticing his absence. Instead he moved into a dark part of the room and lend against the wall.

Abel didn't know what to make of it. Lilith had said she loved him, but how could that be true when her stare told him she hated him? Perhaps she was just telling Tabitha what the woman wanted to hear. Even still, a small part of Abel longed for Lilith to still love him. Another shoved that aside. In the end Lilith didn't want him. In the end the time where he could smile had gone. Happiness, a true and pure happiness, existed only in the memory of the year he'd spent with her.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Yep, Christmas.

MyKymicalBetrayl: Most of this chapter explains what's going on that wasn't explained in the other chapters. The actual progress of relationships and reasoning behind why someone does something or when they discover or admit they've known something is spread out throughout the book. I am sorry if it's confusing in some places because it's just a small piece of the whole that's being dropped there.**) **


	30. Chapter 26: Guns in the Night

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 26: Guns in the Night

x – Fifteen years later – x

Silence, a complete and blissful silence, filled the sleeping city around Abel. Only the soft sound of his boots hitting the path interrupted the silence of the dark, star filled night. Even here, in this part of the city, no one was awake or made a sound. Wind was a memory only seen in the dust storms which would rage outside the doom. Rain, well, the only memory rain Abel now had was brought back by showers and snow seemed to be dreams of fantasy worlds further than earth.

Slowly, every memory of earth was fading away. There were only the dwindling food stores and the progress of the _Ark_ to mark the passage of time now. Oh, and the now annual Christmas party.

Abel stopped and looked around. There was no one to be seen. "So much for the reports," he muttered to himself. He rested his hand on his gun. His fingers slid from it until his hand hang loosely at his side. "Damn." Here Abel had been hoping to have some excuse to feel the weight of his gun in his hand again. Instead all the reports of stalkers were being disproven.

Perhaps this hadn't been worth ditching Abel's guard for. He sighed. In the end, this wasn't worth the annoyance he was going to go through when he returned. Barrack and Alexander were bound to be on his case about sneaking out without one of them there.

After fifteen years there had been only a few attempts on Abel's life. All of which had resulted in one of his guard getting killed in his place. If anyone should die or be shot it should've been Abel or the damned coward who'd managed to get away.

In all of these years, the people hadn't even shown one sign of wanting Abel out of office. Perhaps it was just this fact that annoyed Abel more than anything else, or the fact that Arthur would sometimes joke and call Abel "king" or "highness." Abel sighed. He just hoped they were jokes and not going to become reality. It was stupid to call him "king" and "highness" when he really wasn't one.

Abel looked towards the _Ark_. Over the years the skeleton had neared the completion. Even still the colony was a long ways off from actually completing the _Ark_ and returning to Earth. If all went well the _Ark _would be completed in the next fifty-five years.

A scowl pulled down a corner of Abel's lips. By that point he'd been just over a hundred. Most of the original colonists would be. Would there be anyone back on Earth who even remembered them? At this point, Abel was starting to doubt Earth remembered Mars even now. After twenty-five years there had been no signs of a rescue team. It was if Mars didn't exist anymore.

The crack of a gun going off made Abel stiffen. His hand shot to his gun, eyes searching for the source of the noise. Another shot thundered through the silence. Abel raced off in the direction it was coming from.

Every step was echoed by the sound of a shot. There was a chance whoever was firing was killing someone. Abel's grip tightened on his gun. Even as he continued forward, there was no sound of pained shouts, no sound of anything remotely pointing to someone being in danger.

"Damn it!" a curse sounded through the night.

Abel realized he was nearing the shooting range. He paused and slipped his hand from his gun. Moving to the entrance into the range, his gaze fell over a familiar, young woman. She stood with her back to him, glaring at the untouched targets. Several holes in the wall were smoking showing where the bullets had ended up instead.

"Why – _why _can't I hit it? What am I doing wrong? They'll never let me in!" The young woman groaned, lowering the gun. Blood dripped from her trigger finger to the dusty ground. Her white shirt was ruffled and her pants ripped.

"Athy," Abel let out the name in a low breath of relief. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

Athina jumped. The gun slid from her hand and struck the ground with a dull thump. She whipped around. "Sir, I didn't see you there!"

"Athy, don't call me 'sir.'" Abel walked over to her and picked up the gun. He held it out her.

Athina shifted, looking at the gun, unease etched in her stiff posture. "You're the president. I should always address as you such."

A small laugh escaped Abel and he managed to smile at the girl… young woman. "It's just a little strange coming from the girl who used to call me 'Uncle Abel.'" His heart sank. He'd not seen much of Athina in the past fifteen years. It was more than likely the reason she'd called him "sir" instead of "Uncle Abel." He had to admit he really missed it.

At his words Athina's cheeks flared red. "Why are you out here, umm, Abel?" Athina asked and glanced around. "Where are you're guards?" Her confusion was understandable; nonetheless Abel winced at her question.

"I'm just checking out the area, nothing more or less," Abel said truthfully. He really didn't want to answer the question about his guards.

"Umm, alone, sir?"

Abel sighed. "Athy, call me sir one more time and I will start to call you Athina."

"You wouldn't!" Athy shouted, staring at him with wide eyes. She puffed out her cheeks and glared at him. "It's not funny, Uncle Abel!"

A smile appeared on Abel's face. His eyes softened as he looked down at Athina. "I think I prefer that name over 'Abel' and defiantly over 'sir.'" He lowered the gun, certain she wasn't going to take it back for a bit. "Now, why are you out here? It's not safe in this part of the colony."

"You're one to talk." Athy smiled at him before her smile vanished and she glanced at the targets. "I was trying to practice so I could be accepted into the military or your guard."

Abel moved to one of the benches and sat down. "Why don't you sit down for bit and let me take a look at that wound?" he pointed to the cuts on her finger.

Athina sat down beside him. Her eyes locked on the targets. "It's just that I really want to join the military, to help the people the way my dad did and the way you did." She made no move to let Abel take a look at the gashes. "For as long as I can remember dad's told me about how great mother was and how great her job was." Athy looked up at the sky and the stars gleaming overhead.

All throughout this Abel kept silent. He knew she just needed to tell someone about what was on her mind. It was for the best he kept his mouth shut.

"I know the war's over and I know dad won't approve, but I just want to help protect the people like dad did. Mother was great from what I've heard of her…" she trailed off and looked at her wounded finger. "I've been trying to hit the targets since I was eighteen," she whispered, "and have never once hit them."

The night was getting colder by the second. Even in the dome, the chill was noticeable. Every word Athy uttered sent a plume of mist into the air.

"What am I doing wrong?" Athina looked at Abel with pleading eyes. "Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

Abel sighed. His breath was less noticeable in the air. "Athy, what's wrong is the fact you associate guns with the last war. And there are bound to be many bad memories for you from back then. In all likelihood, you'll never be able to fire a gun without flinching."

Athina looked away, looking crestfallen.

"Look, you don't need a gun to join the military. There are many other weapons you could us."

"Like what? The sword? That would take years to learn. I don't want to rely on dad forever!" Tears brimmed in her eyes. She blinked them back, eyes now locked on the stars.

Abel sighed.

"It doesn't help matters that dad isn't too happy with me. He wants me to work on the _Arch_ or join the scientist," Athina confessed. "If he learned I'd asked Barrack or Alexander to teach me the sword, he'd have a heart attack."

"No more so than he would if learned you were out here right now," Abel stated. Abel removed his coat and placed it over Athy's shoulders.

Athina leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She placed her hand over his. "Do you think my dream's pointless?" she asked, her voice chocked.

"No," Abel replied and smiled at the girl. "I'll tell you what, tomorrow I'll bring a weapon here that won't require years of training to use. If you like the weapon it's all yours."

Athina looked at him, hope glinting in her eyes. "Really?" she sounded almost like a little girl once more.

"Really," Abel replied. It was hard not see her as that small girl who had once been so happy to see him.

Everything was changing and, at the same time, nothing was. Now he was here with Athy, it felt as if years had passed, but he didn't feel the weight of those years on his shoulders. He didn't feel any older than he had the day before or the day before that.

"Come back here tomorrow, all right?"

Athina smiled and stood. "I'll be back here tomorrow night. I swear I won't miss you. I'll wait the entire night if I have to!" she declared.

Laughing, Abel stood. "You won't need to wait all night for me."

"Still…" Athina trailed off before grinning. "Thank you, Abel." She hugged him before slipping off his coat and passing it back to him. "Thank you _sooooo_ much."

Abel watched her go. The smile faded from his lips. The joy at seeing her again, replaced by a hallow feeling deep in his heart. It ached and ripped into him. After all these years, nothing had changed for Abel. He was alone more out of choice than there being no woman to date. He had no children of his own and this – this left him feeling sick and empty on the inside.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Sorry about this chapter taking so long and being so short**) **


	31. Chapter 27: Sword of Gae Bolg

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 27: Sword of Gae Bolg

Cold. The deep, unforgiving cold pressed down on Cain from all sides. Then there was the darkness. It was darkness in the purest form. He lay there, staring off into the darkness and clutching the cross to him. He didn't shiver, he didn't move. His matted hair feel over his eyes and his mouth let out no mist.

Here, in this cold, Cain felt as if he'd turned to ice. Memories of joy, of warmth and light, were long since been forgotten. All he knew was this. All there ever had been was this. There was no fighting 01, but that didn't mean Cain would give 01 his memories. Memories Cain had now forgotten. Had he forced himself to forget? Or was it just the long passage of time that had made him forget?

He couldn't even remember this. Was it wrong to forget how he'd forgotten in the first place? No, it couldn't be. That was right, it just couldn't be wrong.

"_More memories would help us understand_," 01 hissed from all around Cain. "_We would then understand your desire to protect your family_."

Cain curled up tighter and shook his head. 01 could hiss all they wanted to. Cain couldn't remember. Memory was pain, memory was danger; memory was what he feared and what he loved.

"_We'd even give you some control_."

"Liar," Cain's voice cracked. They always lied. 01 never told anyone the whole truth or even the truth. All 01 did was lie to those around them.

Cain curled up tighter and placed his hands over his ears. He didn't want to listen to 01. But there was no choice. Here, in this darkness, 01 reigned supreme.

"_Come now, is that anyway to treat us after all we've done for you_?" 01 pouted, their voice dropping several annoying tones.

"Liar." Cain pressed his hands harder to his ears. Tears burned his eyes. The tears slid down his face to the dark surface he lay on. "Nothing is real," he whispered. "Nothing: only the cold, only the darkness; only 01. Nothing else, nothing else."

01 hissed before they gave a cheery laugh. "_We'll get all we want soon enough and there's nothing you can do to stop us_."

The tear flowed more freely. He wanted to scream and cry out, but couldn't. Every limp in Cain's body felt weak. He was weak.

xxx

Abel tapped his finger against the metal of his desk. He was only half listening as Barrack lectured him on the dangers of going off on his own _at night_. Instead his mind was on what to do for Athina.

"You could've been killed, especially in that part of the colony," Barrack continued. "Do you have any idea what that would've done to people? You're the colony leader. You can't go off without someone there to guard you."

Abel stared at the list on the screen of his laptop, not really seeing the information there. There were very few weapons in the colony that didn't need training. Guns and swords were the two most common weapons found here. But there were a handful of prototypes brought from Earth. The problem was, Abel wasn't certain which of them actually worked and which didn't.

"The people need you where you're at. No one else can lead the colony the way you do. Or ever earn as much respect as you have." Barrack paused and glanced at Walsh who was reading over several documents at his desk. "No offense meant, Vice-President Walsh."

"Hmm?" Wilson looked up from his work, brow wrinkled in confusion. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. I figured you wanted to yell at President Nightlord, not me."

"Er, I wasn't yelling at you, sir." Barrack shifted before turning his attention back to Abel. "You really need to learn—"

Abel typed in a search to see which weapons were usable… and safe. He'd be damned if he was going to give little Athy a weapon that could backfire on her.

"Are you even listening?" Barrack demanded.

"What?" Abel looked at him for the first time since the man had entered. Barrack's hair was now passed his shoulder blades and pulled back. His bread was still thin and well trimmed and his uniform held more armor than it had fifteen years ago. As the years had gone by, the security team had added more and more armor to the uniform because of how deadly some of the attempts on Abel's or Wilson's life had been. The armor now covered his chest in thin layers as well as most of his arms. It was just a few pieces shy of being full plate armor… at least on his chest and armors.

"Honestly," Barrack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "How am I supposed to guard you, when you won't even listen?"

"If I'm killed Wilson will just take over." Abel shrugged. "He'd do a better job of it, that's for certain."

"I beg your pardon, but I really don't want to be president. I've enough to do as it is," Wilson interjected. "I'd rather you just take a guard with you and not get killed."

Abel frowned; then sighed. "I'm not defenseless, Barrack," Abel pointed out, looking back at the bear of a man. "And I don't like being treated as if I am."

"I'm not saying you are and I'm not trying to treat you as such. But the fact remains there have been many, _many_ attempts on your life."

"This is what happens when you make a soldier leader of a colony. They hate it," Abel grumbled. Though he just hated the paperwork, being trapped behind a desk, and not being able to defend himself, he didn't hate his people and was paying for saying he'd do anything for them now. He also hated how he only used a gun on the shooting range now or a sword in practice against Barrack and Alexander.

"Humph," Barrack grunted.

Wilson laughed. "You say that now; then tomorrow will be working as if this is the best job in the world. Especially when you're out among the people."

"With your guards this time," Barrack put in.

"What leader hides behind guards? If I cower, how will that show the people everything is all right?" Abel demanded.

"Not everything is 'all right,'" Barrack pointed out through clenched teeth. "Someone in the colony keeps sending people to kill you. That's far from all right!"

It took a lot for Abel to remain in his seat. He wanted to jump up and shout that someone would want him dead even if he wasn't the damned leader. He took a deep breath.

"The people need to be shown a façade then," Abel started in what he hoped was a calmer voice than before. "I won't let them see that there is some madman in the colony. I'd rather show them that situation is under control and everything is all right, even if it isn't."

"Even if it means getting killed to do so?" Barrak demanded. "How will that show them everything is 'all right?' If you die before them?!"

"I'd rather die before them than not try." Abel looked Barrack in the eye. Neither of them looked away, both their glazes matching the other with fire, rage, and determination. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"But not one I am," Barrack growled. "And not one the colony can afford. We've only just started to get to the point people are happy again. It's because of you, they've made it this far!"

"It's not!" Abel leapt to his feet. "Don't you dare start placing all the colony has achieved on me! It's the colonies achievement, not mine. I did nothing."

"You're really going to say that?" Barrack stared at him. "All of this, the plans for the _Ark_, the rations, everything was because of you. You can't just sell yourself short."

"I'm not the one who should be given credit," Abel growled, glaring at Barrack. "It's bad enough people are calling me the hero of the civil war when I'm not. I don't need credit for this as well."

Silence fell over the room. Barrack looked ready to continue arguing but didn't seem willing to say more at the same time.

"You know," Wilson started, in a calm voice, "people sometimes need a hero just as much as they need a strong leader. You're both and shouldn't try taking that away from the people. It'd do more harm than good. In fact the only good would be for you no longer being called a hero."

Abel fell back into his chair. "Fine," he muttered, resting one hand over his eyes. "I'll take one guard with me tomorrow, but no more than that."

"I guess that's as good as I'm going to get, isn't it?" Barrack asked in a tight voice.

Abel nodded and closed his eyes. He felt drained. Let the people believe what they wanted to believe as long as they were happy and managed to get back to Earth safely. That was really all Abel could ask for. He knew he wasn't a hero and he wasn't a leader, but if the people thought he was and that made him happy, then he wouldn't argue about it anymore.

Barrack sighed. "Thanks, for at least letting me a do a little of my job." The sound of him leaving the room soon followed.

"You could go easier on Barrack," Wilson stated, not looking up from his work. "He's only trying to see it that all of us make it back to Earth, the same as we are."

Abel grunted. "I don't blame him for doing his job. But I honestly don't need a guard."

Wilson just shrugged and returned to his work. It seemed he didn't want to press the matter, for which Abel was thankful.

Several moments passed in complete silence. Abel watched Wilson until he was certain the man wasn't going to speak before he turned his attention back to his laptop.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Most of Abel's time was spent on paperwork. It wasn't until passed lunch he was able to leave his desk in order to collect one of the prototype weapons. When speaking with Seth, he learned the safest out of all these weapons was called the Sword of Gae Bolg.

By the time dinner rolled around Abel found himself wishing he could just sleep. Even if he didn't go to meet Athy, he still had work to do. In all likelihood he'd end up getting no sleep tonight if he had any hope of getting his work done on time and still meet with Athy.

Abel picked at his food. He should eat, he knew this. For some reason he just wasn't hungry. Thoughts chased one another around his head: plans and ideas for the future of the colony… and hopefully the children who would come.

Glancing in Lilith's direction, Abel's eyes flickered to the man she was talking with. His heart screamed with jealousy as she touched the man's hand. He knew nothing about the man other than he was a few years older than Abel and worked as a low ranked officer in the military. He also knew the man had been spending more and more time with Lilith.

Abel didn't blame her if she'd moved on, but still… His grip tightened on his fork until it started to bend. Lilith was leaning in towards the man, smiling.

"Careful or you'll break the fork," Seth warned. She sat down at the table with Solomon. "You know, you could move on as well, right, brother?" Seth glanced at Lilith before looking at Abel with concern reflected in her green eyes.

"And you two could finally announce you're betrothed," Abel retorted in harsher tones then he meant.

Seth sniffed. "You don't need to be such a grouch. I was only pointing out it's been twenty-five years. You need to move on."

"I don't need a lecture about this," Abel stated and sighed. "I know you're trying to help, but I don't have time to date. And who Lilith spends her time with is her business. I could care less." He finished up the little food that remained on his plate.

"Really? I think your fork says otherwise." Seth jabbed her fork at Abel's bent one.

Abel stood, picking up his tray. "I don't want to talk about this, Seth. Good night, sister." With that Abel walked away. He deposited his tray on the wrack with the others before leaving the room. His guards didn't notice him leave for which he was thankful. He didn't want them to cut their dinner short just because he was – was jealous of something he shouldn't have been.

Lilith might not hate Abel, but the fact remained she didn't love him or even speak with him either. It was starting to get hard to think she liked him at all. Perhaps what he'd heard really had been her telling Tabitha what she wanted to hear.

Shaking his head, Abel shoved these thoughts to back of his mind. He needed to leave the building before his guards noticed he was gone. Otherwise, he'd never be able to give Athy the Sword of Gea Bolg.

By the time Abel reached the firing range, Athy was already there. She stood with her back to him, glaring at the gun in her hand. "It's just hopeless," she growled in frustration.

"I thought I told you I'd find another weapon?" Abel entered the range, a small smile played at the corners of his lips. "You don't need to use a gun, Athy." He held out the rod. "Try this."

Athy just looked at the rod in confusion. "Umm, it's a metal stick. What am I supposed to do with a stick, sir?"

A sigh escaped Abel. "Watch," he instructed. Turning towards the targets he activated the Sword of Gea Bolg. A long spear morphed from the "stick," as Athy had called it. He pointed the lance like weapon at the target and fired. A beam shot from the tip and rammed into the target, disintegrating it.

Athy stared at the place the target had been. "Th-that was – it was so quiet. I can't believe it!"

"Here," – Abel held out the Sword of Gea Bolg to her – "I've already added your genetic code to the Sword of Gea Bolg. It will respond to your touch and command."

Her hand shook as she reached out for the weapon. She hesitated and looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "I can really have it?"

"If you like it, it's yours."

Athy took the weapon and pointed it as he had at one of the targets.

"Calm down," Abel advised. "Focus on your target and fire."

The beam raced from the Sword of Gea Bolg. He held his breath. It slammed into the target, sending up a plume of smoke into the cold night.

"I did!" Athy shouted, jumping in her excitement. "Did you see that? I did it!"

Abel smiled, his heart swelling with warmth. "Now, try controlling the beam." He started to teach her how to use the Sword of Gea Bolg. Over an hour passed before he nodded. "Good, very good. Just one more test and it's yours."

Athy grinned. "I'm ready."

Abel stepped out of the safe zone and right into the line of fire. "On the field of battle, you have to know where your allies are at any given time as well as your enemy. I am your ally and the target behind me is the enemy. You need to be able to shoot the enemy with the with little line of sight you have."

"What?!" Athy gaped at him. "You want me to shoot you. I won't do it, Uncle Abel. I won't!"

"No, I don't want you to shoot me. I want you to focus on making the beam as small as you can in order to hit the target and not me."

"But-but—"

Abel smiled at her. "You'll hit the target. Just remember what you've learned."

Athy shook and aimed the Sword of Gea Bolg. At the last second she jerked her hand, causing the beam to misfire and slam into the wall. "I can't do it. It's impossible." She shook her head.

"I've faith in you, Athy. Just calm down and focus."

A few seconds passed before she nodded and took a deep breath. Her arm steadied. A minute slipped by as she focused on the target, her expression scrunched into one of extreme concentration.

A narrow beam shot from the Sword of Gea Bolg. The beam whipped passed Abel, slamming into the target and burning a small hole through to the wall. Several strands of white hair floated towards the ground.

"See, you can do whatever you set your mind to." Abel walked back over to the girl.

Her eyes were wide and mouth open.

Abel placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll go far in whatever you do, military or otherwise. I just know it."

"Thank you." Athy hugged him. "Thank you _so_ much. I'll apply again tomorrow and, I swear, I'll be as good a soldier as my father. I swear it!"

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Umm, Abel and Athy are never going to be a couple. Didn't realize I'd hinted at that XD it was the coat scene wasn't it?

We've now passed the length of the original book (character list, teaser, and timeline included from the original book. No character lists from this version included).

Thanks for all the reviews guys =D and sorry it took forever to post this chapter.

Kite00: God, it's good to hear from you again. First off Athy's not an orphan, she still has her dad and Arthur isn't going anywhere for a long time. Also I cried when killing Sonya. I loved her as a character, but she had to die :( . Second, I wanted Abel to have a taste of joy, the ripping it away was rather cruel of me, I know, but that's where Aran and Azul will be coming in ;) Also I've killed way more than three OCs. Darin was in there somewhere and he's an OC so was that crazy chick from early on. Though, you might be meaning the good OCs people actually like. Hmm, I wonder how people would react if I ever killed off General Hall?

On your PS. Cain was in a wheelchair because his cloned body was paralyzed from the waist down. Thomas had mentioned that when making the clone in the first place. Also, I'm not going to say anything about Thomas because that is a spoiler for other people. Just know that, including the prequel, there are now six books in this series. Four of which Thomas appears in or is a point of view character, and one of those three he is the main character.**) **


	32. Chapter 28: Decision made in Desperation

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 28: Decision made in Desperation

x – Fourteen years later – x

The silence pressed down on Lilith from all sides. She sat on her bed, staring at the picture in her locket. After so many years, there was still a warmth she felt whenever she looked at the picture of her and Abel, but not today. Today was his six-ninth birthday. To most people it was a day to celebrate. Not for him, not for any of them.

Lilith stared at the picture, her heart weighed down and mind clouded with worry. She wanted to do something for him. Deep down, in the parts of her she'd buried away, emotions began to crawl back to the surface. Every year, it was the same. She wanted to go to him on this day and confess everything. To tell him the truth and show him she still loved him.

After so long, it was impossible. By now he would've moved on or forgotten the love they'd once shared. Besides, she couldn't give him what he wanted. She couldn't have children anymore. The look on his face the day she'd told that he would be a father – Lilith closed her eyes. A hot tear was squeezed from between her eyelid and ran down her cheek.

That day he'd looked so happy. Then he'd been so excited to name their daughters, to see their first day; to know them. All of that had been taken away from Abel by 01's actions, all because 01 wanted 02 to be the one in control.

Since that battle between Lilith and 01 all those years ago, Lilith had spent most of her free time searching for 01's container. The searches had come to naught and Cain remained trapped within 01's twisted mind.

To top that, whenever Lilith saw Abel, he'd looked tired and worn. Abel didn't smile and Seth explained him as being withdrawn for the past fourteen years. He still walked among the people, but now Barrack was seen as his living shadow. Lilith had heard, from Seth again, that there had been several attempts on Abel's life.

Lilith buried her face in her hands. She wanted to be there for him. More than just about anything else, she longed to be with Abel again. She longed for the happiness she'd felt with him, for the warmth and joy she had with him.

"Abel, can you ever forgive me?" Lilith whispered to the empty room. She'd harmed him by rejecting him. She'd harmed by telling him she hated him. There was so much pain and anguish that she'd dealt him just so he could become the leader of the colony.

Lilith wanted to cry, to curl up on her bed and wish away the past thirty-nine years. She couldn't. The past couldn't be changed. She couldn't undo all the harm and pain she'd dealt Abel.

All of it was now set in stone. This included the fate which awaited Abel when they returned to Earth. If all went as she'd planned, within the first three years of being on Earth, Abel would become something like a monarch even if the UN still ruled the earth. The people of this colony loved Abel as their leader. All of them would give their lives in order to protect him and Abel would give his life to protect them.

"Lilith?" A knock sounded on Lilith's door. "The meeting will be starting soon. Are you ready to go?" It was Kayson, on time as always.

"Nearly!" Lilith called back to him. Rising, Lilith stretched her stiff muscles. She walked over to the door and opened it. "All right." She left the room, walking beside Kayson. "Do you know what this meeting is about?" she asked.

"If you don't, then I wouldn't," Kayson said with a shrug.

Lilith looked away. Of course he wouldn't. It had been a hopeful question at best. Though, Abel might have called this meeting for something that didn't even have to do with medical field. Granted, she didn't know any other reason he'd have had called her and Kayson to this meeting if it had nothing pertaining to them.

When Lilith rounded the bend into the hall that led to the conference room, she stopped dead in her tracks. Abel was leaning against the wall. He seemed to be in a heated conversation with Tabitha and Barrack. Barrack wore a deep scowl and dark circles were under his eyes. The man's job was starting to take its toll on him and the others in the security force. Lilith made a note to bring up highering more to their force so that Barrack and his current time would have more time off or, at the very least, less stress.

"Ah, the last arrivals," Tabitha announced Kayson's and Lilith's appearance in a little too loud of a voice. It was as if she was trying to turn the conversation away from whatever they'd been argue about seconds before.

"Good morning, Admiral Williams," Lilith greeted Tabitha with a bow of her head. She walked over to their group. "Are you three starting the meeting out here?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at them.

Abel shifted. "No," he stated in a curt voice before he turned on his heel and strode into the room.

"I told him to let us enter first." Barrack raced in after Abel, Arthur and Alexander on his heels.

"What's wrong with the president?" Lilith asked. She frowned. Of course she hadn't expected Abel to be happy at seeing her, not after she'd broken his heart, but was it too much to ask for to just get a "hello, how are you?"

Tabitha shrugged. "He's been hounded day and night by radicals, but it's nothing to worry about. Barrack said he had the situation undercontrol even if the president's just being stubborn about it."

"I can't blame. Who would want to be followed around twenty-four-seven."

Lilith wasn't listening to the other two. Her heart sank at the thought of all the stern Abel had to be under. Several groups were trying to kill him and then there was the stress of his job. She wanted to know if had an outlet outside of reading, but didn't have the right to ask.

A small breath escaped Lilith. She entered the conference room and glanced to her right. As it had been during the war, Abel sat at the head of the table. Instead of an empty seat as there used to have been on either side of him, Barrack was seated in one and Seth in the other. Lilith took the seat closest to the door and glanced to where Solomon sat beside Seth. The young couple still hadn't said anything about getting married.

Tabitha entered with Kayson and the two of them took the seats between Lilith and Barrack. "I think all of us are here," Tabitha said. "Well, all but Wilson. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm here." Wilson had just entered the room with another of the security team trailing after him. He took the seat beside Solomon. "I was only finishing up a few reports." He gave them a weak smile, showing that whatever reports he'd been working on weren't the best.

Abel nodded. "I asked all of here today to address and issue that's been going on for a time now. The diminishing rations supply." He paused before saying, "We've managed to find a new source of water to mine, but it's far from here and out of the way of the trips to the old _Ark_." He turned his gaze on Tabitha. "I know the military is stretched thin but is there any chance your people will be able to oversee the mining operations there?"

"The colony is in dire need of water," Tabitha stated. "I don't see much of a choice in this matter. Solomon, I'd leave it to you oversee the mining."

Solomon bowed his head, but the small frown gave away the fact he wasn't too happy it.

"My scientist will be out there as well," Seth said, putting her hand on Solomon's. "We need to gather mineral samples from that location and see if more spots and be found close to it."

"About the rations," Abel continued, "how much can we cut back on without risking health issues?" Abel wasn't looking at Lilith as he asked this. His eyes were locked on a point just over her head.

"None," Lilith stated bluntly. "If you cut rations any further people will start having medical issues." Was he completely insane? She'd answered this question when the current ration policies were set into place.

"We'll cut back the rations given on Christmas then," Abel said and looked to Wilson. "Morale will drop but it will be better than not having enough food for the _Ark_ to be completed and the journey back to Earth."

"I agree," Wilson said. "But even with that, we still will come just under what's needed. Some people will still end up starving if takes more years than just the minimum predicted, especially if people start having kids."

"Are you saying people shouldn't have kids?!" Tabitha snapped, leaping to her feet.

Wilson raised his hand. "Not at all. I was only pointing out—"

"We'll just increase the punishments," Abel said interrupting Wilson.

"That still means a few people could end up starving to death," Wilson pointed. His eyes flashed as he looked at Abel. It was becoming clear these two had argued over this matter before now.

"I'm aware."

"Are you? People, even if they commit a crime, don't deserve—"

"I've another idea but it will take time to see if it will work," Abel interrupted Wilson again. "It has a chance of buying us a few years in case something does go wrong with _Ark_." His eyes swept the room before he stood. "That'll be it for today then." With that Abel started towards the door.

Lilith watched him go, a hollow feeling pulled at her heart. Even after all these years she knew something was up with him. He wouldn't have sounded so certain if whatever he was thinking wouldn't work. But, for the life of her, Lilith couldn't figure out what he had in mind.

"I wonder why he asked about how much people needed?" Kayson wondered aloud. "He asked the same question years ago."

"He's just strained," Wilson stated. "We all are."

xxx

Abel sighed and rubbed his eyes as he strode down the hall. He was heading for his office. The meeting had just confirmed what he needed to know. Could he really do what he had in mind even knowing it would eventually kill him? If he didn't do this then someone else would die in his place or the entire colony would start to become unhealthy.

Besides Abel had nothing to lose… well, he had his sister, his insane brother, and the colony. Cain wouldn't miss Abel if he died. Hell, most of the time Cain was off in another world entirely. Then there was Seth. His dear, sweet sister would always notice his absence, but she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who had told Abel he was going to propose to Seth when they saw Earth again.

Abel, on the other hand, didn't have anyone in his life. His life revolved around the colony. What was his life compared to all those who depended on him? Besides, he didn't have children or any hope at ever having a family again. What was left for him besides the colony?

Pausing in the hall, Abel glanced around. Barrack was nowhere to be seen for some reason. Abel doubted he'd ditched the man seeing as he hadn't even been trying to do so. Oh well.

Abel pulled his ration tab for today from his pocket. He fingered it for a time, heart hammering. Should he really do this? He tore part of the tab before ripping it up entirely. He replaced the shredded pieces in his pocket just as he heard the clanking of armor.

"Sir, sorry, Lilith caught me on my way out." Barrack stopped beside Abel.

"What did she want?" Abel asked, keeping his voice even. Lilith shouldn't have been dabbling in the affairs of the security team.

"She just wanted me to get more people hired on. Something about most of my team looking half dead."

Abel shook his head. "I told you I don't need to be shadowed all day and all night." He also didn't need to be moved into the rooms the people wanted him to move to. He honestly didn't care he was still sharing a room with Barrack and Solomon, even though Solomon had started to sleep over at Seth apartments more and more.

"You will need guards once your apartment is finished and Lilith is right about needing to hire more on."

"It's your decision there, Barrack. Just know I told you several times that I don't need as much guarding as you think I do."

Barrack laughed. "Yeah, I've heard your arguments about it for the past twenty-nine years. You really need to come up with a new argument."

"Perhaps," Abel said with a shrug as he started off down the hall again. Was it so important to guard Abel? Now, more than ever, it didn't seem so.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Hurray I finally updated!

Kite00: I can imagine most of my characters in wheelchairs… okay not most, I can't see Abel in one, or Revan, or the main character of my series, though they are all strong characters and are supposed to seem indestructible. Come to think of it I did play with idea of Revan being crippled years ago, hated it. (okay way off on a tangent) **) **


	33. Chapter 29: At Gun Point

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 29: At Gun Point

x – twenty-eight years later – x

01stood at the head of the table, listening to Alaric as the man reported on the latest attempts to get Abel out of office. Abel's rule over the colony had fast become a nuisance to 01 and the remainder of the rebels. It didn't help matters that every attempt to remove him had been countered by Barrack. That man was far too vigilant.

It wasn't so much that 01 wanted Abel died, only weakened so 02 could take complete control. Granted 01 hadn't heard from 02 at all. There was a slight possibility 02 had never even tried to take full control of his host body. Or that he couldn't take full control of his host body. If that was the case then 01 couldn't risk Abel running free. With the power of 02 ready to unlock in him, then he was far more of a risk than he was worth.

"The last attempt was stopped again by Barrack's people," Alaric finished up. "At this rate we'll be on Earth long before we manage to kill the president."

01 laughed. "Yeah, yeah," – he flicked his hand – "I'm aware." A large grin appeared on 01's face. "We need a new plan." 01 wrapped his arm around Alaric's shoulders. "Perhaps a more personal touch." 01 took hold of Alaric's chin and forced the man to look him in the eye. 01 licked his neck.

Alaric's entire body was rigid. A shiver raced through the man's body. "What's your will?" Alaric asked, his voice wavering.

A grin spread across 01's face. He drank in Alaric's fear. It was better than the sweet taste of his blood. "You will attack President Nightlord. If you fail, then we know his guard is too strong to get through." 01 released Alaric and laid down on the worn chair in the room. He rested his boot on one armrest and his back on the other. His other leg touched the ground. Reaching behind him, 01 was handed a wine glass. He took a sip of the thick, delicious blood.

"A-as you command, my lord." Alaric gave the slightest of bows. He turned to go.

"Oh, and I'll know if you attempt this or not. If you don't, the cost will be far harsher than what the colony will do to you. I won't take away your rations. No, I'll do something much worse."

Alaric stiffened before he bowed again. "I understand. I won't fail you." He left the room, leaving 01 alone with the few people who acted more like his guard than anything else.

01 took another sip of the blood and smiled. His fangs flashed in the dim light of the ruined building. Oh, what fun it would be to watch this. He couldn't wait to see that little rat come squealing back without his tail. It was either that or he really would secede in "killing" Abel. 02 would then be free to replace him.

Once 02 was back at his side or killed, 01 would be free to operate. The first was more likely. 02 would take control of his host body. It was only a matter of time.

xxx

Abel stared at the dark ceiling of his room. His hand was spread just before him. A slight tremor went through his hand as it wavered in the air, shaking against his will. It was just a side effect, that and the gnawing hunger. Well, the hunger had at least dimmed over the years.

Lowering his hand to his forehead, Abel kept his gaze locked above. He could make out the sound of a guard just outside his bedroom doors. No doubt the shifts were changing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Most nights were the same as this one. He was kept up by the consent sounds of them moving and the constant empties which filled him.

"All's quiet," the guard being replaced said in a hushed voice.

"Too quiet really," stated the replacement. "I thought there had been attempts on the president's life?"

The first snorted. "You won't get action in our line of work. The less there is the better."

"True. By the way, have you asked the commander about a better name than 'Presidential Security Force'? It's a really terrible name."

Abel sighed and rolled over in the bed. He pulled the thin sheet up so he could drown out some of the chatter. Sleep didn't come. Once he'd been woken, it was next to impossible to find sleep again, no matter how much he wanted to sleep.

"What about 'King's Guard'?" asked the first.

A groan escaped Abel. He pulled the pillow over his ear, trying to drown them out. At this rate he should just return to work rather than try to sleep. Granted he couldn't blame it on the guards. They were trying to be quiet. It was just him.

Even though Abel couldn't sleep, his eyes and body felt weighed down by a deep fatigue. If he could sleep, he would sleep for years and years. It felt that only then would he feel as if he wouldn't need to sleep any longer.

Closing his eyes, Abel knew he had to try to sleep. He had work to do in the morning and couldn't afford to sleep through the morning again. Slowly, far too slow for his liking, Abel started to drift off into sleep.

Dreams swirled around Abel. Most echoed of the last war and the screams as people were killed around him. His soldiers were killed; never able to return. Others were dreams of the life he'd lost. He could see Lilly and Elizabeth before him as plain as day. Lilith was sitting on the chair just behind them, laughing. The dream changed. The two girls were now grown and each looked as beautiful as their mother.

A beeping sliced through Abel's dreams. Blinking open his eyes, warm tears trickled down his face to the pillow. Abel sat up and rubbed his eyes more to ebb the tears than to wake up. It was the fourth time he'd had that dream in the past year. Did he really want that life so badly that it coming back to him over and over again?

"That dream's over," Abel told himself sternly. "It can never be." He sighed and shook his head before he ran his fingers through his hair. Though, if he did live on Earth and if the nano-machines had never been fused to him, Abel would've been old enough to someone's great grandfather at this point. He shivered.

Abel slipped from the bed and started to dress. He pulled on his coat before exiting the bedroom. The second guard from last night jumped when Abel exited.

"Good morning, Mr. President," the guard said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just Abel," Abel stated for what felt like the millionth time since he'd become the president years ago. "Was it a quiet night?"

"Yes, sir!" the guard said with a bow of his head. "No one came near this room."

Well, yeah, it was a room just within the apartment itself. There were even more guards stationed just outside the apartment. Barrack was making damn sure no one got within fifty feet of Abel without one of the security team knowing about it.

"Hey," Arthur arrived, calling his normal greeting to Abel. As usual he was fully clad in the armor of a high ranked member of the security team. His armor clanked with every step he took. He stopped before Abel and said, "I got the reports from Tabitha this morning. She was too busy with her daughter to deliver them herself." A smile appeared on Arthur's face, his eyes shining with laughter at how amusing it must've been to see Tabitha and the little girl.

"Thanks," Abel said, not really wanting to deal with the paperwork right then. "How is Tabitha? I've not seen her since she stepped down."

"Fine, complaining a bit about not having much to do, but fine nonetheless."

Abel's lips twitched. "She'll be back on duty within the year. I'd bet a year's worth of rations on it."

"Ha, you wouldn't catch me dead taking that bet. Five years without work would drive anyone insane, but she was worried about not being there for Sara."

"I don't blame her," Abel said with nod. If he'd been in her place he'd have tried to resign and spend as much time as he could with his kid. Hell, he wouldn't even go back to work until the kid moved out.

"Yeah, because the man who's never married is family oriented," Arthur teased.

"No one ever said that I didn't want a family," Abel retorted, nearly growling at his oldest friend.

"Hey, hey, I was only teasing." Arthur raised both his hands in self-defense. "By the way, one your assistances brought you breakfast," Arthur changed the subject. "She said something about your eating habits getting really bad as of late and I actually agreed with her."

Abel noticed then the plate on the table in the main room. "That is illegal," Abel stated.

"Na, not of the future emperor!"

"Say what? No thank you. My job right now is bad enough. I have no wish or desire to become a king let alone an emperor. That sounds like way too much paperwork." Abel sat down at the table and pulled the laptop over to him. He didn't glance at the food even at the slight protest his stomach gave.

"You think it's a laughing matter, sir?" Arthur asked. He sat down across from Abel. "It's a very real possibility that when we return to Earth the people will want to form a nation together. All of our friends and family we left on Earth are gone. We only know the colony as home now."

"You're talking for everyone, now, Arthur?" Abel cocked and eyebrow at him.

"Damn straight!" Arthur slammed his fist into the table, causing the glass of water to slosh. "Look, everyone in the colony, outside of the rebels, are behind you one hundred percent. What did you think would happen when we reached Earth?"

"I hadn't thought much on it," Abel replied and leaned back in his seat.

Arthur pushed the plate so it was in front of Abel and moved the laptop away. "You're already like a king."

"Ha. That makes Wilson, what? My heir?" Abel looked at the food and sighed. He picked up the fork and started to eat the meal.

"No and you're completely missing the point," Arthur said and glared at Abel. "What I am trying to say, is that you're stuck as our leader."

"For good or for ill," Abel muttered.

Arthur sighed. "You're really depressing this morning. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

A small sigh escaped Abel. "I've just haven't been sleeping well, that's all." He pulled the laptop back to him and started to skim through the reports. "It looks like this year we can afford to give a little more out for Christmas."

"You want to risk it?" Arthur asked. "With our luck we could be stuck here longer than thirteen years."

"We have enough rations, over all, for fifteen," Abel stated. "Seth's reports state her team is over a year ahead of schedule."

"So, twelve years until we get to see Earth again." Arthur sighed and looked towards the small sitting area next to the table. "I wonder when I stopped wanting to see Earth again," he mused. "Mars feels more real to me than any of my memories of Earth."

"Most of our memories have faded from Earth," Abel stated. "But that doesn't mean we should stay here."

"I know," Arthur gave a sad smile. "A three year contract, that was what Sonya was given. We'd planned on having our first kid here then having many more when we got back to Earth."

Abel looked at his friend. Sorrow tugged at his heart. He remembered all too well that Sonya and Arthur had been planning having several children. The war had taken that dream from Arthur as well as Sonya. So many dreams had been shattered the day the civil war had started. All the hopes for the future had vanished for many that day. Had it been destiny or just happen stance that had set the colony on the course which had led to this point?

"I think only Solomon got his wish," Abel whispered, "and even then, it's not exactly what he wanted."

"What? Giving up on starting a family, are you now?" Arthur teased, trying to lighten the depressing mood which had fallen over them.

"Yes," Abel stated. "If I'd never been fused with the crusnik, I'd be the age most people die at back on Earth."

Arthur snorted. "Look how old Tabitha was when she had her first kid. With how long our lifespans are predicted to be at now, you have plenty of time to start a family. You just need to find another woman to go after other than Lilith."

"And half the girls who stalk me," Abel muttered.

This caused Arthur laugh. "Just be glad none have the courage to make a pass at you. I think Barrack scares them off with a look."

Abel smiled and stood. "I should head in."

Arthur got to his feet and stretched before he started after Abel. The two of them left the apartment and several more guards surrounded Abel. "What's your plan for today?" Arthur asked

"Wilson and I need to go over reports mainly," Abel stated, suppressing the urge to yawn. There was always more to do than just reports and paperwork. And there was never enough time to get it all done in. "Is Barrack already at the office?" he asked Arthur.

"More than likely," Arthur stated with a shrug. "I think he's checking for bombs. He's getting really paranoid. You'd think the rebels would just walk up to you—"

_Bang_! A gun shot echoed through the hall. Abel stumbled back, searing pain tore through his shoulder. His guards were around him fully in an instant. It wasn't fast enough. More shots sounds. Three of the guards fell.

"Move!" Arthur grabbed Abel's uninjured arm and pulled him down a side passage. "Damn it. Speak of the devils and they appear like shadows from nowhere."

Abel only half listened to Arthur's cursing. He glanced behind him to see the guards covering the entrance into the hall. Arthur pulled him down another hall before going into another.

"Stop here," Arthur instructed. They had stopped out of sight of the other hall. "I don't know if they saw us come this way."

Leaning against the wall, Abel placed pressure on his injured arm, trying to stop the blood flow. "I don't even think the rest of the guard knows where we went."

Arthur grunted. "They've never attacked you in the hall before. Not of the capital building at least." He looked down one of the halls. "We should get you to your office and barricade there."

"No," Abel stated. "We need to help the others."

"Like hell!" Arthur snapped. "You're unarmed and wounded."

The sound of a gun off rang in Abel's ears. Arthur collapsed to the floor, gasping in pain. He turned, pulling out his gun just as Alaric appeared.

Abel snarled as Alaric pointed the gun at Arthur's head. "I'm your target." Abel straightened, still holding his injured shoulder.

Alaric glanced at him before kicking Arthur to one side. Arthur flew into the wall. A loud crack filled the air and Arthur went limp. Abel looked at him and could've let out a breath relief at the slight rise and fall of Arthur's chest. He was alive.

"You have me cornered," Abel stated. "Is it my death you're after?"

"It's what must be done." Alaric stepped forward until the gun was resting only inches from Abel's forehead. "One direct shot to the brain would kill even you."

Abel glanced at the gun before he looked back into Alaric's eyes. The hatred and anger that burned there was a never dying fire, but there was something more. Alaric had never been one to attack outright, so why was he now?

"If you're so certain of it, then shoot me," Abel challenged. "You can end my reign over the colony here and now. We're completely alone here." Abel could feel the bleeding only increase with each passing second.

There wasn't much time and Alaric was hesitating. Abel lunged. He took hold of the gun with hand and forced it towards the ceiling. It fired. The bullet ricochet before lodging into the wall behind Abel.

A fist slammed into Abel's face. He staggered but didn't let go of the gun. His palm collided with Alaric's nose. The nose cracked and broke with the impact. Abel twisted the man's arm as he turned then he slammed down on Alaric's arm, forcing him to release the gun.

Alaric staggered back, clutching his nose with his uninjured arm. "Damn it," he muttered. "I thought this would work."

"It would've if you hadn't hesitated in shooting me," Abel stated. He pointed the gun at Alaric's head. He moved the gun so it no longer was pointed at Alaric's skull and fired.

A scream sounded through the air. Alaric collapsed on the ground, clutching his ear. Blood trickled from between his fingers.

Abel stepped forward and kicked the man so he was lying on his back. He shot again. The bullet slammed into Alaric's leg.

"This is the last warning you and your group gets," Abel started. "If you threaten this colony again, I will space the lot of you without a trial."

Alaric gasped before he managed a small laugh. "You don't have the power or the stomach to do that, Nightlord."

"Sir!" Barrack skidded around the corner and let out a breath of relief. He raced over to Abel as Abel lowered the gun.

"I'm barely injured," Abel said with a small smile. "But Arthur needs medical attention."

Barrack nodded and his men raced to where Arthur lay.

"Get that piece of trash into lock up," Barrack ordered his men and glared down at Alaric.

Once his men had vanished with Alaric and the injured Arthur, Barrack wheeled on the wall and punched it so hard the metal dented. "Damn it! I swore this would never happen again."

"Not even you could've protected Alaric acting out like this," Abel stated.

"That's no excuse," Barrack growled, not turning to look at Abel. "Since that day, I swore no would come this close to killing you again. That, for as long as I loved, I would protect the leader the colony trusted the most; the leader they would follow through hell and back. I refuse to let another attempt killing you!" He must've been talking about the day the civil war started, that was the only day Abel had nearly died on in what felt like forever.

"Barrack," – Abel placed a hand on Barrack's shoulder – "you've done your job and more. No one else could've done what you have. It was just bad luck they attacked the one day I didn't have gun on me."

Barrack snorted before he managed a small smile. "I'll escort you to the hospital."

"I don't think it's that bad of a wound," Abel protested.

"You're still going to the hospital," Barrack countered as several of his men appeared.

There was no arguing, not when Abel was now out numbered.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Closer now, much closer now to the point many of you have been waiting for: the return of Sara! ;)

Looking back, it's funny because I wasn't an Abel x Lilith fan for most of the original story. It wasn't until the tail end I realized how much of an impact Lilith would have on Abel's life.

Kite00: Revan is the main character of _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_. He's also the main character of the two Star Wars fan-fictions I have up. Revan was the character who got me into writing in the first place. Funny thing is, some aspects of his personality remind me of Abel.**) **


	34. Chapter 30: Girl with a Violin

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 30: Girl with a Violin

x – two years later – x

The silence of his room was a welcome after a day spent preparing for the night's celebration. Abel leaned back against the wall and closed eyes that felt as if they were weighed down. All he wanted to do was sleep and to not wake up for hours upon hours.

By now the people would be gathering, ready for the party all of them spent the year looking forward to. Abel sighed and tilted his head back. He was supposed to be getting ready to go, but he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes. Fatigue weighed heavily on him.

Abel managed to open his eye a slit. His blurred gaze rested upon the shelf beside the bed. The shelf held several small, hand made objects or really terrible pictures. Each one was done by a child in the colony.

Every year, for the past seven years, the children got to do a small show for the people of the colony during Christmas. After the show they could show off a talent and the winner of the contest got to say their dream for the future to Abel. They would then give a small gift to leader they spoke with and the leader would give them a present in return.

A knock sounded on the door to the bedroom. "Brother, are you ready yet?" Seth's muffled voice called through the metal door. "We're going to be late if you stay in there much longer. Come on already."

"Go on ahead of me," Abel murmured, his eye closing again.

"Tabitha found some new music. It's classical this time so it shouldn't give you headache." Seth didn't seem to have heard what Abel had said.

What was wrong with sitting here tonight out? Abel just wanted to sleep. His heart ached as a thought wormed into his sleepy mind: what about the children? He loved seeing them and they always seemed to so happy to see him.

A small sigh escaped Abel. He could sleep later. Forcing open his eyes, Abel called, "Just a second, Seth." Abel slid off the bed and stood. He ran his fingers through his shoulder-length hair as he crossed over to the room. The door hissed open to reveal Seth standing there with Solomon looking uneasily at the two guards in the hall.

"There you are," Seth grinned. "Come on." She took his head. "We're going to miss the start if we don't hurry."

"It's not changed in the past sixty-nine years. I don't see why we need to hurry." Abel shrugged and fell into step with his sister and her boyfriend.

"Sure we do. People like seeing their leader there from the start."

Abel grunted. At this point he'd really lost any hope of ever being voted out of office. It didn't help matters that most people were starting to see Abel as more their ruler than their president. They seemed more than willing to think of him as such. It was only Abel who didn't want to become a king or, worse, an emperor.

"How've things been in the military?" Abel asked Solomon as they left his quarters and started off through the halls. His guards had surrounded him completely. It had been like this for the past two years. No matter where Abel went outside of his office and apartments he was surrounded by his guards. At the party people were searched to make certain none were armed outside of high ranked military personal and the security team.

"Better since Tabitha's gotten back on duty. But she misses her seven year old dearly." An amused smile twitched at the corners of Solomon's lips. "I think a part of her regrets returning to duty. She says the long hours are making her thinking of resigning her post."

"Really?" Both of Abel's eyebrows rose at this. "I do see her point, but that seems a little extreme for her."

Solomon shrugged. "It's either that or she wants to step down. She said she'd have her mind made up by tonight and was going to make an announcement on her decision during the party."

"She'll be missed either way," Abel stated and sighed. "Though, I don't blame her there either. If I could step down I would've by now."

"You do look exhausted."

The simple comment made Abel give a tired smile. "It's just stress," he lied.

Seth snorted and folded her arms across her chest. "Stress and not eating well." She wagged her finger at him. "I've seen the amounts you eat at dinner when you actually go to dinner."

Abel shrugged. "I got the report on the _Ark_," Abel started, changing the subject, "you're certain in ten years we can start loading it with supplies?"

"Positive," Seth said with a curt nod. "Though, it will take us about year to just do that." She wrinkled her nose at this.

Abel was about to reply when he noticed they'd arrived at the party. Instead he sighed and bowed his head to the two before heading off into the room. He gave the formal introductions to the party before slipping off to one side. He found a quiet enough corner and took a seat at the table there.

Before too long Tabitha joined Abel there. "How's the music?" she asked as she sat down across from him.

"Hmm?" Abel looked up from the drink he been staring at for the past hour. "Better," he stated and gave her a small smile, "much better. You didn't have to change it on my account, Tabitha."

She laughed and flicked her wrist. "You weren't the only one I was thinking about, sir." She looked around the crowded room. Lights flashed and the dipped dance floor was alive with moving forms, dancing in time to the music. The table he sat at, though hidden on the top tier allowed an unimpeded view of the dance floor and the stand at the end of the large room.

"Solomon said you were going to make an announcement tonight?" Abel asked before he took a small sip of the alcohol. He barely noticed the flavor.

"Yes, right before the talent show," Tabitha confirmed with a grave nod. "And right after the little play the kids put on." Her face lit up with a bright smile. "Sara gets to play the main role tonight," she boosted, seeming to swell with her pride for her daughter.

"The main _female_ role?" Abel asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Take the fun out of my statement," Tabitha huffed and folded her arms across her chest, "but, yes."

"She's the oldest girl and will play the part splendidly." Abel placed his hand on Tabitha's. "Look, whatever decision you've made, it's the right one for you and your daughter."

Tabitha gave him a sad smile. "But it might not be the right one for the colony." There was a worried glint in her eyes.

"Let me worry about the colony. Your top priority is your daughter."

The music died down and the dance floor was cleared.

"I'll talk with you later," Tabitha said with a slight bow of her head. She stood and looked at him, "Your majesty."

Abel scowled. "Mr. President is bad enough. Don't start—" he cut off as Tabitha vanished to the lower tier where Kayson was saving her a spot.

A small sigh escaped Abel and he downed the rest of his drink before scowling at that as well. He forced the scowl to vanish as he heard the start of the play. The fifteen kids in the colony, ranging for the ages of two to fifteen began the play.

Abel watched until Barrack and Arthur appeared. "I've checked all around, sir," Barrack started in hushed tones as he set a plate stacked with food before Abel, "all is quiet."

"Too quiet really," Arthur put in, his voice just as hushed as Barrack's. "I really hate when it's too quiet."

"After the ordeal you went through two years ago, be glad of it," Abel stated. He didn't try to turn back to play. There was no point with these two here. It meant they did find something.

"Someone did try spilling a poison into the food before the party," Barrack informed Abel with grave tones. He nodded plate before Abel. "The men checked that stuff so it should be fine."

Abel scowled. "All of it is hopefully fine."

"The people aren't being served poisoned food at the moment," Arthur raised both hands as he spoke. "I made damn certain of that. But you are our priority."

The scowl deepened and Abel pushed the plate away from him. "I'm not a king," he grumbled. Standing, he moved away from the table and the two of his guard. He tried to ignore the hunger gnawing at his stomach. A part of him knew he shouldn't have been so stubborn and just eaten the food.

The play ended just Abel found a place near the door and leaned against the wall. He clapped with the rest of the people, regretting that he had only seen the beginning of the play. The children bowed and left the stag to get ready to show off their talent to the adults and colony leaders next.

As Tabitha took the stage, the room suddenly spun around Abel. He blinked. Giving a forceful shake of his head, he turned his full attention on Tabitha. There was nothing wrong. It was just fatigue.

"Many of you have no doubt been told I planned on making an announcement tonight," Tabitha started. "It's my belief that I am no longer capable of leading the military."

Mummers rose in the crowd as a low hum. Abel blinked, a little taken aback, but not too much so.

"Solomon has been leading the military for seven years now, even after I returned to duty. Therefore, I am stepping down in his favor. Solomon has shown himself more than capable of the position and, I know, the people will be safe in his hands. I'm not retiring, not yet, but it's time for someone new and, far more willing, to take my place as leader of the military." Tabitha gave a bow of her head to Solomon who stood and saluted her.

"I'm honored and will do everything I can to live up to the trust you've placed in me."

Beside the younger man, Abel could just see his sister's beaming face. The second Solomon sat back down she hugged him and kissed him, whispering something to him that Abel suspected was a congratulations.

The talent show followed. Abel watched this attentively. Never once did he look away from the children who looked scared coming on stage and left with a hug smile after their performance and the applause that followed.

A small seven-year-old stepped onto the stage, holding a violin that looked too big for her. Her long black hair, shown in the spotlight and her brown eyes, so like her father's, looked nervously at the crowd. This was Sara and she looked every bit like her parents even in her plain, white dress.

She took a deep breath and raised the violin to her shoulder. Then, slowly, she started to play. The sweet music filled the room. No sour notes could be heard, even by Abel's enhanced ears. A smile appeared on his face at the sweet, beautiful music the young girl played. He closed his eyes and let it sing through him. It was amazing – he decided – that a girl so young could play so well.

The last note hung in the air before it faded to a stunned silence. Abel opened his eyes to see everyone in the room was staring at the poor girl who just stood there looking rather hurt that no one was applauding her.

A smile appeared on Abel's face as he started to clap. The sound echoed around the space and soon was picked up others. Cheers followed, growing in volume until Abel had to clap his hands over his ears instead of joining in with the cheer for the young girl's performance.

The cheers lasted until Abel shouted over the volume, "Enough, enough!"

Silence fell over the crowd and people turned to look at him.

Abel smiled. "Let us continue on with show, shall we?" he gestured to the stage where Lilith was gesturing for the others to come out and wait for their place to announced.

Solomon and Seth were already standing on the stage. Barrack was making his way down the stage with Arthur. Tabitha and Kayson were only a step before them on the steps. Wilson was also moving away from his wife towards the stage.

Straightening, a wave of dizziness washed over Abel. He blinked several times, forcing himself to not grab the wall for support. Taking a deep breath, he started down the steps towards the stage even as Lilith took her place at the front to collect the papers from the crowd.

She was done reading through them by the time Abel reached the stage and mounted to two steps to stand beside Wilson.

"The winners are clear this year," Wilson whispered to Abel, not moving his lips much as he spoke. "That young Williams certainly knows how to play."

Lilith read off the list from last place to first. The children ran up to leader who went with the place they received. Two went with six of the leaders or heads or seconds of departments. Basically only Abel, Wilson, and Solomon only go one child.

Sara raced over to Abel and stopped before him, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Turn around," Abel whispered to the girl and nodded to the man holding a camera.

She flushed and did as she was told. Abel rested his hands on her shoulders as the others were doing and managed a small smile. Several quick flashes followed, showing the picture being taken.

Sara turned to Abel and he knelt down to her height, or, as close to it as his lanky form would allow. Her eyes only grew wider.

"You're really tall," she breathed in wonder.

Abel gave the girl what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "What's your dream for the future?" he asked, his voice soft and, at the same time, loud enough for the on lookers to still hear him.

"To-to become the best composer in the entire universe! And," – she swallowed, looking very nervous and cute with a small blush on her round cheeks – "to-to marry you."

Abel stared at the girl, not quite certain he'd heard her correctly. Marry… _him_? He was ninety-two years older than her! Dear god, he was older than her parents. He suppressed the urge to shiver.

The silence was suddenly broken by several people's light laughter at her words.

Abel hesitated. He couldn't crush her dream that wouldn't be right of him. Instead he smiled as he said, "I don't doubt you'll become a great composer one day." He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on her forehead to not crush the other half of her dream. Then Abel passed her the wrapped present with her name on it.

A radiant smile appeared on her face and she handed him a notebook.

Abel kept on smiling instead of frowning in confusion. He opened the notebook and blinked in shock. Songs were written in a messy script under large notes. He flipped through the pages to see every single one of them was covered from top to bottom. He looked back up, ready to ask her if she wanted to give this away, but Sara had already raced over to the table her parents had been at and was waiting for them to return so she could open her gift.

Abel moved off the stage and listened as the music started up again. He gestured to Tabitha, telling her silently he wanted to speak with her once Sara had opened her gift. The slightest nod told him she'd seen and he moved a little ways back so no one would think he wanted to dance.

Before too long Tabitha joined him. "Yes?" she asked.

"I don't think Sara should've given me this." Abel held up the notebook. He blinked several times. The lights, flashing once more for the dancers, were making him feel far dizzier and, even, ill than he'd been feeling before.

Tabitha smiled. "She wrote those for you. I've not even seen the tones she placed in them. She'd be hurt if I took them back."

Abel sighed and nodded. The room was spinning around him as a wave of fatigue and dizziness seemed to crash down on him. He staggered back.

"Sir?" Tabitha caught his arm. "Are you all right? You look pale."

"Fine," the word was little more than a whisper. He blinked rapidly, trying to fight back the heaviness of his eyes. If only the space would stop spinning. "I'm fine."

Tabitha frowned, her expression disbelieving. She released his arm but didn't move away from him. "If—" her voice cut out as the room blurred.

Staggering back, Abel hit the wall. His vision was rimmed in black. The notebook slipped from his fingers seconds before his body crumpled.

"Sir?!" Tabitha's shout was far off and echoed as if it was spoken through a pipe.

Darkness crushed down on Abel as a much needed sleep, his body and mind could no longer fight.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Yep, Sara enters at long last. I know some of you have been asking about her and when she'd enter. Well, here she is.

Also about Abel and feeling tired, we know Crusniks enter a state of hibernation if they don't eat, so that's what's happening to him here.**) **


	35. Chapter 31: His Reasoning

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 31: His Reasoning

"Sir?!"

Lilith whipped around at the sound of Tabitha's voice. Her hand slid from her boyfriend's as her eyes locked on where Tabitha stood near the stage. She was struggling to hold up Abel who had appeared to have collapsed. Barrack was racing across the dance floor, not caring who he pushed aside to get through. Kayson was on his feet, peering over the now still crowd.

With a slight bow of her head to her partner Lilith moved off. It took more willpower than she dared dwell on to not run to Abel's side. Kayson managed to get there first, having rushed from his table.

He'd instructed Tabitha to lay Abel down and was now over the president, checking his pulse. The worried frown on Kayson's face sent a jolt of fear coursing through Lilith. She knelt down by her second.

"I can barely feel a pulse," Kayson whispered to her, "and it's fading fast." Over his radio he called for medical team, telling them to get here as quickly as possible. He didn't even refrain from saying who had collapsed. There was no point with so many on lookers.

Lilith double checked Abel's pulse while they waited. It was faint, but still there. He'd paled some in the few minutes it took for the medical team to arrive and his pulse had slowed a little more. She helped the group get him onto the stretcher before following them out the room.

Her heart screamed at her as she dropped back a little allowing for the medical team to fuss over his still form as they raced towards the hospital. Before too long the group arrived and Abel was rushed into an emergency room.

"Lilith," – Kayson stopped her from following by a hand on her shoulder – "I think it best you remain out here given your past relations with Abel."

"I should be in there to help," Lilith protested. Her heart lurched. Every second out here was one too much from him. She _had _to make damn certain he didn't die. The colony needed him. If they lost him then what would the people do? Wilson was good, but he wasn't Abel.

"_Stay_ out here," Kayon paused before each word, making his point clear. "You're too close to this one, Lilith. Anyone but Abel, Seth, and Cain you would be in on it. Not this time." With those words he turned towards the room. Kayson glanced at her over his shoulder. "He'll make it out of this," was all he said to her before he entered the room.

The door hissed shut, leaving Lilith there to stare at the red light and the windowless door. A deep ache began to develop in her heart. A lump formed in her throat. What if Abel didn't make it out of this? What could possibly be wrong with him?!

"Is he in there?!" Barrack arrived breathless.

Lilith didn't turn to him or Arthur. The two were the only ones in sight… well them and the wound of footsteps told her another was approaching them.

"Yes," Lilith let out the word as a breath. "Kayson will do everything he can for…" she swallowed, nearly calling Abel by his first name. "For the president." She wasn't his girlfriend anymore. That life was long over.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Barrack nod. He and Arthur took up positions on either side of the door.

"Are you going to stare at the door all night?" a harsh voice asked.

Lilith jumped and turned to see her boyfriend standing before her with his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't as handsome as Abel with his normal, plain features and neat, dark brown hair. His brown eyes burned with suspicion and a hatred that chilled Lilith to the bone. He wore civilian clothes and a badge which marked him as a member of the construction crews. This was also evident by his burly build and thick arms.

"Of course not, but I should stay close incase I am needed," Lilith answered with a reassuring smile. Her smile fualtered and she turned sharply towards the door and the sounds of vitals dropping to dangerous levels. The sounds could only be heard by her for what she was.

There was a long silence as she waited for either the flatline or his vitals to return to normal. "Do you still love him?" the question made Lilith jump again. She'd completely forgotten he'd been standing there.

"No!" she said a little too quickly. In a calmer voice as she turned to the man who stood an inch or so shorter than her, she repeated, "No, of course not. I love you now." It was a flat out lie. She'd never loved this man despite trying to. Her heart had belonged, and always would, to Abel.

"You're lying!" he snarled and took hold of her. He pulled her until her face was close to his. His hand was firmly on her jaw. "I want the truth and I want you say it while looking me in the eye!"

"I—"

Lilith took a pace back as he tried to throw her. His face was beat red with rage. "You do still love," he growled.

"Calm down." Lilith took hold of his arm. She cast a nervous glance at Arthur and Barrack.

Arthur had taken a step towards them.

Her boyfriend lifted his hand, ready to strike. His other hand slid to her neck and wrapped around her tight.

"That's enough." A dark hand wrapped around her boyfriend's. "Release her."

Lilith gasped as she tried to breath. If she wanted to, she could easily overpower him, but what would be the point in doing so? It would cause more problems than it would solve.

A snarl escaped her boyfriend. His grip tightened around her neck.

"_Release _her or you'll lose both her you hands!"

"And your life!" Arthur added. Lilith could just see him pointing his gun at her boyfriend's head.

Air flooded into her lungs and she hit the ground hard.

"Whatever," her boyfriend muttered. He wrenched his wrist from Solomon's grasp and knelt down. In a voice so low only Lilith could hear, he hissed, "Abel won't be an issue anymore." He stood and shoved Solomon out of the way. His figure vanished down the hall.

Lilith rubbed her neck as she stared at the point he'd vanished. Was he going to… but no, not even he would be that bold.

"What's his problem?" Solomon muttered with a shake of his head.

"Don't know," Arthur replied with a shrug.

"Whatever made you want to date that guy?" Seth was kneeling before Lilith, concern in her green eyes.

Lilith smiled at the younger woman. "He's not normally like that," she replied and slowly got back to her feet.

"Right?" Seth snorted. She folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "He's a temper problem from what I've heard."

Lilith was about to reply when the door into the emergency room opened. Kayson appeared and walked over to Seth.

"Good, you're here."

Lilith listened closely as Kayson filled Seth in on Abel's condition and what seemed to have been the problem. It appeared that Abel had been skipping meals and when he did eat it hadn't been enough to make up what he'd missed. The nano-machines had managed to keep him looking fit and kept him going but this had caused them start lowering his vitals as if he was falling into a coma. Now that he was on fluids he'd wake in the morning. It was up to Barrack's team and Seth to make certain he actually ate his rations and all of them so as to not have this happen again.

When Kayson had left, Lilith sat down in one the chairs and let out a low sigh. She should go before too much longer. In the end she had no right to remain this close to Abel or to even worry about him. She'd lost all rights when she'd told him she hated him. But she couldn't bring herself to stand up, let alone leave. She wanted to tell him the truth… or, at least, make certain no one did try to harm him.

"That idiot," Seth muttered. "Did he really think starving himself was a solution?!"

"I'd say 'yes' seeing as he did it," stated Arthur. He turned to Barrack. "Now that the president is out of danger we should both assign replacements and get some rest, sir."

After a few seconds Barrack nodded.

Lilith waited for the others to leave before she slipped into Abel's room without Barrack's and Arthur's replacements noticing. She sat down at his bedside and took his hand in hers. The soft pulse calmed her racing heart. Her eyes moved to his handsome face. How different he looked from the man she'd tried to love.

The memories of how gentle he'd been to her, how kind and sweet, floated up. He was everything her current "boyfriend" wasn't. In all honesty Lilith only dated him in the hopes Abel would give up on her and look for another to love. He hadn't.

Gently Lilith brushed several strands of Abel's hair from his face. He really needed a hair cut. The thought made her smile. Lifting his hand, she kissed it then, unable to stop herself, she rose a little and laid a soft kiss on his lips. A small smile appeared on his face, but he didn't wake or otherwise react to the gesture. Lilith returned to her seat.

Then, not knowing why, Lilith started to whisper to him. All the pain, all the lies, everything she'd wanted to confess for years, but could never say to him while he was awake, poured from her. He wouldn't remember, he probably couldn't even hear her, but she didn't care.

xxx

He'd been dreaming a wonderful dream, one which Abel never wanted to wake from. Lilith had been there and she'd been telling him what he'd longed to hear for years. She'd told him she loved him and wanted to stay with him for the rest of their lives.

While Abel lay there, his eyes closed, he'd listened to her voice and wanted to answer. But, even in the soft comfort of the dream, he couldn't open his eyes and reply. He wanted to. He wanted the dream to continue on with them being together. But this dream was grounded in the reality and the harsh memory of the fact they could never be together again.

Abel's body felt heavy. His eyes alone seemed to weigh over a tone. A deep ragged breath greeted his ears. The waking world was pressing down on him from all sides. His mind and heart screamed at him to return to the dream. To go and beg for Lilith to forgive him about their daughters' deaths, and to come back to him though he didn't disserve her, that was what he longed to do with all his heart.

Once Abel woke, that would never happen. He would lose his nerve. The harshness of reality would return. In the waking world, the real Lilith hated him and blamed him for all of it. He couldn't blame her for the hatred she felt towards him. It had been his fault… in the end if he'd only just been there when she'd needed him the most—

A blurred ceiling greeted Abel's eyes. He could feel the warmth of a hand wrapped around his. Blinking, he moved just as the hand slipped from his. A dark shape moved towards the door. Long, auburn hair and beautiful, copper skin flashed in the dark room.

"Lilith," he crocked her name.

The figure hesitated. It was her.

"Wait," his voice cracked. He tried to lift himself up in the bed, but his arms were made of led and refused to budge. "Wait, please," he whispered.

Her hand hovered over the door controls. He could just see her shift before she touched the controls. The door opened with a soft hiss.

"Wait," Abel pleaded, struggling to get up.

Lilith stepped from the room by the time Abel managed to prop himself up. The door was closing. Abel moved his legs over the edge of the bed, the once simple task hard because of his tired limbs.

"Lilith!" his voice snapped and cracked as he called after her. The door closed. Abel tried to stand up and nearly fell. He caught the bed just as the door opened.

Kayson rushed into the room, shouting, "What are you doing?!" he grabbed Abel and forced him back into the bed.

Abel gave several feeble protests which were drown out by Kayson and then Seth's glares and Kayson telling Abel off for even trying to stand so soon with him being so weak.

"What would the colony do if you died?" was one of the many questions posed to Abel before another was demanded. Each was timed so Abel couldn't reply and each was used as away to tell him off for being so stupid about his health.

Abel let the doctor help him back into the bed. He wouldn't have the strength to stand let alone run after Lilith as he wanted to. Or had he just imagined her being here? After that dream, he'd just wanted to see her so badly he'd hallucinated her being there. He wouldn't be shocked if this was the truth.

"Sir."

Abel snapped his attention to Kayson and the others in the room. There were Tabitha, Seth, and Solomon there. No one else was there. In the end he'd only just wanted her to care again. But that dream was over, he reminded himself again.

"Since you've been depriving your body of the nurturance it needed, I'm putting out a strike diet. This is until I am certain you're going to eat what you need to live."

"What?" Abel straightened and would've stood if not for the fact Solomon had his hand placed firmly on one of his shoulders.

"You could've died with what you did." Kayson's eyes flashed. "You would've if you weren't fused with the crusnik."

Abel's jaw tightened. He wanted to protest further but his eyes locked onto his sister. The pain and hurt in her eyes were plain. Abel nodded, never once looking away from his sister.

"What possessed you to do something like this?" Tabitha demanded once Kayson had finished explaining the diet plan to Abel.

"If one person didn't eat all of their rations for a few years it would give us a few years more on the rations," Abel stated. "We couldn't cut back more without someone else dying. I could risk my life, but not the lives of those in the colony."

_Whack_, "You idiot!" Seth shouted. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She stood beside him, hand still raised to strike again. "You're the one person the colony can't lose. You're their leader!"

Abel opened his mouth. The words were nearly out when – _whack_. "Ouch! Seth stop that."

"You're going to protest, say you're replaceable when you're not!" Tears flowed down her cheeks. She griped his shirt in both hands and buried her face in his chest. "You're not."

"Seth's right, sir," Solomon lent his voice to his girlfriends. "You're the person who's gotten us this far. I respect Wilson but the fact remains he's not you. You can keep the colony together and going where no one else could or another would've given up."

There was pause in which silence seemed to take on a ringing sound in the room. Abel didn't have words to argue against this. He groped for them, trying to find someway to deny what Solomon was saying as true. Because, if it was true, there was no chance of Abel ever stepping down as leader of the colony and this meant that once back on Earth, there was no chance of him not becoming their ruler. He didn't want that.

Kayson cleared his throat. "All right, we should let the president rest. A nurse will be by with your food this evening. Eat all of it." With those words Kayson ushered the group out into the hall.

Left alone, Abel had nothing to distract him from his thoughts or the horrible realization of his future. He didn't want to rule. Hell, he didn't even want to lead as it was. But, then he thought on the people who depended on him, how could he let them down when they did need a leader? He couldn't and there in lay his contradiction. He didn't want to lead, but he couldn't stop leading because he cared for his people.

All these years the thought of his people, smiling, happy, and safe back on Earth, was what had kept him going. When they did get back, could Abel really give up the joy he got from seeing them so happy? The answer to that question was flat out no, he couldn't.

When the nurse came with the plate of food, Abel thanked. He barely noticed her watching as he ate the food. He ate every bit without complaint or really paying attention to the fact he had. His mind was still turning over what Solomon and Seth had said. As well as the fact, deep down, he knew he needed to make his people happy for him to be even a little content. It had become the substitute for Lilith's love and the life of happiness he'd lost.

The nurse took away the tray and Abel thanked her again. He gave her a small smile that she flushed at and returned almost shyly. She bowed from the room, treating him almost like a ruler then and there instead of just the president.

Sometime later Abel heard a gruff voice saying something about a gift from Lilith from outside the door. He only half listened, his eyes locked on his hand and mind turning over the realizations of the past few hours.

The door opened with a soft hiss and he heard a bulky figure enter. The door closed and the softer click of a gun came from the direction.

Abel didn't look up, he didn't even bat an eye. "If you intend to shoot do so, but realize that you'll die the second the guards hear the shot go off."

The only reply from the man was soft shaking of his hand and the odd, uneven beating of his heart. Abel found if strange he could hear the beating of his heart. The sound of the fear and unease of it pulsed in his ears.

After a long pause, Abel sighed and asked, "Why do you want me dead?" He'd recognized the man as one of the lower down construction workers. He was the one who was currently dating Lilith. Lucky bastard that he was just for that.

"Because," he growled, seeming to chew on his words, "she still loves you."

Confusion flooded Abel's mind and he looked up sharply at the man. "Who?"

"Don't play dumb, you bastard! Lilith, she still loves you." A wild light seemed to have come over his eyes. "Once you're gone, no one will be left to hold her back." He was talking about Lilith as if she was a possession, an object to be guarded with extreme jealously, when she wasn't.

Fire raced through Abel. A fire unlike any he'd felt before. His eyes narrow, jaw tightening until it felt as if his teeth might break from the force. His hands balled into fists, nails digging so hard into the palms of his hands that he could feel the skin breaking.

"She's not a piece of property," Abel snarled, his lip curling back with his rage. "She's not your trophy!" Abel was about to leap up when the door opened again. He didn't look towards it.

"Die!" the man shrieked.

Gun fire echoed through the room. The man collapsed, shrieking in pain as she clutched his arm. The gun he'd held had clattered to the floor.

Abel looked towards to the door, eyes wide. They widened further as the sight of Lilith standing there, a smoking gun held loosely in her hand.

"Why?" the question came from Abel as a breath of shock.

"No one threatens my family, no matter their past relation to me," Lilith stated.

Several guards raced into the room. Lilith turned to them and passed them her gun.

"For future reference, I wouldn't send… the president any gifts, _ever_. Don't trust anyone who ever claims thus." With those words she left the room.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Well, an update at long last, right? And Lilith got some face time at long last. It feels like she just vanished there for a bit.

This would've been up yesterday but I can't get on to the manage stories section here :( .**) **


	36. Chapter 32: Solace in a Piano

**A Request: **If you read this chapter please comment.

* * *

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
Chapter 32: Solace in a Piano

x – Ten years later – x

Abel leaned back in his chair, stretching his stiff back muscles. The day had been long and tedious. He'd lost count of the complaints and reports which had been filed. Pulling the laptop over to him, he muttered, "You'd think people would be happier with the _Ark _nearly loaded."

"You'd think," Wilson agreed with a small chuckle. He gave Abel a small smile. "It's been a long day and will be an ever longer night."

Sighing, Abel closed his eyes and nodded. He rested his chin on his hand, the stylist held loosely between two fingers. "Ah, that it will be." Abel started to go over the newer reports on the loading of the _Ark_. It was going slowly, but there were only a few months until all of them were on their way back to Earth. A small smile appeared on Abel's face at the thought of Earth.

The reason it was going so slowly was because systems were being moved over there. Then there were the endless checks over the systems and the loading of less essential items first. After than they would start to load supplies and more essential items such as medical equipment. Finally people and their belongings would be loaded and launch would be underway.

His smile vanished. There was still so much to be done. The _Ark_ wasn't even half of the list for Abel to do. Though he had to sign off and check everything that went aboard the _Ark_. He also had his normal duties to see to of running the colony. The politics and day to day life of everyone who lived under the dome, as well as those outside seeing to the mining of water and the last gold and mineral deposits they'd found.

"Why not take tomorrow off, sir?" Wilson suggested. "I've taken a few in the past few months to be with my wife, but you've not taken one. You're going to work yourself to death at this rate."

Hesitating, Abel eyed his second. It sounded like Wilson was urging him to take more than just a day off. "The day or the week?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"The week," Wilson said with a smile and a small laugh, "but I thought it would be easier to convince to take a day off over a week."

Abel sighed. "Both actually sound good," he stated. "Though, boredom might get the better of me by the end of the first two days."

"True," Wilson nodded. "Why say you're taking the week off and if you get bored just come back to work?"

Laughing, Abel shook his head. "Arthur and Tabitha would never let me hear the end of it." He turned his attention back to the screen as he continued, "But it would be better than filing each day for another day off."

"Trying to find the lazy way out I see," Wilson smiled. "Well, you'll just have to live with being annoyed at Asran for poking fun at you when you do come back early." He returned to his own work, showing that they both should stop talking.

Abel smiled to himself as he went through the reports. As always Wilson was the first to get up. He bid Abel a goodnight and left the shared office with one of the guards. The two others remained flanking the door with two more standing on either side of Abel. He was still working when Arthur entered the room.

"Hey, aren't your eyes dead yet?" Arthur half teased, half demanded.

"About to be," Abel confessed and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his tired eyes. Standing, Abel glanced at the last of the reports and sighed. "I was trying to get as much done as I could."

Arthur laughed and crossed the room to the desk. "I heard you finally decided to take some time off. You know we'll still be following you like shadows, right?"

"Yeah, I figured." Abel started passed his friend, heading for the door and a much needed dinner. "How's Athy been?" he asked as the two of them walked into the hall. The other four guards had followed and two more joined them.

"Good, form what she's been telling me, though she's scared away every boy suitable for me," Aran sighed. "I'll really never be a grandfather at this," he pouted, sounding heartbroken at the idea of never being a grandfather.

Abel laughed. "Perhaps you're just putting too much pressure on her. We're from a generation where she'd have been an old woman by now and we'd be ash."

"True," Arthur nodded, "and to believe we've nearly two more centuries ahead of us when get back to Earth."

A shiver raced through Abel. "Yeah…"

"You really don't want to be leading for another two centuries, do you?" Arthur elbowed Abel in the ribs.

"I really don't want to be living for another two centuries," Abel retorted, "let alone leading."

"Well, you're not going to die anytime soon which means you have to continue leading." Arthur sighed. "You're not really _that_ ashamed of leading, are you?"

"No, but a break will be nice."

"That is true. It might be less boring for your guards as well." Arthur winked at Abel.

Abel slugged Arthur, striking him hard in the stomach.

Doubling over, Arthur coughed. He raised one shaking finger and wheezed, "That was far from funny."

"As was your statement," Abel growled.

"Whatever," Arthur shrugged and they started off once more. "Just know, that it's about time you took some time off that wasn't forced."

xxx

It'd taken less than two days for Abel to get bored. He would've returned to work on the third if Arthur hadn't let slip that he had a bet going on Abel making it the full week.

"So instead of returning to work, you're just going to wander around," Barrack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You really know how to make my job harder, don't you?"

Abel grunted. He'd figured that Barrack was the one Arthur was betting against and it was hard enough having to choose between which friend would win without Barrack getting more and more stressed out.

"You useless bitch!" the shout drew Abel to a stop.

A cry of pain followed, coming from the room just ahead of Abel. Abel made took a step towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking at Barrack, one eyebrow cocked, Abel silently told the man there was no way he was going to stand back and watch that girl get beaten up.

"You're music is doing nothing to help the colony. You're completely worthless."

Sighing, Barrack released Abel's shoulder and made a helpless gesture. This told Abel that the man would follow to make certain Abel didn't get harmed. Abel smiled as if replying that Barrack could see to Abel's safety but Abel was to see the safety of those in the colony.

"Get out there and do some good!"

Another cry of pain sounded.

Abel raced to the door and looked into the room. There were three boys standing around a young woman. Her arms cover her face and she was pinned between the wall and the piano. Abel recognized the three boys from the years of Christmas celebrations. There were two of the younger boys now in their early teens and the eldest was in his late teens, nearly twenty.

"What's going on here?" Abel's voice was calm as he walked further into the well lit room. Insterments were everywhere: leaning against the walls or hanging from them. There were chairs before holo-screens which currently displayed, switching musical notes, and only one piano in the back of the room which rested beside an organ. The girl was back there with the three boys.

"Nothing that concerns you," sneered one of the boys, breaking off from the other two to intercept Abel.

Abel stared at the kid, caught off guard at his ruddiness. Even though Abel wasn't wearing his coat, it should've plain to this group who Abel was. Hell, it wasn't like there was another person who looked twenty and had silvery hair.

"We were just teaching her a lesson."

"Leave now," Abel growled, he glared at the brat before him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" the oldest demanded, moving away from the girl to stand by his buddy's side. "The president?" he scoffed at this.

"I am warning you to back off and to leave that girl alone. This is the last one you're getting, _kid_." Abel bit back on his rising temper. Right then he wanted to really teach these kids a lesson.

"Ha!" the leader of the group jabbed his thumb at Abel. "Looks we got ourselves someone who wants to play hero. He needs to be taught want happens to those who do," he sneered, cracking his knuckles.

Abel gestured for Barrack not to interfere. The third in the group moved up to flank the oldest.

Barrack sighed and took a seat, saying, "Go easy on them, sir."

"Sir?" the youngest boy glanced at Barrack. "He has a red uniform," he hissed at the leader.

"So what?" the oldest one charged Abel head one while the other two hesitated before leaping at Abel from both sides.

Abel side stepped the leader and caught his arm. He threw the kid into this buddies before they'd come within a foot of Abel.

"Who's playing?" Abel asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You bastard!" the leader was on his feet and charged Abel again. He swung a punch at Abel's neck and tried to kick Abel's side at the same time.

Abel grabbed his fist and whipped around the boy. He pressed the boy's arm against his back, nearly breaking the bone in doing so.

"Ahhh!" the boy cried.

"Leave the girl alone," Abel hissed in the boy's ear. "Or you will end with more than a sprained arm."

"All right!" the boy shouted.

Abel released him and the boy stumbled several paces. He rubbed his arm and glanced at Barrack.

"Who the heck are you?" he demanded.

"The one person you said I wasn't," Abel stated. At the boy's blank stare, Abel sighed, "Abel Nightlord."

"Th-the president." He backed away. "Look we don't want more trouble, s-sir."

"Then leave," Abel stated.

"Right, right." The boy didn't even help his two friends, he just bolted. The other two looked at Abel with nervous eyes before racing after the other boy. "Wait for us!"

"I doubt they'll be back anytime soon." Barrack stood and stretched. "But I might as well stand guard outside to make certain they don't try anything." He waved over his shoulder Abel before vanishing into the hall.

Abel watched him go before walking over to girl and kneeling down before her. He pulled out a clean cloth and started to wipe blood from her face as gently as he could.

She flinched away from him.

"They won't be coming back," Abel stated, "and I'm not going to harm you."

"You're the president," she muttered, pushing some of her long, black hair behind one ear. "It's not right."

"Not right to help one of my people, especially one who needs it?" Both of Abel's eyebrows rose. "By that logic, a lot of people wouldn't be getting helped, you among them."

Her cheeks were stained pink and she glanced at him out of the corner of eyes. She had beautiful, dark brown eyes which seemed to complement her dark hair perfectly.

"Would rather I'd stayed out of this and let those boys beat you?" Abel asked in a light voice.

She shook her head and winced at the movement. "Th-they were going to break my hands," she whispered. She blinked rapidly.

"It's all right," Abel whispered and wiped more blood from her lip, "they can't hurt you now." Though, he didn't know how truthful that statement was. The boys would be back the second Abel left and would hurt her greatly. "What's your name?"

This made her stop shaking. Instead she looked at him in confusion. "You don't recognize me?" There was a pause in which she laughed. The laugh and small smile suited far more than tears and fear. "I guess it's not that shocking, I've not been Christmas celebrations since I was seven."

Abel stared at her as who she was hit him. "Sara, Sara Williams?" It took a lot of effort to not drop his jaw at this news. Sh-she'd grown into a pretty young woman. "I guess I shouldn't be shocked, you do look a lot like Tabitha. I'll stay with you until Tabitha or Kayson comes by to get you."

Sara brightened at this. "Really?" she stared at with wide, hopeful eyes. She glanced at the piano beside her. "Can you play anything?"

"No," Abel replied then smiled, "but I would be honored to learn." He gave her a slight bow which made her blush all the harder. Helping her to her feet, Abel smiled at her. He really didn't want to learn, but it had seemed the right thing to say to get her to smile.

Sara took a seat and Abel sat down beside her. "I'll play one first, then show you," she said and started to play. Her thin fingers glided across the keys. It was a simple enough tone. The song closed and Sara pointed at the page she'd been reading off of. "This is—"

Abel touched the first key she had. When it didn't sound right he adjusted and started to play the song. It took him two attempts to play it back note prefect. Looking at her, he saw her staring at him with her eyes wide and mouth open.

"I take it, that was horrible," he stated and sighed.

"No, it was prefect!" Sara exclaimed. "Are you certain you've never played before?"

"If I have then it's unknown to me."

"Try this one." Sara played a longer song and Abel was forced to focus on her hands and the keys so he could repeat it back.

When he played it back to her, Abel made certain he did everything she had, holding the notes for the lengths he'd heard and moving to the next almost in time to how she had. She played another without a word uttered to him and Abel played it back.

After over an hour of this, Abel was starting to get where the keys where and which sounded good with the others. He glanced at the hand written sheet music Sara was riffling through.

"You wrote these?" he asked.

"Some," Sara smiled. "Others are copied from music sheets people let me borrow." She turned to the first song she'd played, "Here," she pointed to the first notes.

Abel was forced to lean closer to her in order to better see the page. She told him about the different notes and their meanings, which one which with which key and more. She then had him play a song that he hadn't heard yet. He winced at every mistake he made in playing. He then tried again, trying not to look at his hands as much as he had before. It sounded bettered, but not quite right. He scowled and tried again. Still it didn't sound right.

A hand over his made Abel stop in trying again, Sara whispered, "It doesn't have to be prefect." She turned to another song. "Try this one instead."

Abel frowned, then sighed and tried it. Once he'd played it once through Sara turned to another song, stopping him from repeating that one. He played the next song as well. She then turned back to the first.

Hours seemed to slip away. It wasn't until Abel heard to two people enter the room that he stopped playing even though it was only part way through a song.

"I wasn't awake you played the piano, sir," Tabitha stated.

Abel stood and gave her a small smile. "Sara was just teaching me."

"Well then, you two can continue with that lesson tomorrow." There was a glint in her eye that Abel knew all too well. "After all you have the rest of the week off." To Sara, she said, "Go on and head down. I'll join you and your father in a bit."

"All right." Sara nodded and walked towards the door. She paused and glanced back at the two of them before leaving.

"Look, sir, I'm going to ask you a favor," Tabitha started in a hushed voice. "I know there are group of kids beating my little girl. I've scared them off but they keep coming back."

"Yes, I chased them off when I came in," Abel stated.

"I suspected as much. Can you say date her to stop them from beating her?"

Abel gaped at her. What the hell was Tabitha thinking?! Sara was seventeen and Abel – he was one hundred and nine. For the love of God he was older than Tabitha was.

"You're the only one I can think of who would be good to her and would be able to protect her," Tabitha continued.

Abel glanced at Barrack who just looked back at him before saying, "Age difference aside, it would be good for you to have someone in your life again, sir."

"Sara's—"

"I said, 'age difference aside,'" Barrack repeated.

Abel sighed then nodded. "All right, but only because those boys will make it so she can't play again before too long."

"Thank you!" Tabitha hugged him before heading for the door. "Be good to her."

Abel grumbled and waved after Tabitha. Once she was gone, he muttered, "I'm so going to regret this."

"Look at the brightside, it will get many people to stop stalking you and make my job easier."

"Is that why you—" Abel started but cut off. "Never mind."

The rest of the week Abel spent with Sara. She was charming girl, he had to give her that much, and seemed to be full of life. But he couldn't bring himself to think of her as his girlfriend, in his mind he kept seeing the little seven year old who had played so beautifully that Christmas.

Over the week she continued to teach Abel the piano and had him play pieces of a song she was working for the people when Earth came into sight of the _Ark_. She told him it was called "Home Again."

When the boys noticed Abel was with Sara they would hang around for a few minutes until one of Abel's guards approached them. This alone told Abel it was the right thing to do… he just wished it hadn't been him being forced to date this young woman.

Abel had to admit he was enjoying playing the piano. It gave him something more to do other than read as he had been in his free time. He'd read every book he'd brought with him plus some so many times he had them memorized word for word. This was much better and far more challenging.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **We are now half way through this part.

Also a little note on the timeline: I've had to move around when some of the characters were born to get it back to what cannon should be. Abel and the others only spent around 80 years on Mars and to keep Sara around 16-18 (she's 17 here) when they start dating, and the age difference between Azul and Aran at three years, I had to change when Sara, Azul, Valdemar, Aran, and so on were born.**) **


End file.
